The Missing Piece
by Armaysha
Summary: A young woman saves Ron from being murdered and throws his world into chaos. Who is she? Why has Ron never met her? AU but attempts to stick to some elements of canon.
1. The Meeting

**A/N:** I promise I'm not another author starting a new story whilst abandoning the old. I'm still happily working on _Moments_; I have two chapters written and awaiting my Beta's lovely help, as well as the next ten chapters planned out. However, this story has been floating around my head since before _Moments_ and I decided it was about time that I gave it a go.

This is AU and as the story progresses you'll find out what has happened in the past. I will be sticking to canon where possible but I also want to have a little fun with the characters. This is brand new territory for me and I'm a mixture of excitement and nervousness. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

Ron Weasley stared around at his family and friends in wonder. They had arranged a surprise party in his stylish penthouse apartment to celebrate his 22nd birthday. He had truly landed on his feet after the long, hard years of struggle and pain.

It had been five years since he had left Hogwarts and begun the quest for Horcruxes.

It had been three years since he had helped Harry Potter defeat Lord Voldemort; the most powerful, evil wizard that had ever been born.

It had been two years since he had qualified as an Auror.

It had been just under one year since he had been promoted; along with Harry.

It was astounding and yet here he stood in a luxury, top floor penthouse apartment with stunning views across London, which he had paid for himself, with his friends and family. It didn't feel possible.

Ron smiled as he watched his guests interact with each other. Bill was rubbing Fleur's growing baby bump whilst she whispered lovingly into his ear, Harry and Ginny were chatting happily, his Mum was fawning over the arrival of Charlie and Percy, and the work lads were having a heated Quidditch debate with George, whilst his Dad was discussing the use of muggle lawn mowers with Neville.

His heart gave a pang in the knowledge that everyone he cared about was in this room; everyone except Fred. The loss of his older brother still played heavily on Ron's mind, especially at occasions like this. He moved towards the open doors of his balcony and raised a wine glass in a silent toast to his mischievous and utterly missed big brother.

He took a deep breath and leaned on the wall of his balcony; taking in the twinkling lights of the London landscape. The apartment was perfectly positioned for working at the ministry and Ron loved the lifestyle that it brought; yet he couldn't help but miss the quiet, rolling fields and views around The Burrow.

Ron turned to face the people in his living room and took a sip of his drink. They all looked like they were having a good time as they laughed, chatted and drank merrily.

He paused as he raised the glass of wine to his lips again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move across the roof. Ron slowly placed his glass on the ledge and pulled his wand from his pocket. He uttered a quick locking charm on his balcony doors, leaving his guests safe.

'Who's there?' He called into the darkness. 'I'm warning you, I will attack if you don't show yourself.'

Ron took a step forwards and held his wand in a defensive pose.

Out of nowhere a large bang shot through the air and Ron was knocked to the floor by someone dressed in black.

'What the f –'

'Shhh!' A woman's voice said, as she quickly threw spells into the air and kept him pulled down.

'Do you mind telling me what is going on?' Ron whispered, feeling annoyed and trying to push the woman off him.

'In a minute,' she replied in a bossy voice, holding him down as she performed more complicated spell work.

'Look, I don't think you know who I am,' Ron said angrily moving to locate his wand, which had fallen from his hand as he had been knocked down.

'I know perfectly well who you are,' she replied as she pushed against his chest hard, seemingly satisfied that they were safe. 'You're Ronald Weasley, youngest son to Arthur and Molly, youngest brother to Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, older brother to Ginny, best friend to Harry Potter, Auror and accomplice in bringing Lord Voldemort down. I know who you are.' She sounded as if she had practiced the speech off by heart.

'Well then, what the fuck are you doing on my balcony?' Ron replied as he pushed up, making her topple backwards and letting her hood fall down.

They both paused as light from the living room shone across her face. She was a pretty girl, around his age, with deep chocolate eyes, clear porcelain skin, and dark brown hair which had been tied in a French plait.

'I'm saving you,' she replied, pulling her hood back up. 'In case you haven't noticed, someone just tried to assassinate you.'

'All I saw was you flying at me,' Ron said, watching her curiously. Something about her was familiar, yet he knew he'd never met her before.

'I was saving you from being killed,' she said haughtily, moving to stand up and glancing into his apartment at the party-goers unaware of what had just happened.

'Thanks, but I'm sure I could've handled it myself,' Ron remarked as he also stood up and surveyed the rooftops around him. He couldn't see anything remotely suspicious.

'Well from where I was standing you looked like you needed all the help you could get,' she replied, folding her arms.

'What were you doing spying on my roof?' Ron asked, bringing his attention back to the petite woman standing in front of him.

'I wasn't _spying_,' she said wispily, 'I had been given intelligence that someone would attempt to assassinate you tonight.'

'Intelligence from whom?' Ron said with a frown. Surely if one of the Aurors had found intelligence that suggested he would be murdered they would have told him?

'That doesn't concern you, but you should know that people have been trailing you for weeks.'

'Doesn't concern me?' Ron replied with a snort. 'If someone is trying to fucking kill me –'

'I would suggest you place stronger safety charms around your home and keep a look out for anything suspicious,' she said, in the same bossy voice as before.

'I don't need some stranger telling me what to do, I'm an Auror –'

'Yes, you're a very good Auror, but that is a perfect reason to try and kill you.'

'I can look after myself,' Ron said, folding his own arms.

'I'm sure you can, but someone is after you and they probably won't stop until they get you. You would do well to listen to me.'

'And where exactly do you fit into all this?' Ron asked as she took a step towards the balcony edge.

'It doesn't really matter,' she said, twirling her wand in her right hand. 'You won't see me again.'

Before Ron had a chance to say or do anything else, the woman had moved out of the protective barrier she had created and onto the roof. Without a backward glance she Disapparated into the night's sky.

Ron took a few seconds to realise what had just happened, before looking back out towards London.

What the fuck was going on?

He turned to walk back inside, unsure if he had just dreamed the entire scene, when something on the floor caught his eye. Ron bent down to examine further and was shocked to see a small puddle of blood. He glanced down at his body and found more blood on his shirt but none on his body.

Ron quickly summoned a vial and scooped the dark, red matter into it. He stared at the crimson liquid for a few more seconds before placing it in his pocket and going inside. He needed to update Harry straight away and head to the Auror labs to test the blood.

Hopefully he would find some fucking answers there.

**A/N 2:** So it took Ron and Harry two years to destroy the Horcruxes without Hermione to aid them. I'm sure you can all guess who the mystery woman is, but why hasn't Ron met her before? And who's trying to kill him?

As you can see, this is a very different story to _Moments _and I'm really excited by it. Just like _Moments_, this one will be updated as and when I can get to a computer. Sometimes it can take a while... but I always come back!

Anyway hope you enjoyed my step into a real AU story!


	2. Nighttime Visitor

**A/N: **Thanks for the initial responses to the first chapter. I love seeing reviewers from _Moments _popping over to read this as well. A special thanks to ykickamoocow111, Romione4ever, heronlove and Athenais777 who have been reviewing from the very beginning of my first story. You're words of encouragement and constant support has been great! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Ron gets another visit.

**Chapter Two: Night-time Visitor **

It had been nine days since Ron had had the strange encounter with the mysterious brunette. Nine days had come and gone, and still he was no closer to finding any answers. The blood tests had come back inconclusive; whoever the woman was, there were no records for her at the ministry. The only information the blood gave was that the woman was muggle-born. This narrowed his search down but created more questions than answers.

Ron had painstakingly gone through old records of births, Hogwarts class lists and medical records for muggle-born women born around the same year as him. No one alive fitted the bill. So who was she?

He had even begun to look abroad, but instinct told him she was local.

Harry had been more preoccupied with the attempt on Ron's life and had focused his efforts on discovering who had tried to kill Ron. This had also led to a dead end, although evidence definitely suggested that Ron had been followed for weeks by some unknown agency.

'I think you need to just go home and rest up for tonight,' Harry remarked as he shifted through papers detailing the people who had entered the Auror department in the past month. 'You're not gonna get much more done tonight.'

Ron nodded, slamming a French birth register shut and rubbing his eyes. 'I just want to know who she is.'

'I know but you're no use to anyone if you keep avoiding sleep,' Harry said, jerking his head to the crime wall in their office. The wall held all the clues and information available for the latest felony involving a seedy nightclub and the murders of four strip-witches.

Ron glanced at the wall, feeling slightly guilty for putting his own problems before others. He should have been focusing on his actual job instead of chasing after some unknown woman.

'Yeah, you're right,' he muttered, placing the register in his office draw and locking it. 'I'll drop the search for a few days.'

'Go home and get some rest,' Harry said, grabbing Ron's cloak and handing it to him. 'We can start a fresh tomorrow.'

Ron nodded, wrapped his cloak around him and picked up the strip-witch murder file that had been on his desk for days. Harry raised an eye-brow at him.

'I'm just gonna do some light reading,' Ron said with a shrug.

'As long as that's all you're doing,' Harry replied, adjusting his glasses.

Ron grinned and clapped his best mate on the back, before promising to be more focused in the morning. He gave one final wave, before taking the Floo back to his stylish apartment.

It took a few moments to adjust to the darkness of his large flat and he tripped over a bag as he moved away from the fireplace.

'You work late.'

Ron jumped and spun around to face the voice. He quickly muttered _Lumos_ and stood in shock at the sight of the woman he had been trying to find.

'Sorry, did I scare you?' She said, leaning against the doorway and munching on one of his apples. 'I thought Aurors didn't scare easily?'

'I wasn't scared,' Ron scoffed, taking his cloak off and chucking it on his orange, leather sofa. 'And we don't. I just didn't expect to find someone in my apartment. How did you get in?'

'I picked your lock,' she said, pointing towards the balcony doors.

'This place is one of the most protected homes in England,' he said, placing the strip-witch file on his coffee table. He then picked up the bag which he had tripped over and examined it. 'You can't _pick_ _a lock _here.'

'Well I can,' she said, finishing the apple and moving back into his kitchen. 'Don't worry; no one else will be able to get in. I've tested your protective charms and they're really good.'

'Well I'm glad you're satisfied,' Ron replied, opening the bag and having a look inside. 'Get out of my kitchen.'

The woman reappeared at the doorway, folding her arms, and holding her wand. 'I've added a few charms of my own. Get out of my bag.'

'Who are you?' Ron asked, as his hand disappeared into a bag with an excellent extendable charm on it.

'I've told you, that doesn't matter,' she said firmly, 'get out of my bag.'

Ron ignored her and continued to rummage in her magical bag. His fingers grazed clothes, books and potions. 'Travel light?' He said with a smirk.

'_Accio_ bag,'

The bag ripped from his grasp and sailed into her waiting arms. She threw her own smirk at him and placed the bag over her shoulder and upper torso.

'Why are you here?' Ron said, moving to stand closer to the woman. She had placed her hair in a French plait again and had dressed in head to toe black.

'I came to make sure everything was alright,' she said with a shrug.

'Everything is fine,' Ron replied, as he came to a halt in front of her. 'Do you normally come to check on the wizards you have saved?'

'Who says I normally save wizards?'

'Don't you?'

'Nice try, but I'm not telling you anything.'

'How's your stomach?' Ron asked, eying her concealed belly.

'How did you know about that?' She exclaimed, shocked.

'You left blood on my shirt and balcony,' he said, moving to pull her black top up.

'Don't touch me,' she yelped, taking a step back and slapping his hands away.

'Does it still hurt?' Ron asked with a frown. 'It's been nine days, surely you've healed?'

'I haven't been able to get supplies to heal it,' she admitted, 'and I don't go to hospitals.'

Ron moved around her and into his spacious kitchen to grab one of the many medical kits dotted around the apartment. The woman followed him curiously.

'What are you doing?'

'Getting you some supplies,' Ron said, pulling a bottle of Dittany and some bandages from the box. 'Lift your top up and I'll apply it.'

'I don't think so,' the woman muttered, playing with a tread on her bag.

'It'll only take a second,' Ron said as he uncorked the bottle. 'Don't tell me you're _scared_?'

The woman frowned at him, 'why do you want to help me?'

'Why did you stop someone from killing me?'

'Because I did,' she said with a sigh. 'But you haven't got a clue who I am. You shouldn't be helping me.'

'I know you're not bad,' Ron said as he brought the healing potion towards her. 'You came back to check on me.'

'I actually came to rob you,' she said with a cheeky smile, 'but you have nothing worth taking.'

'Except my food,' he noted, glancing at the apple core on the counter. 'I'll make you some spaghetti if you want?'

She shook her head, pulling her bag closer to her body. 'I think I've stayed long enough Weasley.'

Ron took another step towards the enigmatic young woman. He didn't know why he was being so friendly towards her; he really didn't know anything about her. Yet his Auror senses told him she wasn't someone to fear. If anything, Ron felt comforted by her presence and didn't want her to leave until he had found out more information.

'Are you going to tell me who you work for?' He asked, putting the Dittany down and waving his wand towards the kettle. Tea always got someone talking.

'I don't work for anyone at the moment,' she admitted, tentatively sitting down on one of his sleek, black bar stools. 'Hence, I've not been able to get supplies.'

'How did you know I was in danger then?' Ron asked, casually waving his wand as the kettle whistled and two large cups appeared.

'From around,' she replied with a shrug. 'You would be surprised what you can find if you look in the right places.'

'Right places for information are usually dangerous places,' he said, placing the tea down in front of them. 'Do you want sugar?'

The woman shook her head and gratefully accepted the hot drink, 'dangerous for some, but not for everyone.'

Ron stared at the pretty brunette curiously. She was well spoken, with a posh, bossy accent. She was well dressed in tailored but slightly worn, dark clothes. She clearly had a good grasp on magic, yet hadn't been to Hogwarts. She had no job, but seemed perfectly capable at acquiring one. So why was she hanging around in dangerous places and saving him from an unknown enemy?

She squirmed under his gaze, looking around his modern kitchen and avoiding his eyes.

'Are you in trouble?' He asked gently.

The woman shrugged, 'everyone finds themselves in trouble at some point in their life.'

'So you are?' Ron said, taking a sip of his tea and continuing to watch her carefully.

'I could be,' she replied, sipping her own drink. 'But I highly doubt anything will actually happen to me.'

'Am I in the same amount of trouble?'

The woman glanced up at him, staring straight into his piercing blue eyes with her soft brown ones. 'Weasley, you're in more.'

'Should I expect more attempts on my life?' Ron asked, knowing the answer but wanting clarification from her.

'Yes,' she said, not breaking contact. 'They want you out of their way.'

'Out of the way from what?'

'I really don't know,' she said truthfully. 'I heard that someone was going to attempt to kill you because you were getting in the way. I tracked you for a couple of weeks and then you know the rest.'

'Why didn't I ever see you?' Ron asked, feeling slightly miffed that he hadn't picked up on being trailed.

The woman laughed, 'you did see me, you just didn't know you were seeing me. I'm good at disguises.'

Ron thought back to all the people he had seen over the last few weeks, trying to picture her as one of them and failing.

'Look,' the woman said in her bossy tone, 'you've had a lot going on at work and you've let your guard down a bit since the war finished. There's nothing wrong with that. But now you know that someone's after you, you'll need to go back to constant vigilance.'

'You've met Mad-Eye then?' Ron said with a smirk.

'Once or twice,' she replied, taking a long swig of tea. 'But you do need to be more careful.'

'I will,' he said, downing the last of his own drink. 'Now will you let me sort your stomach out as a thank you?'

She hesitated, instantly changing from a confident woman to a small and insecure girl. The difference was striking.

'I'm only going to apply the Dittany,' he reassured her softly.

'Fine,' she muttered, standing up and placing her bag on the counter. 'But if you say or do anything else I will curse you.'

Ron chuckled, grabbing a cloth and the potion. 'I promise to just apply the Dittany.'

She carefully lifted her top up to reveal a hastily made bandage. She gently took if off to reveal a deep cut that ran across the left side of her toned belly. It looked sore and infected and Ron hissed when he saw it. The woman shot him a warning look and Ron had to bite his tongue to stop him from saying anything.

He gently applied the potion, watching with satisfaction as the cut slowly began to heal and the skin turned back to normal. The woman stood statue still and didn't make a sound.

'All done,' Ron muttered clearing his throat and taking a step back.

'Thank you,' the woman replied, letting her top down and rubbing her healed stomach.

'You can keep this,' he said, handing the rest of the potion to her. 'It's the least I can do.'

'I don't need charity,' she said loftily, refusing to accept it, folding her arms and turning back into the confident woman from before.

'It's not charity, it's a thank you,' Ron muttered, placing it on the counter. 'If you don't want it, you don't have to take it.'

She hesitated for a second, looking at the bottle and then Ron. 'Thanks,' she whispered, slowly picking it up off the counter and putting it in her bag.

'Are you going to tell me what your name is?' Ron asked as he sat on one of the empty bar stools.

'I have lots of names,' the woman replied, also sitting down.

'Well how about telling me your real name?'

'No, I don't use that name anymore.'

'Why?' Ron asked, fiddling with the strap on her bag.

'Because I don't,' she snapped, pulling the bag towards her and getting it stuck on a draw handle. She gave it an impatient tug and something pinged off of it and rolled under the counter. The bag came free and the woman glanced at the floor to see what had fallen off. Nothing was visible on the black tiles, so she huffed and placed the bag back over her shoulder. 'I should go.'

Ron jumped off the stool as she quickly got up and walked out of the kitchen and back into the lounge. He followed her as she picked her own cloak up, which had been hanging over his comfy armchair.

'You really don't need to go,' Ron said as he moved around the coffee table and knocked the murder file onto the floor.

The woman glanced down at the pictures and reports which had tumbled onto the floor. She quickly bent down to pick them up, examining the papers with a curious expression.

'I won't ask you anything else,' Ron tried, grabbing the folder from her hands and putting it back on the table.

'Are you involved in the strip-witch case?' She asked, continuing to stare at the folder.

Ron paused in his attempts to persuade her to stay. 'Yeah, why?'

'It's been all over the papers,' she replied casually, 'four witches murdered in a fortnight and all of them from the same nightclub. No one knows who's doing it or why.'

'My department is leading the investigation,' Ron said, intrigued by her apparent interest. 'Do you know anything about it that I should know?'

'I've heard talk,' she admitted, '_The Saint Cuthbert Society _have been holding regular meetings with a new leader. The leader wants to make a mark.'

'I've never heard of them,' Ron admitted.

'Not many people have,' she said quickly. 'It's an ancient society, formed around the death of St Cuthbert in AD 687. Apparently Cuthbert hated women and regularly punished female wrong-doers. A group of wizarding monks set up the society to continue the Saint's work.'

'So you think the society is actively punishing the women by killing them?' Ron said, feeling excitement at the prospect of catching the sick bastards.

'Maybe,' she said thoughtfully chewing her bottom lip. 'It might be something to look into. The SCS has been trying to recruit all over London and it's the first time they have been active in over eighty years.'

'It's definitely something to look into,' Ron agreed, 'we've had no leads and no new information at all. It's been one of the weirdest cases because there has been no concrete evidence. Whoever is doing it knows how to cover their tracks. A secret society would be no stranger to hiding things efficiently.'

'If I see or hear anything, I'll let you know,' the woman said as she put her cloak on.

'Does that mean I'll be seeing you again?' Ron asked cautiously.

'Maybe not seeing,' she replied with a soft smile, 'but hearing.'

Ron nodded, 'I wish you'd tell me you fucking name.'

'Weasley, you don't need it.'

'You can call me Ron,' he said, placing his hands in his pockets and watching her walk across his living room to the balcony doors.

'I prefer Weasley,' she said, opening the double doors and letting the sounds of the busy London capital enter his peaceful home. 'Ron is too personal.'

Ron frowned at her slight insult, 'How is my first name too personal?'

'It just is,' she said pulling her wand out of her pocket. 'Your friends and family call you Ron.'

'Well I don't mind you calling me Ron,' he replied as he followed her onto the balcony.

'I'm not your friend or a member of your family,' she said, glancing at his scowl and grinning. 'Keep yourself out of trouble _Weasley_.'

With a twirl and a pop she was gone, leaving Ron alone and even more confused. The woman was a mental; helpful but completely mental.

He shook his head and made his way back inside, letting the doors gently snap shut and magically lock. Glancing down at the file on the coffee table, Ron sighed and scooped it up. He made his way into the kitchen and settled around the large counter, magically cooking spaghetti for one as he read the case notes for the murders.

It didn't take long for the dinner to cook and he stood up to grab a plate. As he did, Ron felt something under his foot. He looked down to see a shiny metal object on the floor and bent down to pick the item up. Ron turned it over in his hands, finding some sort of bag charm with the initials HG etched into it.

He stared at the charm for a long time, letting his dinner go cold and completely ignoring the case folder. This charm would probably lead him to the mysterious woman's identity. Did Ron investigate or drop it? She clearly didn't want him knowing who she was and he had far more important things to solve at work. Maybe it was best to just pretend he'd never found it and carry on as normal.

Ron stood up and made his way to the kitchen bin. He lifted the lid, before staring down at the HG initials. He hesitated for a second, and then let the lid fall back down. He quickly placed the charm in his trouser pocket, his decision made. Once the strip-witches case was solved, Ron would find out who exactly HG was and why she had suddenly appeared in his life.

With new purpose, Ron began to look over the case notes again. He made a mental note to find out everything he possibly could about _The Saint Cuthbert Society_ when he got to work tomorrow. It surely wouldn't be long before he solved both mysteries.


	3. The Club Raid

**A/N:** Your responses for the first two chapters have been great and I appreciate your comments. I feel really excited by this story as it is a huge step away from anything I'm used to doing.

Many of you have expressed a concern that I may turn Hermione into some sort of superwoman and Ron into a powerless idiot. That's not my intention at all and I hope this chapter will ease some of your apprehension. They will each get a turn in the limelight (so to speak). I also want to make it clear that although I am keeping to the main elements of the story, I will also be changing things. Already you have seen that the trio doesn't exist and Hermione never went to Hogwarts. If you feel that this doesn't seem acceptable, or plausible, then I would suggest you stop reading now. I have created an AU story so that I can have a play with the HP world. I do plan to experiment a little bit!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! 

**Chapter Three: The Club Raid**

'Right, McVeigh's office is located at the back of the club. We need to get in there before his men realise we are in the club,' Ron said, looking at each of the Aurors on his team. 'Davies if you stay out front to keep an eye on things, and just let us know if anything is going down. All of us will be wearing the _unidentifiable ear pieces_ and _talkers_, so we'll be able to communicate with each other easily.'

'What about the club noise?' Neville Longbottom asked, as he picked up the magical ear piece and microphone, which concealed itself when a witch or wizard put them on.

'Both have been designed to cancel any unnecessary noise out,' Harry replied, handing the new tech to each Auror. 'They have been charmed to only pick the wearers up.'

'We don't have a lot of time,' Ron continued, standing over the 3-D map of the club. 'We literally need to get in, get to the office and find the bastard's secret hideout. It's located somewhere in that room and we know that the SCS will be using it for their rituals tonight.'

'If we can get in,' Harry said, pacing around the crime wall, 'we can stop the next batch of murders.'

'Does everyone understand the objective?' Ron finished, as each man nodded. 'Good. Let's get this arsehole behind bars before he hurts anyone else.'

It had been a week since Ron's second encounter with HG; as he now called her. The tip she had given him turned out to be a real gem; _The Saint Cuthbert Society_ reeked of foul play.

It hadn't taken long to find the SCS history, and after a bit of careful digging Ron had been led to the owner of the nightclub were all of the murdered girls worked. It turned out James McVeigh was a wealthy wizard who had made his money from seedy clubs and bars. He had a chain of strip joints, popular with low life wizards the world over, and had begun to pass his businesses over to his only son; Jamie McVeigh. It came as no surprise when Jamie McVeigh's name appeared on the list of current SCS members.

Seven days careful research and planning now led to a raid of McVeigh's most popular nightclub; with eight Aurors. If they were successful, they would uncover the room were all meetings and rituals took place. Intelligence suggested it was in the tosser's office. Tonight was the weekly meeting for the SCS and Ron had no doubt that if they found the room, they would find all the evidence they needed to lock McVeigh up.

'Right,' Harry said, checking each Auror over. 'Let's do this. Any problems, report straight back here.'

Each of the Aurors Disapparated, reappearing a few metres shy of the club. Davies quickly moved away from the group and found an abandoned alley to set up shop for the evening. The rest of the men made their way towards the booming entrance of McVeigh's. They had dressed casually; giving the impression they were having a lad's night out. The bouncers let them in without fuss and before they knew it, they were in a heaving, dark club full of loud music, wizards and scantily clad witches.

'Merlin, look at the tits on her!' Geoffrey Hooper exclaimed, as a pretty blonde walked past them with a tray of drinks and no bra.

'Focus,' Ron muttered, pushing him further into the club. 'Go with Harry and Jones to order drinks. We need to _look_ like we're having fun. Whilst you're there, get a read on worker numbers.'

Hooper nodded, following Harry and Jack Jones as they made their way through the crowds.

'Neville, take the other boys and find a booth with a good view. I'm going to take a sweep of the place to make sure we've remembered everything.'

Neville nodded and made a quick retreat up the swirling staircase to the booths above. Ron watched them go, before scanning the room and noting that everything looked as it should. He made his way around the dark room, pleased that the 3-D mapping had been a success. Harry eventually joined him, holding a flaming green drink towards him.

'What the fuck is that?' Ron asked, accepting it with a grimace.

'It's called a Dragon's horn,' Harry replied, looking slightly sheepish. 'It looked fun.'

'Fun?' Ron replied, giving the drink a sceptic glance. 'I think I'd rather drink Dragon's piss.'

'Just down it,' Harry said with a sigh.

'How much alcohol is in this?' Ron asked, continuing to hold the drink at arm's length as the music began pumping even louder.

'One drink is not going to affect you,' Harry replied, 'besides it was your idea to go undercover. We have to at least pretend to be here to drink and stare at breasts.'

Ron chuckled, admitting defeat and downing the drink in one. It tasted extremely sweet and extremely hot, which was an odd combination. Harry grinned at him, before clapping him on the back.

'I'm going to start breaking the protective charms around the place. I've found the storage room, so Neville and I will start in there.'

'Alright,' Ron agreed, 'I'll make a start in the toilets. They are literally next to the office.'

Harry nodded and quickly disappeared amongst the heaving crowd.

The music continued to boom as Ron made his way towards the toilets. All around him semi naked women danced and gyrated for the paying crowds of drunken wizards. As he moved towards the corridor, which housed the toilets and offending office, he was stopped by a small blonde woman. She halted directly in front of him and placed her hands out to stop him going any further.

'Sorry Love, I've got somewhere I need to be,' he said as he tried to dodge around her. She followed him, continuing to block his path. He moved again and she followed. Ron stopped trying to move around her and looked down, giving her his full attention. She had long, blonde hair which fell around her face; straight and sleek. She also had beautiful, warm, brown eyes. Something about the eyes made Ron frown. They looked very similar to a certain HG.

The familiar woman grinned up at him in a small, black dress which clung to her curves perfectly. She raised an eyebrow, 'Hi.'

'I hope this is some kind of joke,' he said, feeling uneasy.

'I'm in disguise!' She exclaimed, holding her hands out to show him her sexy outfit and shiny hair.

'Not a very good one,' Ron muttered, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

'You walked straight past me when you were doing a loop of the room,' she grinned.

'That's beside the point,' he retorted, 'I've only met you twice and easily recognised you.'

She waved him off, continuing to smile.

'Seriously, what the fuck are you doing here?' Ron said, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards an empty booth.

'I've come to help you,' she replied simply.

'I really don't need your help,' Ron said, pushing her onto a chair and quickly looking around. The last thing he needed was Harry and the other lads seeing her. They already thought he was insane to want to find out more about her. Who knows what they would say if they actually saw her here, tonight of all times.

'I disagree,' she said a matter of fact voice. 'I've been monitoring this place all week and I've managed to get lots of information off the girls that work here!'

'We're about to storm this place,' Ron muttered, glancing nervously towards the bar.

'So you think McVeigh is responsible too?' She said, staring up at him with interest.

'Yep,' Ron replied, staring back at her and noting how hot she looked. 'Do you really think it's wise to be here when the nutter is killing women?'

'He's killing women he deems bad,' she replied, pulling her short dress down subconsciously, 'such as the strip-witches that work here.'

'I still don't think you should be here,' Ron said, eyeing her blonde locks and sexy dress.

'I knew you'd come and I wanted to help.'

'How exactly do you plan to help?' Ron asked, glancing around the dark room again.

'You need a female to open the office door,' she said, making Ron spin around to gawp at her.

'Seriously?'

She nodded, 'It's a security measure McVeigh Senior had placed on all of his offices. It means a woman had to follow him everywhere; which he loved. McVeigh Junior now uses it as another excuse to hate women.'

'And you found all this out from the girls that work here?' Ron said, feeling a sense of relief that she had wanted to help him. Who knew what might have happened if they had tried to storm the place without that little nugget?

HG nodded with a smile, 'I've pretended I want a job here and the girls have been really friendly.'

'Merlin, you're good!' Ron muttered, rubbing his hands over his face again.

'Thanks,' she replied happily. 'So does that mean I'm helping?'

'I guess it does,' he said, seeing no other way around it. 'But as soon as we open the door, you leave. I don't want you involved in anything else.'

'Believe me; I don't plan to stick around for anyone else to see me.'

'Good, now shut up for a minute so I can talk to Harry.'

'How are you going –'

Ron shot her a warning look before turning his UEP and Talkie on. 'Harry, how's it going?'

'Not bad,' Harry's voice sounded in his ear. 'We've broken through the main protective layer so it should only be a few more minutes. There is some serious magical concentration around that office. He's definitely got something worth hiding in there.'

'Sounds promising,' Ron said, glancing at HG and then around the club. 'Let me know when it's done.'

Harry agreed and Ron switched the tech off, before facing HG. 'Right I need to break the protective charms in the corridor leading up to the office. Do you reckon you could keep a look out whilst I sort it?

'Of course,' she replied, standing to follow him as he also stood up. 'Where are you doing it?'

'The toilets,' he said, beginning to move across the club again. The music continued to boom and strobe lighting began to flash above them.

'I'll distract anyone that wants to use them,' HG said, as Ron opened the door which led to corridor.

Ron marched inside with a watchful glance around the narrow hallway. It had been decorated a sickening red, with the floor and ceiling covered in mirrors.

'Classy,' he muttered, as the door closed softly behind them. The music instantly died and they were left in silence. 'See you in a bit.'

Ron entered the toilets and quickly got to work. Within minutes, Harry's voice sounded in his ear, 'all done mate. We're gonna go find the others then meet you in the office.'

'Excellent, I'm almost done.'

Just as Ron broke through the final charm, a bang sounded from outside. He quickly ran out to see what had happened; only to find a large, ugly bouncer knocked out on the floor and HG holding her wand smugly in the air.

'What are you doing?' He hissed, checking that the corridor was still clear before turning a glare onto her. 'I thought you were going to distract people?'

'I have distracted him,' she laughed, 'I doubt he'll be doing anything else for a few hours.'

'Don't you think it'll look highly suspicious if anyone sees him like that?' Ron frowned, glancing up and down the corridor again.

'Oh, stop worrying,' she said, levitating the man and casually sending him into the toilets and locking the door. 'All sorted!'

'That's highly unprofessional,' he muttered, shaking his head.

'Unprofessional for whom?' She grinned, showing her pearly whites.

'Let's just get on with this,' Ron huffed as moved past her, towards the office door, further up the corridor. 'What do you need to do to get the door open?'

'I just have to touch it whilst you unlock it,' she said as she moved passed him to stand in front of the office entrance. 'But don't start until I make contact.'

Ron waited until she had placed her hand firmly on the door handle, before waving his wand. They both took a step back as it clicked open.

'Well that was easy enough,' Ron mused, pushing the door open completely and taking a step inside. 'Thanks for the help!'

'You're welcome,' she said, following him inside and shutting the door.

The office was a huge space full of sticky leather chairs, fur-lined walls, dim lighting and strange instruments hanging off the walls. The room reeked of sordid affairs and dark secrets.

'What is that?' HG muttered, pointing at a grotesque looking metal cage.

'I dunno but don't touch it,' Ron answered, glancing quickly at the object before moving to the desk and ruffling through a stack of papers. 'You should go.'

'What are we looking for?' She asked, completely ignoring him and moving towards a shelf full of potions.

'Some sort of magical entrance,' he replied, pulling the desk doors open. 'Apparently they have a secret room which is located somewhere in _this_ room.'

'Yeah, the girls I've spoken to have said that McVeigh has a chamber above the office.'

'Above?' Ron asked, glancing up at the mirrored ceilings.

'Yep,' she mumbled, picking up a potion bottle and reading the label, 'they have a rota for it. McVeigh makes them dance privately for his _friends. _Poor girls don't stand a chance do they?'

Ron gave up searching the desk and surveyed the room again. A small, moving picture caught his eye and he quickly moved towards it. He was shocked to find a portrait of a beautiful witch with dark hair and twinkling blue eyes. She smiled sweetly at him in a graceful gown, completely contradicting the seediness of the room.

'Eurgh, these potions are all related to sex!'

'What?' He asked, drawn away from the captivating woman in the picture; towards another enchantress. 'Why are you touching stuff?'

'Seriously,' she exclaimed, 'there are potions for contraception, arousal and longevity. Why would he have that sort of stuff?'

He raised his eyebrow, 'do you really want me to answer that?'

She shook her head and placed the bottle she was holding back down.

'Will you please go?' Ron said, as she walked towards him.

She ignored him again and pointed at the portrait, 'who's that?'

He sighed in frustration, 'I don't know, but she doesn't really belong in a place like this.'

'She's beautiful,' HG muttered, lifting her hand to touch the frame.

In the next second there was a weak, but high pitched, shrieking sound and the air filled with dense smoke. Ron coughed and stepped back, cursing the caterwauling charm that had clearly been placed on the picture.

Harry's voice then sounded in his ear, 'mate, they know you're in the office. Loads of the bouncers are heading your way!'

'Try and block them off,' Ron muttered, trying to get his bearings. 'Evanesco!'

Relieve filled him as the room began to clear.

'Have you found the entrance?' Neville's voice panted, hinting that he was putting up a good fight somewhere.

'No, I can't find anything in here,' Ron admitted as noise filtered in from outside the door

'Open the door you stupid bitch!'

Ron glanced around to find HG nowhere to be seen. Alarmed, he paced the room but found it empty; aside from him. The lock click and he ducked as three huge men and a frazzled looking strip-witch filed into the room.

'Someone's gone through the portrait,' a gruff wizard muttered, 'the boss said they weren't expecting any more visitors.'

Ron aimed his wand at the group and cast a silent Expelliarmus. Three wands flew through the air as he cast a leg locker curse on the largest wizard.

The strip-witch screamed and tried to get out of the way as Ron threw more curses towards the group. The gruff wizard held her as a shield and edged closer into the room.

'Come out and fight properly, coward!' He snarled.

Ron ignored him and aimed another leg locker, missing by a few millimetres.

Bangs sounded in the corridor as his team made their way towards the office. Harry barrelled in and performed Petrificus Totalus on the wizard. He fell, allowing the strip-witch to pull away. The third wizard aimed a punch at Harry's face, causing him to lose his glasses. Ron jumped out of his hiding place and aimed a well placed stunner at the brute.

'The portrait!' Ron exclaimed, as Neville and the rest of his group entered the sleazy office. 'We need to touch it to get into McVeigh's chamber.'

Harry nodded, picking his glasses up, 'Hooper and Jones stay here and call for back up if things get tricky.'

Ron marched towards the elegant woman and touched the frame, feeling it heat up his fingertips. He felt an odd floating feeling, before landing with a bump on the floor of a candlelit room with SCS banners adorning the walls. He quickly jumped to his feet and gripped his wand tightly. A group of twenty wizards in dark hoods stood in a circle, chanting in a strange language. A semi-naked woman rested on a large plinth, motionless and beaten. He felt his panic rise when he couldn't see HG. Surely they hadn't killed her?

Harry and Neville appeared at his side. The three men raised their wands; ready to fight.

'Expelliarmus!'

'Stupefy!'

'Petrificus Totalus!'

Spells flew across the air as the group was taken by surprise. The wizards fell as the Aurors continued to attack.

Ron ducked and dived as the hooded figures retaliated. He felt a curse graze his cheek and was thrown backwards; hitting his head on a carved pillar and falling to the ground. He aimed another stunner at the closest wizard, feeling satisfaction as the spell hit the target. He jumped to his feet and dodged curse after curse, trying to penetrate the group. It didn't take long to take out half of the group. Harry and Neville skilfully covered each other, whilst Ron charged across the room, stunning and disarming the fucked-up wizards.

Ron grabbed hold of a wizard whose hood had fallen down, grinning when he realised it was McVeigh. 'You're so nicked!'

'STOP!' A woman's voice sounded across the room.

The fighting halted, as the men glanced towards an aging beauty in full hooded costume. Ron felt his mouth open as he recognised the woman from the portrait.

'Get off my son!' She fumed, staring straight at Ron.

'No can do,' Ron said, pulling McVeigh closer to him. 'I'm arresting you on suspicion of murder.'

'Put him down or I'll kill the girl myself,' she warned, aiming her wand at the unconscious woman on the plinth.

'Then I'll have to arrest you too,' Ron said, glancing at Harry and tightening his hold on McVeigh.

'Have it your way, Avada –'

'Expelliarmus!' Harry shouted, making her wand sail through the air.

'Stupefy!' Neville exclaimed, hitting the old woman in the chest and causing her to collapse to the ground.

Spells started flying again, but it didn't take long for them to round up the remaining society members. Harry and Ron quickly roped up each member using the Incarcerous charm, as Neville checked the vitals of the lifeless woman.

'She's still breathing,' he muttered, conjuring a blanket and stretcher, before gently levitating her onto it. 'I'll get her sent straight to St Mungo's.'

'How do we get out of here?' Ron muttered, looking for an exit. 'Do think it's the same way we came?'

'Yep,' Harry replied, pointing towards an identical portrait to the one in the office.

Neville nodded and swiftly took the victim back to the sleazy office.

'So do you think it's the mother?' Harry said, as Ron began to search the room. HG had to be there somewhere.

'Without doubt,' he muttered, moving around the chamber, 'she looks like the boss to me. Obviously has a vendetta against the women her bloke has been associated with for years, and is using her son to get revenge.'

'Well we'll soon find out, once we're back at the Ministry.' Harry noted, binding the final society member and looking at Ron. 'What are you doing?'

'There was another woman in the office,' Ron replied, trying to not give too much away. 'She helped me get into the office and then went through the portrait.'

Ron came to a halt behind the large plinth and paused, 'found her.'

She had been knocked out and was crumbled against a pillar. She had blood trickling from a small cut on her head and a bruise on her left cheek.

Ron bent down and muttered, 'Rennervate.'

She blinked and stared up at him, looking slightly confused.

'Are you alright?' He said, offering his hand as she sat up.

'They stunned me before I had a chance to do anything,' she admitted sheepishly.

'You're lucky that's all they did. I told you not to touch anything.'

'Do you work here?' Harry asked, walking towards them with interest.

She glanced at Ron, before giving Harry her full attention, 'I was trying to get a job here but I guess that's out of the window.'

'Probably for the best,' Harry muttered, 'you'd do better to get a desk job somewhere.'

She nodded and began to get up. Ron gently supported her, and together, the three of them headed back to the office.

As Ron touched back down on the thick carpet, he noted how many other Aurors had arrived.

'Twenty suspects, all ready to go back to the Ministry,' Harry said to Hooper. 'Do you think you boys can ship them all back whilst we prepare for interviews?'

The Auror nodded, 'No problem, see you soon.'

Harry looked at Ron, 'Are you ready to go?'

'I'm gonna take this one to St. Mungo's,' Ron said, pointing at HG, 'I'll only be five minutes.'

Harry gave him an odd look and stared at the blonde woman again. He nodded, but continued to look perplexed at Ron's decision.

'Come on,' Ron muttered, pulling her away from Harry, and making a quick Portkey with a quill from his pocket.

'I'm not going to a hospital,' she whispered, staring at the Portkey with wide eyes.

'I know,' he whispered back, offering her the quill, 'we're going back to my place.'

She gave him a fleeting smile before tentatively holding the feather. Warmth spread through him as the Portkey took hold and he was pulled from the office to his apartment. They landed with a thump and HG feel to the floor. Ron pulled her back up and guided her to his orange sofa.

'You've never travelled by Portkey,' he noted, as colour began to fill her face again.

'Why have you taken me here?' She said, ignoring him.

'You said you didn't like hospitals and I want to make sure you're not concussed,' he said, using Accio to summon his closest first aid kit and sitting down next to her. 'I don't have long because I need to get back for questioning.'

'I feel fine,' she muttered, as Ron applied Dittany to her cut.

'Good,' he muttered, moving to her bruised cheek, 'you can crash here; I've got a spare room.'

'No thanks,' she said, picking up the Dittany and placing it on his own cut. He paused as she applied gentle pressure. 'I had better be going.'

'Fine, but you could grab something to eat and get some sleep,' Ron replied softly, as she finished healing him. 'I really don't mind, you've helped me out loads.'

'I can eat and sleep at my place,' she whispered, placing the Dittany on his coffee table, moving away from him and wringing her hands.

'I know that; I'm just saying you're welcome to stay until I get back.'

'I'm okay, but thanks for the offer.'

'Alright,' he said, standing up and running his hands through his hair. 'I need to get going or Harry will be pissed. Leave whenever you're ready.'

'You're too trusting Weasley,' she said, watching him move towards his fireplace.

Her hair was beginning to change back to its original colour and had begun to kink. Ron smiled as her lips became pink again and her nose shrunk.

'I think your disguise spells are wearing off,' he grinned, grabbing Floo powder and chucking it into the fire. She shrank back slightly, as the fire roared green.

'I'll see you around,' she said, glancing back at him with a head of chocolate brown hair.

'Will I?' Ron asked, 'I thought you had said I wouldn't see you again?'

'I changed my mind,' she shrugged, 'besides you need my help.'

'Do I?'

She nodded.

'Well I guess I'll see you soon,' he smiled, feeling strangely pleased by her change in decision.

Ron quickly walked into the fire, aware that Harry would be doing a nut because he wasn't at the Ministry already.

'Auror's department, Ministry of Magic!' He said, moving to yet another location, and leaving HG in his apartment. As Ron stepped out of the fire, he couldn't help but feel excitement by the prospect of seeing her again soon.

Whenever that may be. 


	4. The Chat

**A/N: **Thank you for even more wonderful reviews. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying the start of this story!

**Chapter Four: The Chat**

Ron arrived back at his apartment after five and a half hours of continuous questioning. He and Harry had managed to make their way through the twenty SCS members to gain enough evidence to lock them up for a few years. They admitted to the murders and pointed the finger at Mrs Vivienne McVeigh; as the new and determined leader of the society. After years of her husband cheating, and surrounding himself with beautiful woman, she had had enough and sought revenge. Her son had been used as a puppet to hide behind.

It was now 4am and Ron couldn't help but feel relieved that he was home. He quickly took his cloak off and chucked it over his favourite chair, before making his way groggily down the hall. He pushed his bedroom door open and paused as he stepped over the threshold; catching sight of someone in his bed. Ron rubbed his eyes to check that he was seeing things correctly and moved quietly into the room.

Ron sighed as he realised that the person was HG and gently sat on the edge of the bed. She had obviously decided to stay but had mixed up the guest room and his room. He pulled his shoes off and contemplated what to do next. He glanced over at her sleeping form and noted the head of wild, chocolate curls and peaceful expression. She looked relaxed and positively tiny in his huge bed.

Ron sighed again and pulled himself off the bed. The gentlemanly thing to do was to sleep in the guest room and leave HG alone. Grumbling to himself, Ron went to his dresser and grabbed a t-shirt and some pyjama bottoms. He emptied his pockets, before moving into his bathroom to shower, change and brush his teeth. When he entered the bedroom again, he was shocked to find HG awake and propped up on the pillow.

'Hi,' she whispered, picking at his Chudley Canon's bedspread.

'Hello,' Ron said, sitting back down on the bed and rubbing his hair with a fluffy towel. 'You decided to stay then?'

She nodded, looking slightly bashful.

'What made you change your mind?'

'It's nice and warm here,' she said simply, watching him dry his hair.

'Isn't it at your place?' He asked, dropping his towel to the floor and turning to face her completely.

'I can't really afford to keep it warm,' she muttered, flushing with embarrassment as she tried to change the subject. 'Are you going to leave that towel on the floor?'

'Yep,' he replied, 'haven't you got any money then?'

'You shouldn't just throw your washing on the floor,' she said, ignoring his question, 'especially a wet towel, which will end up smelling!'

'What did you used to do to earn money?' Ron asked, grabbing the towel and putting it in his laundry bin. 'Happy?'

HG nodded and moved over as he came to sit back down. He propped himself up using the pillows but didn't get under the covers.

'You could at least tell me something about yourself,' Ron continued, watching her closely. 'You know loads of stuff about me.'

'I know what everyone knows about you,' she said, picking at his bedspread again. 'I know the stuff that has been written about you.'

'Well can't I know the stuff that has been written about you?' He asked, stilling her hands.

She glanced down at his large, freckled hand before glancing up at him with a thoughtful expression on her face. 'I doubt you would ever want to talk to me again if I did tell you.'

Ron kept his hand over hers, feeling his heartbeat increase at her statement. 'Does that mean you've done things you shouldn't have?'

Her eyes never left his as she slowly nodded.

'Bad things?' he whispered, dreading her answer.

'Very bad things,' she said, breaking her eye contact and gently pushing his hand away.

'Things an Auror could arrest you for?' Ron muttered lifting his knees up as his belly flipped uncomfortably.

She mirrored him and gave a shaky nod.

Ron ran his hands through his damp hair and groaned.

'I told you that you didn't need to know anything about me,' she whispered.

'But I'm an Auror,' he grimaced, 'how can I not know who you are and be able to associate with you?'

'Who said you have to associate with me?' She said, dropping her knees and facing him completely.

'Like it or not, we're associating!' Ron exclaimed, 'You've come to my flat more than once, Harry has seen you and you're currently in my bed. That is associating!'

'No one said you had to!' She replied, folding her arms and glaring at him.

'I know that, but you're the one that came to me – '

'– To save you!'

'Which I'm thankful for,' Ron said truthfully, 'and then you came back to check on me; which, again, I'm thankful for. But then you turned up last night –'

'– To help you!'

'Which I really am grateful for, 'he continued, as he tried to justify his need to learn more about her, 'and now you're in my bedroom – '

'–You said I could stay!'

Ron nodded, 'and I'm happy you did stay, but can't you see why I need to know something about you?'

HG shook her head, 'Does it really matter who I am or what I've done?'

'Of course it does,' he said, taking in her flushed face and big, brown eyes. 'At least give me your name!'

'I haven't got one,' she said, pushing the cover off herself and standing up to reveal a dark blue vest and bottoms.

'Bollocks!' Ron fumed, standing up and following her as she grabbed her little bag and stalked out of his room. 'Everyone has a fucking name. You just don't want me to have it!'

'Weasley, I can't give you my name,' she exclaimed, stopping abruptly and turning to face him. 'If I did, you would be able to trace everything I had ever done and then you really wouldn't want to _associate_ with me!'

'How do you know that?' Ron asked, folding his arms as she stared up at him. 'You can't be that bloody bad, otherwise you wouldn't have saved me or tried to help me.'

'I like you,' she said with a shrug.

'Then tell me your name,' he replied softly. 'I'm fed up with calling you HG.'

'Why would you call me HG?' She asked looking shocked.

'You left a bag charm with the initials HG,' Ron said, watching her pale. 'I'm guessing I'm right to call you HG?'

'Have you tried to find a name to match the initials?' She muttered, staring anywhere but at him and fiddling with the bag in question.

'I was hoping you would tell me so I didn't have to,' he admitted. 'You know I'm going to keep going until I find something. I'm an Auror; it's what we do!'

'I won't be able to help you,' she muttered, 'if you start digging around.'

'And why is that?' Ron asked, standing tall and still in his spacious hallway.

'Because it'll make things too complicated,' she replied, leaning against a wall with a dejected look on her pretty face. 'It's best if you don't know anything about me.'

'But sooner or later I'm going to come across something,' he said evenly, 'whether by accident or on purpose. Surely you'd prefer it if it was you telling me.'

'I'd prefer you to never know anything about me,' she said, crossing her arms defensively.

'Then why have you decided to enter my life?' Ron said, feeling frustration at her stubbornness. 'You didn't have to come back after saving me, and you certainly didn't need to help me last night.'

'I haven't decided anything,' she snapped, stepping away from the wall and facing him again. 'It just happened.'

'Nothing just happens,' he said, running his hands through his hair again. 'Everything is based on a decision.'

'Well maybe I just decided you were worth helping!'

'Why?'

'I don't know.'

'Yes you do,' he said, feeling sure of it.

HG spun around and continued to walk up the hallway and back into his living room. 'I'm going!'

'Fine, but you'll be back,' he said as he followed her.

She glared at him, pulling her wand from her bag. 'So you can keep questioning me?'

'No,' Ron replied, 'because you like me.'

HG paused, dropping her wand to her side and staring at him.

'And I like you,' he smiled, 'I'm not sure why; but I know that I trust you and want to learn more about you.'

'You like _me_?' She asked with a frown.

Ron nodded, 'I think you're slightly insane, but you're alright.'

'Alright?' She muttered, 'like a friend?'

'Well friends normally tell each other their names,' he joked as she continued to stare at him in shock. 'But yeah, like a friend.'

'If I told you my name, would you promise to not look at my history?' She whispered, stepping closer to him. 'At least not until you've found out who's trying to kill you?'

'I suppose I can hold off until that is sorted,' Ron agreed, also taking a step closer.

'And you promise to not tell anyone else about me?' She said, stopping in front of him and lifting a hand to touch his hard chest.

'Just our little secret for now,' he said softly, feeling his pulse increase.

'My name's HG,' she whispered, gazing up at him with her beautiful eyes.

Ron snorted and took a step back. 'You're not going to tell me.'

'I might one day,' she smiled, 'but for now just call me HG.'

'So does that mean you're going to start telling me stuff?' Ron asked, plonking down on his comfy sofa with a tired sigh.

'I can tell you things that aren't particularly important,' she said, chewing her lip, lightly sitting down next to him and putting her wand away.

'What if I ask you questions and you say yes or no?' He asked, relaxing into the cushions as she brought her feet up and wrapped her arms around her legs.

'Can I ask you questions too?' She said, wiggling her little toes.

Ron nodded, 'You can go first if you want?'

'Okay,' HG said, taking a few seconds before saying, 'Do you enjoy being an Auror?'

'Yes,' he said without hesitation. 'Do you live with family?'

'No. Did you like going to Hogwarts?'

'Yes. Did you like your wizarding school?'

HG paused, glancing at Ron. 'I'm not sure how to answer that.'

'Well, did you like it most of the time or not?'

'Erm, well I didn't actually go to school, so...'

Ron stared at her in shock, as she bit her lip and fiddled with her hands. 'Who taught you then?'

'I was mainly home schooled.'

'By your parents?' Ron asked as he summoned two cups of tea.

'No, my parents were muggles.'

'So then how were you home schooled?' He said, handing her a cup.

'It's complicated,' she said, gratefully excepting the drink. 'Can we go back to the yes and no questions?'

'Are your parents still alive?'

'No. Did you really go Horcrux hunting with Harry Potter?

'Yes, it was fucking hell. Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?

HG pulled a funny face and took a sip of her tea, 'no and no. Do you?'

'No and no. I don't have time for that sort of thing and I'm generally useless at all the dating crap,' he admitted. 'Do you live in London?'

'Yes and no,' she said cryptically. 'I've never been on a date.'

Ron paused, holding his cup mid-way to his mouth, 'Never?'

HG shook her head, blushing pink. 'It's never been an option.'

'But you've had sex and stuff?'

She blushed even deeper and glanced at her feet. 'No.'

'Seriously?' Ron said, putting his cup on the coffee table and staring at her incredulously.

'I haven't exactly had an option to do anything like that,' she muttered, avoiding his gaze.

'Do you want to?'

'I don't know,' she admitted, 'I haven't really thought about it.'

'Well if you don't ever tell people your name, you're going to find dating and having sex a bit tricky!' Ron joked.

'I don't normally hang around long enough for people to ask my name,' she said with a small smile. 'You're one of the first people to meet me more than once.'

'I'm flattered,' he said truthfully, 'but you're also the first woman to sleep in my bed without me knowing your name.'

She smiled and leaned her head against the back of the sofa. 'Thank you for letting me.'

Ron watched as she shut her eyes. He couldn't help but think she looked adorable with her halo of curly hair and peaceful expression.

'You can stay as long as you want,' he mumbled, 'I've got the room.'

'Don't tempt me, it's a great flat.'

'You can kip in the spare room?'

'No, I had better be going,' she replied, without opening her eyes or moving.

'Will you come back soon?' He asked, stifling a yawn.

HG nodded, eyes firmly closed.

'I had better go to bed then,' Ron said regretfully, 'are you okay to let yourself out?'

She nodded again.

Ron chuckled and grabbed his Canon's throw off chair, placing in gently over her. He knew she wasn't going to leave any time soon. 'See you later HG.'

'Bye, Weasley,' she muttered, pulling the throw closer to her.

He gave her one last fleeting look before heading back to his bedroom. Ron knew he should be more cautious with her, but he couldn't help feeling she was harmless. Whatever she had done in her past had obviously been a mistake. He highly doubted it was as serious as she was making it out to be. Ron also knew that, in a very short amount of time, he had grown to like her a lot.

As he climbed into bed, Ron made a mental note to make her breakfast if she was still around in the morning. It was probably the least he could do for her help over the past few weeks.


	5. A Rose Amongst the Rubble

A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews. I love reading your ideas about the direction of the story. Although I have to say, this isn't a memory loss or a time travel story. Hermione really didn't go to Hogwarts and she has never been friends with Ron and Harry. I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone. Instead enjoy another update!

This one sheds a little bit more light on HG. However I'm keen to draw out her mystery for a few chapters yet.

**Chapter Five: A Rose Amongst the Rubble**

It had been three weeks since Ron had made HG breakfast, and he'd had no word from her since. She had eaten as if she hadn't had a meal for days and then left. Ron had absolutely no way of contacting her, so had no clue as to what she was currently doing. He'd tried to send Pig with a short note but the tiny owl had just circled the outside of his apartment building twice, before coming back inside, unsuccessful.

Ron had tried to not think too much about what the little enigma was getting up to. But as the days past, he found himself contemplating her whereabouts more and more. He had respected her wishes and given up any type of research into her name. He had even stopped carrying the bag charm around, to avoid taking it out to look at, when he was at work. Instead, Ron placed it inside the table drawer next to his bed.

He had tried to forget about her and get on with his work. Yet for some unknown reason, he just couldn't. Ron woke up thinking about where she was and went to bed wondering what she was doing. He found himself zoning out during meetings to contemplate the trouble she was probably in at that very second. He had spent hours thinking about everything she had told him; analysing every detail and pondering what it all meant. Never, had he been so preoccupied at work. Harry had started to worry, his family had started to worry and Kingsley had kindly suggested he take some time off to relax. Ron had reverently protested to all of them that he was fine and he didn't need any holiday. He just wished he could make sure HG was alright.

No one else had tried to hurt, kill or threaten him since his first meeting with the pretty brunette. Ron and the rest of the Auror department had found nothing to highlight danger or assassination attempts towards him, so had dropped any further investigations. He had a feeling that this was down to whatever HG was up to. This left him uneasy and Ron couldn't help to think about her as the weeks went by.

Ron hadn't told Harry anything else about HG and her visits, since the first encounter. Harry had been extremely curious about the blonde woman that vanished after the club raid, but hadn't put two and two together. Ron had tried to keep quiet about it and quickly changed the subject whenever Harry mentioned the mysterious woman that saved his life.

He knew Harry was worried about him, but Ron couldn't help worrying about HG. He also knew that sooner or later he would have to forget about her. It was with this thought in mind, when he agreed to go on a double date with Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott. He'd known Susan for years and never really bothered with her, but Neville had insisted she was a great girl so Ron had reluctantly said yes.

And so, at 6pm on a Saturday night, Ron found himself getting ready for his first date in over a year. All thoughts and feelings of HG had been pushed aside, as nervousness and a small amount of excitement filled him.

Ron set out a smart, blue shirt and formal trousers on his bed and made his way to the bathroom. He turned the taps of his huge shower, undressed and stepped inside. The hot water sprayed his body, easing his muscles and the tension he felt in his gut. He contemplated what he would say to Susan and hoped she was an easy talker. There was nothing worse than a woman that couldn't hold a conversation.

It didn't take long for Ron to wash his hair and body. He stayed under the shower for a few minutes longer, enjoying the calming sensation of the water. He then turned the water off, grabbed a towel from the rack and stepped out. Wrapping the towel around his waist, Ron paused and glanced towards the door. His experienced Auror hearing picked up the sound of muffled footsteps walking along the hallway.

Ron quietly moved across the bathroom, grabbing his wand from the counter, and pausing as his hand touched the doorknob. Someone was definitely moving around. He took a deep breath, held his wand high and pushed the door open. Someone yelled as he sent a Stunner down the hall.

'Protego!' A bossy woman's voice sounded, effortlessly blocking his spell. 'Weasley, you scared the life out of me!'

'Scared you?' Ron exclaimed, lowering his wand. 'You're the one sneaking around my apartment!'

'I wasn't sneaking,' she said, eyeing his exposed chest, before spinning around to face the opposite direction. 'I just came to see what you've been up to.'

'Why haven't you been back sooner?' He asked, smiling at her bashfulness towards his naked upper body.

'I've been busy,' she said airily, placing her hands on her hips and continuing to stare in the opposite direction.

'Busy?' Ron prompted, walking towards her and noting the black attire that she always seemed to wear. 'Too busy to even Owl?'

'Yes,' she muttered, glancing at him over her shoulder. 'Can you put some clothes on please?'

Ron laughed, 'I will, but first tell me what you've been up to.'

'I've been trying to keep a low profile,' she said, giving nothing away. 'Seriously, just put a top on or something.'

'I will in a minute,' he said dismissively, walking around her so that he could see her face. 'I've been worried that you'd done something stupid and got yourself killed.'

'I don't do stupid,' she replied, shutting her eyes to block him from her view. 'I've been fine.'

Ron drank in her features, pleased to see no marks or cuts over her face or neck. She looked exactly what she said: fine. She wore the same cloak, tailored black trousers and top as before. Her hair was back in its tight plait, without a single curl roaming free, and her face was free of any make-up. She looked completely normal and gave no hint of dangerous misdemeanours.

'You can open your eyes,' Ron chuckled, 'I'm not that disgusting, I promise!'

HG hesitated, before slowly opening her eyes and looking up at him. He gave her a cheeky smile and she gave a feeble one back.

'I didn't say you were disgusting,' she muttered, as a light blush covered her cheeks. 'I'm just not used to seeing that.' She pointed at his chest and reddened. 'I'd much rather talk to you with clothes on.'

Ron continued to grin at her embarrassment, finding the entire thing endearing. 'Alright, I'll go and get dressed, but don't run off whilst I'm gone.'

'I won't,' she said, moving out of his way so that he could go back to the bedroom.

Ron quickly got dressed, not bothering to muck around with the outfit he had picked. He didn't even bother to do all his buttons up, as he rushed back towards the front of the apartment.

HG had poured herself a drink and nabbed the grapes from his fridge, whilst he had been changing. Ron found her sat at his dining table, nibbling away at the bag of fruit. She smiled when he sat down opposite her.

'Very nice, what's the occasion?'

'I'm going on a date,' he admitted, feeling slightly strange to be talking about it with her. 'I don't really want to go, but it's a double with some friends of mine.'

'I thought you didn't do the dating thing?' She asked, chewing on a particularly big grape.

'I don't, but everyone has been on at me because I don't,' he said, 'so I'm just trying to shut them up for a little while.'

'Oh, should I go then?' HG asked with big eyes.

'No!' He exclaimed, 'I haven't seen you in ages, I'll just cancel.'

'You can't cancel,' she said shocked. 'You've made plans. Don't change them because of me.'

He didn't tell her that the plans had been made _because_ of her. Instead he shook his head and said, 'I don't want to go.'

'Well you are,' she said in her bossy voice. 'I can come back anytime.'

'I can go on a date anytime!'

HG stood up, smiling at him. 'Weasley, I'll come back tomorrow evening and we can chat then.'

Ron followed her towards the balcony, 'But I'd rather chat now.'

She paused and bit her lip. She then took a step towards him and placed a tentative hand on his arm. 'Go and have some fun. I can bore you with what I've been up to tomorrow.'

'I doubt you could bore me,' he muttered, as she shyly brought her hands to the undone buttons of his shirt and slowly did them up. She shook slightly as she reached the top.

'I'll come back tomorrow.'

Ron nodded, admitting defeat. She was making sense and he had made plans. It would have been rude of him to cancel at such short notice. He was about to make a joke, when something dropped from his large fireplace. They both glanced over to see a fizzy package amongst the burnt logs. Ron instinctively pulled HG to the ground and covered her face, just as the package exploded. The last thing Ron was aware of was the smell of burning and dust. Then everything went black.

oOo

When Ron came to, he was aware of only two things; his head fucking hurt and someone was touching his body with very soft hands. He moaned and tried to unsuccessfully open his eyes.

'Ron, can you hear me mate?'

That was definitely Neville's voice, but that didn't match the incredibly soft hands that were running along his face.

'We need to get him to St. Mungo's,' Hannah's voice said, sounding urgent, 'the girl too.'

'I don't need to go anywhere,' a bossy voice said, extremely close to him.

'I've called Harry and he's coming to assess the damage,' Neville said, sounding worried. 'Maybe you should take Susan home, whilst we sort this out.'

'Alright,' Hannah replied with a sigh, 'keep me updated and try to be careful.'

'I will.'

Ron continued to listen as Hannah and Susan talked in hushed tones and slowly made their way out of the apartment. Two pops told him they had Disapparated.

'Are you going to tell me who you are now?' Neville muttered, close to Ron.

'No.'

'I'm not stupid, I recognise you from that club raid a few weeks ago. You don't have the blonde, sleek hair but I know you're the same girl. I was assigned by Harry to try and find you after you disappeared. You would have been useful in the trial, but I couldn't find a trace of you anywhere.'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' came HG's lofty reply.

'I think it's very odd that you were at that club and now you're here on the same night Ron has a Floo bomb sent to him.'

'What are you trying to say?'

Ron forced himself to open his eyes, squinting slightly as the light hit him. He let out another moan and glanced at the two people beside him. Neville looked pale but unharmed. HG on the other hand, looked like she had been hit by a tonne of rubble. Dust covered her hair, face and clothes. Scratches covered most of her face and arms; and blood covered her hands.

'Fucking hell,' he mumbled, trying and failing to sit up.

'Weasley!' HG cried, touching his face and staring at him with concern. 'Are you alright?'

'I feel like someone has hit me over the back of the head,' he muttered, glancing up at the ceiling and realising for the first time that he didn't have any. A huge whole had been blown out, allowing the night's sky to filter in.

'You're lucky to be alive mate,' Neville said, as another pop signalled Harry's arrival.

Ron tried to sit up again, as Harry climbed over the rubble. HG gripped his arms and helped support him into a sitting position.

'We've evacuated everyone in the building and I've got men sweeping the Floo,' Harry said, as he came to crouch beside the group. 'We'll sweep this area once you're out and the building is secure.'

Ron nodded, wincing as pain shot through his skull. 'I can't believe some fucker Floo bombed me!'

'I want to know how they did it,' Harry muttered, 'I've checked with Magical Maintenance and they said it's been impossible since the Floo safety acts of 1984. The fires aren't built for sending goods anymore.'

'They can be sent if someone comes with them and then leaves before touching the destination,' HG said quietly, 'It's tricky though. It'd take someone quite skilful to drop the bomb at the right moment and change course.'

'How do you know that?' Harry asked, shocked.

HG shrugged, glancing at Ron.

'Who are you?' Harry said, suddenly realising he'd never seen her before.

'This is my friend,' Ron replied, as HG opened her mouth. She paused to stare at him again.

'Your friend?' Harry repeated, glancing from Ron, to HG, to Neville. The latter put his hands up as if to declare that he had nothing to do with it.

'Yeah,' Ron said, 'my friend.'

'Are you going to give me a name, or do I have to guess it?' Harry frowned, regarding both of them suspiciously.

'Rose,' HG muttered, holding out her hand for Harry to shake. Harry accepted it, as Ron gawped at her in shock. She glanced at him and raised an eyebrow; to which he quickly shut his mouth.

'We really do need to get you to St. Mungo's,' Neville said, as Harry stood back up and surveyed the ruined apartment. 'I'll call for a Medi-Cab.'

'You're gonna have to stay at mine or the Burrow,' Harry muttered, 'this place will take weeks to fix.'

'I'll stay at the Burrow, seeing as the protective charms on that place are nearly as good as Hogwarts,' Ron said, running his hands through his hair. 'No offence but I'd also rather not live with my sister again.'

'None taken,' Harry replied, as the Medi-Cab materialised in what used to be Ron's front room.

A Medi-Wizard stepped out of the cab and quickly came over to inspect Ron.

'He's been hit on the back of the head by most of the ceiling,' Neville said, as the man began to prod and poke with his wand.

'You Aurors can't help getting into mess,' the little wizard replied. 'Right let's get you and the young lady in the cab.'

'I don't need any treatment,' HG said, standing up as Ron was helped to the cab by the wizard.

'You've got a broken rib by the look of it and your cuts need healing,' he said swiftly, 'I suggest you follow me.'

HG scowled and folded her arms, making Ron chuckle.

'Come on, it'll only take a few minutes,' he said, watching as she grudgingly walked towards the cab.

'I'll come and see you once I've sorted stuff out here,' Harry said, as he pulled his wand out and began muttering under his breath.

'Thanks, I owe you both,' Ron replied, as he watched both Harry and Neville set to work on his home.

'See you later,' Neville said, picking his way through the wreckage.

Ron waved as the Medi-Wizard shut the door and the cab span in the air, before quickly landing with a sharp pop. The door was pulled open and Ron was instantly engulfed by Medi-Wizards and Witches. They placed him on a bed and began muttering spells and pushing potions down his throat. He shut his eyes and let them do their business, having experienced this hundreds of times before. Questions then followed about how he was feeling, where it was hurting and what he had been doing. He could hear the same scenario being played out in the bed next to him, as HG was examined.

'Miss, you have many old and insufficiently healed injuries.'

'I'm fine!'

'But there are so many broken bones that have not been re-aliened and healed.'

'Can you just do the rib please?'

'What do you do for a living to sustain such injuries?'

'I'm just accident prone, can you please do the rib and let me go!'

'The Skele-Mend will target all areas that need fixing; you're going to be in some pain tonight.'

'That's fine, but I'm not staying here –'

'–Mr Weasley, you'll feel some pain over the next 24 hours as the potions take effect, but I'm sure you've felt far worse. Fill out the usual forms and then you may go.'

'Thanks,' Ron said, taking the forms and feeling a million times better than before. 'Can I take my friend too?'

'If she wants to leave,' the tired wizard replied. 'We can't force people to stay here; even if it is preferable to monitor them.'

'I want to go,' HG said, pulling her curtain away and moving towards Ron. 'I'll be fine with Weasley.'

'If you're sure, but you'll need to fill out the forms first.'

HG nodded and quickly started to scribble on them. Ron followed, and completed his own. He'd lost count of the amount of times he'd had to do it over the past few years.

'All done,' he muttered, handing them back to the wizard. HG passed hers over as well, looking slightly nervous.

'Can we go?' She muttered, standing beside him and gripping his arm.

'Any problems, just contact us,' the Medi-Wizard explained, before moving to his next patient. The rest of his team followed, like busy bees.

'We're going to my parent's house,' Ron explained, as they walked down the hospital corridor and towards the exit. 'You don't have to stay with me, but I think it'll be safest whilst the Skele-Mend is mending your bones.'

'Thanks,' she muttered, continuing to hold his arm as they left the hospital.

'See, St Mungo's isn't that bad!' Ron said as they left the old building and walked to the nearest alleyway.

'It's not the hospitals I'm afraid of, it's the paperwork,' HG admitted, as they stepped down an empty alley. 'What do you write when you don't have a fixed address or name?'

'What did you write?' Ron asked, as he pulled his wand from his trouser pocket.

'Rose Wendell and your apartment,' she admitted, blushing bright red.

'Great, so now I'm going to be done for harbouring a made up person,' he laughed.

'I couldn't think of anything else,' she said apologetically.

'Don't worry about it, keep hold of my arm and I'll Apparate us to the Burrow, seeing as you haven't got a clue where we're going.'

She smiled at him, holding him tighter as Ron waved his wand and concentrated on the Burrow. He felt the squeezing, rushing sensation as they moved across the country and let out a breath as his feet touched upon solid ground. The familiar sounds and smells of the Burrow filled him, causing a pleasant sensation in his stomach.

'Home,' he said, opening his eyes and pulling HG towards the house he had grown up in. His Mum opened the door as he came into the front garden.

'Ronnie, are you okay?' She pulled him into a tight hug as he reached her. His Dad followed close behind. 'Harry said someone had bombed your apartment!'

'I'm fine,' he replied, pulling her off him. 'I'm all healed, but the flat is a complete mess. Are you both okay if I stay for a few days?'

'Of course Son, you know you'll always have a room here.'

'My friend was also caught up in it and has had to take a load of potions, is it alright if she stays whilst they do their job?'

'Of course,' Molly beamed, 'it's nice to meet you!'

'Thank you Mrs Weasley,' HG said shyly, keeping beside Ron, 'and Mr Weasley.'

'You can call as Arthur and Molly,' his Dad replied, 'and what should we call you?'

'Rose,' she whispered, looking incredibly small.

'I think we both need to get some sleep,' Ron noted, glancing from HG and his parents. 'Is it alright if we talk more in the morning?'

His Mum nodded, ushering them inside the house. 'You can have any room Rose.'

'Thank you,' she whispered again, as Ron pulled her through the kitchen and up the stairs.

'Take your pick from the rooms,' he said, waving at each door they passed.

'Can I stay in the room closet to yours?' She asked; wincing as her rib began to heal.

'Well, my room is at the top of the house so I don't have any other rooms next to me.'

'Can I stay in your room then?'

'If you want,' Ron said, 'but the bed is tiny.'

'Can't we enlarge it?' She panted, as they reached the landing leading to his childhood room.

'Yeah,' he agreed, pushing the door open, putting the lights on and gazing at the orange room with fondness. He quickly cast an enlargement charm on the creaky bed, and watched as it doubled in size. 'All sorted!'

'Thank you,' HG mumbled, sinking onto it and wrapping her hands around her stomach.

'Are you alright?' Ron asked, shutting the door and moving to sit beside her. 'Is it the potion?'

'Yes,' she wheezed, 'I feel like I'm being attacked all over my body.'

'They said you had lots of unhealed, broken bones,' Ron muttered, placing a hand on her back as she doubled over. 'Do you know how many?'

'Most of them,' she admitted with a soft moan. 'I've been breaking them for years.'

'Well you'll be in for a rough night,' he said, pulling his shoes off and then helping HG with hers. 'Do you need me to do anything?'

'No, it's alright,'

'I'm gonna put some old pyjamas on,' he said, getting up and pulling an old t-shirt and bottoms from his chest of drawers. 'I'll be back in a minute.'

She nodded, as he went to the bathroom to change. When he came back, he knocked on the door to check she was decent.

'You can come in, but you're going to have to help me change,' she said sadly.

Ron carefully opened the door to find her in her knickers and black top, sobbing as she tried to lift her arm up.

'You've broken your arms before?' He asked, quickly shutting his door again and walking back to the bed. He gently helped her out of the top, trying to keep his eyes on her flushed face. Ron then picked up her baggy pyjama top and placed it over her head. She continued to sob as he placed her arms through each hole.

'I-I'm sorry,' she stuttered, 'c-can you take the b-bra off too?'

Ron nodded, moving his hands up her back and lightly unclipping the delicate undergarment, before threading it off her arms and out of the top. He was surprised to find a very pink and very girly bra in his hands.

'T-thank you,' she hiccupped, taking the offending item and putting it in her small, drawstring bag.

'My pleasure,' Ron muttered truthfully. 'Do you need anything else?'

She shook her head and uncorked a small potion. 'The Medi-Wizard gave me a pain killing potion, but he said I'd probably fall asleep if I took it. Are you okay if I down it?'

'Yeah, go for it,' he said, moving to lie down on the bed. 'You're safe here.'

She gave him a watery smile and drank, gagging at the foul taste and putting the bottle on his bedside cabinet. She then stiffly got under the covers and turned to face him. He moved so that he was also under and smiled when their legs brushed against each other.

HG sighed as she sank into the pillow, 'I knew I was right about you.'

'What do you mean?'

'I knew you were one of the good ones,' she muttered, closing her eyes as Ron ousted the lights. 'They said you were causing too many problems, but I think that's only for wizards and witches like them.'

'Like whom?' Ron asked, sitting up on his left arm and watching her closely.

'Like them,' she repeated sleepily. 'I had a horrible feeling from the start. The more I followed you, the more I knew that it was all wrong.'

'What are you talking about?' He asked feeling confused.

'You're a good wizard,' she said simply, 'and I'm not going to let them kill you.'

'How are you going to stop them?' Ron said, shifting closer to her.

'Get them first,' she muttered, opening her eyes and lifting her hand up to cup his cheek.

'What does that mean?' He whispered, lightly holding her wrist.

'It means I'm going to get them before they get you,' she said, gazing up at him with big, brown eyes.

Ron stared down at her pretty face, contemplating what to do or say next. Here she was, freely telling him that she would murder the people trying to murder him.

'You've only known me a few weeks,' he whispered, 'I hardly believe I'm worth going to prison over.'

'I think you're worth lots of things,' she mumbled, closing her eyes and letting her hand drop from his face.

Ron let go of her wrist and watched as she relaxed into the pillow. She still had her dusty hair in its tight plait and Ron couldn't help but miss the glorious curls he had seen three weeks ago. The more time he spent with her, the more he wanted to get to know her. She really was an enigma to him. Why did she know so much about the people trying to kill him? Why was she so intent on helping him? And why wouldn't she tell him more about herself?

'Tell me your real name,' he said, watching her sleepily open her eyes.

'Rose Wendell,' she laughed.

'That's not your name,' he said, feeling frustrated.

'No, I'm not sure why I said Rose,' she admitted, 'maybe it was the red blood, or maybe it was because it sounds a bit like Ron. I'm not sure, but Potter accepted it so it doesn't matter.'

'If you're so willing to help me, why aren't you willing to give me your name?'

'Don't start this again,' she muttered, shutting her eyes and turning from him. 'You need to just call me Rose and forget about the HG initials.'

Ron sighed, glancing at her back for a few seconds before laying down and admitting defeat. She was far too stubborn for her own good. He was only asking for her name. Surely she could grant him that?

HG fidgeted beside him and sighed in frustration. She turned back around and he raised an eyebrow at her.

'Fine, you can have my name,' she fumed, 'but if you use it in front of anyone I'll have no choice but to hurt you!'

Ron laughed at her threat, 'I won't use it in front of anyone.'

She took a breath, pacing herself and playing with his bedspread.

'My name is Hermione Granger,' she whispered.

'Hermione Granger,' Ron repeated, feeling a sense of familiarity from the name.

'Yes,' she mumbled, 'I haven't used it for a few years.'

'I like it,' he admitted truthfully, 'it suits you.'

She smiled at him and gave a light laugh, 'my name is Hermione Granger!'

'Well Hermione Granger, it's nice to finally meet you,' Ron grinned, holding his hand out for her to shake.

She took it, smiling happily. 'It's nice to meet you Ron Weasley.'

Perhaps it was because it was the first time she had used his first name, or perhaps it was because it was the first time he had used hers; whatever the reason, Ron felt a strange urge to hug her. He ignored this and instead gripped her hand. Hermione beamed at him in evident delight.

'I'm sorry you didn't get to go on your date,' she said, keeping hold of him.

'It's alright,' he admitted, 'I didn't really want to go.'

'She seemed nice.'

'Everyone says she's _nice_,' Ron muttered, running his thumb along the back of her hand without thinking.

'And that's bad?' Hermione asked, confused.

'No, it's just I think there needs to be more than nice,' he said, contemplating his ideal woman and identifying the need for something more.

'Nice is a good starting point,' she yawned.

'Maybe,' he muttered, thinking about all of the disastrous dates he had been on with nice woman. 'I think I'll stay away from the dating shit for a little while longer. A bomb doesn't really bode well for any future dating plans.'

Hermione chuckled, before yawning again.

'I'll see you in the morning Hermione Granger,' he whispered, making her blush prettily.

'See you in the morning,' she said, letting go of his hand and laying down beside him. 'Thanks for protecting me against the Floo bomb.'

'It's my job,' Ron mumbled as tiredness began to set in. 'I'm _supposed_ to save people.'

Hermione smiled, 'well, I'm very thankful.'

Ron nodded, shutting his eyes and letting his body unwind from the stresses of the day. He turned to face the wall, getting comfy and giving Hermione more space. He jumped in surprise when she followed him and timidly placed her arm around his middle. Ron smiled, keeping his eyes closed and holding her arm gently against him. She sighed against his back but said no more.

'Night Hermione,' Ron muttered, feeling happier and more relaxed than he had in a very long time. It also made him wonder what a date with her would be like. He already thought she was much more than just _nice_.

'Night,' she sighed contently.

Ron knew he was stepping into dangerous territory by allowing himself to get so attached to her, but Hermione Granger seemed like a risk worth taking. He would just have to ensure that she didn't do anything stupid to save his own life.


	6. Babysitting

A/N: Apologies to Sandrinha for the confusion in the last chapter. Hermione is a virgin but that doesn't mean she is incapable of wanting or needing comfort from Ron; especially after he had protected her. I never said she wasn't allowed to date; she's just chosen not to. She didn't want to look at him semi-naked because she isn't used to such a confident (and hot) man; but that doesn't mean she isn't comfortable (or confident) in her own skin. Having Hermione share Ron's bed was a way of showing how comfortable she feels around him, even if she's not used to seeing semi-naked men. It also highlights a change in their relationship. She is beginning to view him as someone to trust and care about. The bed scene was not supposed to be sexual and I'm sorry if it came across that way. I just wanted to show a very lonely and lost individual finding comfort.

As the story progresses you will find out more about Hermione and hopefully you won't think I have written her wrong. I liked the idea of her bossing him into getting dressed so that she had the upper hand again – it seemed like something she would do. I also liked the idea of Hermione showing Ron who was in control through doing up his buttons. Control was then handed back over to Ron when he helped get her undressed – this showing a balance in their relationship. I hope I have helped!

I've had a serious case of woman flu this week, so I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't seem as polished. I've tried to ensure it flows and reads well but if it doesn't, blame the copious amounts of day and night nurse I've been taking!

This chapter is an important one and is a turning point for the story, so I hope you like where I'm heading.

**Chapter Six: Babysitting**

Ron was rudely awoken the next morning by the sun poking through his thread-bare orange curtains. He cursed under his breath and turned to pull the pillow over his face. It took him a couple of minutes to realise that he had managed to make his way over to the over side of the bed in the night. Curiously, he opened his tired eyes to survey the scene. He shot up when he saw that he was now the only one in the bed. He glanced around the room, noting Hermione's little bag had gone. He cursed again and rubbed his eyes.

Of course she had left. Ron should have expected it as soon as he brought her here last night. She couldn't just hang around; she had to fuck off and be all mysterious. It was starting to grate on his nerves. It was amazing that he had seen as much of her as he had, considering her love of bolting as soon as the sun came up. Would there ever be a time in their friendship when she didn't leave at the drop of a hat? It seemed very unlikely, and that made Ron feel extremely aggravated by the whole situation. He had finally thought they had made some headway, but obviously he had been wrong. Hermione Granger had no intention of ever letting him get to know her.

Ron sighed and sat up, sensing a bad day ahead of him. He lazily got out of the enlarged bed and stretched, noting a dull ache at the back of his head. After everything that had happened, he supposed he should have felt a bit happier. He was alive after all.

Placing Hermione's departure to the back of his mind, Ron decided to get on with his day. There was no point moping over a woman he barely knew; even if she did happen to make his life a bit more interesting. He had things to do and people to see.

With that in mind, Ron had a hot shower and dressed, before eating a quick breakfast. He explained everything that had happened last night to his parents. Both had been shocked by the Floo bomb and had assured him that he could stay at the Burrow for as long as he needed. Neither mentioned Hermione (or Rose as she was currently known to them) and Ron was very grateful for it. He really didn't want to try and explain anything.

However, the same couldn't be said for Harry. As soon as Ron entered the Auror department that morning, he was collared by his stressed looking best mate.

'Rose Wendell doesn't exist!'

'What?' Ron asked, as Harry led him into their shared office and shut the door.

'The woman you were with last night gave a false name to St. Mungo's,' Harry said, placing a copy of the forms Hermione had signed on the desk for Ron to see. 'Rose Wendell doesn't exist!'

Ron glanced at the paperwork and back at Harry, feeling a sense of dread. Did he tell Harry everything and risk pissing Hermione off, or did he keep quiet and hope for the best?

'She put your apartment down as her fixed address,' Harry continued, 'so I reckon you need to start talking mate.'

'Alright,' Ron sighed, rubbing his face and sitting down heavily on his leather chair. 'But I want you to promise not to go mad or do anything stupid.'

'As long as you're not gonna give me a reason to,' Harry replied, taking his own seat and staring intently at Ron.

'Rose is the woman that saved me on my birthday,' Ron muttered, contemplating how much to actually tell Harry. 'I've seen her a few times since and we've sort of become friends.'

'Friends?' Harry asked, running his hand through his messy hair.

'Yeah, she's popped around a few times to see if I'm okay.'

'Why did she give the hospital a fake name and your address?'

'She doesn't use her real name anymore,' Ron muttered, knowing how suspicious it all sounded.

'So you've started hanging out with a woman that doesn't use her real name, doesn't give out her home address, and just happens to be able to intercept an assassination attempt on your life twice!'

'I know it sounds bad –'

'– _Bad_!' Harry exclaimed, 'Ron it sounds fucking mental. You don't even know this woman. What if she is actually the one trying to kill you? What if she's a honey trap?'

'Don't be ridiculous!' Ron laughed, 'she's harmless.'

'So harmless, she can stop others from killing you.'

'She's not a threat to me,' Ron said, 'you just need to trust me.'

'You know I trust you,' Harry muttered, 'I just don't trust a woman with no bloody identity, turning up on two occasions when someone has tried to kill you.'

'But she wasn't the one trying to kill me.'

'You don't know that,' Harry sighed.

'I know she saved me on my birthday and has been nothing but helpful to me ever since,' Ron replied. 'I know she's not going to hurt me.'

'Well, I would feel a lot better if we knew more about her.'

'She's telling me bits and pieces,' Ron mused, 'I just think she's been alone for a long time and doesn't really know what to do with herself.'

'Is this why you've been acting weird for weeks?' Harry asked, looking less than pleased by the entire conversation. 'And that stuff with HG, is that all her?'

'Yeah she's HG, but I haven't been weird,' Ron said, rolling his eyes. 'She just disappears sometimes.'

'That's highly suspicious,' Harry muttered, shaking his head. 'And yes, you have been weird.'

'I know she's good,' Ron replied.

'You're gonna have to keep a close eye on her, if you're gonna continue seeing her.'

Ron felt his ears redden at Harry's use of _seeing_. It hadn't escaped his notice last night, that she had a gorgeous figure, and he couldn't help but think about _seeing _her in that way again. He cursed himself for being such a pervert and tried to clear his mind of images of a flat stomach, creamy skin and a heaving pair of tits. He was obviously way too sex-starved at the moment.

If Harry noticed Ron's scarlet ears, he didn't say anything. Instead he pulled the Floo bomb case files out and began to share everything that had been done so far; filling Ron in on every detail. He didn't mention Ron's new friend again; which Ron was very thankful for. The last thing he needed was Hermione being investigated.

Harry, Ron and a small team of Aurors spent the next week trying to piece together what had happened, but came up with nothing. It was one of the most frustrating cases any of them had ever worked on. They had no clues, no evidence, and no leads. They combed Ron's apartment, but couldn't find a trace of anything or anyone. Whoever had sent the bomb had known exactly what they were doing. This was both worrying and infuriating.

Kingsley eventually decided that they needed to place the bombing on the back-burner and go back to solving the mountain of cases that had begun to pile up; since Ron's birthday and first attempt on his life. Security was increased around his apartment and the Floo was temporarily shut down so that they could eliminate any further bombs to his home.

The Magical Maintenance team worked around the clock to restore the apartment, and after nine days at the Burrow, Ron was able to move back home. He didn't see or hear from Hermione at all during that time; but he didn't brood like last time. Instead he began to feel slightly annoyed by her failure to keep in contact. This increased as the days went by.

He tried to get his life back together and threw himself back into his work. It had been a long time since he'd focused solely on solving cases; and it felt incredibly good. After two weeks of hard work, Ron decided it was probably time to sort his social life out too. With much prompting from Neville, Ron asked Susan Bones out on the double date they had originally planned at the beginning of the month. This time no bombs were sent and Ron was able to enjoy a pleasant evening with Neville, Hannah and Susan. They laughed, chatted, ate and drank merrily until the early hours of Saturday.

It had been a warm night, so they all decided to walk home. Ron had taken Susan to her door and given her a small but satisfying kiss goodnight. He then strolled back to his apartment; taking the lift for the first time in months. When the doors opened to the top floor landing, Ron had the shock of his life. Sitting cross-legged outside his front door was Hermione. An array of varying emotions hit him; from happiness, annoyance, relief, to confusion. An avalanche of feelings raged inside him.

'Hi,' she smiled, standing up to greet him.

'What are you doing here?' Ron said, taking in her usual black attire, small bag and plaited hair.

Hermione faltered in her response, eyeing him with trepidation. 'You're mad at me.'

'Why would I be mad?' Ron asked, moving past her and opening his door with wand recognition.

'I left and didn't come back for over three weeks?' Hermione muttered, following him into the apartment.

'Isn't that what you always do?' Ron snapped, feeling his temper get the better of him.

'I've been doing some sorting,' she said, as she watched him place his cloak over his favourite chair. 'I wanted to be completely ready before I came here.'

'I'm really not in the mood for the cryptic stuff tonight,' Ron said, moving into the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

'I'm not being cryptic, I –'

'– Look, I've had a nice night,' Ron cut in, as he moved back into the sitting room, 'so can you just save the _people are trying to murder me _crap for another time.'

'Fine,' she said, folding her arms and glaring at him. 'How have you been?'

'Busy,' he replied, matching her stance from across the room.

'The apartment looks good.'

'Yep.'

'Are you going to give me one word answers for every question?' Hermione scowled, walking over to his sofa and sitting down.

'Depends on what you ask me,' he said, watching her take her worn, black cloak off and folding it primly in her lap. 'Why didn't you let yourself in?'

'I thought you'd prefer it if I used the front door like a normal person,' Hermione admitted, playing with her bag.

'You're not a normal person,' Ron said, raising an eyebrow.

'Well, I was trying to be polite,' she sniffed haughtily, 'next time I'll just barge in.'

'Isn't that more your style?' Ron huffed, 'you come in unannounced and without any sort of invite.'

'You really are mad at me,' Hermione noted sadly.

'I just don't like how you come and go as you please,' Ron sighed, taking in her woeful expression and large, glassy eyes. 'I never know when I'll be seeing you again. It makes me feel uneasy.'

'It won't be like that forever,' she muttered, 'I just need to sort some things out.'

'And then what?' Ron asked, coming to sit beside her on the refurbished sofa. 'You'll stop all the mystery?'

'Well, that's part of the reason why I'm here,' Hermione said softly, 'I've got something for you.'

'You have?' Ron replied, watching intently as she nodded and pulled a large file out of her bag.

'But I need you to promise me something,' she said, gazing into his piercing blue eyes. 'I can't do anything unless I have your help.'

'What?' Ron asked, feeling the adrenaline pumping through his body.

'Promise me,' Hermione began, taking a deep breath, 'promise me that whatever happens next you'll trust me and protect me.'

'Protect you?'

'Yes,' she whispered, gripping the file tightly. 'If I help you, it'll be the end of any ties or protection I currently have. I'll be hunted down for betraying some really important and powerful people. Without yours and the Ministry's protection, I'll be a sitting duck.'

'I don't understand,' Ron said, glancing at the file, 'how can we protect you?'

'You'll have to put me in witness protection and keep me guarded at all times.'

'But Hermione,' Ron argued, shaking his head, 'we don't offer that kind of protection unless a case has gone, or is going to court. I can't just agree to put you there; I'll have to write reports and get the other Aurors involved.'

'Please?' Hermione moaned, 'can't you use some of your influences as the chosen one's best friend and right hand man?'

Ron snorted, 'is that what you think of me?'

'Of course not,' she said, 'but plenty of people in the Ministry do.'

Ron contemplated what she had said. He knew that there were many people at work that kinda idolised him and Harry, but neither of them had ever used that as a way of getting favours. Hermione was asking for some serious favours to be pulled, and he just wasn't comfortable with it.

'Tell me what you've got and then maybe we'll discuss protection,' Ron said, rubbing his face.

'Will _you_ protect me, even if the Ministry won't?' She whispered, looking fearful.

'Yes,' Ron muttered, knowing that even though he couldn't use his status to get her what she wanted, he wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her.

Hermione nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. 'Before we go into this, I need you to know that I'm not proud of my past and I want to do everything in my power to make it right.'

Ron stayed silent, sensing how difficult she was finding this.

'I haven't been around for a while because I needed to make a decision about the life I'm currently leading,' Hermione said shakily, 'when you protected me from the Floo bomb, I realised that you were someone that I could trust. I had known for a while that you weren't a bad wizard, but that proved it for me.'

She gingerly held out the file for him to take. 'This is just the start. I've got boxes and boxes of information on the people trying to kill you.'

Ron stared at Hermione in shock, as he took the file.

'If you'll protect me, I'll give you names, locations, past crimes, pretty much everything.'

'How?' Ron muttered, fearing the answer.

'I think part of you already knows,' she admitted quietly, 'at least on some level.'

'You were sent to kill me?'

'Close,' she whispered, 'I was sent to collect information. That was my job; research thoroughly, collect every possible piece of information and report back.'

'Fucking hell,' Ron hissed, standing up and throwing the file onto the coffee table. He began pacing, as he tried to comprehend what this meant. 'So how much did you tell them?'

'Well, that's just it,' Hermione said, standing up, 'I spent three months watching you, only to realise that I couldn't let them kill you!'

'Three months!' Ron exclaimed, facing her in disbelieve.

'I didn't give them anything,' she said, watching him closely. 'I went off the radar and decided to help you instead. I've tried to intervene whenever they have tried to kill you.'

'So you've been babysitting me,' Ron fumed, folding his arms again.

'They won't stop until they get you,' she said, taking a tentative step towards them. 'You're going to have to get them first.'

'How do I know you're not just trying to trick me?' Ron asked, eyeing her apprehensively. 'You've lied to me from the start.'

'I never lied,' Hermione replied lightly, 'I just didn't tell you everything.'

'You should have,' Ron frowned.

'Would that have made you trust me?' She asked, biting her lip.

'No,' he admitted with a sigh.

'I know this is difficult,' she continued, 'but I really do want to help you. The only way I can is if you trust and protect me.'

'I want to,' Ron admitted, 'I just don't know if I can.'

Well, wanting to is a good start,' she said with a small smile. 'I'm not here to trap or trick you. I really just want to help you.'

'Yes, but you'll need to work fucking hard to earn my trust,' he said heavily.

Hermione nodded, holding her bag tightly against her.

Ron glanced down at her, taking in her petite frame and innocent looking face. She seemed anything but dangerous. Yet here she was, telling him she'd been stalking him for three months with the purpose of handing over information that would kill him. It just didn't fit.

'Right, this is how it's going to go,' Ron said, making his mind up quickly, 'I'll be your guard. You can stay here under my protection and go nowhere without me knowing about it, or going with you.'

Hermione frowned slightly, 'so you'll be _babysitting _me?'

'Pretty much,' he said grimly. 'You'll stay here until it's safe for you to leave.'

'Sounds more like house arrest,' she muttered.

'Yeah,' Ron agreed, 'but until I know I can trust you fully, I want you where I can see you.'

'What if I need something?'

'You run it past me first.'

'That's not really what I had in mind,' Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

'Well, it's all I can offer you for now,' Ron replied with a shrug, 'so take it or leave it.'

Hermione contemplated his offer, glancing between the file on his coffee table to him. She gave a huffy sigh, 'fine, I'll stay here with you.'

Ron nodded, allowing himself to feel a little bit excited at the prospect of seeing her all the time.

'Are you going to tell your team about this?' She asked, handing him the file.

'Harry and Neville, but the rest don't need to know yet,' he replied, taking the file.

'I'll give you as much information as you need, but I refuse to give any information about the things I've done,' she muttered, 'unless I'm guaranteed pardons from the Ministry.'

'Let's just tackle one thing at the time, Ron said, opening the file and staring at a moving picture of an ugly looking wizard. 'Once we've dealt with the bastards trying to kill me, we'll deal with your shady past.'

Hermione gave a nervous laugh and squirmed uncomfortably.

'Come on, I'll show you to your new room,' he said, closing the file and putting it back on the table. 'We'll start the interrogations in the morning.'

Hermione nodded, looking pale, and followed him down the hall. He opened the door to the left of his bedroom and stepped inside. It was a large room, decorated in the same manly way as the rest of the apartment. Black, masculine furniture sat beside white, impersonal walls.

'Will this be alright?' He asked, watching Hermione as she opened the expensive wardrobe in wonder and then sat down gently on the spacious bed.

'It's huge!' She breathed, staring around in a daze.

'So you like it?' Ron asked, unsure why he cared so much about what she thought. She was kinda like his prisoner. Her opinions of the room really shouldn't have mattered.

'It's great,' she said softly, giving him a beaming smile.

'You have your own bathroom –'

'– Seriously?' Hermione cried, morphing into an excited and carefree young woman, as she jumped up and followed where he had pointed. She pulled the door open and stepped inside. 'Oh my god, it's massive!'

Ron chuckled at her obvious enthusiasm and followed her inside. She had instantly started running a hot bath and was speaking at lightening pace.

'I've been living rough for so long; I had almost forgotten what it was like to have a proper bath. And look at it! It's huge! I can't believe it. I thought when I asked for some sort of witness protection, you'd put me in some rubbish safe house. But this is luxury!'

Ron continued to grin as she picked up a towel and rubbed it along her cheek.

'So you're happy?' He laughed.

Hermione nodded vigorously, before dropping the towel and turning towards him. 'I don't know how to thank you.'

Ron shrugged as she took a step towards him. 'If you help to catch the people trying to kill me, I'll be the one thanking you.'

He smiled down at her, as she delicately placed her head against his chest and didn't move.

'Hugs normally involve arms as well,' he joked, patting her gently on the back.

'Okay,' she muttered into his top, bringing her small arms up and around him.

'You're so strange,' he sighed, placing his chin on the top of her head.

Hermione gave a feeble chuckle and gripped his back, 'thank you.'

Ron nodded, before letting her go and taking a step back. 'Enjoy your bath. If you need anything, just let me know.'

Hermione smiled timidly, as she went to turn the taps off.

'We'll start talking tomorrow,' he said, watching her check the temperature of the water with a dreamy look on her face. 'See you in the morning.'

'Alright,' she agreed.

As Ron moved towards the door, he heard her hesitate. He turned around with a raised eyebrow.

'I'm sorry if I ruined your evening,' she muttered, blushing. 'It looked like you were having a lot of fun.'

'You were spying on me?' He asked, thinking about his date with Susan.

'Just looking out for you,' she said, going even redder. 'I guess she's more than nice?'

Ron rolled his eyes, feeling his ears begin to match her cheeks. 'It's not really any of your business.'

'I know,' she said, looking flustered, 'I'm sorry.'

Ron sighed, running his hand across his neck as he took in her worried expression, 'I haven't really decided yet.'

'You kissed her,' she stated, confused.

'I wanted to see if there was a spark,' he admitted; unsure why he was telling her and feeling extremely guilty as he did so.

'Was there?'

'Not really, it was just nice.'

'Are you going to see her again?' Hermione asked, glancing at her feet.

'I'm not sure,' he said softly, 'Why?'

Hermione shrugged, 'no reason, I'm just curious.'

Ron nodded, not pushing the subject. He gave a small wave and left her to have her bath. He made his way into his own room, feeling like his head was about to explode. Everything that had happened in the last couple of hours replayed in his mind. It was crazy to think; a few hours ago Ron didn't have a clue what Hermione was up to or where she was. Now she had taken up residence in his spare room, on the grounds that she needed protection and was going to help find his would-be murders. To top it all off, he now knew she was some sort of spy that had originally been sent to get information about him. It was absolutely insane.

Ron slowly changed and got into bed, feeling mentally drained. He really couldn't see how all this would end happily. For all he knew, Harry could be right, and Hermione really was some sort of honey trap that he had fallen into. Only time would tell whether or not Hermione could be trusted and Ron just hoped his gut feeling was right. He really did believe she was here to help him.

The first test would come in the morning; if she didn't bolt, he'd know she was serious.


	7. Viper 4461

A/N: Thanks for more insightful reviews, I love them all!

This was going to be a lot longer but I've decided to cut it off at the Ministry, so that the next chapter can focus on Ron and Hermione getting used to living together. This is just a little one but the next is the longest chapter yet, so hopefully you won't be too disappointed.

Hermione sheds more light on her past.

**Chapter Seven: Viper 4461**

'So let me get this straight,' Ron said, spreading the documents Hermione had given him across the dining room table, 'there are five leaders –'

'– Well, they don't call themselves leaders,' Hermione interrupted, 'but essentially, they call the shots.'

'And they oversee the jobs that the rest of you do,' Ron continued, staring at the moving images of the five ringleaders.

They had spent most of the morning going through the file Hermione had made. Slowly, Ron was coming to terms with the fact that she had been part of a large wizarding organisation that had sprung up before the first war.

Hermione smiled grimly, 'we got assigned the jobs by them and only communicated with them. They provided us with all our training, gave us accommodation and sorted out our finances.'

'Basically control your life,' Ron noted, glancing up at the pretty witch in front of him. 'Is that why you have no money and no home?'

'Yep,' she muttered, munching on a bowl of cornflakes. 'As soon as I dropped off the radar, they froze my bank account and took back the properties that I owned. I've got the stuff in my bag but that's it.'

'Do you know how many people work for them?' Ron asked, fingering through the parchment on the table.

'I can't be sure,' Hermione said thoughtfully, 'but I'm guessing around a hundred. I was always a lone agent so I barely saw any of the others.'

'But you had regular contact with these five,' he said, eyeing the pictures again.

'When I was younger,' she said, finishing her breakfast and placing the bowl on the table, 'I saw them all the time. They were very interested in my training and initial placements, but that fizzled out after the war.'

'Why?'

'Well, once the war was over I became pickier about the jobs I did,' Hermione said, biting her bottom lip. 'I didn't agree with some of the things they were doing and started to refuse work.'

'So they work for the Death Eaters?'

'Sometimes, but not exclusively,' she replied, picking up a photo of the only female in the group. 'Jugson had a Death Eater brother, but she generally favoured Dumbledore and never actually showed an allegiance to Voldemort.'

'I fought the brother, during the battle at the Department of Mysteries, in my fifth year.'

'He was killed during the final battle,' Hermione mused, 'but it didn't seem to faze his sister. Laura Jugson was more interested in securing business between wizards and witches with vendettas.'

'Is that the purpose of the agency?' Ron asked, as Hermione put the picture back on the table.

'Originally,' she said, as she glanced at him with big, brown eyes. 'The agency was set up in 1902 by a group of three talented wizards. They needed to make money fast and decided to advertise themselves as hired wands. Their work generally involved spying and collecting debts, but as the first wizarding war broke out they were asked to do more sensitive things.'

'Like murder?'

Hermione nodded jerkily, 'they didn't pick a side at first, but were eventually persuaded by Dumbledore.'

'Did Dumbledore know much about them?'

'More than most, and he used us a lot during the second war. His own group, the Order of the Phoenix, had greatly dwindled and he needed extra numbers.'

'I'm an order member,' Ron said in shock, 'how come I never met any of your group?'

'We didn't work beside you,' Hermione said with a small smile, 'we just did the jobs you couldn't do.'

'But helped the Death Eaters along the why?' Ron muttered feeling annoyed.

'I never helped the Death Eaters,' she said quickly, 'I refused to do anything for them. I was always completely against Voldemort.'

Ron felt relieved to hear it, and he told her as much.

'The agency is supposed to be neutral, but most of us sided with Dumbledore and Potter.'

'I can't really see Dumbledore wanting to work with such dangerous people,' Ron commented, as he thought about his old headmaster.

'He didn't know the full scale of the agency,' Hermione admitted, 'but he knew we were talented and useful if kept on his side.'

'Who are the originals?' Ron asked, lining the pictures of the four wizard ringleaders across from Hermione.

'Just Gibbon,' she said, pointing to the oldest wizard. 'The others died years ago. He is responsible for hiring and enlarging the agency to the size it is today.'

'Does the agency have a proper name?'

'Well, we just call it the agency,' Hermione said thoughtfully, 'but the original company logos incorporated the Peruvian Vipertooth Dragon and agents are known as Vipers.'

'So you're a Viper?' Ron asked, glancing at the logo of one of the documents on the table, 'small, venomous, quiet, hard to find, with a love of human flesh?'

'Ha ha,' Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes. 'It's what they called us. I was Viper 4461.'

'So they never used your actual name?' Ron asked surprised.

'Nope, just our code names,' she said with a sigh, 'I hated not having a real name.'

'Well, you don't need to worry about that anymore,' Ron said softly. 'You're Hermione Granger, and once we've sorted this, everyone will know you as that.'

Hermione smiled gratefully at him, 'thanks Weasley.'

'What I don't understand,' Ron said, picking the parchment up and placing it back in the folder, 'is how an orphaned muggle-born ends up as Viper 4461.'

'I was handpicked by Jugson herself,' Hermione muttered, blushing pink. 'Dumbledore had come to visit me at the children's home; a few weeks after my parents had died. I had been exhibiting a lot of suppressed magic and he came to make sure I was okay. He'd been the one to try and persuade my parents to send me to Hogwarts as well, but they had none of it. They wanted me to have a _proper_ education.'

She paused as her eyes began to well up.

'I used to always wonder what my life would have been like if they had let me go. Would they have died? Would I have ended up at the agency?'

'Everyone has _what if_ moments,' Ron replied gently, 'but we can't live life thinking about the past. It's done and no amount of thinking will change it.'

'I know that now, but it took a while for me to accept the life I have,' Hermione said sadly. 'Anyway, Dumbledore came to see me and again offered me a place at Hogwarts, to which I said yes. Jugson had been doing some work with Dumbledore and got wind of me. The agency always liked young, influential members, and she set about persuading me to join. I was easily swayed and she offered me the world.'

'Which you took,' he said, eyeing her carefully.

'I was taught a lot and given a lot of exciting opportunities,' she admitted, 'and then you came along and changed everything.'

'And now you're sat in my dining room,' Ron noted, 'plotting to take down your creators.'

'They didn't create me,' Hermione snapped, running her hands through her wild curls. 'They helped me harness magic, but they also robbed me of a normal life. I don't want to work for them anymore, and I certainly don't want to help kill good wizards.'

'I'm glad,' Ron said truthfully, 'but why can't you just hand your notice in like any other job?'

'Because being a Viper isn't like any other job,' Hermione said haughtily, 'it's a life sentence. You can't just leave. If you do, another Viper is assigned to kill you.'

'So someone has been assigned to kill you?' Ron asked fearfully.

Hermione nodded, 'so far I've seen three.'

'Three Vipers are trying to kill you?' Ron exclaimed.

'I told you I needed protection,' she argued, 'the number will keep going up if I'm not caught. I know too much and they want me out of the way. I can't tell anyone anything if I'm dead.'

'Merlin, I didn't realise it was that serious!'

'Come on,' Hermione laughed, 'I'm joining forces with an Auror they wanted dead. Of course it's serious. If we do this right, we can shut down the agency for good.'

'And if we don't,' Ron said harshly, 'we die.'

'We both face death every day, this is hardly any different.'

'True, but I'd feel happier if you weren't being tailed by three wizards.'

'We're safe here,' Hermione replied, glancing around the room. 'You've got the best protection charms I've ever seen, plus a disconnected Floo network. I can't see anyone getting in here anytime soon.'

'I'll still need to go to work.'

'You just need to be vigilant. I'm sure it won't take us long to sort this out,' Hermione said confidently, 'and then we can have a normal life!'

'Whatever that is,' Ron chuckled, 'I've yet to have one.'

'If we get started straight away,' she exclaimed, standing up and quickly moving into the kitchen to wash up her bowl. 'We could be finished within a month.'

Ron followed her and jumped onto the side, watching her clean without magic. 'I'll need to fill Harry and Neville in, and I think you should get the rest of the files out so we can read through them.'

Hermione nodded, 'I'll get everything out of the bag and sort through them whilst you're at the Ministry. I've collected as much information as possible.'

'That's good, we're gonna need it.'

Hermione placed the cutlery back in the cupboard and turned to face him. 'Are you going to the Ministry now?'

Ron stared down at the pretty brunette and smiled. She looked up at him expectantly, a picture of innocence and serenity. 'I'm gonna have to, but I'll try and get back as soon as I've let the lads know what's going on.'

'I'll come with you if you want?' She asked, fidgeting on her feet.

'I don't think that's a good idea just yet,' Ron admitted, continuing to smile down at her. 'Stay here and get settled. I'll be back this evening and we can go through your collected info.'

Hermione nodded, as Ron got off the side and walked back into the sitting room. She followed him, chatting at full speed.

'Can I go with you tomorrow? I've never actually been to the Ministry and I've heard there are loads of different areas. There are special rooms and important magical artefacts all over the place. I'd love to have a look around!'

'Well, that isn't gonna happen any time soon,' he laughed, grabbing his travel cloak and putting it on. 'We need to keep you safe and out of everyone's way for the time being.'

'What if I get bored being here all day?' She asked, as he made his way towards the door.

'Try and keep yourself occupied,' he said, giving her a firm look, 'I don't want you going anywhere, and I'll know about it if you do.'

'I've already promised I won't, so don't worry,' she muttered, rolling her eyes. 'I'll stay here like a good witch.'

'It's for the best,' Ron smiled, opening the door. 'I'll be back later.'

'Bye,' she said regretfully, waving as he shut the door and headed to work.

He felt slightly nervous as he walked down the stairs. Not only was he leaving a wanted entity in his flat, he was also about to tell Harry and Neville about her and the organisation that was currently trying to kill them both. Neither seemed like a good idea but, as he headed out of the door and into the street, he knew he had no other choice. Hermione was willing to help him and Ron knew she would be vital to successfully stopping the bastards.

Ron quickly ducked down the alley next to his apartment building and Disapparated to the Ministry. He took a deep breath as he paused outside the door to the Auror's department. Once he spoke to Harry and Neville there would be no going back. They would all start a journey that could very well lead to a sticky end. It was inevitable really, facing such a dangerous corporation, that one of them would be seriously injured. He just hoped it wasn't Harry, Neville or Hermione.

Squaring his shoulders, Ron pushed the door open and glanced around the room for his two most trusted allies. They were going to blow a wand when he explained everything. Once they calmed down, he knew they would be completely on board with Hermione helping them.

He just needed to explain and then wait for them to calm down, which could take days.

Harry grinned as he walked towards their shared office. He pointed for Neville to follow him and shut the door when all three were inside. Harry's grin was quickly replaced with a look of concern, as Neville sat down in confusion. Ron glanced at them both, before starting the heated discussion that was bound to happen.

'Right lads,' he sighed, 'I'm gonna need your help.'

o0o


	8. House Rules

A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews, I'm chuffed most of you are enjoying this!

**Chapter Eight: House Rules**

Ron pulled his tired body up six flights of stairs, to his top floor apartment, cursing the fact that he couldn't use the Floo network. He had been at work for nineteen excruciating hours and the strain was starting to show. All he could think about was food and the comfy bed waiting for him when he got to the top. A bag of Chinese take-away swung in his hand as he opened his front door and entered a very messy apartment.

He sighed as the door snapped shut behind him and he took in the scene. Stack upon stack of parchment filled his sitting room and spilled out into the hallway. Boxes lined the walls in a haphazard manner and boring looking books took up residence on every available counter.

'Fuck sake,' Ron grumbled, as he stepped over two boxes and narrowly missed knocking over a stack of parchment. He stumbled into his kitchen and set his bag of food down angrily. Every evening for the past week Ron had made the same journey, and it was starting to piss him off.

Since telling Harry and Neville about Hermione and the Vipers, Ron had been working around the clock to convince his colleagues that they needed to help her and not throw her into jail. Hermione, in turn, had been researching and putting together as much information as possible for the Aurors. This had lead to an extremely messy apartment; as Hermione liked to _spread out_. Ron had politely, and then not so politely, asked her to tidy up a bit. However, this had fallen on deaf ears.

Ron continued to grumble to himself as he served his dinner onto a plate; leaving a selection of dishes for Hermione. He pulled his cloak off and chucked it over a bar stool before grabbing a knife, fork and Butterbeer, and heading carefully into the sitting room. He sat down heavily on his favourite chair, kicking his shoes off and placing the drink on the coffee table. He glanced over to the couch and rolled his eyes at Hermione's sleeping form. She had her back to him and had pulled his spare travelling cloak over her.

He stabbed angrily at his dinner and eyed the mess around the room. In every direction, Ron could see crap stacked up in cluttered piles. How was anyone supposed to relax and unwind, when their home looked like an office?

Hermione stirred as Ron continued to eat. She had got into the habit of waiting for him to get home from work, before heading to bed. This generally resulted in Ron finding her asleep on the sofa. It had become a rarity for Ron to get home before midnight now that they were working on the Viper case; as well as their normal crimes and criminals.

'You promised you'd tidy up,' Ron muttered, as Hermione rolled over to face him.

'I got carried away with the agency floor plans,' she replied sleepily, 'I'll do it tomorrow.'

'You said that yesterday and the day before,' he snapped.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, 'What's got your wand in a twist?'

'My home looking like a shithole!'

She rolled her eyes and pushed his cloak off her body, before standing up, 'It's just a few books and papers.'

'I can't move without knocking something over,' he replied annoyed.

'Well, try to be less clumsy then,' she grinned, making her way out of the room without touching anything on the floor.

'I shouldn't need to try,' he called, as she went into the kitchen. 'This is my home and you're acting as if it's a bloody library!'

'I'm helping you stop your would-be murders!' She yelled back. 'I'm not doing this for fun.'

'I know that, but do you really need to have all this shit out?' Ron asked as she walked back into the room with her own plate of the left-over Chinese.

'I work better when I have everything around me,' she replied, sitting back down on the sofa with her plate piled high.

'I feel like I leave one office and then arrive at another,' he admitted angrily, 'and I can't have my brothers or friends over 'cos of all the confidential shit you have lying around.'

'What do you propose I do about it?' Hermione snapped. 'I'm doing this to help us both, and I would have thought you would be more grateful that I have so much information.'

'I am grateful,' Ron sighed, 'I just feel like this is taking over my life.'

Hermione watched him stab at the food on his plate with an unreadable expression.

'Have you changed your mind about our arrangement?'

'No!' Ron sighed truthfully, 'I'm just finding it hard to adjust. I go to work and deal with it; I come home and deal with it. I feel like I'm working round the clock and it's draining.'

'And you would feel better if I put everything away in the evenings?' Hermione asked, chewing thoughtfully on a spring roll.

'It would make me feel like I'm not at work anymore,' Ron replied, as he glanced around the room.

Hermione nodded, 'I'll try and pack it away then.'

'I know you think I'm just being a dick,' he said, 'but I think we need some space from the Vipers.'

'If you'd let me come to the Ministry and work in your office,' Hermione smiled, 'I wouldn't need to put everything here.'

Ron shook his head, 'nice try, but you're not going anywhere near there. Harry and Neville would have a fit if I let you into our offices. They don't trust you one bit and I reckon they'd try and run as many spell checks on you as they could get away with. You wouldn't last five minutes; Kingsley would be straight on my back and you'd probably end up in Azkaban.'

'You assume I've done enough to warrant a place in Azkaban?' Hermione frowned.

Ron shrugged, 'you could have done anything as a Viper and I'm not taking any chances with you.'

'_Thanks_,' she muttered sarcastically.

'I'm just looking out for you,' Ron replied, 'I can't have you getting yourself into trouble.'

'I'm sure I could handle your Aurors,' Hermione said, as she ate the last of her dinner.

'I don't want you to handle anything,' Ron said, rolling his eyes and standing up. 'You're supposed to be in my protection.'

'Protection or house arrest?' Hermione smirked, handing him her empty plate. 'What's wrong with one little trip to the Ministry?'

'You're not going,' Ron replied, making his way carefully back to the kitchen. 'So stop asking!'

In the ten days that they had been living together, Hermione had regularly asked to visit his office. Ron had fervently refused. He couldn't think of a worse idea if he tried. For now, Hermione needed to stay hidden and out of everyone's way. Ron hadn't told anyone else about her and he wasn't planning to.

'I'll go in a disguise,' Hermione said, following him into the kitchen.

'Nope,' he said, using his wand to clean the plates and tidy them away.

'I'll get more done if I'm with you.'

'No you won't,' Ron argued, banishing the empty Chinese cartoons. 'You'll be distracted by the other Aurors and cases.'

'What other cases?' Hermione asked, standing in front of him and blocking the doorway.

'The other cases we have to solve,' Ron replied, poking her in the ribs to make her move out of his way. 'The ones we actually get paid to solve.'

'I could help you with those too,' Hermione said brightly, following him back into the hallway.

'I don't need your help,' Ron said, as he tripped over a pile of books and grabbed the sitting room door frame. 'For fucks sake!'

'Sorry,' Hermione quickly replied, moving the offending books out of his way. 'I really will tidy everything away tomorrow.'

'You better,' Ron fumed, rubbing his foot. 'I can't live with books taking over my apartment.'

Hermione nodded timidly, 'If you'd let me come to your office –'

'– No Hermione,' he snapped, 'if you need an office that bad, I'll turn the third bedroom into an office.'

'What third bedroom?' Hermione asked curiously.

Ron paused as his joke circulated his brain. It actually wasn't a bad idea. He smiled enigmatically, 'Come on, I'll show you.'

He motioned for her to follow him, walking swiftly up the hallway and towards his bedroom.

'Now, if you want to have this as an office we need a few ground rules,' Ron said, holding his bedroom door open and allowing her to step through. 'Technically this isn't a third bedroom but it'll be big enough for a desk and some bookshelves.'

'If it's a cupboard, you can keep it,' Hermione muttered, looking around his room with trepidation.

Ron chuckled, 'No it's not a cupboard.'

He moved past his bed and stopped next to the door to his bathroom. Directly opposite was another door.

'If we turn this into an office,' Ron said, opening the door, 'I don't want you snooping through my stuff.'

'I've combed this apartment more than once,' she laughed, 'I snooped long before you knew me.'

'Well, no further snooping,' Ron replied with a huff, feeling indignant at his lack of privacy. 'You also need to knock if I'm in here and you want to use it. Don't just barge in.'

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'are you going to show me, or stand here all night making up rules?'

'Agree and I'll show you,' Ron frowned, folding his arms.

'Fine, I agree.'

Ron nodded in satisfaction and led her up a small, winding staircase. He pushed open a heavy, wooden door and stepped into a completely circular room, with windows looking out to the London landscape. He muttered a swift_ Lumos_ and Hermione gasped.

'Weasley, it's beautiful!' She exclaimed, examining every detail. 'Oh my goodness, look at those windows and that view. Look at those wooden beams!'

Ron gazed up at the doom ceiling, supported by large wooden joists. 'Do you reckon it'll make an okay office?'

'More than okay,' Hermione breathed, 'it's wonderful!'

She ran her fingers along the cream walls in awe. Ron watched her obvious enthusiasm for the little room and smiled.

'Why don't you use it?' She asked, noting the boxes of junk and old furniture dotted around the room.

'I've just never bothered with it,' he admitted. 'It's a bit out of the way and too small to use as anything other than a storage room.'

'It's perfect for an office though,' Hermione grinned, 'and you could even create a bookcase in that alcove and have a mini library up here!'

'I dunno about that,' Ron laughed, as she started moving pieces of furniture. 'So do we have a deal? You stop harassing me to go to the Ministry, you move all the crap up here, you knock if I'm in my room and you don't snoop. In return you can have this room as an office. Does that sound fair?'

Hermione nodded happily and held out her hand. Ron continued to smile as he took it and shook. She kept her grip, even after the handshake had stopped, causing Ron to glance down at their joined hands and back to her pretty face. She blushed and quickly dropped his hand.

'I'll move everything up when you're at work tomorrow,' she continued, taking a step away from him. 'Can I move your stuff into an extendable box?'

'Can you create an extendable box big enough?' Ron asked, looking around the room at his collection of random objects.

'Of course,' Hermione replied smugly, 'I can put a powerful extendable on anything. My bag has been going strong for years and I carry everything in that.'

'Put it all in an extendable box then,' Ron said, placing his hands in his pockets. 'I'll find a desk for you and bring it up here.'

'Thank you so much,' Hermione said softly, 'for everything. You've made this really easy. I had been so worried about helping you and moving in here, but you've been great.'

'Except for the books and parchment all over my apartment,' Ron admitted, feeling himself heat up.

'That's understandable,' she noted, folding her arms around herself. 'You've had to adjust to someone living with you and taking over your home. Hopefully, having everything up here will make it easier for you.'

'It hasn't been that hard to adjust,' Ron replied, and he meant it.

It hadn't taken long for him to get used to having Hermione as a flatmate. In the ten days they had lived together, Ron had found that he rather enjoyed having someone to come home to. It was oddly satisfying to have Hermione waiting eagerly for his return each day, and when Ron did arrive home she lavished him with her full attention. She asked interesting questions and listened intently to his answers. She chattered constantly and brought life into his once quiet home.

From the first morning, when Ron had wandered into the kitchen and found Hermione making tea the muggle way, they had eased quickly into living together. Ron had stood watching her in the doorway, hesitate about what his first words would be, only to have her smile and hand him a steaming cup. She had then motioned him to the dining room table, where she had set up her first box of information. Clad in her pyjamas, Hermione had quickly begun talking about key buildings, targets and plans. Every morning since, she woke up first and made two cups of tea. Ron would then follow and make them both breakfast.

Other patterns had also immerged. Ron took morning showers, whilst Hermione had evening baths. He did all of the cooking, whilst Hermione made potions to top up his first aid kits. Neither of them particularly liked cleaning but Ron seemed to know more household spells; which Hermione had begun to learn. It was all very domesticated and completely surreal, yet it seemed to work. Ron was genuinely happy having Hermione live with him.

The only downside was having to keep her hidden. Ron had tried to limit the amount of visitors he had to the apartment; which was hard considering the size of his family. Hermione stayed in her room when he did have anyone over, but Ron knew it was only a matter of time before someone caught on them. His brothers had already started asking questions about the state of his flat and it wouldn't be long before Ginny got involved. Ron was surprised Harry hadn't actually told her anything yet.

Ron gave the unusual room another glance. It would probably help keep Hermione out of the way for a little longer. There was no doubt in his mind that she would practically live up here once everything had been moved. Already, she struck him as someone that loved to read and research thoroughly. He'd never met another human being that could get lost in a dusty old tomb with so much enjoyment and ease.

'I actually really like living here,' Hermione admitted, pulling Ron out of his thoughts.

Ron smiled, 'I'm glad.'

Hermione looked down at her feet and then around the room. 'I really like you.'

Ron felt a surprising tingle at her words, 'you do?'

She nodded, embarrassed. 'I've never really had a friend before.'

'Well, I don't mind being your first,' Ron replied, taking a step towards her. 'Besides, I reckon we work quite nicely together.'

'You swear too much,' Hermione said with a small smile, 'and you have a temper. But I think you're right; we do work nicely together.'

Ron shrugged, 'you're bossy, but everyone has flaws.'

Hermione rolled her eyes but continued to smile, 'I'm proactive and I know what I want.'

'You're bossy, Sweetheart.'

She flushed at the endearment, making Ron smile even more.

'We can agree to disagree.'

Ron laughed, 'fine, but you know I'm right.'

Hermione gave him a playful push and glided past him. 'I think we're done here!'

'Suit yourself,' Ron chuckled, following her out of the room. He gave it a final glance, before outing the lights. A strange room for a strange girl; it seemed like a perfect fit.

They quickly swept down the staircase and stepped back into Ron's messy bedroom.

'You moan at my mess but look at yours,' Hermione said, raising her eyebrow.

'No one but me sees this,' Ron countered, sitting down on his comfy bed and sighing as his muscles instantly relaxed.

'I see it,' Hermione replied, sitting down next to him.

'Well, you're not supposed to.'

'Why?'

'Cos you have no reason to be in here,' Ron said, falling backwards and landing with a gentle thump on his back.

'What about when I need to talk to you and you're in here?' She asked, staring down at him with big, brown eyes. 'Like now?'

'You don't _need_ to talk to me,' Ron replied, closing his eyes to avoid the temptation of staring shamefully at her. 'You just want to talk.'

'Well, I still think you should tidy up a bit,' she said in her usual bossy tone. 'If I have to tidy all my things away, you should tidy yours.'

'We'll see,' Ron muttered, keeping his eyes closed and relishing the feeling of being comfortable after a long, hard day. He felt the mattress move as Hermione mirrored his body on the bed, and leaned back.

'I suppose I should go to my room,' she said softly, as she lay beside him.

'Yeah you should,' Ron agreed, 'I'm fucked.'

Hermione tutted at his choice of words but didn't move. Ron opened his eyes and turned to face her questioningly.

'I haven't seen you much today,' she noted, staring at his ceiling and avoiding eye contact.

'Work was manic,' he replied with a small smile. 'Are you trying to tell me that you missed me?'

'Don't be ridiculous,' Hermione huffed, continuing to stare straight ahead and reddening at his words. 'Why would I miss you?'

'Dunno,' Ron grinned, 'but you're still here.'

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but paused as confusion covered her face. Ron watched as she glanced towards him and frowned.

'I _should _go,' she said, quickly sitting up and tucking stray curls behind her ears. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude.'

Ron sat up and watched her scuttle off the bed and head towards the door. Hermione paused as she pulled it up and glanced back at him. She bit her lip, then shook her head and left without saying another word. Ron watched her go, feeling as if he'd missed something. He sat, staring at the door for a minute, trying to figure out what had just happened. When no answer came to him, Ron stood up and got himself ready for bed.

As his head hit the pillow a few minutes later, Ron couldn't help but think he had been right about Hermione missing him. The thought made him feel oddly pleased.

o0o

When Ron woke up the next morning he found Hermione at her usual spot in the kitchen, with two cups of tea, his tiny owl Pig, and The Daily Prophet. She was dressed in a black tracksuit with the Viper logo, and had her hair up in its usual plait.

'Planning on working out?' Ron joked, as he made his way to the fridge.

'Kind of,' Hermione said, not looking up from the newspaper and absently stroking Pig. 'I've got a lot of work to do to make my office.'

'I can help you,' Ron offered, as he began to scramble eggs. 'If you wait until I've finished work, I'll do it with you.'

'I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself,' she sniffed, continuing to read.

'I know you are,' he said, as he began to toast thick slices of bread. 'But I'm offering to help.'

'I don't want it,' she snapped, causing Ron to pause.

'Are you in a mood with me?' He asked, unsure what he could have done to cause her obvious bad temper.

'Of course not,' Hermione muttered, draining her cup of tea and putting it in the sink. She folded the newspaper and began to leave.

'Don't you want breakfast?' Ron asked, holding up scrambled eggs on toast.

'I'm not hungry,' she replied loftily, before leaving quickly.

Ron stood staring at the food in confusion. What the fuck was wrong with her? Was she still upset by his joke about her missing him?

Pig hooted consolingly, as Ron angrily placed the spare plate of food on the counter. Women were the weirdest creatures on the planet. He couldn't see how one little comment could make her so grumpy. It wasn't even like he had said something horrible.

'Crazy Bitch,' he muttered under his breath, as he sat down and began to demolish his own plate of food.

Once he'd tidied up the kitchen, Ron made his way back down the hall and into his room. He glanced at the closed door to the circular room, before going into the bathroom and turning the shower on. Ron stepped under the taps and had a quick wash, grumbling as his own mood began to deteriorate. He couldn't see how Hermione could be pissed off with him. Ron hadn't actually done anything.

Frowning, he turned the taps off and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around his waist, Ron proceeded to brush his teeth and scowl at his reflection in the mirror. He'd been nothing but nice to Hermione; she was getting her own office for fucks sake.

Ron finished his morning routine and stomped out of the bathroom, only to collide with something solid. A box fell to the floor, but his quick Auror reflexes allowed Ron to grab his flatmate and hoist her up. She flushed and glared up at him; as he glared back.

'Will you be careful?' Hermione snapped, wiggling so that his hands dropped from her arms.

'You're the one that wasn't looking where you was going,' Ron argued, folding his arms over his naked chest.

'Accio box,' Hermione said, ignoring him and waving her wand expertly. The box flew into her outstretched hands. 'Can you move?'

Ron felt his temper break, 'No I fucking can't move. What's your problem this morning?'

'I haven't got a problem,' Hermione replied, looking away from him.

'Clearly there is a problem,' Ron countered, 'cos you're being completely off with me.'

'I'm not.'

'You know you are,' Ron replied, rolling his eyes. 'So spill it. What's wrong?'

'What's wrong is you're in my way,' Hermione snapped, moving to step around him quickly. She succeeded and yanked the door open, giving him a warning look not to follow her, before disappearing up the stairs.

Ron quickly pulled his work robes on and ignored her warning. He took the stairs two at a time and barged into the beautiful room in a rage.

'I've done nothing wrong,' he argued, as she turned to face him.

'I didn't say you had,' she countered, holding her wand defensively.

'So why are talking to me like shit?' Ron asked, noting her instinctive stance.

'I'm not, you're just being paranoid.'

'Last night I had a lovely, friendly woman living here,' Ron said in a rush, 'and this morning I have a bad-tempered, annoying kid. So, what's changed?'

'Nothing has changed,' Hermione snapped, lowering her wand. 'I'm just conscious that I need to move all my _crap_ up here.'

'You didn't seem too worried about that yesterday.'

'Well, I am today.'

'That's still no reason to be in a mood with me,' Ron said, taking a few steps towards her. 'I've done nothing wrong.'

'I know you haven't,' Hermione sighed, 'and I'm not in a mood with you.'

'Could have fooled me,' Ron replied, standing in front of the attractive witch and fighting the urge to shake her.

'I'm in a mood with myself,' she admitted, gazing up at him sadly.

'What makes no sense, how can you be in a mood with yourself?'

'Because, I'm getting too close to you!' Hermione exclaimed, looking away from him.

'How are you getting _too close_?' Ron asked in confusion.

Hermione ran her hands over her face and closed her eyes. 'I'm starting to miss you when you're not here, and that's completely stupid.'

'That isn't stupid,' Ron said, feeling his temper vanish, 'it's perfectly natural, considering as you're here all alone and I'm the only person you see at the moment.'

'But, I've never been close enough to anyone to actually miss them until now,' she admitted, covering her face with her hands. 'Not since my parents, anyway.'

'It's completely normal Hermione,' Ron replied gently, pulling her hands away from her face and smiling affectionately. 'I'm your first friend and the only person you're having regular contact with. It'll ease up once you're with other people.

'Will it?' She asked softly.

Ron nodded, 'Don't worry about it.'

'So, you don't think I'm getting too close to you?'

'No, I don't,' Ron laughed, 'I think you're a prat for thinking it.'

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip, contemplating his words. 'So, it's really nothing to worry about?'

'No,' Ron repeated, moving to cup her left cheek and continuing to smile. 'You can miss me all you want, just promise you won't get in a mood over it. I can't handle bad-tempered witches first thing in the morning.'

Hermione smiled up at him with pink cheeks, 'I promise.'

Ron grinned and dropped his hand, 'we'll add it to the house rules!'

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, and then laughed, 'don't be a prat.'

'I'll try and get out of work at a reasonable time tonight,' he said, as she began to move around the room.

'You don't have to, I'm sure I'll be fine.'

'I'm sure you will, but I want to,' Ron said truthfully. 'Now stop worrying and have a good day. I'll see you later!'

'Bye,' Hermione called, as he made his way towards the door. 'And thank you.'

Ron shook his head, 'I haven't done anything.'

'You've done loads Weasley,' she admitted with a sweet smile.

Ron shrugged and gave her a final wave, before heading to work. He felt strangely good about himself as he made his way towards the Auror department. In fact, Ron couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so cheerful. He wasn't entirely sure why Hermione's confession made him so happy; but Ron couldn't deny the euphoria he felt.

As he opened his office door and looked around at the piles of case files, Ron knew at least one thing; he couldn't wait to get back home.

o0o

A/N 2: Aw, the fluff is starting to appear. I'm not going to lie to you, I love lots of fluff, so be warned: the next few chapters are full of it!

Apologises for how long it took me to get this up. I've been having computer issues which are ongoing until I can afford a new one. Also, for those missing regular update for _Moments_, I'm still waiting on my fab Beta. I really don't want to put the chapter up without her, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait until she's able to work her magic. Hopefully you won't have to wait for much longer.


	9. Fucked

A/N: Happy Easter! Another update in a matter of days, woop woop. I'm bashing them out as and when the computer feels the desire to work lol. I love this chapter and I hope you'll share my enthusiasm for it.

Thanks again for the interesting responses to the story; they made me smile and want to write even more. I don't think chapter nine would have been completed as quickly if the last one hadn't been reviewed so much. Reviews really do spur a writer on!

With regards to _NoTagBacks_ review; I've got this idea that the Ron in this story would have wanted to buy a grand home when he finally started earning good money. Having Hermione's books and parchment scattered all around the place would take away from the grandness and remind him too much of his office at the Ministry. It's not that he doesn't like mess and Hermione does (hence his room still being messy) but having all of her stuff around his luxury sitting room, hallway, dining room and kitchen would take the edge off his stylish pad.

I also like the idea of Hermione spacing everything out when she's working hard on something. In my head I can see her placing books and notes in a system that only she would understand; making the piles look like they have just been dumped to anyone else. I haven't reversed roles (and Ron certainly isn't the neater of the two) but he doesn't understand or have experience of the way Hermione works. He also needs space from work and he doesn't get that when it's all over his home. They are both learning to adjust to living with each other. Hermione is also struggling with those social skills and doesn't really know what to do or how to behave (and so, she hides behind her books and notes).

I hope that clarifies the last chapter!

**Chapter 9: Fucked**

Ron paused as he entered the front door of his apartment. Light laughter travelled up the hallway, and was followed by two people talking quietly. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he silently shut the door. No one could get into the apartment without an invite since the new security measures; which meant only Hermione or himself could let anyone in.

Ron had been visiting his parents at the Burrow all morning, so that left Hermione. The same Hermione who had led a secret life since she was fourteen, and had no family or friends. Something did not add up.

Pulling his wand from his cloak pocket, Ron crept up the corridor listening to distinctly male mutterings and Hermione's posh, bossy voice.

'I really think you should go,' she said, almost regretfully.

Ron pushed the sitting room door open, readying himself for a fight, only to be met with the grinning face of his brother George.

'Hello little brother,' George smirked, with an all knowing glint in his eye. 'Something you've been meaning to tell me?'

'What are you doing here?' Ron snapped, lowering his wand and glaring at Hermione. She had the good grace to look guilty.

'That's nice,' George laughed, 'here I am, visiting my most favourite younger brother, and you act like I'm not welcome!'

'I'm your only younger brother,' Ron reminded him, sitting down and staring at the half drunken cups of tea. 'How did you get in here?'

'Your new friend let me in,' he grinned, 'and I must say I was shocked to find a young lady opening the door.'

'You let him in!' Ron fumed, turning to face Hermione in disbelief.

'He kept knocking,' she insisted, 'and I ran an alert charm on him –'

'– A what?' George asked, sounding interested.

'A charm to check for danger,' she clarified in a rush, 'but nothing showed up and I knew he was your brother!'

'You're not supposed to be seen by anyone,' Ron muttered through gritted teeth. 'What's the point you staying here if people know where you are?'

'It's just your brother,' Hermione shrugged, clearly not seeing the harm in George knowing of her existence.

'And what happens when they start targeting my family and George is identified as someone with information?' Ron retorted, completely ignoring his brother's confused expression.

'I – I didn't think about that,' she admitted shamefully.

'No, you didn't,' Ron seethed, running his hands through his hair.

'Why would anyone want to target us?' George asked with a frown.

Ron sighed, glaring at the witch sat in front of him. 'Don't you worry about that; it's part of the job. Every Auror has someone picking at them.'

'But why are you hiding a girl in your flat?'

'Why are you here?' Ron repeated, ignoring George's question.

'I need a favour,' George continued, 'why do you have Rose with you?'

Ron raised his eyebrow at Hermione, glad she hadn't been completely stupid and given her full name. 'We're old friends.'

'Well, old friends generally don't need to be hidden,' George mused, eyeing his brother with interest. 'What's your old friend done?'

'Nothing that concerns you,' Ron countered, 'what's the favour?'

'I need some help with the shop,' he replied dismissively, 'why haven't you told anyone about Rose?'

Ron sighed again, looking between his big brother and Hermione. He was going to kill the pretty brunette for this.

'She's helping me with a case and I have to keep her safe.'

'Like witness protection?' George asked, glancing at Hermione who nodded.

'So, you can't tell anyone about her,' Ron said sternly, 'I mean it George, no one can know she's here!'

George held his hands up, 'alright, alright, I won't tell a soul. But you're gonna have your work cut out keeping her hidden from Mum and Ginny. They smell odd behaviour and deceit a mile off.'

'Yeah, but I'm trying to keep a low profile around them,' Ron admitted. 'I went over this morning before Gin and Harry arrived for brunch. I'm thinking I have more chance hiding stuff if they're not together.'

George laughed, 'they already think something's up cos you're not around as much.'

'But you visit them loads,' Hermione said in shock.

'Well, we're a close family,' Ron said, smiling at her expression. 'I usually try seeing at least one family member each day. That's been limited due to the case and you. '

'Oh,' Hermione muttered, looking at the ground and flushing pink. 'Sorry.'

'What he means darling,' George said soothingly, 'is that he now has more important things to do.'

Ron eyed his brother suspiciously. George in turn, smiled and raised an eyebrow.

'You don't have to babysit me,' Hermione muttered, shifting uncomfortably. 'I'm perfectly capable of staying here by myself.'

'Except when you open the door to random blokes,' Ron said sceptically.

'Oi, I'm not some random bloke!' George exclaimed, 'besides, no harm done.'

'Except that someone else knows I'm hiding Her – her,' Ron stammered, nearly giving away Hermione's real name.

'Who else knows?' George asked, entirely missing Ron's near slip.

'Yeah, I'm gonna tell _you_ that,' Ron snorted, 'you already know too much.'

'Fine, but I don't see why you're so worried,' George said, leaning back against the sofa. 'I'm excellent at keeping misdemeanours hidden.'

'For your own gain,' Ron replied, shaking his head.

Hermione sat in silence, watching the two brothers bicker with ease. Ron gave her a small nod to show he wasn't really mad; just worried about her safety. She seemed to understand his silent communication and gave him a small nod in return.

'So, I'm guessing a bit of extra work for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes is out of the question?' George asked, scratching his chin.

'Kind of,' Ron agreed, 'I'm swamped with work at the moment.'

'No worries,' George said truthfully, 'I knew it would be a push for you. I just don't trust outsiders helping me with product development. It feels wrong.'

'Are you developing new jokes?'

'No, I'm trying to restock the old stuff. Business is booming but I can't get everything made quick enough, and I miss being behind the counter and chatting to customers.'

'I could help you,' Hermione said quietly, glancing between Ron and George with big, brown eyes.

'No you couldn't,' Ron said tiredly, rubbing his face with his hands.

'Why not?' Hermione cried, 'I'm a quick learner and can make any potion, and cast any spell successfully. I could easily help create products for the shop.'

'What about the case?'

'Well, I'll still work on that,' Hermione rushed, 'but a few hours a day helping George wouldn't hurt!'

'You can't leave this apartment,' Ron replied, staring into her hopeful eyes and feeling his resolve begin to break.

'I could come here,' George said, joining the debate excitedly, 'show Rose the ropes and then send weekly instructions. You could give the stuff a quick look over before Owling it back to me.'

'I don't know,' Ron confessed, 'I still think it's a stupid idea.'

'It would really help me out,' George said with a slight pleading in his voice. 'Besides, Rose wouldn't be in any danger and it'd be just you and me who knew about it. I'll tell everyone else that you're helping me.'

Ron contemplated George's words. He didn't want to let his brother down, and having Hermione make the products did solve George's problem. But would it create new problems for himself and Hermione?

'Please Ron?' Hermione begged, 'I really would like to help.'

His resolve broke completely and he nodded. 'This is so not a good idea.'

Hermione smiled and George cheered, pulling the young witch into a hug and making her smile drop and her body freeze in obvious terror.

'Relax Hun,' George laughed, letting her go, 'I'm not gonna jump ya!'

Hermione laughed nervously and wrapped her arms around her middle.

'You promise not to tell anyone about this?' Ron clarified, ignoring Hermione's uncomfortable stance.

George nodded and stood up, 'it'll be our little secret.'

'Good,' Ron said, mirroring his brother. 'Do you want to stay for lunch?'

'Nah, I've got places to go and people to see bro,' George said, stretching and pulling his wand out of his pocket. 'I'll bring the first few products over tomorrow Rose.'

Hermione nodded, looking very small on the large sofa by herself. 'It was nice to meet you.'

George gave her a quick wink and walked into the hallway, Ron followed him with his hands in his pockets.

'She's cute as a button,' George commented, as they reached the door, 'a strange little thing, but cute.'

'I wouldn't say cute,' Ron muttered, contemplating her past life, 'but definitely strange.'

'You've kept her very well hidden,' George noted, facing his brother and examining him. 'I knew there was something different about you, when I saw you last week.'

'Different?' Ron asked, frowning.

'Yeah, I couldn't put my finger on it,' he said with a smile, 'but now I know. You've got a woman in your life.'

'I haven't _got a woman_,' Ron scoffed, 'I'm just doing my job and keeping her safe.'

'But it changes things, having a woman like that live with you. You'll see it soon,' George noted wisely, 'and before you know it, you'll be fucked.'

'Fucked?' Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

'Yeah, you'll fall head over wand in love with her.'

'Don't be a dick,' Ron laughed, thinking about how absurd that was.

'She's got the eyes already,' George argued, 'you're already being drawn into them.'

'I'm not,' Ron continued to chuckle, 'I think you're seeing things.'

George gave him a knowing smile, 'let's have this conversation again in a couple of months.'

'She won't be here in a couple of months,' Ron said softly, keeping his voice down so that Hermione couldn't hear him. 'I'm planning to put this case to bed within a couple of weeks.'

'Put the case to bed or her?' George smirked, 'cos I'm telling ya, she would definitely get it if I were you.'

'Well thankfully you're not me,' Ron said, rolling his eyes, 'and she won't be _getting it_ from me.'

George laughed and clapped his brother on the back, 'I'll see you tomorrow, you lucky bastard.'

'Fuck off,' Ron replied, as his brother exited the apartment with a final wave.

Ron shook his head as he closed the door. George didn't have a clue what he was talking about. His relationship with Hermione was completely professional and friendly. Nothing sexual or loving was taking place, and it never would. Besides, he had more important things to think about than shagging and falling in love. Namely, keeping a certain witch safe from harm and stopping a large agency from killing them both. Love and sex had no place in his life at the moment, and certainly no place with Hermione.

He made his way back into the sitting room, folding his arms at the witch in question. 'Got bored did we? Decided to give up on the hiding and keeping safe plan?'

'He kept knocking and swearing,' she said, jumping and facing him. 'I thought it best to let him in to avoid your neighbours coming out to investigate.'

'And what did you tell him when you opened the door?'

'That I was a friend, who was visiting for a few days,' Hermione said haughtily. 'You're the prat that told him everything.'

'I didn't –'

'– Yes you did!' Hermione rushed, 'I told him nothing. He accepted my lie happily, but you had to come in like a raging bull and tell him everything.'

'You've agreed to work for him,' Ron countered, 'that's just as bad.'

'I'm doing it to keep tabs on him,' Hermione said angrily, 'just in case he can't keep his mouth shut.'

Ron opened his mouth in shock of her cunningness, 'so you're not doing it to help?'

'Well I will be helping,' she mused, 'but I also need to cover our backs in case he's like you and can't keep quiet!'

'What are you going to do with him if he can't?' Ron asked, feeling a sense of foreboding.

'Nothing, but I'm going to make sure he does keep his mouth shut,' Hermione said, giving him a small push. 'I can't believe you said so much in front of him.'

'You shouldn't have let him in,' Ron said, pushing her hands away. 'None of this would have happened if you hadn't let him in.'

'You can't blame me for your big mouth,' she retorted, 'I felt really guilty about letting him in, but then you started blabbering. You're just as much to blame.'

Ron stared down at her, contemplating everything that had happened when he entered the apartment. He _had _been the one to tell George too much. He _had_ rushed in like a raging idiot. She had just let his brother into the apartment. And could he really blame her? She spent every waking hour in these few rooms; completely by herself. Ron couldn't really begrudge her a chance to communicate with another person, especially when she had spent most of her life in seclusion.

'I'm sorry,' he said honestly, 'I shouldn't have flown off the handle like that.'

Hermione gazed up at him sceptically, 'you're really sorry?'

'Yeah,' Ron replied quietly, 'I did shout my mouth off without thinking.'

Hermione nodded, looking unsure as to why he had backed down so quickly. If he were honest, Ron wasn't entirely sure why either, but he did know that he would have probably let George in as well; if I was in Hermione's shoes. Ron told her as much.

'It was nice to talk to someone new,' Hermione admitted, 'although I was a bit nervous at first. Your brother seemed to understand though, and did most of the talking.'

'Yeah, he generally doesn't shut up.'

'I read he suffers from depression,' she said, before widening her eyes and placing her hands over her mouth.

'Where did you read that,' Ron said with a frown.

'I-It's in his case files at St Mungo's,' Hermione winced, 'I went through all the medical records of your family.'

'George struggled when Fred died,' Ron said softly, addressing his brother's battle. 'But he's getting better now.'

'All of your family is healing,' she noted gently.

'You left no stone unturned in your research, I see,' Ron muttered. 'They must have loved you.'

'It's important to know everything about the person you're targeting,' she mumbled, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with his statement.

'Should I be researching you then?' Ron asked, watching her fold her arms self-consciously.

'You wouldn't want to help me if you did,' she whispered, 'but I'm not your target.'

Ron nodded in agreement. 'I feel like you know every possible thing about me and my family.'

'I know facts,' she shrugged, 'but I've learnt far more since moving in with you. I much prefer knowing you as a person than as a fact.'

'I'd still like to know a few more facts about you,' Ron grumbled, 'seeing as you know absolutely everything about me.'

'I'll tell you more, one day,' she agreed, placing her hand on his cloak and fingering the buttons. 'Are you planning on keeping this on all day?'

'I forgot I had it on,' he said, clearing his throat as Hermione dropped her hand quickly.

'I won't answer the door again,' she promised, watching him pull the cloak off, 'unless it's you or George.'

'Good,' Ron muttered, 'it's for the best. Once we've got a bit of headway with the Vipers, you'll be able to do more.'

'Like go to the Ministry?' She asked hopefully.

'Yes, like going to the bloody Ministry,' Ron chuckled. 'Personally I don't see the fascination.'

Hermione shrugged, 'I think I'd feel like a real member of the magical community if I was allowed to enter the place where you run anything.'

'Well, that's understandable,' Ron agreed, nodding towards the kitchen as his stomach rumbled, 'but if you really want to feel a part of the magical world, you need to visit Hogwarts.'

'Do you think I could?' She said excitedly, 'once we've finished with the Vipers?'

'I don't see why not,' he mused, beginning to make sandwiches as she sat on a bar stool. 'Although, we haven't managed to get much done and I can't see us being able to go anywhere until we've sorted you out.'

'What do you mean?' Hermione asked, accepting a sandwich with relish.

'We'll need to clear you of any wrong doing if you're to function as Hermione Granger. If you have committed any crimes, we'll need to ensure you're given a fair trial and sentenced accordingly.'

Hermione struggled to swallow the huge bite she had just taken. 'You're going to put me in Azkaban?'

Ron paused, as he sat down beside her. 'No, but we have to do everything legally if you're to have any sort of normal life after this. I'll help you with your defence, but I'm sure once this Viper crap is sorted you'll be regarded as a hero for saving me.'

Hermione stared at her food, looking extremely pale, 'but what if I'm not?'

'Then I'll fight for you,' Ron said, with a reassuring smile. 'It'll be fine, don't you worry about it.'

Hermione gave him a weak smile, before pushing her plate away. 'I'd feel better if I knew for sure that I wasn't going to jail.'

'You just need to keep working hard on that case file. Everyone will see that you've helped stop murderers and will regard you as a hero.'

'I suppose I'd better get back to that file then,' she said, looking ill and standing up. 'Thanks for lunch.'

And with that, Hermione left him. She spent the rest of the day in her new office and refused to come down for dinner. In the end Ron brought it up to her and tried to ease the nerves she now had. He felt like a complete prat for even mentioning her trial, but he knew it was the only way she could have a normal life. The last thing Ron wanted was for her to spend the rest of her life on the run or in hiding. She had too much to give to be hidden from the world. Even if she had committed crimes, helping bring down such a large corporation would earn her some serious brownie points.

Ron spent the rest of the evening reassuring Hermione and helping her compile a character profile for Gibbon; the only original member of the Vipers and the ringleader. His history read like a who's who of unsolved crimes. Familiar names and cases cropped up regularly, making Ron shake with anticipation and excitement at the prospect of catching the bastard. The experienced wizard had managed to wiggle his way out of arrest for a very long time.

As the evening went on, Ron couldn't help but feel amazed by how much Hermione knew and had retained during her time at the agency. Every small detail she had managed to store away for safe keeping; as if knowing she would one day need it.

'You're memory is shit hot!' Ron exclaimed after she reeled off the addresses of every property Gibbon had ever owned.

Hermione blushed, 'I've always been able to hold information. That's why I was put on the research teams.'

Ron watched as she bent back down and continued to write information in her very neat handwriting. Dressed in her usual black, with her hair tied up, Ron couldn't help but think Hermione had been wasted at the agency. If she had been given a proper education and had grown up at Hogwarts, who knew how successful she would have been? Ron was certain she'd have been living a very different existence now.

'I won't let them put you in Azkaban,' Ron whispered, making her halt and gaze up at him with those beautiful eyes. Eyes that George had said would draw him in. Eyes that would make him do stupid things if he wasn't careful.

'I know you won't,' she whispered back, holding his gaze with such abundant trust. 'I'm safe with you.'

Ron nodded and moved to perch himself on the window ledge beside her desk. 'You'll get the life you should have had.'

Hermione hesitantly stood up and walked around the desk to face him. 'I'm not very good at this,' she admitted, placing her hands shyly on his shoulders and pausing.

'Not very good at what?' Ron asked, as he felt his pulse increase of its own accord.

'Closeness, affection, touching, familiarity,' she said quickly, gripping him experimentally. 'Whatever you want to call it?'

'You'll learn,' he muttered, softly placing his hands on her forearms and thinking back to her discomfort at being hugged by George. 'It'll come naturally after a while and you won't freeze up when someone puts their arm around you.'

'I find it easier with you,' Hermione admitted, taking a step closer to him. 'I actually quite like being close to you.'

'You do?' Ron asked, running his hands subconscious up and down her arms.

'Yes,' she breathed, 'I feel like no one can hurt me.'

Ron calmly stood up from the ledge and let go of her arms. Hermione watched as he pulled her into a light hug and shivered when he ran a hand up her back. She paused for a moment, before allowing herself to lean into his chest.

'I feel like I can trust you with anything,' she whispered against him.

'You can,' Ron replied quietly, enjoying her feminine smell and softness. 'I'm not going to hurt you.'

Hermione gave a small sob and gripped him harder. Ron held her for a few minutes, allowing her to take comfort from his strong, warm body. He realised as she pulled away that he didn't want her to leave, and felt his stomach drop. Maybe George was right; maybe he was changing. Maybe he was developing feelings for the strange witch sharing his home.

'Thank you,' Hermione said softly, biting her bottom lip.

Ron shook his head, at a loss for words as he tried to decipher the feelings rushing around his body. Did he like her in a more than platonic way?

She gave him a shy smile and Ron gulped, looking away from her as his belly flipped.

'I think I'm going to leave this for the morning,' she continued, gesturing at the notes on her desk. 'Do you want to go and get a cup of tea?'

'No,' he managed, sounding slightly hoarse. 'I'm gonna go straight to bed.'

'Okay,' Hermione said, moving towards the staircase and motioning for him to follow her. Ron made his way quickly across the room and ousted the lights in the newly decorated and Hermione-styled office. Silently Ron walked down the staircase with her. Confusion clouded his brain as they entered his bedroom.

Did he like her as more than a friend?

Hermione paused at his bedroom door and turned to face him again. Ron gazed at her questioningly as she stepped timidly towards him and placed her hands around him for a second hug. This time she didn't hesitate to press herself closely against him. Ron felt his eyes close of their own accord, as her now familiar smell invaded his senses. All questions of liking Hermione were answered immediately as he breathed her in and pulled his arms more firmly around her.

'Hermione,' he sighed against her cheek. 'Oh fuck.'

She pulled away from him and blushed, 'Good night.'

Ron whispered it back and sat down heavily on the bed, as she left his room and shut the door with a gentle click. He put his head in his hands and cursed his wanker brother for putting thoughts of liking Hermione into his head. Ron hadn't even considered it before now. How the fuck was he supposed to live with her, work with her and act normal around her?

George was right; he really was fucked.

o0o


	10. Headache

A/N: Thank you for reviewing the last chapter and making me very happy. I really enjoyed writing George and couldn't resist having him pop into Ron and Hermione's safe bubble again. This chapter is a strange little one. It's more like three mini chapters, but I don't like posting them too short so I've popped them all together. I think it flows okay; but if it doesn't I apologise.

**Chapter Ten: Headache**

'I've got a bone to pick with you,' Ron hissed, as George walked into his kitchen the next day; with a box of ingredients.

'And what might that be?' George asked, cheerfully ignoring his brother's glare.

'_Before you know it, you'll be fucked. She's got the eyes already_,' Ron mimicked, '_you're already being drawn into them_.'

'And your point is?' George grinned, placing the box on the counter and emptying in.

'You've messed with my head!' Ron whispered harshly, glancing to make sure Hermione was still in the office. 'Now I'm questioning everything that I do and say. I was perfectly fine until you came along with your stupid fucking comments!'

'Oh, are you getting the feelings?' George said gleefully. 'Is she making your cock tingle?'

'Don't be ridiculous,' Ron snapped, 'you've just messed with my head and now I'm worried that I am gonna fall for her. Why did you have to say anything?'

George's smile slipped as he eyed his brother carefully; taking in his tired eyes and obvious concern. 'Do you think you are falling for her?'

'I don't bloody know,' Ron grumbled, running his hands through his hair. 'But I do know that I was fine until yesterday. At no point had anything crossed my mind, but after your little speech I couldn't stop thinking about it.'

'Well, maybe you're just over thinking things,' George replied thoughtfully. 'You haven't had a girl in your life for ages. Maybe Rose is just making you realise that you've missed female company?'

'It hasn't been that long,' Ron argued, 'I went out with Susan last month.'

'One date, Wow!' George said sarcastically. 'Yeah, that's a relationship.'

'And you've done better?' Ron scowled. 'It's not like you're Mr Commitment.'

'I have regular sex with a woman,' George laughed. 'We may not have name tags but we're definitely in a relationship worthier than one date.'

Ron paused to stare at George in shock. 'Who are you having sex with?'

George continued to laugh, 'that's really none of your concern; but what I'm trying to get at is that you've been out of the game for too long. Now Rose has come along and the male in you is waking up again.'

'I think it's more that you've put a stupid thought into my head and now I can't get it out,' Ron muttered. 'Why did you need to say anything?'

'I was trying to be a good older brother and prepare you for what happens next,' George replied.

'Nothing happens next,' Ron said, helping to unpack the box. 'I'm not going to think about it or act upon it.'

'So you are feeling something for her then?' George mused.

Ron gave a half shrug and continued to stare at the ingredients he was unloading.

'I say you should go for it,' George whispered, as soft footsteps began to make their way down the hall. 'You're protecting her in your own home. There's gotta be loads of opportunities to comfort her and make her fancy you. I bet she's already starting to want you!'

'Oh shut up,' Ron shushed, 'she's just thankful to have my help.'

'Well, imagine the thanks you could be getting after a couple more weeks of playing house!'

'Who's playing house,' Hermione asked, entering the room in her usual black attire. She smiled happily at Ron; making his heart rate increase slightly.

'No one,' Ron said quickly, giving George a glare. 'We're just mucking around.'

'Yep, just mucking around with possibilities!' George grinned. 'Are you ready to get started?'

Hermione nodded enthusiastically and sat down on a stool. 'Are you staying too Ron?'

'I suppose I can spare an hour, seeing as I'm not expected at the office until midday,' Ron replied, giving her a small smile of encouragement. 'I'll stay until you've got the hang of the snack boxes.'

'Is that what I'm doing today?' She asked with excitement.

Her enthusiasm was infectious and Ron ended up staying the entire morning; even though she didn't really need his help. Hermione was a natural learner. She listened intently and picked things up quickly and without any fuss.

Neither Ron nor George had seen someone so excited to be learning something new. Within minutes Hermione had picked up which ingredients to use for each sweet and could reel off the right measurements. It took her even less time to learn the steps of the potions and before long the three of them had made enough Fainting Fancies, Fever Fudge, Nosebleed Nougats and Puking Pastilles to last George a month.

'So you invented all of these?' Hermione asked George, as they placed the final batch of Fever Fudge in the fridge to cool.

'Yep,' George said, leaning against the counter.

'They're so good,' she replied, as Ron began to collect his things for work. 'Although I don't understand why anyone would want to use them to get out of a lesson; especially when it's a lesson at Hogwarts.'

Ron snorted, 'you'd be talking differently if you'd had Professor Binns as your History of Magic teacher.'

'Didn't you go to Hogwarts?' George asked, sounding shocked.

'No I was home schooled,' Hermione replied, with a careful glance at Ron.

'So how did you and Ron meet?'

'We met during my Auror training,' Ron cut in, as Hermione opened her mouth. 'She helped me out of a tricky situation.'

'Oh, so you're an Auror too?' George said, with interest.

'Kind of,' Hermione agreed, 'but I never finished my training.'

'So what do you do now?'

'She doesn't have a job at the moment,' Ron said quickly, 'seeing as she's in my protection and can't leave the house without a disguise.'

'That's a shit,' George said thoughtfully, 'I reckon you could earn a killing with that sharp memory and those potion making skills.'

Hermione shrugged, 'maybe.'

'I need to get going,' Ron interrupted as he grabbed his cloak and bag, 'I'm already ten minutes late.'

'Hang on, I'll get the profile,' Hermione said, rushing around the counter. 'I finished it earlier.'

She ran out of the kitchen without waiting for Ron's reply.

'Are you staying or going?' Ron asked George with a raised eyebrow, 'cos if you're staying I don't want you asking Rose any more questions.'

'No, I need to get back to the shop,' George replied, waving his wand to tidy up the kitchen. 'I'll come back later to pick everything up.'

Ron nodded and led the way towards his front door.

'She's quite a witch,' George commented, as they stopped to wait for Hermione. 'There aren't many that would be able to learn those potions so quickly.'

'Yeah, she knows her stuff,' Ron agreed, glancing back down the hallway.

'I think she'll be a great help.'

'Good,' Ron replied, 'I'm sure she'll enjoy making everything.'

'I'll pay her for the hours she works,' George said, 'it won't be loads but I'm sure she'll appreciate it.'

'Thank you, I know she will,' Ron said truthfully, thinking about her shabby Viper clothes.

'It wouldn't hurt to fall for a girl like her,' George noted seriously. 'I know you don't want to hear it, but I think there is something there. You've got a spark.'

'Please drop it,' Ron sighed, 'I'm not going there.'

'Suit yourself,' George shrugged, as Hermione came running back down the hall.

'Here you go,' she said, handing him Gibbon's large file. 'I think that's everything you need.'

'Thanks,' Ron smiled, trying to ignore his brothers penetrating stare. 'I'll see you later.'

Hermione waved and gave him a sad smile. She clearly wasn't looking forward to being in the apartment by herself.

'I'll be back before you know it,' Ron promised, feeling bad for leaving her but knowing he didn't have a choice.

Hermione nodded and said a soft goodbye to the two Weasley brothers. Ron shut the door with a small sigh.

'She gets so bored,' he said miserably. 'I feel like I should stay.'

George shook his head, 'I don't care what you say Ron –'

'– Yeah, yeah,' Ron muttered, 'I know I'm fucked.'

George laughed and pulled him into a one armed hug.

'So,' Ron began, as they made their way down the six flights of stairs, 'are you gonna tell me who you're shagging?'

'Nope,' George replied, 'I'm allowed some secrets too.'

Ron chuckled, but didn't push it any further.

o0o

'I think we should go straight for Gibbon,' Harry said, for the fifth time since Ron had given him the profile that day. 'He's their leader. If we take him out, we'll be cutting off the source.'

'But what if the others disappear without a trace?' Neville argued. 'We'll have no way of getting to them. At least we know they're still going to him at the moment.'

'So you think we should be picking off the others first?' Harry said thoughtfully.

'Maybe, but we'd have to be careful,' Neville replied, 'Gibbon could turn cloak and run.'

'Rose thinks our best chance of catching him is if we storm his mansion in Sussex,' Ron said, staring at the floor plan of his ancient home. 'It's the least protected of his homes, and he doesn't use it often, but he holds an annual banquet for the wizarding rich and famous.'

'When is it?' Harry asked with interest.

'Next month,' Ron said, pulling out his work calendar. 'It takes place on the last Saturday of every June. Rose reckons the invites with be going out soon and at least one of the Aurors gets an annual invite.'

'That's very convenient,' Harry muttered, shaking his head. 'What if she's setting us up?'

'Kingsley is usually invited as well,' Neville noted, 'I remember him going to it last year. They have a big fundraiser for a range of wizarding charities.'

'So, even if it is a set up,' Ron argued, 'we'll have important people in place to help.'

'It still sounds risky,' Harry said, glancing between Ron and Neville. 'What if innocent party-goers get hurt?'

'If we plan it properly,' Ron replied, 'and have something in place for every possible situation, it should go smoothly.'

'I like the sound of storming the place when Gibbon's opened the doors,' Neville admitted. 'It'll make everything a lot easier.'

'And a charity banquet doesn't sound too threatening,' Ron agreed. 'Although I don't understand why he does it.'

'It's a great way to sell a wholesome image and make important friends,' Harry said, shaking his head. 'Can we get it together in a month?'

'I think so,' Ron said, scratching his chin. 'It would be easier if we could somehow get an invite.'

'We could see if Kingsley would set us up?' Neville said, looking between them with a thoughtful expression. 'Then once we're in, we can start arresting.'

'And if not,' Ron replied with a grim smile, 'we go in and arrest anyway. We just have to make sure we get Gibbon first.'

'We've certainly got enough evidence for an arrest warrant,' Harry said, staring at the list of crimes Hermione had compiled for them.

'I'll go and speak to Kingsley now,' Neville said, standing up. 'At least that way we can start to plan our next moves.'

Harry nodded as Neville left their office with a look of determination on his face.

As soon as Ron had shown them the profile, both Harry and Neville had seemed to change their attitudes towards Hermione and the Vipers. Ron knew he had a long way to go, but by seeing the crime list for the leader, both had begun to take the case more seriously. Ron still didn't feel comfortable giving them Hermione's real name, but at least they were making some progress.

'Are you coming alone on Thursday?' Harry asked, as the office door shut.

Ron paused and looked up at his best friend. Thursday was the fourth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. It was also the fourth anniversary of Fred's death.

'I was planning to go with George,' Ron said softly. 'I don't want him disappearing like last year.'

'He seems alright at the moment,' Harry said carefully. 'He came over a couple of nights ago for dinner and was on top form.'

'He always is in the lead up,' Ron sighed, 'it's the day of that he can't handle.'

Harry nodded, 'it's a horrible day.'

'The rest of the world likes to celebrate though.'

'What are you gonna do with Rose?'

'I'm not sure,' Ron admitted, twirling his wand absently. 'I think it's best if she stays at mine.'

'Will she be okay with that?' Harry asked surprised.

'She doesn't really have a choice,' Ron replied quietly. 'She needs to stay hidden.'

Harry nodded again. 'You won't be able to get pissed with the rest of us if you have to get home to her.'

'Probably for the best though,' Ron muttered, thinking back to the state he got himself in last year. 'I don't want to end up with another four day hangover.'

'I don't know how that even happened,' Harry smirked, 'what with all the hangover cure you took.'

'It made me piss green for ages,' Ron replied with a grimace.

'It probably is for the best then,' Harry agreed, 'although I'd rather you spent the night with us. You know I need some back up when your brothers start singing the _Chosen One_ song.'

Ron smiled and shook his head, 'surely after all these years you can handle shit without me?'

'Not from your brothers!'

'I'll have a think about it and talk to Rose,' Ron said, 'she might want to come. I can't deny someone who wants to pay their respects. She'll just have to go in disguise.'

'Would you take her to your parent's house after the ceremony at Hogwarts?'

Ron shrugged, 'I don't know if I want her there. It's way too emotional and I'd find it hard to keep an eye on her.'

'Plus she could try something whilst we're preoccupied,' Harry said, as he stood up to look at the floor plan of Gibbon's mansion.

'She's not going to try anything,' Ron sighed, 'she's on our side.'

'I need more proof,' Harry admitted, 'I don't even know her real name.'

'She's here to help us, not hurt us,' Ron said for felt like the hundredth time. 'Look at all the evidence she's given us.'

'But who knows what she's not telling us,' Harry countered, 'this could all be for her own gain. We could be walking right into some sort of trap.'

'She wouldn't do that,' Ron said passionately, 'you don't know her like I do. I know she's on our side and I know she's good.'

'I'm still reserving judgement,' Harry muttered, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

'Fine, but you'll eventually see that she's trustworthy,' Ron replied, as the office door opened and Neville re-entered.

'All sorted,' he said happily, 'Kingsley is going to get us six tickets to the banquet.'

'Us and three guests,' Harry nodded, 'nicely done.'

'So it looks like this case is beginning to move,' Neville grinned. 'We'll have Gibbon locked up in no time.'

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

Ron could smell the anticipation in the air.

o0o

When Ron arrived home that evening, he found Hermione meditating on his dining room table.

'What are you doing?' Ron asked, watching her sat cross-legged in a black vest and pair of shorts. Her hair was pulled up and she had her eyes completely closed. The room was bathed in soft blue flames, conjured in jars and the room pulsed with an unidentifiable energy.

Hermione opened one eye, 'What does it look like I'm doing?'

'Meditating on my table?'

'Then why did you ask?' She muttered, shutting her eye again and taking a deep breath.

'Why are meditating?'

'I've had a headache all day and I've always been taught to clear it through deep meditation.'

'Has it worked?' Ron asked, moving closer to her and admiring the amount of skin he could see.

'No!' Hermione snapped, opening her eyes and uncrossing her legs. 'I've been doing this for an hour and I've still not shifted it. I'm going to bang my head against the wall in a minute!'

Ron chuckled and moved closer, 'I wouldn't do that.'

Hermione frowned at him, swinging her legs around and dangling them off the edge of the table. Ron stopped in front of her and placed his bag and cloak on the table.

'Do you want a potion?' He asked, reaching up and pulling her hair out of its tight band. Hermione jumped in shock and grabbed at her falling curls.

'You should keep your hair loose to avoid added pressure,' he explained when she looked up at him questioningly.

'I don't like my hair down,' she muttered, pulling at the wayward tresses.

'It looks better down,' Ron commented, giving one particularly springy curl a light tug. 'So, do you want a potion?'

'I don't really take potions I haven't made,' Hermione admitted, rubbing her forehead. 'You never know what could be in them.'

'Well, I can assure you that I made the potion and it is fine,' he chuckled, as she continued to roughly rub her head.

'No thanks,'

'Stop jabbing yourself,' Ron sighed, pulling her hands away, 'you'll only make it worse.'

Hermione froze as Ron reached up and laced his fingers through her hair.

'Gently rub your skull,' he muttered, softly applying pressure with his long fingers. 'You're supposed to ease the pain with light touching, not make it ten times worse by knocking your brain out.'

He watched as her eyelids fluttered shut and she let out a breathy sigh. Her body relaxed as he delicately rubbed her temples and the surrounding area. Ron knew he should have stopped, but instead he took a step closer and continued to massage her gently. He studied her face in the dim lighting and marvelled at how carefree she looked.

'Better?' Ron whispered, causing Hermione's eyes to fly open in shock of how close he was. She gave him a gentle push and quickly jumped off the table.

'Yes, thank you,' she said in a rush, 'I had better go.'

'Go?' Ron asked, confused by her sudden distress. 'Why do you need to go?'

Thumping sounded at the door, causing both Ron and Hermione to jump and hold their wands defensively.

'It's just George,' Ron sighed, as his brother's mumbled voice sounded into the quiet apartment. 'I'll go and let him in.'

Ron paused at the doorway to stare at his strange flatmate, noting her folded arms and flushed face. 'Have I done something wrong?'

Hermione shook her head, but continued to look uncomfortable.

More thumping issued from George, followed by a string of swearwords and an attempted unlocking spell. Ron sighed, giving Hermione a final fleeting glance and heading towards his foul-mouthed brother.

'Alright, I'm coming,' he yelled, opening the door and scowling at George. 'Do you have to be so bloody loud?'

'What took you so long?' George said, ignoring Ron and barging his way into the flat with another box of goods. 'I've known snails to open doors faster.'

'I've known explosions to make less noise,' Ron retorted, following his brother into the kitchen.

'Where's Rose?' George asked, putting the box down and magically collecting the joke sweets. 'I've got her next product.'

'I'm here,' she muttered, entering the kitchen and avoiding Ron's eyes.

'Right darling, I've left the instructions and everything you'll need in the box. If you're not sure about something just Owl me or ask Ron,' George said cheerfully, as he eyed her outfit admiringly. 'Although, I'm sure you'll be fine.'

Hermione nodded, taking a look in the box with interest.

'I've also got a week's pay for you,' George said, pulling out a small pouch, 'just to keep you going.'

'You don't need to pay me,' Hermione said in shock, 'I'm doing this to help.'

'You are helping,' George agreed, 'but I've always paid Ron when he has helped me in the past, and so it's only fair that I pay you too.'

'I couldn't accept it,' she said, as George held the pouch out to her.

'Of course you can,' he laughed. 'Anyway, I'm not going to take no for an answer.'

Hermione hesitated, looking between George, the pouch and then Ron. 'I really don't want your money.'

George shrugged, 'fine, I'll leave it here and let you think about it.'

He placed the pouch on the counter and picked up his sweets. 'I'll see you both soon.'

Ron nodded, and waved him out. When he shut the front door, he turned to find Hermione stood in front of him.

'I don't want that money,' she said quickly. 'I'm helping him, not working for him.'

'Then don't take it,' Ron said evenly. 'But he's right; I always got paid when I helped out.'

'Well, you're family,' Hermione countered, 'I'm just a random stranger.'

'Who happens to live with his brother,' Ron replied. 'You're not _that_ random.'

'I don't want it,' she repeated, putting her hands on her hips. 'Please give it back to him.'

'Alright,' he sighed, 'but I reckon the money would do you good.'

'Why?' Hermione asked, frowning up at him.

'Well, eventually you're gonna have to get out of those Viper clothes,' Ron said, pulling gently at the strap of her vest. 'You'll also need money if you want to do anything after all this.'

Hermione gazed thoughtfully at her clothes and then back at him. 'I hadn't really thought about that.'

'But, if you don't want to take the money,' Ron said calmly, 'then you don't have to.'

Hermione nodded, looking very distant as she thought everything over. Ron watched her for a minute, before hesitating and clearing his throat.

'So, are you gonna tell me what happened earlier,' he muttered, moving away from the door and into the sitting room, as he tried to avoid her gaze.

'What do you mean?' Hermione asked quietly, following him and sitting down on the sofa.

'You know exactly what I'm talking about,' Ron scoffed, catching her eye and watching her blush. 'You went all weird and panicky.'

'I'm just not used to all that stuff,' Hermione muttered, picking at a tread on the sofa. 'I wasn't sure what to do.'

'But you're okay now?' Ron asked, feeling like a tit for even touching her head when she was clearly repulsed.

Hermione nodded shyly.

'Good,' he said in relief, 'cos I was only trying to help.'

'You did help,' she replied truthfully, 'I'm just a freak.'

'You're not a freak,' Ron said, rolling his eyes at her. 'You're just living with a prat that doesn't think about what he does.'

'I liked what he did,' Hermione said softly, looking up at him through dark lashes. 'That's why I panicked.'

Ron felt his throat dry up as her words sunk in. She had_ liked_ him touching her face. She had panicked because she_ liked_ what he had done.

'O – Oh,' he stammered, feeling his ears heat up. 'So, you weren't repulsed?'

'Definitely not repulsed,' Hermione muttered, blushing madly.

Ron felt his heart beat increase and gulped. He glanced towards her and felt himself move closer. Every part of Ron felt like it was on fire as he watched her bite her lower lip and gaze up at him.

She had _liked_ him touching her face.

He slowly lifted his hand up to cup her left cheek. Hermione watched him, breathing deeply as he leaned forward and placed his other hand on her right cheek. She sat very still as Ron gently laced his hands though her hair again. He kept her eye contact as he lightly began to massage her head. Hermione swallowed and placed her hands on his arms. Neither said a word as Ron delicately began to trace her face and neck. He paused at her shoulders and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Everything felt hundred times different to when Ron had done this earlier. A tension had filled the room and Ron knew that if he wasn't careful; he'd do something he'd later regret. With that thought in mind, he began to pull away. Hermione watched him go with heavy eyes.

'You didn't panic,' he muttered, trying to rid his brain of the heaviness that had settled there.

'I knew what to expect,' Hermione admitted, blinking as if she'd awoken from a deep sleep.

Ron nodded and cleared his throat again, feeling at a loss as to what to say. His brain was working overtime to try a process what had just happened and what he was now feeling. Hermione watched him, looking flushed.

'I'm gonna start dinner,' he muttered, standing up and hoping a bit of space between them would clear his mind. 'Is pasta alright?'

Hermione nodded and watched him move towards the kitchen with a strange look on her face.

'Weasley,' she called, as he got to the doorway. Ron turned to face her questioningly.

'My headache has gone,' she smiled, tucking her wild curls behind her ears and gazing at him adoringly.

'Good,' Ron said, trying to smile back as his stomach twisted uncomfortably.

He marched quickly into the kitchen and paused by the fridge. Closing his eyes, Ron tried to calm his still racing heart.

Ron may have cured Hermione's headache, but he now had one hell of a headache of his own.

o0o


	11. Essential

**A/N:** As always, thank you so much for the reviews. I've enjoyed reading your thoughts on the last few chapters. Some of you seem to like the direction of the story and some don't. If you're in the category of not liking what you've read so far, I suggest you stop reading. I know what I want to write and I know what is going to happen. If you're unhappy, no one is forcing you to read :P. That's the joy of fan fiction; it's free and you can stop reading whenever you want without feeling like you've wasted money!

I loved writing this chapter, but it feels like a risky one. I always planned for what happens in this chapter to happen. I just hope I've pulled it off!

**Chapter Eleven: Essential**

On the fourth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron woke up insanely early. He stared at the ceiling for ten minutes contemplating how awful the day was going to be. The past three anniversaries had taught him to expect lots of speeches, lots of crying and a whole lot of alcohol to get through it. The entire day revolved around a strange mixture of celebrations for Voldemort's defeat and the mourning of all those that had lost their lives.

For Ron the day meant one thing; the death of Fred.

With a heavy sigh, Ron stood up and got ready for the day. He showered and dressed slowly; feeling like every movement was an effort. He then made his way to the kitchen. Unconsciously, he started to make two cups of tea and began to plan his day.

Each year, Ron always began with a visit to the Burrow. All of the Weasleys would meet there and travel to Hogwarts together. A large ceremony would then take place, with speeches from a range of people, and would end with the Minister of Magic reading the names of all who lost their lives. This was followed by two minutes silence and wands being raised in respect. The Weasleys then went back to the Burrow to comfort each other. This always resulted in heavy drinking and a lot of tears.

The day was hell from start to finish, and never actually felt like a celebration. How could it? So many people had lost their lives. So many friends and family had died. The day was full of sadness at the loss of so many wonderful witches and wizards. Ron knew that families all over the country would be waking up; with the heartbreaking knowledge that it had been four years since they had seen or spoken to a loved one.

It had been four years since he had joked with his brother. Four years since Ron had laughed, spoken, looked at and been mocked by Fred. Four years, and it still hurt every single fucking day.

Ron stared at the two cups of tea and wiped his eyes. No one would thank him for falling to pieces so early. George would need him more than anyone today and Ron wasn't about to let him down. With trembling hands, he picked up one of the cups and felt his resolve strengthen. Ron could get through the day; just as he had the last three years.

Making his way back down the hallway, Ron paused outside Hermione's room. He hadn't been particularly chatty with her the last few days; not since the headache incident. Ron had decided to take a few steps back from her and had resorted to spending less time with his enticing flatmate. It was completely unprofessional and stupid to be getting so close to someone in his protection.

As Ron stood outside her room, however, he couldn't help but want to see her before he left for the Burrow. Hermione had asked to stay in the apartment instead of going to Hogwarts, and Ron hadn't questioned it. Ron knew it was for the best and had offered to lay flowers for her. That had been the last conversation they had had.

Hesitantly Ron knocked on the door and waited. Nothing happened so he knocked again. Still Hermione didn't answer, so Ron braced himself and quietly opened the door. He hadn't actually been in the spare room since Hermione had moved in. As he walked through the door, Ron noticed that nothing had changed except for a small photo on the bedside table. Hermione still seemed to keep everything in her small, expanded bag; which currently sat on a chair in the corner of the room.

Ron edged towards the bed and placed the cup of tea on the same table as the picture. He glanced down at his sleeping flatmate and timidly sat on the edge of the bed. She was curled up in a ball and had pulled the duvet so far up that Ron could only see a small amount of her face. Ron pondered what to do next as he took in her sleeping form. She would probably be pissed off with him for waking her and even more pissed off that he had entered her room without permission. Despite this, Ron knew he didn't want to leave without speaking to her.

'Hermione?' He whispered, giving her a gentle nudge.

Before Ron had chance to react, Hermione had jumped up and knocked him off the bed. He felt a stinging on his left cheek; as something cold and sharp connected with his skin. Hermione landed on top of him and something dropped to the floor with a heavy thud. As quick as a flash, Hermione wrapped her hands around his throat. Ron grunted and fought to push her off. She fell backwards and stared at him in shock.

'What are you doing?' Hermione squealed as she realised that it was him. She crawled backwards on the carpet until her back hit the bed panel.

Ron sat up and placed a hand to his face in confusion. When he brought it away, his fingers were covered in blood. He glanced back at Hermione to see that a small, bloodied knife lay beside her.

'Why are you in my room?' Hermione asked, breathing heavily. 'And more to the point, why are you leering over me whilst I sleep?'

'I wasn't leering,' Ron said, as his face and ears flooded with colour. 'I just came to say goodbye. I'm going to the Burrow now.'

'But it's five in the morning,' she said, staring at her watch and back at him in shock. 'Why do you need to get there for five?'

'I don't,' Ron admitted, 'but I couldn't sleep.'

'So, you came in here to scare the life out of me?' Hermione snapped.

'I didn't mean to scare you,' he said, as his heart rate returned to normal.

'Don't ever come into my room without my permission again,' she fumed, 'I could have killed you.'

'You sleep with a knife?' Ron said, eyeing the blade with trepidation.

'Old habit that I can't shake,' Hermione admitted, picking the knife up and cleaning it.

'You're fast,' Ron said, replaying what had just happened. 'I didn't have time to react, and I'm usually pretty quick. Although, I wasn't expecting you to be armed when I brought you a cup of tea this morning.'

'I wasn't expecting to have you leering over my bed,' Hermione sniffed.

'I wasn't leering!'

'Well, it certainly looked like you were,' Hermione said, as she glanced as his cheek. 'Come here.'

Ron complied and moved to sit next to her. She summoned a bottle of Dittany and slowly began to apply it to his face.

'I'm sorry,' Hermione muttered, wiping away the blood.

Ron shrugged, 'it's my fault; I shouldn't have come in and woken you up.'

'There you go,' she said quietly, putting the remaining potion on her bedside table.

Ron nodded and went to stand up.

'Don't go!' Hermione cried, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to the ground. 'Not yet.'

'I just came to say bye,' he said, looking around the room and feeling uncomfortable.

'You haven't spoken to me in days,' Hermione replied, sounding slightly hurt.

'I have,' Ron lied, feeling even more uncomfortable.

Hermione folded her arms and sighed, 'fine, you've been talking to me. Although, we both know you haven't. And now you're in my bedroom at five in the morning. Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?'

'I just wanted to say goodbye before I left,' Ron muttered, picking at his navy blue dress robes.

'Goodbye.'

Ron glanced at her and swallowed. It wasn't enough. He wanted something else. He needed something else from her. He just didn't know what it was.

Hermione watched him, biting her lip and looking unsure as to what to do next. When Ron didn't move or say anything further, she inched closer to him and nervously placed her hand on his arm.

'I hope it goes okay,' she whispered.

Ron nodded and stared at the ground, as he felt a lump rise to his throat.

'I hope you'll be okay,' she said, just as softly.

Ron nodded again and tried to clear his throat.

'I hate the anniversary of my parent's death,' Hermione said slowly. 'I generally stay in bed and try to sleep the day away. I can't imagine how awful it must be to go and _celebrate_ the end of the war, when it's also the day that your brother died.'

'I have to go,' Ron muttered, 'I have to pay my respects.'

'Of course,' Hermione agreed, 'but that doesn't stop it from being incredibly hard.'

Ron continued to stare at the ground, 'I wish I could see him just once more.'

Hermione gently rested her head against Ron's shoulder and placed her hand on top of his. Ron gripped it, feeling his eyes sting as grieve filled him. Silently, Hermione rubbed her cheek against him and Ron gave a shuddering sigh. Without considering what he was doing, Ron lifted their joined hands to his face and gently placed a kiss on her fingers. Hermione gasped but didn't pull away, as Ron continued to place kiss after kiss across her fingers and hand. A tear slide down his cheek as Ron gave way.

They sat in silence, huddled together as Ron allowed himself to cry. Hermione let him lavish her hand with soft, insistent kisses; as she whispered soothing words. They stayed that way for nearly an hour. With each minute that passed, Ron felt himself grow stronger as he drew comfort from Hermione.

'I should go,' Ron mumbled when the clock struck six. He let her hand go and wiped his face with the arm of his dress robe. 'I said I'd meet George and help him get ready.'

'Take care,' Hermione whispered, lightly and shyly placing a kiss on his tearstained face.

Ron gave her a watery smile and hoisted himself up off the floor. He held his hand out and helped Hermione stand up as well. Gazing down at her, Ron couldn't help but feel extremely relieved by her presence in his life.

'I – I'm, you,' Ron began; trying and failing to put into words how thankful he was for the pretty brunette.

Hermione shook her head and smiled up at him. 'Don't. You don't need to say anything.'

Ron nodded and stood up straight; squaring his shoulders and preparing himself for the next few hours. He gave Hermione one final glance before quickly sweeping her fringe out of her eyes and kissing her forehead.

'See you tonight,' he said, heading towards the door and pausing when he reached it. 'I may not be in a good state when I get back. We usually have a drink.'

'Understandable,' Hermione said, as she watched him hesitate to leave her bedroom.

'I'm sorry I scared you earlier.'

'It's fine,' Hermione smiled, 'just don't come into my room unannounced next time.'

'I won't,' Ron promised, giving Hermione a final nod and leaving her in peace.

Without realising it, Hermione had made him feel inexplicably better about the day ahead. If Hermione could make him feel better by just sitting and listening, Ron knew he could do the same for his family. Fred deserved to be remembered, and Ron was adamant that he would be. Today was hard, but it was also an essential part of the wizarding community. The dead deserved to be remembered and Ron was going to make sure they were.

o0o

'Harry, grab the door for us,' Bill said, as he gripped his youngest brother and tried to haul him to his bedroom.

Ron laughed as Harry and Bill manoeuvred him unsteadily down the hallway. 'I'm fine, you fucking idiots. You don't need to tuck me into bed.'

'Alright then,' Bill smirked, letting go of Ron and watching as he wobbled unsteadily. 'Let's see you walk by yourself.'

Ron gave him a smug grin and took a step forwards; only to crash into the wall and fall backwards.

Both Bill and Harry sniggered as Ron swore under his breath.

'Face it,' Bill chuckled, 'you need our help.'

'Fucking don't,' Ron muttered, grabbing hold of Harry and allowing the two men to lead him towards his bedroom door. 'You made the wall hit me.'

His best friend and brother continued to laugh as they got him into his room.

'You're such a tit,' Harry chuckled, pushing Ron onto the bed haphazardly. 'I'll be over in the morning to make sure you're alright.'

'Course I'll be alright,' Ron said, shutting his eyes as his head hit the pillow and the room swam. 'I've got it all sorted.'

'Yeah, you look all sorted,' Bill muttered, ruffling Ron's hair affectionately. 'All sorted to throw up that drink in the morning.'

Ron shook his head and frowned, keeping his eyes closed. 'No, I'm sorted. Me and Herm are gonna be alright, and George will be once he makes it official with the girl he's shagging.'

'What girl?' Bill asked, sounding surprised. 'He's shagging someone?'

'Who's Herm?' Harry said, ignoring Bill entirely.

'Dunno who she is,' Ron mumbled, as his head started to pound.

Silence filled the room as Bill and Harry looked between each other and Ron; trying to figure out what he had just said.

'Herm or the girl George is shagging?' Harry asked, giving Ron a nudge to keep him awake.

'Fuck off 'Arry,' Ron moaned, slapping his hands away and allowing himself to sink further into the pillow.

'Come on,' Bill sighed, 'let's leave him to sleep off the Firewhisky. He'll make more sense once he's sobered up.'

Ron felt someone squeeze his shoulder.

'Night Bro, love ya.'

'See you tomorrow.'

Ron mumbled goodbye under his breath but didn't bother to move or open his eyes. Everything felt too heavy.

'He's gonna having a horrible morning,' Bill muttered as he left the room. 'I dunno why he drinks so much. Every year is the same and it takes him days to clear it.'

'Coping mechanism,' Harry said sadly. 'He spends all day being strong for everyone else and then drinks his own sadness away.'

'Stupid idiot,' Bill said lovingly.

The voices trailed off as Bill and Harry left the apartment. Silence filled the apartment and made Ron even more aware of the throbbing in his head. He groaned and tried to lift his hand up, but everything felt groggy.

Just as Ron was about to give up, he felt a very light pressure on his leg and paused. He opened his eyes trying to make out the dark shape of someone small perched on the end of his bed.

'Herm?' He slurred, trying and failing to sit up.

'Don't ever call me Herm!' The dark figure snapped, undoing his shoe laces. 'I can't believe you said it in front of Harry and your brother. Harry won't forget that and he'll be round tomorrow to quiz you.'

'Nah, he won't,' Ron muttered, as Hermione pulled his shoes off. 'He's drunk as much as me.'

'I highly doubt that,' Hermione said, wrinkling her nose and dropping his shoes to the floor. 'You smell like a brewery.'

'You smell like a rose,' Ron sniggered, 'Hermione-Rose.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and moved to pull his cloak off. 'You know, I have a good mind to leave you here to fend for yourself whilst you're like this.'

'Ron shrugged as the cloak came free and also fell to the floor. 'I'm sure I'll be fine Hermione-Rose.'

Hermione snorted and placed his wand on the bedside table. 'Yeah, you look like you could handle anything right now.'

'I can,' Ron muttered, closing his eyes again.

Hermione chuckled and summoned a glass of water. 'I think you should drink this before you go to sleep. It'll make you feel a bit better.'

Ron groaned as she gave him a gentle tug and forced him to sit up. He accepted the water and downed it in one, handing the glass back to Hermione and burping.

'Charming,' she muttered, refilling the glass and placing it next to Ron's wand. 'Night Ron, give me a shout if you need me.'

'Night Hermione-Rose,' Ron hiccupped, watching her stand and quietly leave his room with a small smile on her face.

Ron fell back onto the pillow and closed his eyes with a sigh. Within minutes, Ron realised that he needed a piss. Standing clumsily, Ron made his way to the bathroom. He bumped into several things on his way and made enough noise to wake the entire apartment block. As he shut the bathroom door, Ron heard Hermione enter his room again.

'What are you doing now?' She called.

'Having a piss,' Ron replied, doing his business and leaning forward to rest his tired body against the wall. He finished quickly, sighing in relief.

'Are you alright?' Hermione asked, when Ron didn't return after flushing the toilet.

'Yeah,' he mumbled, continuing to lean against the wall.

'Then why are you staying in there?' Hermione said, closer to the door.

'Comfy.'

'The bathroom is comfy?'

Ron nodded, although Hermione couldn't see him.

'Ron, I think you should come back to bed,' Hermione said gently. 'You can't sleep next to the toilet.'

'Come to bed with you?' Ron asked with a frown. He definitely wouldn't say no to that.

'No,' Hermione said bracingly, 'come to your own bed, by yourself.'

'I'd rather come to bed with you,' Ron admitted, pushing himself off the wall and slowly making his way out of the bathroom.

'Did you wash your hands?' Hermione asked when the door opened and she came face to face with him.

Ron rolled his eyes and bumbled his way back to the sinks. He used liberal amounts of liquid soap and spent the next five minutes spraying water everywhere.

'I think you're done,' Hermione said, pulling him away from the taps and handing him a towel.

'Just making sure their clean enough for you,' Ron smirked, shoving his hands in her face. 'I wouldn't want you to get my dick germs.'

Hermione blushed furiously and pushed his hands away. 'Do you have to be so disgusting?'

Ron chuckled and she pulled him back into his bedroom and towards his bed. Ron stumbled as he reached it, causing Hermione to grip him harder.

'Just go to sleep,' she sighed, as she helped him to sit on the bed. 'You're going to end up hurting yourself if you keep getting up.'

'You worry too much,' Ron grinned, pulling at a curl as she leaned over to get him on the bed. 'I've been like this a million times before and always survived into the next morning.'

'I just don't want you doing anything stupid,' Hermione frowned, slapping his hand away as he went for another curl. 'Get off my hair.'

'Love your hair,' Ron mumbled, fighting her hands and reaching to run his fingers through her wild mane. 'All soft and crazy, like you.'

'I'm not soft and crazy,' Hermione blushed, grabbing his wrists and giving him a warning look.

'Yeah you are,' Ron yawned, as she stood up and dropped his hands. 'All soft, and crazy, and beautiful.'

'You really are drunk,' Hermione noted dryly, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Ron laughed and grabbed her waist as she tried to take a step back. Hermione froze in shock, as Ron leaned his head against her stomach.

'I don't need drink to know that you're beautiful,' he said, pulling her even closer.

Hermione gripped his shoulders and tried to take a step back. 'I really don't think you should be doing that.'

Ron shrugged but let her go. He gazed up at her flushed face and bright eyes, leaning back on his arms. 'You have no idea what I think we should be doing.'

Hermione folded her arms again and stared down at him with a slight frown. Ron watched her with a grin plastered on his face. Standing there with a stern look, in her plain navy pyjamas and wild curls, Ron couldn't think of a more appealing site.

'You can get whatever ideas you have,' Hermione said firmly, 'out of your head right now.'

'You haven't heard what they are,' he said, continuing to smile and nudging her leg with his. 'You might think they're really good and be completely on board with them.'

'I highly doubt that,' she said, rolling her eyes and walking around the bed and away from him. 'Just go to bed before you say something stupid.'

Ron ignored her and stood up gracelessly. 'I'm not gonna say anything stupid.'

'Ron,' Hermione groaned, moving to grab him, as he walked towards her. 'Just go to bed.'

'I'm gonna,' he promised, facing her. 'I just need to do one thing.'

Hermione shook her head, 'surely it can wait till morning?'

'Well, the thing is,' Ron breathed, moving closer to the wary witch with a smile, 'I doubt I'll get the chance to do it tomorrow.'

'Do what?' Hermione asked, staring up at Ron sceptically.

Ron leaned forward and placed his hand on her cheek. Hermione's eyes widened as he pressed his lips to hers in a very brief kiss.

'That,' Ron whispered, giving Hermione's nose a little nudge. 'I needed to do that.'

Hermione swallowed as he began to pull away. She quickly placed her own hand on his cheek and mirrored him with a quick kiss on the lips. Ron chuckled and kissed her again; applying more pressure and staying longer. Hermione let her eyes flutter shut and Ron took this as invitation to do it again. This time, Ron ran his tongue along her mouth and Hermione tentatively allowed him entry. Ron moaned as their tongues met for the first time and pulled Hermione even closer.

Nothing had prepared him for this. She tasted like the sweetest dessert he had ever had. Every single part of him felt like it was on fire, and Ron couldn't help but think that he wanted to do this again and again and again. Hermione's inexperience made Ron feel even more affection for her, as they duelled in a most intimate way.

Hermione began to pull back, causing Ron to moan again.

'Don't go,' he muttered, opening his eyes and staring at her in awe. 'That was amazing.'

Hermione blushed at his honesty. 'I think you should go to bed.'

Ron frowned, but dropped his arms so that Hermione could take a step back. 'You didn't like it?'

'I did,' Hermione said truthfully, 'but you've had a lot to drink and I'd rather stop before you do something else you wouldn't normally do.'

Ron nodded as the pounding in his head reappeared with full force. 'Fine, but I did need to do that.'

'Really?' Hermione asked dubiously.

'You've been the only thing keeping me going today,' he admitted as he sat back down on the bed and rubbed his face. 'I knew I was coming home to you and that made it easier to cope with.'

'You still managed to drink your own body weight,' Hermione muttered, as her cheeks glowed pink again.

'Kept it together during the ceremonies though,' Ron said, getting under the covers and leaning back with a soft sigh. 'Besides, Fred deserved a good party.'

'So, it went okay?'

'Same as every year,' Ron mumbled, as his body began to shut down, 'fucking horrible but an essential day.'

Hermione nodded and stood watching him in silence for a few minutes.

'I'm glad you're okay,' she whispered.

'Got you,' Ron muttered softly.

With that, everything went dark and Ron felt the comforting arms of sleep enclose him.

o0o

**A/N 2:** I had to have them kiss on the same day as the book. However, this kiss was nowhere near as romantic and took place a whole four years after it should have!

This doesn't mean I'm rushing the relationship on. It just means there's going to be some awkward moments coming up for poor Hermione and Ron. Drinking does not solve problems, merely creates them. Haha!


	12. Cause, Effect and Clarification

**A/N: **I'm glad most of you enjoyed the kiss. Now it's the day after the night before :)

**Chapter Twelve: Cause, Effect and Clarification **

Ron blearily opened his eyes and cursed. His head and stomach both felt like they were going to explode. Disjointed memories of the night before flooded through his brain; drinking until the early hours with his brothers and Harry, taking part in a very dangerous game of Quidditch, being manhandled home by Bill and Harry, talking to Hermione, kissing Hermione.

Shit. Ron sat up with a start, as the moment replayed in his mind. He'd kissed Hermione. He'd fucking kissed Hermione and she had kissed him back. But then everything went blurry and he had no clue as to what happened next. Did they part ways happily? Did Ron make a tit out of himself and pass out? Did they have sex?

Ron glanced around the bedroom for evidence. Only his robes were on the floor. Only his things were scattered around the room. Maybe she took her stuff and went after they had done it?

Oh Merlin, he was in trouble.

His stomach gave a queasy flip and Ron stood shakily to his feet. Quietly, he made his way out of the room and grimaced as he heard the unmistakable sounds of Harry arguing with his flatmate.

'He said Herm, so I'm taking it that you're real name begins with Herm.'

'My name is_ Rose_,' Hermione snapped. 'I don't know why he said Herm.'

'I know you're lying,' Harry said evenly, 'and I don't like it. Why are you so desperate to stay hidden?'

'I've already told you,' Hermione said, sounding frustrated, 'I have to stay hidden now that I've turned my back on the agency. I can't just wander around England as if I've not got a care in the world.'

'I meant hidden from us,' Harry clarified. 'You're trying to keep your real identity hidden from us. Why?'

'What's going on?' Ron asked, entering the kitchen and looking between Harry on a bar stool and Hermione stood behind the counter. 'Why are you arguing?'

'Potter's playing the bad cop,' Hermione replied wryly, folding her arms and staring at his best friend with a frown. 'Apparently I'm not to be trusted.'

'I didn't say that,' Harry said, 'but I do want to know your real name.'

'What's a bad cop?' Ron asked confused, continuing to look between them.

'Muggle saying,' Hermione said, not taking her eyes off Harry. 'Why do you need my real name?'

'I want to know who you really are!'

'Why?' Hermione said, raising an eyebrow. 'What difference will it make knowing my real name?'

'I'll know exactly what we're dealing with,' Harry said, standing up. 'Cos at the moment, I feel like you're feeding us everything you want us to know and not everything we should know.'

'Harry,' Ron cut in, shaking his head. 'She's helping us stop the people trying to kill me. This isn't about her trying to trick us into anything.'

'Then why has everything gone quiet since she moved in?' Harry said calmly. 'Why haven't they continued trying to kill you?'

'They're planning their next move,' Hermione replied confidently, 'losing me would have hit them hard. They would never have seen it coming.'

'Are you sure this isn't some kind of trap?' Harry said, staring at her with his piercing green eyes. 'Are you sure you're not walking us into it _Rose_?'

'I'm trying to help you,' she said, not breaking his eye contact. 'Ron would have been dead by now if I hadn't been around.'

'She's right,' Ron agreed, rubbing his stomach and feeling nauseous from last night's drink.

'Are you alright?' Harry asked, taking in Ron's pale face and frown.

'Just hung over,' Ron muttered, 'but I'd rather not listen to the pair of you bicker. Rose is staying and we're working _with_ her. You've never been this paranoid before and I don't understand why you don't trust her. She's proven she's with us.'

'Fine, I'll drop it,' Harry sighed, 'but I don't think _Herm _is tell us everything.'

Ron pulled a face at his blunder from last night. 'I was really, really drunk.'

'Yeah, I was there,' Harry said evenly. 'George can't wait to have words with you, by the way.'

'Why, what did I do?' Ron said shocked.

'You told Bill that he's shagging someone,' Harry replied, smirking slightly and ignoring Ron's blush. 'And judging by George's reaction, I'd say he definitely is.'

Ron glanced at Hermione to gage her reaction. She stared at the ground and reddened.

Oh fuck, maybe they did have sex. How could he not remember?

'So do you know who it is?' Harry continued, oblivious to the uncomfortable tension that had filled the room. 'Charlie reckons it's that girl that works for him in the shop.'

'I don't know,' Ron said, clearing his throat and staring back at Harry. 'He didn't tell me.'

'Are you sure you're alright?' Harry said, eyeing Ron with concern. 'You look like you're about to throw up.'

'Here,' Hermione muttered, placing a potion on the counter and sliding it over to him. 'It'll help.'

'Hangover potions don't work on him,' Harry noted, as Ron took the bottle and uncorked it. 'For some reason he seems to be resistant to them.'

'It's not a hangover cure,' Hermione said, avoiding Ron's gaze. 'It helps expel toxins in the body. It should work for alcohol in the same way it works for anything else that contaminates your system.'

'Thanks,' Ron mumbled, downing the potion quickly and closing his eyes as his stomach reacted to it.

'You're certainly well trained,' Harry said to Hermione, picking up the bottle and giving it a sniff. 'Did you make it yourself?'

'This morning,' Hermione admitted quietly.

'Well, as long as it's not poison,' Harry muttered, causing both Ron and Hermione to frown at him.

'Don't be a twat,' Ron said, rubbing his face. 'What are you up to today?'

'Nothing much, do you fancy coming Diagon Alley with me?'

'Why not, it's rare we both have a day off together,' Ron said honestly. 'What do you need to get?'

'Well,' Harry said, turning very red and glancing at Hermione as he hesitated to continue.

'I'm going,' Hermione snapped, rolling her eyes and marching quickly out of the kitchen. She slammed her bedroom door as she reached it.

'Thanks,' Ron said sarcastically, 'that's going to make me even more popular.'

'Why, what have you done?' Harry asked in interest.

'You don't wanna know,' Ron said with a sigh. 'But don't change the subject, what are you getting from Diagon Alley?'

Harry seemed to brace himself, before saying in a rush, 'I'm gonna ask Gin to marry me and I need to get a ring.'

Silence hung over the kitchen as Ron processed what Harry had just said.

'You're gonna ask Ginny to marry you?' He stammered, looking at Harry with wide eyes. 'As in proper marrying, with a ceremony and stuff?'

'Yeah, proper marrying,' Harry said with a small smile, 'as in husband and wife.'

'Merlin, Harry!' Ron exclaimed, grabbing him around the shoulder. 'So you're actually serious about each other?'

'Yeah,' Harry laughed, 'do you think she'll say yes?'

'Of course she will,' Ron chuckled, hugging him happily, 'she's been mad about you forever. I just didn't see it coming. When did you decide you wanted to do it?'

'Last night,' Harry admitted sheepishly.

'Fucking hell Harry, that's serious shit,' Ron breathed in awe. 'You're gonna actually marry my sister and be a proper adult!'

'If she says yes,' Harry nodded, pushing his glasses up as Ron pulled him into another hug.

'She'll say yes,' Ron laughed happily. 'You're gonna send Mum into a frenzy. She has been waiting for this for years!'

Harry laughed at Ron's glee. 'So you'll help me find a ring?'

'Yeah, give me an hour or so to get ready and I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron,' Ron said enthusiastically.

Harry grinned and clapped Ron on the back. 'I'll see you in an hour then.'

Ron nodded and waved him out, feeling unbelievably happy for his sister and best friend. They had been in love for so long and now they were taking the next step. Ron couldn't have been more proud of Harry in that moment. He had come so far from the specky kid with the world on his shoulders.

As he made his way back to his bedroom, Ron's happy mood began to quickly deteriorate. He still had to have an uncomfortable conversation with Hermione. What did he say to her? If they had had sex, he didn't remember any of it. If they didn't, he still needed to clear the air over the kissing. Hermione hadn't looked at him once during the exchange in the kitchen, which only highlighted the uncomfortable situation.

'Hermione,' he called as he reached her bedroom door and knocked gently. 'Hermione, is it okay if we have a chat?'

Hermione's door swung open and Ron came face to face with the brunette.

'Hi,' he said stupidly, feeling himself become tongue tied as everything he wanted to say flew out of his head.

'Hi,' Hermione said, looking as embarrassed as he felt. They stood avoiding each other's gaze as an uneasy silence took hold of them.

'What did you want to talk about?' Hermione asked, after a few minutes of waiting.

'Last night,' Ron mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. 'It's all a bit of a blur, but I know I need to apologise.'

'You don't,' Hermione said softly. 'I was just as guilty.'

'You were?' Ron asked, trying to think back to what she had done and coming up blank.

'I kissed you back,' she whispered, looking at her feet. 'You had no control over your actions, but I did.'

'I started it,' Ron said quietly, 'I was the one that initiated it all.'

Hermione nodded, but didn't look up. She looked pitiful, standing in front of him all forlorn and unsure of herself. Ron felt like a complete wanker for doing this to her. She had obviously been scared off by his stupid actions and now she felt uncomfortable around him. He really had fucked up.

'I'm sorry,' He said earnestly, 'I didn't mean to kiss you.'

'You didn't?' Hermione asked, looking at him for the first time.

'Of course I didn't,' Ron replied gently, 'I was off my face and I never should have done it. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel uneasy around me.'

'You were drunk,' Hermione said slowly, 'you would never have done it otherwise.'

'Exactly,' Ron said, relieved that she understood that he hadn't meant to kiss her. The drink had just given him a confidence boast and he had foolishly allowed his feelings for her to take over. 'I just want us to forget anything happened and go back to how we were.'

'Forget that we kissed,' Hermione muttered with a nod. 'You wouldn't have done it without the drink.'

'I hope I haven't fucked everything up?' Ron said hopefully. 'You're still okay with being here aren't you?'

'Yes,' Hermione sighed, 'I'm fine here.'

Ron smiled, glad that they had cleared the air. 'I'm going to Diagon Alley with Harry, do you need anything?'

Hermione shook her head, giving him a sad smile.

'Are you sure we're okay?' Ron asked, watching her with concern.

'Weasley I'm fine,' she said, folding her arms around herself and taking a step back into her room. 'Let's forget it ever happened, like you said.'

Ron nodded, pausing as he moved towards his room. 'We didn't do anything else did we?'

'Sorry?' Hermione said with a slight frown. 'What do you mean?'

'I remember us kissing, but then everything went blank,' Ron admitted, running his hands through his hair. 'We didn't do anything else, did we?'

'Just kissed,' Hermione replied somewhat sadly.

'Oh good,' Ron sighed happily, before seeing the hurt look on Hermione's face. 'Not that having sex with you wouldn't be good. I mean, it'd be amazing. Not that I'm saying I thought we had had sex or that I've ever thought about it or anything. But I'm sure it would be.'

'Okay,' Hermione said, blushing as Ron continued to babble on.

'All I meant,' Ron said, feeling humiliated by his own words, 'is that I'm glad we didn't because I wouldn't have remembered, and that would have been horrible for us both – '

'– We kissed and you fell asleep,' Hermione cut in, looking extremely flushed, 'nothing else.'

'Right,' Ron said embarrassed. 'Well, I'll see you later.'

With that, Ron left Hermione and headed quickly to his bedroom. As he shut the door, Ron leaned against it and let out a long sigh. Never, in his entire life, had Ron been so tongue tied in front of a woman. What the fuck was wrong with him? Ron had never been this mortifying with the opposite sex, and yet he'd just acted as if he'd never spoken to a female before.

Hermione was seriously having an effect on him.

o0o

Ron spent the entire day helping Harry find the perfect ring. Eventually they had found a beautiful diamond and emerald creation in the smallest jewellers in Diagon Alley. Harry knew instantly that it was the right one and had handed over a small fortune, exclaiming that he would propose on Sunday.

The trip had been rewarding but tiring. Ron felt extremely glad to walk in his front door. What Ron didn't expect, was to see Hermione cooking in the kitchen. He'd lived with her long enough to know that she never cooked. Something was obviously wrong.

'What's up?' Ron asked, walking into the kitchen and taking in the scene before him with a soft smile.

Hermione had propped an old muggle cooking book on the counter and was reading over the instructions carefully. She had pulled her hair into a messy bun and placed a pretty apron around her waist. Pots and pans bubbled on the stove, as she tried to cook without magic.

'Nothing,' she replied, picking up a knife and beginning to chop a range of vegetables. 'I'm just cooking some dinner.'

'I can see that,' Ron said, moving around to look at things boiling in the pot. 'Why?'

'I was bored,' Hermione muttered, placing a handful of peppers into one of the pots.

'But I thought you hated cooking,' Ron said, as he sat on a bar stool and watched her.

'I don't hate it,' Hermione admitted, 'I'm just not very good at it.'

'But you're good at making potions,' he said, glancing at the old cookbook. It had small, neatly written notes inside the margin.

'That's not the same.'

'You're following a recipe,' Ron replied, pulling the chopping board towards him and beginning to cut some of the vegetables, as Hermione stirred the contents of the pots. 'I love curry by the way.'

Hermione smirked and raised an eyebrow, 'I thought you loved all food.'

Ron shrugged and gave her a smile of his own. 'Food is an important part of my life.'

Hermione laughed lightly, as she turned the heat down and moved back to the counter. 'I've noticed. I've put on loads of weight living here.'

'Nothing wrong with that,' Ron said truthfully. 'You looked like you hadn't eaten for months, when you arrived.'

'I had to eat on the go at the agency,' Hermione said, as she watched him quickly dice an onion.

'Not anymore,' Ron smiled, handing the board back to Hermione. She stared at him with an unreadable expression.

'What?' He said, when she continued to stare.

Hermione shook her head and blushed lightly. 'I'm just glad you're home and everything is alright.'

Ron felt his ears redden, as the conversation from earlier replayed in his head. She was right though, everything did seem to be okay. They could both still talk to each other at least.

'Do you want any help with this?' Ron asked, gesturing to the pots and smiling at the beautiful witch.

'You don't have to,' Hermione replied, 'but it would probably save it from being inedible.'

Ron chuckled and stood up, 'I highly doubt that. If you can make a potion, you can make a curry.'

'It's not the same,' Hermione disagreed, 'food is trickier.'

Ron tasted the substance in the first pot and gagged, causing Hermione to laugh.

'I told you, I follow the instructions but it never works. My food always tastes rubbish.'

'It's fine, we can fix this,' Ron said, rolling his sleeves up and taking the pan off the heat.

They spent the next thirty minutes turning the curry into an edible meal. Ron talked Hermione through each step and chatted happily about the food disasters he had made. Hermione laughed at his stories, watching him cook with ease.

'Some people are just good cooks,' she said, taking the glass of wine he had just offered her. 'It comes naturally to them. For people like me, it doesn't.'

'Everyone has the ability to cook,' Ron said, draining the rice. 'You just have it stuck in your head that you can't do it.'

'I can't!' Hermione exclaimed, grabbing plates, knives and forks for them both. 'My Mum was an amazing cook though. She could make anything and it would always be perfect.'

'Is that your Mum's book?' Ron said, watching Hermione lovingly graze her hand over the neat notes added to the book.

'Yeah,' Hermione said softly. 'She would've been horrified that her daughter couldn't make toast without burning it.'

'Or extremely proud that her daughter was so amazing, she didn't need to learn how to cook,' Ron said just as softly.

Hermione looked up at him with her beautiful, brown eyes and gave him a watery smile. Ron felt his stomach constrict and knew that it had nothing to do with the alcohol from the night before. He would've given anything to be able to kiss away her tears in that moment.

'Thanks,' she whispered shyly, dropping her gaze and busying herself with serving the food. Ron tidied away the pots and pans with a flick of his wand.

Both of them came to a halt at the counter and looked down at the two plates of dinner. Ron felt the air in the room change instantly and swallowed. Things may have seemed okay when they were busy. However, as soon as they stopped, an uncomfortable silence began. Ron had been foolish to think that they could forget what had happened.

'I've fucked everything up,' Ron stated into the silence.

'I wouldn't say that,' Hermione muttered, standing beside him.

'It feels different though,' Ron said with a sigh. 'I should never have done it.'

'I'm glad you did do it,' Hermione admitted in a small voice.

'You are?' Ron asked, turning to her in surprise.

Hermione nodded. 'I know it was just a drunken kiss for you and you would never have done it normally, but it was my _first_ kiss. I never thought it would actually happen.'

'Your first kiss was with me,' Ron repeated stupidly. 'Your first kiss was with me; a drunk idiot.'

Hermione nodded blushing, 'but at least I know what it feels like now. I never thought I would.'

'Oh Hermione,' Ron exclaimed, rubbing his face in regret. 'That was the worst first kiss ever.'

Hermione opened her mouth to argue and stopped as a hurt look flitted across her face.

'I don't mean you're a bad kisser,' Ron said quickly, taking a step towards her. 'I mean that a kiss should make your heart rate increase and give you sweaty hands. It should make your brain go all fuzzy and cause all thoughts to leave. It should not be with a drunk bloke that hasn't got any control of his own body.'

'My heart rate increased,' Hermione admitted, confused by his speech.

'One day someone will give you a proper kiss and you'll realise what I mean,' He muttered shamefully.

Hermione stared up at him with the same look of bewilderment. 'I don't understand, I thought it felt lovely.'

Ron smiled despite his feeling of guilt. 'It should have felt amazing.'

'Well, it'll probably be the only one I'll ever get,' Hermione said with a blush, 'so I'm going to take it as a good kiss.'

'Don't be ridiculous,' Ron said, rolling his eyes at her. 'You're gonna have plenty of wizards after you.'

'Well, you said you would only ever kiss me drunk,' Hermione muttered, 'so if you wouldn't – '

'– No I didn't,' Ron said with a frown. 'I said I was off my face and I never should have done it. No one deserves to be snogged by a drunk prat.'

Hermione looked at him questioningly, 'so you wouldn't need to be drunk to do it again?'

'Of course I wouldn't,' Ron said truthfully, trying to understand where this conversation was going. 'Would you _want_ me to do it again?'

'We have to have a professional relationship,' Hermione said, dodging his question and moving to pick up a plate of food. 'There is no question of wanting anything.'

Ron watched her fluster, as he came to terms with what she wasn't telling him. 'But if we weren't working on the Viper case together?'

'Weasley,' Hermione sighed, sounding tired, 'can we just eat dinner?'

'Fine,' Ron agreed, casting a warming charm on the food, and following her into the dining room. They sat down opposite each other and began to eat in silence. Ron couldn't help but replay what she had said in his mind.

Things did feel different between them. How could they not? Ron now knew what it felt like to kiss those perfect lips of hers. He now knew that she tasted like the most delicious dessert in the world. How could he not want to lavish her with more kisses? It was only natural to want to do it again and judging by Hermione's words, she wanted to as well.

Ron watched her slowly pick at her food and contemplated what to do next. Did he go for it and try to convince Hermione that they could still be professional? Did he just forget about it and try to ignore the thoughts and feelings rushing around his body? Both sounded equally terrifying.

Hermione glanced up at him and caught his eye. Ron watched as she bit down on her bottom lip and smiled weakly.

'I would want to,' he said lightly, watching her cheeks turn pink at his declaration.

'It's not possible,' Hermione admitted quietly.

'But if it was?' Ron asked, needing some clarification from her.

Hermione nodded slowly, never taking her eyes off him.

It was all the clarification Ron needed. Now he just had to wait for the moment when they could be unprofessional with each other.

He fucking hoped it wouldn't be too long.

o0o


	13. The Ministry

**A/N: **I'm sorry about the wait, but my computer has officially died. I'm now relying on others to let me borrow theirs and this means I'm not getting as long as I would normally like to write. Thank you for your patience and kind reviews. I wish I could wave a wand and fix the bloody thing. I'm saving frantically, but it'll be a while before I get enough to buy anything. In the meantime, I will try to get chapters up as soon as I possibly can!

This one is a very brief and seemingly insignificant chapter, but it is needed for things that unfold in future chapters.

o0o

**Chapter Thirteen: The Ministry**

Ron leaned against the doorframe of the upstairs study and watched as Hermione poured over an ancient star chart. She made small notes on a piece of parchment and mumbled quietly to herself; completely absorbed in her work. Whatever Hermione was working on it must have been tricky, because she kept making crossings out and letting off irritable sighs. Ron contemplated leaving her in peace, but he really needed to ask her something and he'd been putting it off for days. It also didn't help that they had been snapping at each other a lot more than usual.

'Are you going to stand there staring at me like an idiot all evening?' Hermione muttered, breaking his chain of thoughts and causing his ears to brighten.

'I see you're still in a good mood,' Ron replied, pushing away from the doorframe and entering the beautiful room fully. 'I was hoping that you'd cheered up by now.'

'It's hard to be in a good mood when someone is gawking at me as if I'm some sort of animal in a cage,' Hermione retorted, not looking up from her work. 'Have you come to say something, or is the staring enough?'

'I wasn't gawking at anything,' Ron said, rolling his eyes and sitting down on the comfy chair Hermione used when she was reading for pleasure. 'I was trying to be considerate and not disturb you.'

'Considerate would have been staying downstairs and not coming up here to gawk,' Hermione replied, tidying the papers on her desk and shutting a large book entitled _The Act of Seeing: Myths and Legends_. She paused and looked at him expectantly, when he said nothing in return. 'Well?'

'Well what?' Ron asked, giving the star chart a glance and finding himself unable to decipher it.

'What do you want?' Hermione huffed, 'Why are you here?'

'Seriously, what has got you in such a fucking mood?' Ron snapped, losing his temper slightly. 'You've been a right moody witch for days. What's going on?'

'Nothing is _going on_,' Hermione said primly, straightening her back. 'I'm merely trying to get something done and I can't because you're buzzing around me.'

'That's bollocks,' Ron said, shaking his head. 'You've been short tempered with me for days and it's had nothing to do with this.' He motioned to the books and charts on the table. 'Tell me what's going on?'

Hermione sat in silence with a small frown upon her face. She shrugged slightly, 'you've been just as snappy.'

'Cos I'm fed up with getting my head bitten off,' Ron countered. 'So would you just tell me what's wrong?'

The glared at each other, both willing the other to back down, before Hermione gave a deep sigh and rubbed her face dejectedly.

'I see the same walls every single day,' she said quietly; after a few minutes of silence. 'I've gone from travelling all over the world and taking part in dangerous missions, to sitting in a flat all day and all night. I'm feeling a bit suffocated.'

'So you don't want to be here anymore?' Ron asked surprised.

'Of course I want to be here,' Hermione said truthfully, 'but my boredom levels are reaching breaking point. I need a change of scenery.'

'Well, maybe you'll like what I have to ask,' Ron said with a sigh of his own. 'We're getting closer to Gibbon's banquet and it's getting harder to sort out the logistics – '

'– But I've been creating files for you to take to the Ministry, to share with Potter and Longbottom!' Hermione interrupted in a panic.

'Yeah and they have been great, but things are moving along so quickly now that it would be helpful if we could talk to you in person,' Ron clarified, 'instead of through notes.'

Hermione sat up even straighter as she mulled over what he was trying to say. 'So you want me to –'

'– Go to the Ministry with me,' Ron nodded, as Hermione's face broke into an excited smile. 'But there will be certain rules you'd have to follow, in order for you to do this.'

'What kind of rules?' Hermione asked dubiously; the smile slipping from her face instantly.

'Well, first you'd have to come in disguise,' Ron said, as Hermione gave a slight nod in agreement. 'Then we would need to take your wand off you as soon as you entered the Ministry building. You'd also have to stay with either me, Harry or Neville at all times.'

'Where would my wand go?' Hermione asked, biting her bottom lip in concern.

'I would keep hold of it,' Ron replied, as watched her mouth, feeling enticed. 'You'd get it back at the end of each day.'

'Only you?' Hermione asked, 'no one else at the Ministry?'

'Just me,' Ron promised, dragging his eyes away from her delectable lips and staring into her dark eyes. 'So what do you think? Do you reckon that would help you with the boredom?'

Hermione grinned, 'Sounds great!'

'So, as of tomorrow, I'll be taking you into the Ministry as a work experience girl,' Ron said, smiling at the now beaming witch in front of him. 'Make sure your disguise makes you look like someone on their work experience.'

'Okay,' Hermione said excitedly, standing up in a rush. 'I'll go and sort something out now!'

Ron laughed as she disappeared down the stairs in a whirlwind of activity, leaving him to sit and contemplate Hermione's enthusiasm for something so mundane.

o0o

'Where does that lead?' A disguised Hermione asked for the millionth time that day.

'Department of Mysteries,' Ron muttered, not bothering to look up from the document he was reading, as the lift doors shut with a ping. He knew this journey well enough now; to tell her what was at each stop without looking.

Hermione held her finger out to press another button, but Ron slapped it away and gave her a warning look. She had insisted on pressing every button, so that the doors opened to each department. The fifteen other witches and wizards in the lift were starting to get annoyed by the excitable, young witch. Ron threw them all an apologetic smile and grabbed hold of Hermione's wrist.

'Look, I'll take you on a proper tour later,' he muttered, pulling her away from the gold buttons and rearranging the parchment in his other hand. 'Can we just try to make it into the Auror offices without further distraction?'

Hermione nodded and pulled her attention away from the different numbers for each department, as Ron let go of her. She had talked non-stop since leaving their apartment; making him feel slightly harassed. She continued to chatter away, as the lift took them to the corridor leading to the Auror department. Ron felt immensely glad to enter his office, shut the door and plonk her down on a spare chair.

'Shut up for one minute, whilst I get myself together,' he muttered, clearing some space for her. 'I can't think straight when you jabbering away.'

Hermione huffed and folded her arms, but she didn't talk until he had sat down and pulled a file towards him five minutes later. 'You're really not a morning person.'

Ron raised an eyebrow, 'it's hard to appreciate the morning, when someone doesn't pause for breath the entire journey over here!'

'You're just a miserable git,' Hermione replied, as the office door opened and Neville strolled in. He glanced at Hermione, in her transfigured, blonde masquerade, and then back at Ron.

'You ready to get started?' He asked, as Hermione picked up a half empty potion bottle from Ron's desk and gave it a sniff.

'Yeah, Rose and I were just settling in,' Ron replied, taking the potion from her hands and placing it back on the table with a frown.

'Have you got her wand?' Neville asked, eyeing Hermione with obvious concern.

'Yes, yes,' she snapped, as Ron opened and closed his mouth. 'You don't need to worry. The big, bad witch is defenceless because Weasley has got my wand locked away.'

Ron rolled his eyes, 'ignore her, she's in a grump cos I asked her to shut up.'

'I'm not in a _grump,_' Hermione said, as Neville took a seat and began pulling papers from his pockets. 'You're just an idiot.'

Neville looked between the two of them in surprise; making Ron's ears heat up. He was saved of any further questioning or embarrassment by Harry's arrive.

'Alright mate?' Ron said, clearing his throat and giving Hermione a warning look. 'Shall we jump right in?'

'Yeah,' Harry replied, also sitting down and giving Hermione a piercing look. 'Have you taken away her w – '

'Yes!' Hermione snapped, 'I have no wand, so we can just start planning this raid and stop worrying about whether or not I'm going to attack you all!'

Ron snorted with laughter, but broke off when he saw the look on both Harry and Hermione's faces. Neither seemed impressed.

'So,' Neville cut in, 'let's start with the who's, when's, where's and how's.'

And so it began, every day they would gather in Ron and Harry's shared office and discuss tactics. They came up with plan after plan to put into place to ensure they wouldn't fail. They researched down to the tiniest details and rehearsed conversations, highlighted people of concern and memorised the floor plan of Gibbon's manor. Hermione proved invaluable and gave them titbit after titbit of useful information. All three men felt surprisingly more confident of the raid, as the days went on. Harry and Neville even seemed to warm to Hermione slightly; which Ron was extremely grateful. It made the whole process a lot more enjoyable.

Hermione also took an active interest in the Ministry and its Auror department. When they weren't planning the banquet raid, Ron showed her their library, training areas and research teams. She particularly liked the equality cases and explained that one day she hoped to put her Viper training to good causes. Ron had also been shocked to discover how little she really knew about the wizarding world. He found himself constantly explaining what each department did and who certain witches and wizards were. She drank the information in like a sponge.

After a few days of settling into their new work routine, Ron took to taking Hermione on walks around the Ministry during lunch breaks. She seemed to enjoy this the most and asked questions at a hundred miles an hour. Ron gladly answered her, and found the hours they spent exploring were some of the best in his day. He knew that, when the time came for Hermione to stop working with him, he would miss her terribly. She managed to fill a gap that he didn't know was missing until now, and it pained him to think that in a few short weeks they wouldn't need to do this anymore. Of course, the upside would be that Hermione would get most of her freedom back and they would hopefully begin a very different kind of relationship to the one they had now.

Everything rested on the raid in June; and Ron could feel the anticipation in the air.

o0o


	14. Everything

**A/N 1:** This was a tricky one to do as I didn't want Hermione coming off as evil and unjust. However, I needed to show that she had been involved in bad situations in the past. I hope I have managed to pull it off and show that she has made some serious mistakes, but ones which were never meant to hurt innocent people. She has done things which she felt were right at the time, but now sees that they were wrong and is trying to correct them by helping Ron. Hopefully, as the story progresses, you will see some of the reasons why she did certain things with the Vipers and how it has affected her.

o0o

**Chapter Fourteen: Everything**

Ron, there's been an attack in Knockturn Alley,' Harry puffed, running into the office and getting his cloak. 'We've been called in; get your stuff!'

'Do we know anything specific?' Ron asked, grabbing his wand and cloak.

'Just that there has been a serious attack and we're needed as soon as possible,' Harry replied, shaking his head. 'We can't have a single day without some fucker doing something stupid.'

'Can I go with you?' Hermione asked, sitting on Ron's desk and looking up at him expectantly.

'No you bloody well can't,' Ron said, rolling his eyes at her. 'Get off my desk.'

'But I'm more than capable of helping you,' Hermione argued; ignoring his command and staying put. 'I've handled plenty of tricky situations during my time as a Viper!'

'Being a Viper and being an Auror are two very different things,' Ron countered. 'You're not a trained Auror and you're not authorised to come out with us.'

'So what do you expect me to do whilst you're out?' Hermione asked, folding her arms. 'I can't hang around here on my own. I'm supposed to be with you, Potter or Longbottom at all times; remember?'

'Don't pull that one on me,' Ron muttered, shaking his head. 'You've been itching to wander around here on your own; now's your chance.'

'Hang on,' Harry said, looking between Hermione and Ron with a frown. 'I don't think she should be left here. She should go back to your apartment; out of harm's way.'

'I don't want to go back,' Hermione said in her usual bossy tone; before sneezing quietly.

'Do we really have time to take her back to my place?' Ron asked, ignoring Hermione. 'She'll be fine here.'

Harry looked at his watch and hesitated. Ron could see that a war was waging in his head as to what to do with the young Witch. She either stayed by herself at the Ministry or came with them to Knockturn Alley. They really didn't have time to take her back to the flat, so that wasn't an option.

'I can't believe I'm saying this,' Harry muttered, rubbing his eyes, 'but I think we should take her with us. I'd feel far less anxious if I can keep an eye on her, and I know that keeping her here isn't an option. If anyone says anything, we'll just say it is part of her work experience. She's disguised anyway. '

'Well, I have proven to be _so _dangerous,' Hermione muttered with a raised eyebrow, as she pulled a tissue from her pocket.

'I think she's better off here,' Ron replied, worried for Hermione's safety.

Harry shook his head, 'I'm sorry mate; I don't feel comfortable having her here all by herself. I know she's been fine with us so far, but we have to be careful. If she comes with us, at least we can still keep an eye on her.'

'And what if she gets injured?' Ron asked, as Hermione finally jumped off his desk and threw her tissue in the bin with a smile.

'I won't,' she laughed. 'You need to give me some credit; I'm more trained than any Auror here.'

'Which is exactly why you're not staying here by yourself,' Harry noted carefully. 'You can come with us and stay out of any trouble; which means you're not to get involved with anyone or anything. You stick to us like glue and don't question a single order. I'll personally arrest you, if you get in our way.'

Hermione nodded with a smirk, 'I get it; me bad, you good.'

Ron groaned slightly as Harry and Hermione moved towards the fireplace. 'I really don't like the sound of this,' he muttered as Harry gave them the location co-ordinates and passed around the Floo powder.

'It'll be fine, Neville is already there and I doubt it'll take us long to sweep the place.'

'That's not my worry,' Ron replied as Harry took a step into the green flames, and Hermione smiled in excitement.

o0o

When they arrived in an old warehouse, in Knockturn Alley, they could tell that the attack had been vicious. Blood was splattered up one wall and trailed along the floor. Boxes and parts of the building had been blown to pieces. A small group of grubby looking workers sat huddled in a corner, talking to Neville and a small team of Aurors, as Medi-Wizards were tending to a large man in his thirty's.

'Looks nasty,' Harry noted, as they walked towards Neville.

'Looks like a warning to me,' Hermione replied, looking around the warehouse with interest.

'What makes you say that?' Harry asked, glancing at the transfigured blonde with interest.

'The attacker left marks everywhere,' Hermione said, waving her hand at the blood and debris. 'It's way too messy to be murderer or a random fight. Someone wanted to show they're violent and powerful.'

'Very good,' Ron laughed, eyeing Hermione appreciatively. 'It screams a warning message.'

Hermione grinned, causing Harry to pull a face. 'That was a lucky guess,' he muttered, as they reached Neville.

'The injured wizard is Willen Welsted,' Neville said, when he saw them. 'He owns the warehouse, but doesn't have any known enemies or ill wishers. He says he didn't see who attacked him.'

'Excellent,' Ron said, glancing at the bloodied man, 'another easy case to sort out. What is the extent of his injuries?'

'Broken ribs on left side, a blow to the head and a stab wound at the back of his left leg,' Neville replied, reading from his case notes. 'He said that he heard a bang so came to investigate. As he walked out of his office, he was attacked from behind.'

'Any witnesses?' Harry asked, as Ron surveyed the gloomy looking warehouse.

'Nope, all the workers were on the ground level.'

Hermione jerked her head up as the three Aurors discussed the basic details. Ron paused in his reply to Neville to watch her. She stood completely still, as if listening for something that wasn't there. In a flash, she pulled her wand out and muttered something illegible to Ron's ears.

'What's up?' He asked, looking up and seeing nothing in the gaps of the roof rafters.

'They're still here,' she mumbled, causing Harry and Neville to also look at her.

'We've covered the entire warehouse,' Neville said with a frown. 'We found nothing and no one.'

'There are definitely people up there now,' Hermione replied, not taking her eyes off the left corner of the exposed roof beams. 'They're hiding from you.'

The three Aurors pulled out their wands instantaneously.

'Are you sure?' Harry asked, not taking his eyes off the roof.

'Positive,' Hermione replied at once, searching for a way to get up and into the roof.

'Better go and have a look then,' Neville said, walking towards a small set of metal stairs to the left of them.

'Stay here,' Ron muttered, walking past Hermione and following Neville. He didn't wait for her to refuse and quickly climbed the steps; treading as lightly as possible. He could sense Harry following him and felt a sudden shot of adrenaline as they reached the roof rafters; which criss-crossed over the entire building, with large gaps covering the incomplete floor.

'Take it easy up here,' Harry whispered, as they each took a different route along the beams.

They silently made their way across the joists, gazing around the attic for signs of movement. Ron could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise as the sensation of being watched overtook him. Hermione was right; someone was definitely up here.

Ron held his wand in a defensive stance and gazed around him. He could just make out Neville and Harry, as they weaved between the large wooden beams of the shabby roof. Shadows covered the room and a small amount of light filtered in from a gap in the roof tiles. Sensing an easy escape, Ron moved towards the hole. He tried to creep quietly, but the old wooden joints creaked under his weight.

Glancing down, Ron could see the group of huddled workers and two Medi-Wizards checking for injuries. They looked a bloody long way down. Looking back up and shaking his head to clear the slight vertigo he'd just experienced, Ron took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. He felt sure he was moving in the right direction and continued his careful path towards the back of the old loft.

As Ron climbed over a corner joist, he heard yells and two sharp bangs to his right. Turning to move towards the noise, Ron was stopped by a punching jinx. He kneeled over as the wind was blown out of him and gasped as he tried to get his breath back. Throwing a stunner towards the direction the spell came from; Ron tried to right himself and dived behind the corner joist for cover. Another jinx sailed past him, missing by a few centimetres. Ron gritted his teeth and quickly fired another stunner and his own punching jinx. A loud thud issued around the loft, followed by screaming as something fell to floor below. Ron looked down to see an ugly looking Wizard sprawled on the floor of the warehouse. The Medi-Wizards crowded round him, and Ron couldn't help feeling conflicted. His aim had been true, but he'd managed to seriously injure someone.

He didn't have time to think about the Wizard, as more spells sailed towards him. Ron had to use all of his agility to duck and dive out of the way. Clearly there _was _more than one Wizard lurking around the warehouse attic. More banging and shouting issued from the other side of the room, followed by a sneeze close to Ron's left. Spinning around, he quickly used the Expelliarmus spell but was blocked.

'It's me, you idiot!' Hermione's voice whispered harshly, as she kept herself hidden from view.

'I told you to stay downstairs,' Ron hissed back, using a shield charm to block three jinxes as they soared towards him.

'And why would I do that?' Hermione asked, coming into view with a grin on her face. 'The action is up here.'

'It's not safe up here,' Ron snapped, as Hermione threw another spell towards their attackers. 'You should have stayed downstairs, out of the way.'

'Stop moaning, I'm helping you!' Hermione laughed. 'Although you're pretty good; that stunning and punching jinx combination was excellent!'

Ron rolled his eyes and pulled Hermione towards him. 'Stop talking and stay close to me, we need to get back to Harry and Neville. For all we know, we could be firing at each other.'

Hermione shook her head, 'you're not. Potter and Longbottom are doing the rounds with four wizards, and there are three on us. We should take our three out and then move towards the others.'

'How do you know that?' Ron asked shocked.

Hermione rolled her eyes this time. 'Tracing charm Weasley; which I would have thought Aurors would actually use. It can tell you how many people or creatures are in a building, their age, sex and species. It's a very handy spell.'

'That's an illegal spell,' Ron said, raising his eyebrow.

'Only because your Ministry decided it was too revealing,' Hermione argued, 'yet they haven't banned everything else that hinders on people's privacy. They just don't like the spell because it's simple, effective and good at stopping those Wizards who like doing shady things; which is most of the Ministry if the past is anything to go by. Aurors should be allowed to use it, at least.'

'Well, we're not,' Ron replied, 'so refrain from using it whilst you're with us. I wouldn't want to have to arrest you and protect you at the same time.'

'You wouldn't get the chance to arrest me,' Hermione grinned, before turning to walk along the beams and towards the men attacking them. Ron stared at the back of her head, contemplating her arrogance, and shaking his head. With a sigh, Ron quickly followed her.

'I wish you would take this seriously,' he muttered, as more jinxes came their way.

'I am,' Hermione said; shielding them both as Ron used the disarming spell, 'which is why I'm here helping you, instead of hurting you.'

A wand zoomed towards them and Ron caught it with satisfaction. 'You act as if I'm completely defenceless.'

'Against the Vipers, you are.'

Ron sent another powerful stunner, which hit its target again and sent another Wizard flying to the floor below. He glanced at Hermione with a slightly smug expression. 'I beg to differ.'

'Lowly criminals or trained agents?' Hermione replied, sending a stunner of her own which perfectly curved around a beam and hit the final Wizard; sending him to join his companion on the floor below.

Ron shrugged and urged them to continue walking. 'Let's just get to Harry and Neville.'

They raced across the floor beams, keeping a look out for any potential threats. The sounds of fighting could be heard echoing around the loft, and the odd misplaced spell would often zoom past them and light up the walls.

As they climbed over a huge roof joint, they came face to face with the duelling wizards. Harry and Neville had taken one of the men out, and were now fighting two more. Ron and Hermione joined the fray and were able to quickly disarm and restrain them, with their combined skill. The four of them stood in silence, regaining their breath.

'What are you doing up here?' Harry asked when he clocked Hermione stood next to Ron.

'Helping you,' Hermione said in an obvious sort of way.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but was cut short by a large, shiny object falling from the roof. It fell through the beams, ripping them apart and sending wood and dust everywhere. Harry and Neville both lost their footing and fell through the unfinished ceiling. Ron acted instinctively and sent a cushioning charm to the floor below them; praying it would be strong enough to stop any serious injuries.

Hermione yelled, causing Ron to turn round. The final Wizard had managed to get her wand. She ducked out of the way as spells were sent to harm her. Ron tried stunning the hooded figure but missed.

'Ron, that thing was some kind of bomb,' Hermione yelled, 'we need to get down there and stop it!'

Ron shielded the young Witch and tried to make his way towards her. Debris covered his path, but he quickly jumped, kicked and pushed his way across the loft. The hooded figure focused on him, sending the unmistakable green light of the killing curse. Ron managed to slide out of its path and dropped to Hermione's hiding place. Breathing heavily, he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her towards him.

'How do we detonate it?' Ron shouted, as more explosions filled the air.

'Simple detonation charm, but we need to be close to it,' Hermione said, glancing at Ron with worried blue eyes instead of her usual brown.

'We better get rid of this bastard then,' Ron replied, holding her close and lifting his wand. 'Ready to make a run for it?'

Hermione nodded, and they both took a deep breath. With one final glance at each other they ran out. Ron sent a jelly-leg jinx as Hermione weaved quickly away from him. Without hesitation, Ron fired spell after spell. He didn't give the other Wizard a chance and managed to hit him with a leg locker. Out of nowhere, Hermione ran at the Wizard and tackled him. She grabbed her wand as they both fell through the gap in the beams. Ron managed to run and take hold of hold of her hand just in time. The hooded Wizard fell to the ground, as Ron gripped Hermione and tried to pull her back up.

'What the fuck are you playing at?' Ron groaned, as he pulled her back on the beam. She leaned into him and gave a shaky laugh.

'I wasn't going to give him my wand!'

Ron tutted and helped her to stand up. 'Next time let me summon it.'

They didn't have time to rest; the bomb was ticking away. Without another word they ran for the stairs and tumbled down them. Scanning the room, Ron could see Neville being checked by Medi-Wizards as Harry took a closer look at the bomb.

'Get back!' Ron shouted, pushing everyone out of the way. 'Get back now!'

Hermione aimed her wand at the bomb and took a breath to ready herself.

'Laedo Ledo Adficio Rectus!'

A bright, white light filled the room, making it hard for Ron to see anything. He placed his hands out in front of him and wrapped his hands around Hermione's arm. A trembling surrounded them and Ron felt as if he was being pulled towards the bomb. He struggled to stay upright, but made sure Hermione was safely beside him. Within seconds the light cleared and the bomb exploded inwards, causing everyone to fall to the floor.

Ron blinked as the dusted settled and people started to get back on their feet. He stared down at Hermione, noting that she had a nose bleed.

'You alright?' He whispered, helping her to sit up.

Hermione nodded, wiping the blood on her sleeve.

'How did you know what to do?' Ron asked, getting back on his feet and staring at the detonated bomb. It looked like a small collection of pebbles with a few glass fragments poking out from underneath.

'I used to make them,' Hermione admitted quietly, as she stood up and watched Harry walk towards them. 'It was one of my first jobs as a fully trained Viper; make and detonate the new types of magical bombs. That was a very cheap razor bomb. If it had gone off, it would have sent thousands of glass blades into the air and killed anyone within ten metres.'

Ron stared at her in shock, 'are you serious?'

Hermione nodded, looking extremely guilty. 'I told you I've done some bad things.'

'Did your bombs kill?' He asked, feeling his throat constrict at the thought of her doing something so terrible.

'Mine weren't used to kill. They were needed to get rid of certain artefacts and buildings,' Hermione whispered, 'but I hated it from the minute I started and I only lasted a couple of months. Even back then I knew on some level that what I was doing was completely wrong. They transferred me to research and I never touched one again.'

'What was completely wrong?' Harry asked, clapping Ron lightly on the back.

Ron stared down at Hermione, contemplating his next words. She gazed up at him pitifully, making his heart ache with the knowledge that she had been part of something so horrible.

'This situation,' Ron muttered, moving his eyes away from the transfigured Witch and onto Harry. 'I can't believe we've just had to do this. What the fuck is going on?'

'Welsted has admitted that he owes some money,' Harry said with a sigh, 'apparently he has a serious gambling problem.'

'He must owe some serious Galleons,' Ron said, shaking his head. 'Why would they attack him and then wait around to plant a bomb?'

'It was meant for you,' Hermione sighed, holding her nose to stop the bleeding. 'No one would send a bomb over a few gambling debts. They cost too much money and involve too much magic to make. Whoever they are, they just used Welsted as a trap. Check their history.'

'Four of them were trialled as Death Eaters after the war,' Neville said, coming to stand beside them and looking a little worse for wear. 'We've checked all of them on the Ministry register.'

'Still doesn't explain why they would do this,' Harry said, rubbing the back of his head. 'We need to get back to the Ministry and interview them in the cells.'

'Are you sure you don't want to go to St. Mungo's and get checked out?' Ron asked, concerned for his best friend. 'You and Neville did fall through the bloody roof.'

'All checked out and only a few cuts and bruises,' Neville grinned, 'thanks to your little cushioning charm.'

Ron nodded as Hermione sneezed again. She moaned as more blood issued from her small nose.

'Do you need a trip to St. Mungo's?' Harry asked, eyeing her carefully.

'No, I feel fine,' Hermione muttered, dabbing her nose. 'It's just a nose bleed, and the sneezing has been happening all day. It's a little cold, that's all.'

'You did well,' Harry admitted, 'considering you _weren't meant_ to get involved. You could easily pass as an Auror with the knowledge you have and that quick wand work.'

'So you're not going to arrest me?' Hermione asked hopefully.

'I suppose not,' Harry said, frowning slightly, 'but I don't want this happening again. You may be skilful, but you're not one of us. I don't even want to know how you were able to detonate that bomb; the thought worries me even more.'

'Well trained,' Ron muttered, making Hermione glance at the floor.

'We would never have got rid of that bomb without her,' Neville said grimly. 'Bombs are a rarity in our department. I actually can't remember ever having to deal with it.'

'Wizards don't generally use bombs,' Harry replied, 'it's a relatively new branch of magic. They're far more dangerous than the muggle ones; and those are bloody awful without the magic. The magical ones haven't really been bothered with, because we have our wands to cause explosions.'

'But magical bombs are useful if you don't want to be anywhere near the explosions,' Hermione muttered, 'you can place a timer on them, plant them and leave without anyone being able to trace the resulting blast. It's a muggle technique, but when you add the magical element they become so much more powerful.'

'And useful,' Neville said grimly.

'Let's get back to the Ministry and sort this mess out,' Ron sighed, not wanting to hear anything else about magical bombs. The more they talked about them, the worse he felt.

The others nodded and quickly set about sorting out the mess in the warehouse and gathering everyone together. Ron arrived back at the Ministry with Hermione first and quickly took her into the office and locked the door.

'Look, I don't think you should mention to anyone else about the bomb making,' Ron sighed, leaning against the desk. 'With everything going on, it's the last thing we need people knowing.'

Hermione nodded miserably, 'I knew you would react this way.'

'It's a lot to fucking take in,' Ron replied, rubbing his eyes. 'You have to understand that I see you as this sweet, mislead young girl, who has accidently got involved with a group of people she shouldn't. But then you tell me this and it makes everything more confusing. Were you misled or are you just feeding me a false persona?'

'I've always tried to be truthful with you,' Hermione cried, 'Of course there are things you don't know, but in time I'll tell you everything. I have done things I'm not proud of and nothing I do will change that. I was swept into the lifestyle of the Vipers at an age when I had nothing and knew nothing about the magical world. I knew I was meant to be part of it and took the opportunities offered to me by the agency. I wish I had taken Dumbledore's offer of Hogwarts, but I didn't.'

'I don't want to get to the end of this and find out you're someone else,' Ron said softly.

'The person you see every day in your apartment is me,' Hermione replied, moving to stand in front of him. 'You will find out more and you probably won't like it, but the person I really am is the one you see each day. Hermione Granger, unemployed, uneducated and someone desperately in need of your help.'

'I like Hermione Granger,' Ron muttered, pulling gently at her transfigured straight blonde hair, 'but I'm worried she's not a real person. She could just be another Rose Wendell; a complete sham.'

'She's real,' Hermione sighed, as Ron moved his hand to cup her face, 'and has put all her trust into you.'

'If I find out that Hermione Granger is a fake,' Ron said softly, 'I'll have to stop you.'

'I know,' Hermione said truthfully, gazing at him with a look of adoration. 'It would have to be you. _It could only be you_.'

Ron felt himself lean in, as a drugged sensation took over his body. She was utterly spellbinding and he couldn't help feeling mesmerised by her words. It felt like Hermione was singling him out as her equal. It was as if they had made some sort of invisible pact and Ron could think of only one way to swear to it.

Their eyes closed as his lips met hers softly. Applying gentle pressure, Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Hermione hesitantly placed her arms around his neck, bringing her body closer to his. Ron moaned as her breasts pushed against his chest and he showed his appreciation by sliding his tongue into her mouth. She whimpered slightly, causing a strange animalistic feeling in Ron. He lavished her tongue with his own; unable to think straight as his emotions overtook his brain. She felt perfect and he knew that this was what he wanted; every minute of his fucking life.

'Ron,' she mumbled against his lips, causing him to abruptly stop and open his eyes. Transfigured Hermione stared back at him with heavy lidded eyes. Ron dropped his hands and she took a step away in a daze.

'I'm sorry,' he said, clearing his throat. 'I dunno what came over me.'

Hermione nodded, biting her swollen bottom lip and staring at the ground bashfully. 'I'm sorry too.'

Ron felt his heart constrict and smiled sadly at her. 'I never thought my life could change so dramatically when I agreed to help you, but I wouldn't change anything. Even with the knowledge of your bomb making, I feel a strange connection to you.'

'I would never have done it if I had thought people were being hurt,' Hermione repeated, 'and I helped detonate plenty; which saved countless lives. I'm not an evil person or a murderer. Everything I did was to try and help others. I'm not proud of the fact that I made such dangerous weapons and I had to stop after a while because I couldn't handle it. But I don't want you thinking I'm some evil Witch who masterminded attacks. It wasn't like that. We used them to hide our secrets and destroy our bases when they were found out.'

Ron said nothing, but continued to stare at her. Someone banged on the door, making them both jump. He got up and moved to open it. As his hands gripped the door handle and his wand, Ron turned to stare at the enigmatic woman stood in the middle of his office.

'I do trust you,' Ron whispered truthfully. 'I don't believe you could hurt an innocent person for the sake of personal gain. You're too good and pure to be that kind of Witch. I truly believe that you were led astray by the magic offered to you with the Vipers. I don't think making those sorts of weapons is acceptable in any way. In fact, if I found out that you had intentionally used them to hurt people, I would have to see that you were rightly placed before the Ministry and put on trial.'

'I didn't,' Hermione replied, 'I'll give you the dates, locations and times of each one if you really want. You would see that they were used as a way to hide things and not to kill people.'

Ron nodded, feeling satisfied with her answer. 'I'm gonna need to know everything eventually Hermione. I'll protect and defend you with my life, but you'll need to share everything with me.'

'You can have everything,' Hermione replied softly. Something in her expression told Ron that she meant it. She would give him everything eventually.

o0o

**A/N 2:** If you were wondering what the spell Hermione used to detonate the bomb meant, I've placed the rough translation here:

Laedo Ledo - _strike, hit, hurt, damage, offend, annoy, violate._

Adficio - _to affect, afflict, weaken, sap, exhaust, drain._

Rectus - _right, correct, proper, upright, natural, plain._

I found this on a Latin website, so if it's wrong I'm sorry!

As always, I'm forever thankful for your reviews, messages and adds to the favourite lists. They making writing so much more worthwhile and keep me going on days when I'm feeling less than motivated. I also appreciate the allowances you are making for me not updating regularly. I'm saving like mad to get a new computer and am currently relying heavily on friends and family to use theirs!


	15. A Virus

A/N: Thank you for waiting so patiently. I still do not have a working computer so I'm constantly borrowing from friends and family. This doesn't look to improve as everything I own seems to be breaking on me at the moment. I know it's frustrating for you but I am trying to get chapters written and online as soon as I possibly can. Your reviews and messages of support have been greatly appreciated. I feel extremely blessed to have such a nice group of readers responding to this story!

I've been dreaming of this chapter for a long time. Fleur had such a huge impact on Hermione's life in _Deathly Hallows_ that I wanted to do something similar in this universe. I wanted Fleur to be her carer in some way and this was what I came up with. You will have to excuse my take on her accent. I won't lie to you: it is rubbish. But I hope it doesn't impact too heavily on the story.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Fifteen: A Virus **

Ron managed to wrap the warehouse attacks up in under a week. With the help of Harry, Neville and Hermione, they pieced together enough evidence to put away the seven Wizards who had been intent on killing Aurors with the homemade bomb. It had turned out that Willen Welsted had owed a lot of money to a father of one of the accused Wizards and this had led to a perfect opportunity to get even with some Aurors. Old case notes provided further evidence of hate campaigns upon a number of respected Aurors, as well as a large amount of unprovoked attacks. Further digging resulted in the discovery of Death Eater pasts. All in all, Ron felt immensely smug as the court ordered the men behind bars. Old Death Eaters with a grudge were a regular part of the job and Ron always felt a sense of achievement when he aided in their demise.

Ron couldn't stop smiling as he made his way home for a well deserved three days off. He loved his job, but in the last week he'd managed to clock up over a hundred working hours without a single day off. Ron was knackered and a few days off were thoroughly deserved.

As he opened the door to his apartment, Ron had to blink and adjust to the change in light. Every room was bathed in darkness.

'Hermione?' He called after shutting the door and scanning the kitchen and lounge. Every set of curtains had been drawn Ron noticed, as he walked through the flat looking for the strange Witch who had been feeling ill this morning and had decided to not join him at the Ministry. Things had been slightly uncomfortable since the kiss in his office and Ron had tried to keep his distance, so he had been relieved when Hermione had suggested she stay at home.

After surveying each room, Ron found Hermione with her head on her desk and fast asleep in the office. 'Hermione?'

She mumbled something incoherent but didn't wake up. Ron placed a hand on her forehead and winced at the heat he felt there. She was certainly burning up. He gently pulled her up and moved to lift her into his arms, when his eye caught the chart that had been spread out on the desk in front of him. It was hard to read in the darkness but Ron recognised it as some sort of astrology chart for a birth. On closer inspection he could see that it was _his _birth chart. Having studied it on a number of occasions during his time at Hogwarts, Ron knew the alignment of the planets and stars well. Confused, he moved the chart to find notes scribbled in Hermione's elegant handwriting and another birth chart. This one was unfamiliar, but he guessed it was for someone born in September based on the position of Mercury and the negative polarity.

Puzzled, Ron tried to shift Hermione's dead weight and examine the charts in more detail. Hermione muttered something else and leaned more heavily into him, making it harder to see or do anything with the parchments.

'I get the point,' Ron whispered to the unconscious brunette, 'even when you're asleep you're a bossy madam.'

Abandoning the papers, Ron pulled Hermione fully into his arms and gently made his way down the small office stairs. Heat radiated from her, even though she felt cold in his arms. Ron effortlessly carried Hermione to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. She looked very pale, and as Ron sat down next to her, he contemplated what he should do next. In normal circumstances he'd call his mum or sister, but this wasn't a normal circumstance. How would he explain to them the poorly woman he currently had living in his flat? He knew it just wasn't possible to get them involved without causing too much suspicion. Ron also knew St Mungo's was probably a stupid idea as well. He supposed he could ask Harry, Neville or George. They didn't really have any medical knowledge though.

Ron sighed and pushed Hermione's fringe away from her sweaty face. 'What am I gonna do with you?'

'Ron,' Hermione mumbled with a frown on her pretty face.

'I knew you were getting ill,' he continued, unconsciously stroking her cheek. 'You've been sneezing and coughing all over the place. What's the point of me looking out for you if you're not gonna look after yourself?'

Hermione continued to mutter inarticulately but didn't wake up.

'I know you'll kill me if I call a Medi-Wizard out but I'm not sure what else to do,' Ron admitted, patting her arm and standing up. 'I'm gonna get you a drink and when I get back we'll decide what to do.'

Ron made his way to the kitchen, quickly poured a glass of ice cold water and raced back to Hermione. Someone knocked on the door as he placed the glass on the bedside table. Giving the poorly Witch a worried glance, Ron shut her bedroom door and quickly went to open it. He was shocked to find his beautiful, heavily pregnant part-Veela sister-in-law smiling happily at him and flicking her glorious blonde hair in her usual perfect manner.

'Ello Ron,' Fleur breathed happily. 'Et 'as been too long!'

She placed a kiss on each cheek and swept past him without a further thought. Ron stared after her and slowly shut the door. It always took him a few seconds to recover from an unexpected encounter with Fleur. Shaking his head, Ron followed her into the lounge.

'Why is your 'ouse so dark?' Fleur asked, pulling out her wand and magically opening the curtains. Ron winced as the last of the days sunlight filtered into the room.

'I had a headache,' Ron lied, offering Fleur the sofa and sitting down on his favourite armchair. 'What are you doing here?'

Fleur rolled her eyes at his usual bluntness and sat down in an elegant style, which was virtually impossible for most pregnant women.

'I 'ave come because your muther is worried about you,' she replied honestly. 'We 'aven't seen you for a while and we want to make sure you are alright.'

'Well I am,' Ron said, rolling his own eyes. 'Why did she send you and not come herself?'

'Everyone seemed to think you are more likely to talk to moi over uthers,' Fleur smiled, 'seeing as I am neutral and we 'ave always got along.'

'There really isn't anything to talk about,' Ron muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. 'I've just been really busy –'

'– With work, yes we know,' she smiled indulgently. 'But surely you are working too much? 'Arry is still able to see ez family. What are you doing which 'e is not?'

'I dunno,' Ron shrugged, feeling uncomfortable. 'I wish you would all just leave me alone to get on with things. I don't see why everyone is so bloody worried.'

'You know why,' Fleur replied with a sigh. 'We 'ave faced so many 'orrible things and it ez important that we look after each uther. You are incredibly precious and we don't want to see you in any trouble. '

'I'm not in any trouble,' Ron whispered, feeling choked by her comments. 'I just have stuff I need to deal with. Harry is kind of aware of what's going on so I'm not totally alone.'

'But 'Arry is preoccupied with ees engagement.'

'Has he asked Ginny then?' Ron said shocked. Last he had heard Harry had lost his nerve for the second week running. Everyone knew he was walking around with the bloody ring in his pocket except Gin; who was completely unaware of what was going on.

'Of course not,' Fleur laughed, 'E is petrified!'

'He faced Voldemort constantly growing up,' Ron said, shaking his head. 'Surely proposing isn't that scary?'

'We will see what you say when et is your turn,' Fleur smirked. 'E es worried she will say no.'

'Which we all know she won't' Ron replied.

'E'll do et eventually,' Fleur said knowingly, 'but I'm glad you 'ave told someone something.'

'You all need to stop worrying,' Ron sighed. 'I'm fine; in fact I'm happier than I've been in a long time.'

'Really?' Fleur asked, searching his face for any signs of deceit and finding none.

'Yeah,' Ron admitted with a shrug, not wanting to elaborate on his roommate and the companionable life he was currently leading. Ron would never admit it to anyone but he really enjoyed having Hermione live with him.

'I am glad,' she said truthfully. 'You do look well.'

Ron grinned at her and realised he was being extremely rude. 'I haven't offered you a drink.'

'You 'ardly ever do,' Fleur chuckled as she placed her hands on her rounded tummy, 'but I do not want one so don't worry yourself.'

'How's bump?' Ron asked, watching her hands and feeling guilty for not having been around for his eldest brother and wife lately. They had always looked out for him, yet he hadn't been particularly good at looking out for them.

'Big,' Fleur said, patting her belly with pride. 'Et won't be long before we meet the leetle one.'

'I'm sorry I haven't been much use,' Ron muttered, feeling his face heat up in shame. 'I'll try to be more involved.'

'Nonsense,' Fleur said, waving him off. 'You 'ave been buzy. We understand that.'

'Still, I should be helping you out.'

'We are perfectly okay,' she assured him, 'just worried about you that es all. We miss you!'

'I'll come over a bit more,' Ron promised.

'That would be good,' Fleur said, moving to get up. 'That es all we want from you.'

'Are you going already?' Ron asked, standing to follow her in surprise. 'You only just got here.'

'I will leave you to recover from your 'eadache,' she replied, making her way to his front door. 'You should make a 'eadache potion if it does not improve.'

'Yeah I will,' Ron muttered, rubbing his neck and opening the door for his gorgeous sister-in-law.

Fleur stared at him thoughtfully for a moment before smiling sadly. 'You are so similar to your bruther Ron. So 'andsome and down to earth, with a wonderful sense of 'umour. 'E rubs ez neck when 'e is lying too.'

Ron instantly dropped his hand and smiled sheepishly.

'If you need us, you just 'ave to –'

A crash stopped Fleur from saying anything else and they both stared towards the noise. Ron made to say a quick goodbye and shut the door but Fleur was too fast. She marched back into the apartment and pulled out her wand.

'It's nothing,' Ron said, swiftly shutting the door and grabbing hold of Fleur before she could move any further. 'Really, it's just an open window. Something must have fallen over in the wind.'

'There es no wind,' Fleur replied, shaking him off and walking down the hallway. 'What are you 'iding?'

'I'm not –'

'– Ron?'

A very sick looking Hermione walked out of the bedroom shaking. 'Ron, I don't feel so good.'

Ron quickly moved towards her, as Fleur stood frozen with her mouth open in shock.

'I don't think you should be out of bed,' Ron muttered as he gently held onto her arm. 'What was the crashing about?'

'I dropped the glass of water,' Hermione mumbled, leaning into him and closing her eyes. 'I think something's wrong with me.'

'You are ill,' Fleur replied, moving towards the girl and touching her cheek. Hermione flinched and stumbled backwards, causing Ron to grip her waist and hold her more firmly.

'It's alright,' Ron said soothingly to Hermione as she shivered violently. 'Let's get you back into bed.'

Hermione nodded as Ron pulled her into his arms for the second time that day. Fleur followed them as Ron moved into the bedroom and placed the poorly Witch back onto her bed. His sister-in-law magically cleared the broken glass and watched as Ron sat on the edge of the bed and spoke quietly to the mysterious brunette.

'Do you think you've got the flu?'

Hermione shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. 'I feel numb and like I'm on fire. Everything is melting away except my tongue, which feels really cold.'

'That sounds like a virus,' Fleur noted, moving closer to Hermione. 'Ave you been in contact with anyone sick lately?'

Hermione shook her head again.

'She has been everywhere I have been,' Ron admitted, glancing at Fleur with a worried expression. 'Surely if she'd been in contact with someone with a virus then so would I?'

Fleur shrugged her shoulders and quickly cast a scanning spell over Hermione. 'There es only one way to find out.'

'No,' Hermione moaned. 'You need to go!'

'She won't tell anyone about you,' Ron said with another quick and firm glance at Fleur.

'No,' Hermione muttered, opening her eyes, 'the baby. You need to protect the baby.'

Ron and Fleur both stared at Hermione and then the bump in shock.

'Oh shit!' Ron exclaimed, standing up. 'You had better get out of here!'

Fleur paused to stare at the faint purple glow emitting from the spell she had just used. 'You do not need to worry about it. She es suffering from the Eva virus. The purple indicates that it es made for muggle-born females only.'

'That's been extinct for years,' Ron frowned. 'It was eliminated a long time ago.'

'Muggle-borns receive a potion when they start school,' Fleur replied. 'If they don't go to school et is given when they start work or 'ave children.'

Ron stared down at Hermione and contemplated what he knew of her past. Obviously no one had bothered to provide her with the potion. 'How do you catch it if nearly everyone is given a potion against it and you don't come into contact with anyone who is ill with it?'

'You are placed into contact with et by someone casting a Virus hex on you,' Fleur replied as she sat down next to Hermione. 'Although you would have to know that the person isn't immune to et first as et is a complicated spell and would require a very talented Witch or Wizard. Et would be a waste of energy to use on just anyone.'

'Someone did this on purpose then,' Ron seethed, running his hands through his hair. 'The bastards wanted to hurt her.'

'So she es in trouble already?' Fleur asked, conjuring a wet towel and dabbing it on Hermione's sweaty face. 'This is why you 'ave kept 'er a secret?'

'She is in a world of trouble,' Ron sighed sadly, 'and she has to be kept secret. You can't tell anyone about her. I have to keep her safe.'

Fleur nodded earnestly, 'I will not tell a soul but you can't keep 'er here when she es so sick. She needs to see a Medi-Wizard.'

'No,' Hermione groaned, clearly listening to the conversation. 'I have to stay hidden and it would be too tricky to transfigure myself and keep it up.'

'Then what do you suggest le bébé?' Fleur asked kindly. 'You are very unwell.'

'Weasley will look after me,' Hermione muttered, opening her eyes to gaze at Ron imploringly.

'Darling, I haven't got the ability to look after you!' Ron replied unhappily. 'You need medical help and I'm not trained to cure you.'

'Please?' Hermione begged. 'It's the only option.'

Ron stared at the pale young woman and felt his stomach flip uncomfortably. He desperately wanted to make her feel better in some way. What the fuck could he do other than agree?

'Fine,' he whispered, 'but I haven't got a clue what to do.'

Fleur glanced between the two with an unreadable expression. 'I will 'elp in any way I can.'

'Thank you,' Ron said gratefully. 'She needs as much help as possible at the moment.'

Hermione nodded looking guilty. 'I'm so sorry.'

'Don't be,' Ron replied, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing comfortingly. 'I've told you I don't mind.'

'She needs something to bring this temperature down,' Fleur said, standing and rolling up her sleeves. 'I need you to make a potion whilst I perform some 'ealing charms. We are going to need a few ingredients from Diagon Alley too. It es probably best if you also get a book about magical viruses. I only know the basics.'

Fleur chatted rapidly as she began to pull Hermione's socks off. 'We will 'ave to work quickly. I will Owl Bill in a leetle while and explain that I am staying with you for dinner.'

'I'll Apparate to Diagon Alley and collect the things we need,' Ron replied, helping to pull Hermione into a sitting position. She moaned feebly and tried to cling to him again. 'I'm sure George will be able to help me. He knows about her and will be discrete.'

'E is good at keeping secrets,' Fleur muttered, pulling Hermione's cardigan off and placing it gently on the floor. 'E 'as _also_ been 'iding a girlfriend for months.'

'A proper girlfriend?' Ron asked; missing Fleur's jibe and feeling momentarily shocked. Hermione nuzzled against his shoulder as Fleur tried to pull her away from him.

'A proper girlfriend,' Fleur chuckled, 'but 'e es not ready to tell the world yet.'

'I thought he was just shagging someone,' Ron admitted as Fleur pulled Hermione's black vest off. He tried his best not to stare at the semi-naked Witch in front of him and felt his throat dry up suddenly.

Fleur clucked her tongue at his language and wandering eyes. 'Go to 'im quickly.'

Ron nodded and blushed under her knowing gaze. He tenderly placed Hermione back onto her pillows and mumbled a goodbye. She lifted a hand to stop him leaving and gave a pitiful sob.

'I'll be back really soon,' Ron promised, stilling her weak hands. 'Fleur is going to stay with you whilst I get the things you need.'

'No!' Hermione cried, 'you need to stay!'

'We need ingredients and stuff,' Ron replied, feeling his heart ache as she gazed up at him with woeful eyes. 'You'll be safe here.'

'Please Ron,' she begged as her eyes welled up. 'You can't go.'

Ron hesitated as he stared at her. She rarely showed weakness. In the few months he had known Hermione, he'd hardly ever seen or heard her admit weakness. Yet here she was, willingly admitting that she desperately needed him to stay with her. She was _begging_ him to stay.

He found himself unconsciously nodding and giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

'Ron,' Fleur interrupted, 'you 'ave to go. We need to get ingredients!'

'I'll Owl George,' Ron replied, continuing to stare at the fragile woman on the bed. He couldn't leave her like this. He'd send a brief Owl to George with a list of everything they needed. George would help them and Ron could stay with Hermione.

'It would be quicker –'

'– I'm staying here,' Ron said abruptly, making it clear that there was no room for argument. 'She needs me here.'

Fleur nodded uncomfortably, 'fine, et es your decision. Go an' Owl 'im this and tell 'im to 'urry up.'

She handed him a quickly scribbled list of ingredients. Ron scanned them and then gave Fleur a grateful smile. 'Thanks for this. I can't explain everything but I need to keep her safe and a secret from everyone.'

'I will not speak of 'er to anyone,' Fleur promised, 'but if Bill asks me I will 'ave to tell 'im.'

Ron nodded, hoping that conversation would never arise. He trusted his family, but the more people who knew about Hermione the harder it would be to keep her hidden and protected. It was a tricky situation and he knew it wasn't about to get any better.

He rushed to find Pig and sent a cryptic note to George and set up his cauldron in the kitchen, before racing back to Hermione's side. She had been stripped of her trousers and covered in a light sheet. Fleur was busy casting spells which emitted a warm and comforting glow around the room.

'I have sent 'er to sleep whilst we wait for George,' Fleur said softly, as Ron sat down again. 'It es for the best.'

Ron nodded, feeling anxious and unable to speak.

'What am I to call 'er?' Fleur asked with interest.

Ron hesitated, unsure of giving her fake name or real name to someone who was going to save her life.

'I see,' Fleur smiled somewhat sadly, 'what would you prefer me to call 'er?'

'Rose,' Ron replied quietly, not taking his eyes off Hermione. 'Rose is what Harry, Neville and George call her.'

'Then so will I,' Fleur said as she tucked her wand back into her dress pocket. 'You do not need to tell me anything else. I will try my best to make 'er better. She is obviously very important to you.'

'She is important for a case I'm working on,' Ron nodded, 'I need her alive and well if I'm to get it resolved.'

Fleur watched him sympathetically but said no more. They both sat in companionable silence as they watched over the sick Witch, each contemplating the conversation they had just had.

Ron knew he wasn't being entirely honest with Fleur; Hermione was important to him and he did really like her. But he couldn't get into that right now. Since their kiss, Ron had promised himself that he would try to be more professional with Hermione and not let any feelings get in the way of his duty. She was in his care and helping him with a case, nothing more. Yes, Ron liked her company and yes, he found her attractive. But he couldn't dwell on that. Ron had been stupid to allow himself to kiss her in the first place. They had both agreed to wait until everything had been sorted out and Ron wasn't sure how they had backtracked on that and snogged each other senseless in his office. He knew it couldn't happen again.

Yet, as Ron brushed the damp hair away from Hermione's pretty face, he couldn't help but hope that one day he would be able to kiss her freely and guiltlessly. She was a great girl and he would try his damn hardest to help her. He just hoped she was strong enough to fight the virus that was currently searing through her body. If she didn't, the Vipers would win.

o0o


	16. Strength and Weakness

A/N: Another update, woop woop! I'm very thankful to my sister for lending me her laptop yet again. Thanks for the lovely reviews and messages. I'm glad you liked Fleur because she's back again.

This is really three mini chapters rolled into one, so I hope you like them!

**Chapter Sixteen: Strength and Weakness**

'What's going on?' George asked as Ron ushered him through the flat. 'This better be an actual emergency, unlike the time you attempted to shave your bollocks hair. I still have scars from that.'

'Yeah, you're not the only one,' Ron grimaced, remembering the scene vividly. 'Have you got everything from the list?'

George nodded, 'I even managed to get you three books based on viruses, but I don't get it. You look your normal ugly self.'

'It's not me,' Ron sighed, opening the door to Hermione's room.

'Fucking hell,' George muttered as he gazed at the sick Witch. She was shivering manically and looked ghastly. Sweat glistened off of her deathly white body whilst Fleur dabbed her face with a cold towel. 'What's wrong with her?'

'Eva virus,' Fleur replied softly as Ron took the bags of ingredients and books from George. 'She is very sick. '

'She looks it,' George noted sadly. 'Is she gonna –'

'– Not if you 'elp your bruther make the necessary potions,' Fleur said quickly, glancing at Ron as she did so. 'We will need something for a temperature and something to fight the virus.'

'Come on then,' George said, accepting the task and clapping his youngest brother on the back. 'Let's get busy.'

'Leave me one of the books,' Fleur instructed, holding out a hand. Ron picked at random from the bag and passed it to her. 'I will do some reading.'

Ron nodded and silently followed George to the kitchen. They quickly collected everything they needed to make a potion for high temperatures.

'I'll do this one,' George said, as Ron flicked through the first book. 'You look for some sort of antidote for her.'

It didn't take long for Ron to find what he was looking for. The potion would take three days to brew and Hermione would need to take it for at least a week. Ron checked off each ingredient, thankful that he had everything in stock, but paused when he came to the final one.

'It says the potion needs essence of a pure-blood,' Ron said, glancing up at George. 'What do you think it means by that?'

'Spit, blood, spunk,' George reeled, not looking up from his cauldron, 'although blood and spunk are usually the most potent.'

'Have you done this a lot then?' Ron half joked, putting the book on the counter and rolling up his sleeves.

'Well, back in the day me and Fred experimented with a few things,' George shrugged. 'We wanted to make the best possible products, which meant testing all of the ingredients we used. Pure-blood _essence_ is pretty powerful stuff.'

'Oh Merlin,' Ron gagged, 'please tell me you didn't use spunk in anything?'

'Nah,' George laughed, 'we eliminated that ingredient straight away. There are loads of product laws against it.'

'Good,' Ron muttered, pulling a small knife from his Auror belt. 'I think I'll stick to the blood as well. I imagine it's stronger than spit.'

'Yeah it is,' George agreed, watching Ron slice his hand and collect the blood in a small vial. 'Do you know how she caught it?'

'No,' Ron admitted, putting a topper of the vial and collecting some Dittany from his kitchen first aid kit. 'But it's the first thing I'm gonna do once she's better. I can't believe they managed to find her. We've been so careful.'

'If they really want her, they will find her,' George said wisely. 'You know that.'

'I shouldn't have let her go to the Ministry with me,' Ron said, chopping birch leaves diligently. 'I knew that transfiguration spells weren't enough to keep her hidden. But would she bloody listen to me, no!'

'Rose is a strong woman, she'll do what she wants and nothing you say will stop her,' George replied with a grin. 'We Weasleys tend to fall for ladies like that.'

'I haven't fallen for anything other than my own gullible belief that she was safe,' Ron snapped, placing the leaves into the cauldron. 'I should have realised that they would be watching us at the Ministry.'

'Are we going back to denial over her then?' George asked, as his potion began to simmer.

'Yes,' Ron said with a small warning glare.

'Oh good,' George replied, rolling his eyes. 'So how has Fleur ended up involved with all of this?'

'Same as you really,' Ron said as he added four sets of dragonfly wings to his potion. 'She turned up and saw Rose. She's agreed to help us and keep quiet about it all.'

'I'm glad,' George muttered, giving the contents of his cauldron a slow stir. 'It's been hell trying to keep it to myself. Every time someone says something about you I have to bite my tongue. You should hear the shit they have been saying. Ginny reckons you've got a gay lover called Pete and that's why we never see you anymore.'

'And what did you say?' Ron asked suspiciously.

'I said that she was probably right,' George shrugged. 'I thought it better to agree with that than give anything away. They think I'm in the dark about you too. Little do they know that I'm visiting you every couple of days with jobs for Rose.'

'Let's keep it that way,' Ron sighed, measuring a jug of pure spring water and tipping it into his cauldron.

'If she doesn't get better, you'll have to take her to St Mungo's though.'

'Yeah I know that,' Ron said, running a hand through his hair. 'But let's not think about that until we actually have to.'

'Hopefully this will help,' George replied, taking his cauldron off the flame and leaving it to cool. 'Give it twenty minutes and that will be ready to drink.'

'Thanks,' Ron said, feeling truly grateful to his brother. 'I bloody hope it will help her.'

George nodded and began to tidy up the kitchen, as Ron continued making the antidote. The potion hissed like an angry cat when he poured his blood into the mixture. It then turned a brilliant gold in colour. Ron let out a shaky sigh of relief and grinned at George. It was the perfect colour according to the book.

'Rose will be up and about in no time,' George assured him.

Ron smiled thankfully.

o0o

Over the next few days Ron, Fleur and George worked around the clock as they tried to get Hermione better. Once the antidote was ready, they gave her it twice a day, as well as the temperature potion and a strengthening potion made by Fleur. Ron spent every possible minute by Hermione's bedside; talking to her and trying to help her in any way he could. When Ron had to go back to work, Fleur and George took it in turns to stay in the apartment with the sick Witch. Slowly but surely, they began to notice a change in Hermione. She began to sweat and shiver less, her colour began to turn back to normal and she gradually began to wake up to the world around her. Within a week she was talking and moving around the apartment again.

Ron could finally breathe a sigh of relief when he arrived home on a Friday evening and found Fleur, George and Hermione sat in the lounge boxing up WWW products and chatting heartily.

'What are you doing?' Ron asked, as he surveyed the scene.

'Just sorting out some back orders from the shop,' George answered casually.

'Should you two be doing manual labour?' Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Why should we not?' Hermione asked quizzically. 'It's easy.'

'Well,' Ron began, taking off his cloak and sitting down beside Fleur, 'one of you is heavily pregnant and the other is recovering from near death.'

'Et is nothing!' Fleur laughed, 'we are both very capable.'

'Yeah,' George grinned, throwing a box at him, 'so stop talking them out of it and help us out!'

Ron caught the box easily and threw it back. 'Why don't I order us some food? I'm sure your little work army are hungry.'

Fleur and Hermione both nodded enthusiastically.

Ron rolled his eyes and headed for the kitchen, marvelling the audacity of his brother. If Bill ever found out that Fleur was packing WWW boxes whilst heavily pregnant with his first child, he'd probably kill George.

'Do you need any help?' Hermione asked timidly, having followed him into the kitchen.

Ron turned around to stare at her. This was the first time she had spoken to him since recovering. Ron had sensed her embarrassment as soon as she had gained consciousness and the virus had begun to leave her body. Clearly she remembered desperately clinging to him and begging him to stay with her. He had also seen her almost completely naked on more than one occasion during the past week and witnessed her at her weakest.

'You're talking to me,' Ron replied before cringing. Her cheeks lit up and she gazed at her feet. 'I'm sorry, I meant yes. Yes please. Help me.'

Hermione stared up at him through her eyelashes and cleared her throat, 'okay.'

Ron quickly spun around and opened the drawer with all the magical take-away leaflets he owned. Cursing himself and trying to still his rapidly beating heart, Ron picked them all up and handed them to Hermione. 'Which one should we get?'

'Erm,' Hermione mumbled, staring down at the pile of leaflets in her hands and back up at him.

Ron mentally cursed himself again. What the fuck was wrong with him?

'Let me put them on the counter and have a look,' Hermione mumbled, avoiding his gaze and carefully putting the leaflets down. They shouted up at her, reeling off their special offers and trying desperately to gain her attention. She took her time looking at each one, whilst Ron stood lost for words at his own stupidity.

After an awkward minute where no one spoke, Hermione mumbled something.

'Sorry?' Ron asked, taking a step closer to her.

'Thank you for saving my life.'

Ron paused, watching her fiddle with the leaflets. 'You're welcome.'

'I would have died without you and your family,' Hermione whispered, giving him a shy glance. 'You saved me.'

'I told you I would protect you,' he replied softly, putting his hands in his pockets. 'I wasn't going to go back on a promise.'

Hermione nodded, 'I appreciate it.'

Ron smiled down at her and gently put a large hand over her tiny, fidgeting ones. 'You don't need to be embarrassed about what happened. You needed help and we gave you it. I don't want you thinking it makes you a feeble person because it doesn't. It takes a lot of strength to ask someone for their help.'

'Weakness should never be shown,' Hermione recited sadly.

'You aren't a Viper now,' Ron replied shaking his head.

Hermione nodded, 'but old habits are hard to shake sometimes.'

'I will always help you Hermione, regardless of whether you ask for it or not,' Ron said truthfully. 'You need to get used to that.'

She blushed prettily and gave him a small smile.

'Let's go and ask the other two what they want for dinner,' Ron said, clearly his throat. He collected the magical leaflets back up and began to walk out of the kitchen. He was stopped by Hermione's arms suddenly wrapping around his stomach. He stared down at them in shock and stood completely still.

'Thank you,' she whispered into his back, pressing her left cheek to him. 'Thank you so much.'

Ron shook his head, feeling very emotional all of a sudden. 'You don't need to thank me.'

They stood frozen to each other until George came bounding into the kitchen, followed closely by Fleur.

'Do you need some help picking a place–'

'Oh!'

Hermione jumped away from Ron as if she had been struck with a lightning bolt. 'I – I was just...' She trailed off, blushing furiously and avoiding everyone's stare. 'I – I'll finish packing the shop orders.'

She raced out of the kitchen before anyone could say another word.

'Well,' George grinned, raising an eyebrow. 'I'd say you're in with a good chance there.'

Fleur shushed him but looked very happy.

'She was just saying thank you,' Ron muttered, rubbing his neck.

'Indeed,' George laughed.

'Please don't start,' Ron groaned.

'Don't worry 'e won't,' Fleur said, giving George a warning look but continuing to smile. 'Ron and Rose 'as a lovely ring to et though.'

'It's not her real bloody name,' Ron snapped, before shutting his eyes and cursing himself yet again. He must have taken stupid potions today.

'Shall we order this food?' Fleur asked when no one said anything.

'Thanks,' Ron muttered, opening his eyes and wishing the awkward tension would fuck off.

o0o

Fleur and George continued to visit the apartment over the next few days. Hermione had made a full recovery by then and Ron realised that she genuinely enjoyed their visits. It also became clear that Hermione and Fleur were becoming friends. Ron wasn't sure whether this was a good or bad thing.

His reservations were answered when he came home early on Monday and found a variety of bags in the dining room, with the two women happily chatting and sorting through them.

'What's going on?' Ron asked with trepidation.

Fleur and Hermione both paused in what they were doing to stare at him.

'I thought you wouldn't be home till seven?' Hermione asked; ignoring his questions as Fleur began to put things back into bags.

'I managed to finish the reports a couple of hours early,' Ron replied, 'but don't ignore my question. What's going on?'

'Well,' Fleur began, flicking her hair and beginning to use her Veela charms on him. For some reason they didn't seem to work. Ron knew she was doing it, yet his body didn't react in the way it usually did. Instead he turned to stare at Hermione.

'Do you want to explain?'

Hermione bit her lip, contemplating her next words. 'We went shopping.'

'You went shopping?' Ron repeated, raising his eyebrow. 'You went fucking shopping.'

'Yes we did,' Hermione replied, defiantly sticking her chin out and looking ready for battle. She looked healthier than Ron had seen her for weeks. 'I have nothing that fits me anymore. I've put on too much weight from your lovely cooking and I'm not doing any of my usual exercise to stay in shape.'

'You look better for it,' Ron said truthfully. 'You were a bag of bones when we first met. But that's not the bloody point. Why on Earth would you go shopping when you're in so much danger?'

'I was transfigured to look like Fleur's cousin!' Hermione argued, folding her arms.

'You were transfigured at the Ministry but that didn't stop them from nearly killing you with the Eva virus. I've been checking the records of every visitor for days and I can't find a single culprit. Whoever it was knew what they were doing. You're making it too easy for them by going to Diagon Alley. '

'I'm well aware of that,' Hermione replied frowning, 'but I used a camouflage charm when I left the flat so that if anyone was watching they wouldn't see me. Then I Apparated with Fleur to The Leaky Cauldron and I went to the toilets to take the charm off, reappearing as Fleur's cousin. I even spoke in French for the entire time we were together.'

'She did mon chéri,' Fleur said quickly, 'she es very fluent too. No one would 'ave suspected anything.'

'I can't believe you would even risk it,' Ron replied, turning on Fleur, 'after how ill she was!'

'Don't start on her,' Hermione said, before Fleur could say another word. 'It was my idea and I'm glad she agreed to it. I was fed up with wearing those horrible, black uniforms. They didn't fit and I was uncomfortable. Fleur helped me to _safely_ leave the flat and buy new clothes.'

'I thought you had no money?' Ron shot back, making Fleur tut in obvious disapproval.

Hermione's cheeks lit up, 'I used the money George gave me.'

'So it's okay to use it now?'

'Why are you being such an arse?' Hermione huffed.

'Why are you willing to throw everything away for some fucking clothes?' Ron snapped, feeling anger get the better of him.

'I didn't throw anything away,' Hermione shouted, 'I just wanted to do something nice for a change.'

'So being here with me isn't nice?'

'That's not what I said.'

'It's what you implied –'

'– I think you both need to calm down,' Fleur interrupted, standing up. 'Ron we understand your concern but we took every precaution possible. We did everything possible to stay safe and we were fine. You 'ave the proof of that right 'ere.'

'It was an extremely risky thing to do,' Ron countered, 'especially as you're eight months pregnant. Not only did you endanger yourself, you also endangered your unborn baby.'

'Oh shush,' Fleur said, waving him away. 'All three of us were fine!'

'I'm sure Bill wouldn't agree,' Ron replied, folding his arms.

'Well, we won't be telling my 'usband because we need to keep Rose a secret,' Fleur smiled sweetly at him. 'Remember?'

Ron frowned at her, 'I can still tell him you were being stupid.'

'Go ahead,' Fleur laughed, 'e will tell you to be quiet and leave 'is wife alone!'

'We'll see,' Ron said, continuing to frown. 'You need to refrain from taking Rose out of the apartment and into dangerous situations.'

'I 'ardly call shopping a dangerous situation,' Fleur said with a chuckle. 'You need to stop worrying. We are 'ome safely.'

Ron grunted his agreement and stared over at Hermione, who had been silent throughout the exchange. She gave him an icy stare before speaking to Fleur. 'Thank you for agreeing to go shopping with me and I'm really sorry if you did feel like I endangered you and the baby.'

'Nonsense!' Fleur exclaimed, giving Ron an angry shove. 'You see what you 'ave done? Rose is feeling guilty now!'

'So she should!'

'You are intolerable,' Fleur muttered angrily. 'I am going before I say something I will regret. Rose it 'as been a lovely day and I don't want you to listen to this idiot. We were perfectly safe and I 'ad a wonderful time. I will pop over tomorrow.'

She gave Hermione a kiss on both cheeks and collected her bags, before pointing at Ron. 'You, follow me out!'

Ron stood still for a moment, not used to Fleur barking orders at him.

'Now, Ronald!' Fleur said, causing him to follow her without further thought. She stayed completely silent until they reached the front door. 'You are taking your anger out on 'er because you don't know 'ow to express your true feelings!'

'What?' Ron said, almost laughing at her silly comment. 'Of course I'm not. I'm angry because I'm _angry_.'

'You are angry because you are so worried about 'er safety,' Fleur replied as if speaking to a child. 'And you are so worried about 'er safety because you 'ave feelings for 'er.'

'I'm angry because I'm angry,' Ron repeated, ignoring her comment about _feelings_. It was the last conversation he wanted right now. 'It's got nothing to do with anything else. You shouldn't have taken her shopping and you know it.'

'She es a young woman who as just survived an 'orrible illness,' Fleur replied, shaking her head. 'She needed cheering up and I was 'appy to oblige. Stop thinking about the dangers and allow 'er this leetle moment.'

'I'm supposed to be protecting her.'

'You are!' Fleur said, giving his arm a light squeeze. 'You are protecting 'er and so much more, but don't punish 'er for wanting something as normal as shopping.'

'I'm not punishing her,' Ron argued, 'I'm just pointing out the dangers.'

'Rose already knows the dangers,' Fleur replied, 'it took us three hours to leave because of 'ow aware she _is_ of the dangers.'

Ron nodded with a sigh, 'fine, I'll leave the matter alone. But if you two do anything else –'

'– Then you can shout and 'uff and puff all you want,' Fleur smiled, letting go of his arm and moving to open the door. She paused with her hand on the handle. 'She likes you Ron, don't do anything to ruin it.'

'What do you mean?' Ron asked, stopping the door from opening with his hand.

'I mean,' Fleur whispered, pushing his hand away and pulling at the door, 'she likes you as much as you like 'er.'

Ron stood immobile as she kissed each cheek and chuckled at his frozen expression. 'See you tomorrow, bruther!'

Ron nodded dumbly as he watched her Apparate, before shutting the door and placing the necessary locking charms on it. He leaned his back against it as he replayed Fleur's words. Did Hermione say something to her whilst they were shopping? Or was Fleur just commenting on what she thought she saw? Ron knew that Hermione must have felt something for him because she had kissed him. But did Hermione feel the way he felt? Although, come to think of it, _how did he feel_?

'Are you still mad at me?' Hermione's voice travelled down the hall towards him, as she appeared from the dining room.

'No,' Ron muttered, gazing at her questioningly.

'What?' Hermione asked, as she slowly walked towards him with her hands behind her back.

'Nothing,' Ron replied after a hesitate pause. 'Fleur just made me realise that I was being a prat.'

'Yes,' Hermione agreed, coming to stop in front of him, 'you were.'

'I just want you to be alright.'

Hermione nodded, 'I know that too.'

'I don't want to see you hurt again,' he admitted softly, as she gazed up at him with big, brown eyes.

'Still, you shouldn't take it out on Fleur. She has helped me so much.'

'I've apologised,' Ron admitted, 'and she's fine.'

'So, she can still come around to visit me?' Hermione asked hopefully.

Ron chuckled and shook his head, 'Yeah she can. Besides, I can't really stop two headstrong women can I?'

Hermione shrugged, but smiled happily at him. 'I brought you a present.'

'Did you, now?' Ron asked, as Hermione brought her hands out from behind her back to reveal a package with the Quality Quidditch Supplies stamp on it.

'It's nothing special,' Hermione admitted bashfully, 'but I wanted to get something to say thank you.'

He took the package and carefully opened it. Inside he found a very detailed paperweight showing the moment last year when the Chudley Cannons won a game for the first time over a hundred years. The scene was replayed over and over again by tiny versions of the players.

'Like I said, it's not much,' Hermione whispered when he didn't say anything.

'Hermione,' Ron breathed as the shock of receiving something so perfect washed over him. 'I love it!'

'You do?' She asked hopefully. 'I brought it on impulse; which I never normally do. I just saw it and knew I wanted you to have it. I thought you could use it at work and when you're bored or miserable, you can watch it and feel better!'

'It's amazing!' Ron agreed, staring at it in wonder.

Hermione beamed in happiness.

'You're amazing,' Ron whispered, taking his eyes away from the present to stare at her.

'You weren't saying that half hour ago,' Hermione smirked, even though her cheeks were nicely reddened by his comment.

'Do you want me to say sorry?' Ron asked, feeling his own ears heat up as he recalled the things he had said to her.

'A sorry would be lovely,' Hermione laughed lightly, 'although I realise that some of the things you said were right.'

'Hermione,' Ron whispered, placing a hand on her cheek and making her freeze at his unexpected touch. 'I'm really sorry.'

'You're forgiven,' Hermione replied, just as softly as she melted into him.

They stood staring at each other, neither wanting to move away from the other. Ron unconsciously licked his lips and Hermione took a small step closer to him.

'I don't think I should be doing this,' Ron admitted, running a thumb along her pink left cheek.

'Then don't,' Hermione replied, placing a hand on his chest.

Ron nodded regretfully, 'after that kiss in the office I told myself not to do it again.'

'Then don't,' Hermione repeated, staring intently up at him.

'I'm supposed to be protecting you.'

'You are.'

'I'm supposed to be helping you.'

'You _are_.'

'I really don't think I should be kissing you,' Ron replied, letting out a frustrated sigh.

'Then don't kiss me,' Hermione whispered, pushing his hand away from her face and moving to lean against his chest.

Ron pulled her into a tight hug and inhaled her intoxicating scent. Visions of snogging her senseless invaded his mind and caused him to grip her more tightly. This was not a good situation to find himself in. How had it happened? How had they got to this place?

'I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me,' Hermione mumbled against him. 'I hope I can repay you properly some day.'

'Not necessary,' Ron said truthfully. 'My job is to help people.'

'You've done more than your job,' Hermione smiled, letting go of him and walking back down the long hallway of his apartment.

Ron followed her leisurely, contemplating whether or not he had done more than his job with regards to her. He knew he was attracted to her; hence the kiss. But did that cloud his judgement when it came to helping her?

If Ron asked Harry or George, they would probably say yes.

Helping to collect the shopping bags, Ron took them to Hermione's room and placed them on her bed. She began to delicately pull things out and put them onto coat hangers.

'I never put things in a wardrobe,' she noted thoughtfully, holding up a pair of jeans. 'I've always kept everything in my bag because I've had to ensure I could move on fast.'

'Even here?' Ron asked as he cleared some space to sit on the bed.

'Even here,' Hermione nodded, 'but maybe it's time to change that?'

'Well, you do have a new wardrobe,' Ron replied, pulling a very girlie pink dress out of one of the bags and raising an eyebrow.

'Fleur's idea,' Hermione clarified, snatching it out of his hands and blushing. 'But I do think they need to be put away properly and not shoved in my bag.'

Ron nodded with a small smile and watched as she began to put her new items in the wardrobe with great care.

'Do need any help?'

Hermione shook her head, as he stood up and stretched lazily.

'I'll leave you alone then,' Ron said, moving around her.

'Wait!' She said, holding her hand out to stop him.

Ron raised an eyebrow, but didn't try to move any further.

'I really am happy,' Hermione said seriously, 'being here with you. I don't want you to think that I'm not. It's actually the happiest I've been since my mum and dad died. I enjoy your company more than anyone else's and you make me laugh more than anyone _ever_ has. You also do your job amazingly well because I always feel safe with you.'

Ron smiled happily at her words and felt his ears heat up again. 'I enjoy living with you too. I just hope that I can continue to keep you safe. I don't want to see you ill or in pain again.'

Hermione nodded gratefully.

'You've come a long way from the bag of bones I met on the balcony,' Ron observed, 'who was afraid of any sort of human contact.'

She smiled sweetly, 'You're a good cook Ron.'

'And you've stopped calling me Weasley,' Ron grinned, feeling inexplicably happy.

'You've seen me naked,' she shrugged, 'and saved me from death.'

'Not completely naked,' Ron countered as images of her in her bra and knickers, all pale and sweaty, assaulted his mind.

'Naked enough for now,' Hermione muttered shyly.

Ron gave a small groan and walked to the door, 'goodnight Hermione, thank you for my paperweight.'

'Goodnight Ron,' she replied softly, 'thanks for saving me.'

Ron began to walk away but paused after a few steps. She was becoming a real weakness for him. Retracing his steps, Ron faced her again. Hermione hadn't moved from her place by the wardrobe and gave him a questioning look as he stood in front of her. He gently placed both hands on her cheeks and lightly touched her lips with his own. Hermione smiled against him and sighed happily when he pulled away.

'I thought you weren't supposed to do that?' She asked jokingly.

'I'm not,' Ron admitted, 'but I am allowed to show my thanks, which is what that was. Thank you for buying me the paperweight!'

Hermione laughed lightly, causing Ron to give her another gently peck on the lips before he left her room.

Ron knew it was stupid to do anything with her, but Merlin it was hard not to. Their banter was full of energy and she seemed to have some sort of hold over him. Hermione had also proved again and again that she was more interesting than any woman Ron had ever met. She was proving harder to resist. Ron could deny it all he wanted, but as he entered the bathroom and undressed to get into the shower, he knew that it was pointless to refute himself any longer. He wanted Hermione and it was taking all his strength to stop himself from giving in to that want.

As hot water began to pour over his body, Ron thought the least he could do was have a long wank over her.

o0o


	17. Countdown

**A/N:**Thanks for the continued support and fab reviews! This was meant to be a short one because the next few chapters are wordy. However it decided to grow on me!

I hope you enjoy.

o0o

**Chapter Seventeen: Countdown **

Seven days.

Seven days was all they had left.

In one hundred and sixty eight short hours they would be storming Gibbon's charity banquet and ending the Viper's secret organisation.

In ten thousand and eighty tiny minutes it would be the end of weeks of planning and preparation. No more worrying, no more waiting.

In six hundred and four thousand, eight hundred minuscule seconds Hermione would no longer need Ron's protection. She would be cleared of her restrained past. She would be free.

Ron felt as if he was in a kind of twilight; between night and day, this life and the next. He knew everything would be different after the raid. Whatever happened, his life would change for good. Feelings of dread, excitement, fear and anticipation plagued him.

This moment was a long time coming but Ron wasn't sure whether he was actually ready for it. If he was being completely honest with himself, Ron knew he enjoyed having Hermione to come home to each day. She seemed to fill a void he didn't know existed until now. It was utterly stupid to want to keep her here and he knew it. Hermione needed her freedom and she deserved to be shown to the Wizarding world as the wonderful witch that she was. Ron had no place to deny her that. Plus, there was the possibility that she would _want_ to staywith him and explore their strange relationship in a way that wasn't possible as of yet.

Never in his life had Ron felt so conflicted.

As Neville, Harry, himself and Hermione sat at his dining table eating dinner and discussing the final stages of the raid, Ron couldn't help feeling slightly sick. Everything had been planned perfectly. They knew their roles throughout the entire evening. They had also placed back-up plans for every probable scenario and had ensured the operation would run as smoothly as possible. It _couldn't_ backfire.

'All we have to do is wait,' Neville said confidently, flicking through their warrant paperwork. 'We've even got the equipment ready, which is a bloody rarity.'

'Are you sure you want to come?' Ron asked Hermione for the millionth time. 'It's fine if you want to stay here.'

'Yes, I'm sure,' Hermione replied, rolling her eyes. 'We've already gone over this; I'll enter as your guest and be transfigured as a random witch. You need me there so don't try and talk me out of it –'

'– I wasn't going to!' Ron said indignantly. 'I just don't want you getting hurt and you've only just recovered from the virus.'

'I feel great and I'm just as capable as you when it comes to duelling,' Hermione countered with a grin. 'Stop worrying and just accept that I'm coming with you.'

'Kingsley is aware of the situation and has already been invited by Gibbon,' Harry said he surveyed the scene in front of him, 'obviously he doesn't know everything because Rose is being kept a secret _still_.'

His expression showed his displeasure at this part of the plan, but he didn't push the matter any further. Ron had already had this conversation with him and had wholly refused to let Kingsley know anything about Hermione. She had to be kept hidden until they had secured the head of the Viper's arrest. If the Ministry knew about Hermione any sooner, they might jeopardise the raid by arresting her. Ron couldn't take that chance.

'And we're all agreed on the other two tickets?' Harry continued, 'George will take one because we know Gibbon has an interest in entrepreneurs and money. Jayne Harvey will take the other and as another Auror will provide some extra back-up. She's also just won a medal for her services to the French Minister of Magic. Gibbon will love that.'

'George and Jayne have already agreed and been briefed,' Neville nodded, 'and will go together. No one will question them because they both fit the bill for an invite. George had one last year but didn't actually go. They slot in flawlessly and have agreed to wear the unidentifiable ear pieces and talkers so that we can communicate with each other throughout.'

'As long as George doesn't draw too much attention to himself,' Ron muttered, rubbing his face and checking the time on his pocket watch. 'We'll lay low for the next week and keep going over everything. I can't see what more we need to do.'

'I think we're ready,' Neville agreed, leaning back in his chair. 'It's just a waiting game now.'

'Seven days,' Hermione said softly, catching Ron's eyes. Maybe she was feeling the same as him. She certainly looked a mixture of conflicting emotions. Ron felt his stomach flip happily.

'You need to stay in the apartment for the entire seven days,' Harry said firmly to the brunette. 'No shopping, no Ministry and no random trips out. I know you haven't been to the Ministry since the virus and I want it to stay that way. Someone obviously knows about you being there. It's safest for all of us if you're here.'

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'I'm not planning on going anywhere. I realise the dangers and I'm not stupid enough to risk everything now.'

'Good,' Harry replied, eyeing her carefully. 'You're lucky Ron has been so lenient with you. I wouldn't have been so accommodating.'

'Ron's a gentleman,' Hermione said cheekily. 'You're not.'

Neville laughed and Ron tried to busy himself with clearing their dinner plates.

Harry continued to stare at Hermione, ignoring the others. 'I hope you're not going to disregard his kindness when this is resolved.'

Hermione frowned, 'Of course not. I owe him everything.'

'You don't,' Ron cut in, feeling his ears heat up, 'ignore Harry. He's just being a git.'

'I'm being your best mate,' Harry clarified as he glanced between the pair, 'and as your best mate I want to make sure you're not hurt or betrayed.'

'You still think I'm bad?' Hermione said angrily. 'Surely I've proven myself?'

'You have,' Ron replied, giving Harry a warning look.

'I'm just pointing out that Ron has done a lot for you,' Harry replied calmly. 'I hope you recognise that too. I haven't seen anything to suggest you're a danger to us, other than your _hidden _identity and Viper past.'

'I'll spend the rest of my life repaying him,' Hermione said quietly. 'I realise perfectly what he has done for me. I don't need you pointing out.'

Harry nodded, satisfied with her answer.

An awkward silence filled the room as Ron took the plates into the kitchen. He frowned at his best friend as he exited, showing his displeasure. Of course, he couldn't blame Harry. Ron knew he'd be exactly the same if the roles were reversed.

Dumping everything into his kitchen sink, Ron quickly pulled out his wand and began washing them up. Leaning against the counter, he wondered if Harry would ever fully accept Hermione. Maybe when he knew her real name and past history?

'Your best friend is something else,' Hermione huffed as she walked into the kitchen, clad in her brand new jeans and a pretty green top. 'He's just threatened me!'

'Threatened?' Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

'He said he'd personally make sure I was correctly dealt with if I put a foot out of place at the banquet!' Hermione replied, dumping four glasses into the sink and splashing water everywhere. 'As if I would. He seems to forget that I was the one that asked for this. I _want _Gibbon stopped!'

'He's protective of me,' Ron shrugged, flicking his wand at the sink again. 'We've been through a lot together.'

'I know that,' Hermione said, jumping up to sit on the counter beside him and running her hands through her unruly curls. 'But I wouldn't risk everything, only to change my mind and put everyone into danger. He doesn't seem to realise that I care about you too.'

Ron grinned at her appreciatively, 'because I'm a gentleman?'

She blushed prettily, 'oh shut up. I was only saying that to get at Potter. You swear too much to be a gentleman.'

Ron shrugged happily, 'I'm a Weasley, what do you expect?'

'I expect –'

'– Ron,' Neville began, halting at the door. 'Sorry, was I interrupting?'

'No,' Hermione replied primly, jumping off the counter. 'We were just discussing Ron.'

'Right,' Neville said, looking confused.

'We're done. I'm gonna go and make pointless small talk with the boy who hates me,' Hermione said, giving Ron a grin before walking out of the kitchen.

Ron chuckled and watched her leave, admiring her perfect arse and contemplating how he should thank his sister-in-law for taking Hermione shopping and purchasing figure hugging outfits.

'You have got it bad,' Neville muttered, grabbing a Butterbeer from the fridge. 'You do realise that the likelihood of you being able to date her is zero?'

'I'm not planning on doing anything with her,' Ron replied, feeling his smile slip away. 'I just want to sort out the Viper situation. She deserves a normal life.'

'Yeah, but even after this raid it's not going to be easy,' Neville said softly. 'She will have to stand trial, which means she'll need to be interviewed properly. You won't be able to keep her hidden here. It's just not plausible and you have to do everything by the book. The papers will go mad over it.'

'But when she's cleared,' Ron argued, 'it'll be alright.'

'You're absolutely confident that she'll be cleared?' Neville asked, before taking a sip of his drink.

'I dunno,' Ron admitted uncomfortably. 'I haven't really thought about it. I've just had the banquet in my head to be honest. I want to get that sorted before I think of anything else.'

'Well, maybe you should start thinking about it,' Neville replied gently. 'You know we'll support you with whatever you decide.'

Ron nodded gratefully, 'I will.'

'She's changed you,' Neville observed.

'I like having her around,' Ron admitted quietly. 'It's a nice feeling, having someone to come home to. I think I was a bit lonely and didn't really notice it until all of this.'

'I'm sure Rose will be cleared,' Neville said, draining his glass and sighing. 'It's just a tricky situation.'

Joyful laughter floated into the room, causing the men to raise an eyebrow at each other.

'Do you think she's killed him?' Ron joked, exiting the kitchen with Neville in tow. 'Cos I don't think that would help.'

They found Harry and Hermione chatting animatedly together.

'Everything alright?' Ron asked, taking a seat beside Hermione at the table.

'We were just talking some of the things you got up to at Hogwarts,' Hermione grinned. 'I didn't know you were good a divination!'

'I weren't,' Ron replied, 'but I was good at making shit up.'

'I think I would have really enjoyed Hogwarts,' Hermione said thoughtfully. 'It sounds amazing.'

'It was,' Neville agreed from his seat across the table.

'Had some hard times too,' Harry noted, 'but I loved it.'

The other men sounded their agreements and fell into thoughtful silence.

'I was educated in the totalitarian way,' Hermione muttered, picking at a small scratch on the table. 'Do it, do it well, don't ask any questions or be beaten.'

Ron glanced at her in shock. She rarely spoke of her past and never in front of Neville and Harry. They both seemed as surprised by her comment.

'It was a boot camp of sorts,' she continued, 'preparing us for our jobs as fully qualified Vipers. It was embedded into us that we were always to follow orders and would be punished if we diverted from our duties. I seemed to struggle with that concept from the beginning. It was only through the kindness of Jugson, the female ringleader, that I managed to get by. She hated it when I was beaten and stepped in on a number of occasions. She seemed to think I had potential and that I needed to be handled differently to the others.'

'How right she was,' Harry said observed softly. 'Do you still have contact with her?'

'Of course not,' Hermione snapped, gazing up at him intently. 'She was as bad as the rest of them in the end. When it became clear that I wasn't going to be moulded, she sought to punish me.'

Harry nodded, 'well, you'll get your revenge.'

'It's not about revenge,' Hermione admitted, 'it's about stopping them before it is too late.'

'Which we will,' Ron agreed, 'they won't know what's hit them in seven days time.'

Hermione gave him a weak smile and said no more. She spent the rest of the evening quietly listening to the three men as they went over the details of the raid again. They didn't try to encourage further conversation with the witch and instead allowed her to sit back and watch them thoughtfully. Ron knew Neville and Harry had more questions about her past and was extremely grateful to them for holding back. There would be time for answers after the banquet.

As the evening drew to a close and he said goodbye to his best friends, Ron couldn't help but feel blessed to be working with two such great wizards. He wouldn't have been able to help Hermione without them. Giving them each a gentle slap on the back, Ron tried to convey his thanks. Both men shook their heads and smiled.

'After what you did for me,' Harry laughed, 'I think I owe you a lot.'

'Still,' Ron shrugged, 'I appreciate it.'

'I just hope she does,' Harry added quietly, glancing down the hallway towards a lingering Hermione.

Ron just rolled his eyes and smiled, 'see you tomorrow Harry.'

'Don't forget,' Harry said as he paused before opening the front door, 'we've been asked to do some surveillance in Knockturn Alley tomorrow evening. You don't need to come into the office until after lunch.'

'Yeah, I haven't forgotten,' Ron replied scratching his chin thoughtfully. 'Will you be using the morning to propose to my sister?'

Harry blushed and opened his mouth to retort, before shutting it in embarrassment.

'Mate, you just need to do it,' Ron said as Neville laughed kindly. 'She'll say yes.'

'I haven't found the right time,' Harry admitted, adjusting his glasses. 'I will do it soon.'

'But not tomorrow,' Neville smiled knowingly. 'Come on. Let's go before he starts blackmailing you or something!'

Ron stuck his middle finger up and laughed as they exited his flat. Locking the door with his usual string of charms, he turned round to find the hallway now empty of Hermione. Heading back into the dining room, he found her putting the raid documents back neatly into their file.

'You alright?' Ron asked softly, helping to collect up each scroll.

'Yep,' Hermione muttered in a tone which conveyed otherwise. 'Why are you going to Knockturn Alley?'

'Eavesdropping?' Ron replied, raising an eyebrow. She snatched the last of the paperwork out of his hand and ignored his gaze. 'What does it matter?'

'Why are you going to Knockturn Alley?' Hermione repeated, closing the file and magically sealing it.

'Work,' Ron said as he took the file from her and began to walk towards the magical safe in his bedroom. He always put sensitive information from work in there. 'I am an Auror after all. I have to monitor and protect the streets from criminals.'

'What's happening down there?' Hermione asked, quickly plonking herself on his bed and watching him complete the spells to show and open the safe.

'There have been a few robberies lately and the shopkeepers reckon it's a hag that lives in one of the slum flats.' Ron said as he placed his hand and wand on the handle for identification. It was enchanted to only ever open for him. 'We're gonna have a look tomorrow and see what we can find.'

'Sounds like a waste of time,' Hermione muttered, folding her arms as the safe clicked open. 'They all rob from each other anyway.'

'True,' Ron laughed as he placed the documents inside the impenetrable box, 'but we would rather investigate it than let the Knockturn Alley lot deal with it themselves. A number of shops have reported things missing, so it can't be a one off.'

'Can I –'

'– No you can't and you bloody know it!' Ron replied firmly. 'Besides, you've already agreed to Harry that you'll stay here and I know you don't want to let him down.'

She huffed, 'I know what I would like to do to Harry Potter.'

'Give him a big hug for helping you?' Ron grinned, shutting his safe with a swift flick of his wand. 'He's got your best interests at heart.'

Hermione snorted, watching the safe dissolve into the wall and vanish completely from sight.

'He really has,' Ron said, turning serious and sitting down beside her on the bed. 'I wouldn't have been able to keep you here and plan the raid without him and Neville. They have been really great. Anyone else could easily have told me to put you in Azkaban until it's all over.'

'I know,' Hermione admitted quietly. 'I am grateful to all of you.'

Ron nodded, 'besides it won't be long before all this is over.'

'Seven little days,' Hermione smiled sadly. 'I'm not sure if I'm ready for it all to be over. I quite like it here.'

'You can stay for as long as you want,' Ron offered, 'you don't have to move out.'

'I don't know if that's possible,' Hermione replied, glancing at him with mesmerising eyes.

'We'll put a good defence together,' Ron said whilst patting her right leg and causing her to freeze like she normally did with unexpected human contact.

Hermione gave him a weak smile and relaxed under his touch. They sat in silence as they each contemplated what was going to happen after the raid.

'I'm nervous about the banquet though,' Hermione admitted after a few minutes.

'We've got everything in place so –'

'– I'm not nervous about all that,' Hermione interrupted. 'Well, I am but that's not what I was thinking about.'

'Then what?' Ron asked intrigued.

'I've never been to any sort of formal party,' she cringed, 'I'm not really sure what to do.'

'It's a piece of piss,' Ron chuckled, 'you talk to random people about the weather and the news, you eat fancy food and drink stuff with stupid names, you dance and nod at everyone whilst keeping a smile slapped on your face.'

'Will I have to dance with everyone?' Hermione said, sounding slightly panicked, 'because I don't know whether I can do that.'

'You can just dance with me, Neville, Harry and George,' Ron reassured her. 'I'm sure that will be more than enough. Besides we'll be raiding the place once everything's in full swing so there won't be time for much dancing.'

'Good,' Hermione sighed, leaning back onto the bed in relief.

'Dancing is pretty easy too,' Ron smiled down at her. 'You just follow the bloke you're dancing with.'

'Like a dog on a lead,' Hermione muttered, causing Ron to chuckle.

'No,' Ron said as he stood up and held his hand out, 'I'll show you.'

Hermione stared up at him with a look that showed she thought he was insane. 'No thanks.'

'Don't be scared,' Ron grinned, keeping his hand held out. 'Even someone like you could do it.'

'What do you mean _someone like me_?' Hermione replied, sitting up with a frown.

'Someone lacking in people skills,' Ron joked.

'I have people skills,' Hermione scoffed, standing up, 'I just don't like being touched.'

'You know what I mean,' Ron replied, dropping his hand and he pointing towards to lounge. Hermione grudgingly stood up and began moving, but looked extremely reluctant.

'We'll practise a couple of dances so you don't feel too out of you depth at the banquet,' Ron continued as they walked down the hall. 'It really is piss easy.'

'Charming,' Hermione muttered as they entered the lounge and Ron pulled out his wand to move the furniture. He quickly muttered the spell to turn the radio on and flicked through the channels until he found a jolly tune.

'Now this is the quickest type of dance,' Ron explained, rolling up the sleeves of his work shirt. 'They won't do anything faster than this.'

'Okay,' Hermione said, as Ron motioned for her to come to the middle of the room.

'This is the most fun of the formal dances and involves the least physical contact,' Ron said as he linked arms with her.

'Okay,' Hermione repeated, staring up at him somewhat fearfully.

'Stop looking so worried,' Ron grinned, before slowly showing her the first six steps of the routine. She gingerly copied him.

'Now turn and do the same steps on the other side of me,' Ron instructed, watching her do so timidly. 'Now you need to clap and join back up with me.'

Hermione quickly picked up all of the steps and before long she was laughing as they performed the entire dance in time with the music.

'You see?' Ron chuckled, as they performed it perfectly for a fourth time. 'It really is easy!'

Hermione nodded, holding her pose as the song finished and smiling. 'It's alright, I suppose.'

'You suppose?' Ron grinned, nudging her and sweeping his sweaty fringe out of his face. 'Do you want to do the next one?'

She nodded happily, pulling her own hair into a messy ponytail and standing in front of him. Ron began the process again and found that she picked everything up just as easily. Once they had practised the two dances one after the other and made no mistakes, they stopped to get a quick drink. When they came back into the lounge, Ron hesitated as he flicked the radio to a slower song.

'The next one is simpler but it involves more touching,' he admitted when Hermione looked at him questioningly over her bottle of water. She placed the bottle down resolutely and took her place in front of him.

'It's okay,' Hermione said softly, 'I trust you.'

Ron nodded and cleared his throat, before holding his hand out to her. She took it and watched as he placed his other hand on her waist. He left a sizable gap and motioned for her to watch his feet. Gently he guided her around the room. Hermione caught onto the routine just as quickly as the others and didn't need to look at his feet for long. Instead she gazed up at him with an unreadable expression.

'You're very good,' Ron commented, as she moved closer to him and gripped his hand more firmly.

'You're a good teacher,' Hermione smiled, 'and I've got quite a good memory.'

He spun her around and caught her, before pulling the beautiful witch back towards him. She never took her eyes off him and Ron couldn't help but pull her even closer. Hermione allowed him to hold her and gave a shaky sigh when his hand moved around to her back.

'I can stop?' Ron whispered, as they rehearsed the steps of the dance perfectly.

Hermione shook her head, causing curls to escape her ponytail and caress her perfect face. 'I'm enjoying myself.'

'So you like dancing then?' Ron smiled feeling and looking smug.

'I like dancing with you,' Hermione replied softly as the song came to a close.

Ron felt his throat dry up. 'Shall we go over it again?'

Hermione nodded and they continued the steps of the slower song. Silently they moved around the room, coming closer and closer together. Before Ron was aware of it, his hand had crept lower down Hermione's back. She blushed as his hand grazed the top of her bum but didn't pull away. Instead she stopped moving completely and rested her head against his chest.

'Are you alright?' Ron whispered, letting go of her hand a softly stroking the hair out of her face.

'I don't want to leave here,' Hermione mumbled against him.

'Then don't,' Ron breathed, bringing his other hand up to encircle her into a hug. 'Stay with me and we'll sort everything out together.'

'I don't think it's going to be that simple,' Hermione sighed, rubbing her cheek against his warm body. 'I wish it was.'

'I'll do everything I possibly can to help you!'

'You already have,' Hermione replied, moving away from him and smiling sadly. 'I can't ask for anything more.'

'I won't let them put you into Azkaban,' Ron said determinedly.

Hermione continued to smile, 'I'm not afraid of Azkaban.'

'Good,' Ron replied, missing the way she was looking at him and turning to put the furniture back to normal. 'Try and stay positive.'

Ron flicked his wand at the radio and the music instantly stopped. Hermione watched him with folded arms.

'We'd better call it a night,' He said as his pocket watch chimed twelve. Hermione nodded and quietly followed him out of the lounge.

'Ron?' She whispered as they came to her bedroom door. He stopped to gaze down at her questioningly. Hermione hesitated before answering with a soft kiss on his cheek. Without another word or gesture she slipped into her bedroom and shut the door. Ron stood still for a few seconds as he processed the kiss. Smiling and giving himself a little shake, he continued to his bedroom. Why did everything about her make him feel lightheaded?

Striping out of his work clothes, Ron quickly put a plain white t-shirt and a pair of navy pyjama bottoms on. As he got into bed and ousted the lights with Dumbledore's Deluminator, a knock sounded on his bedroom door. Without waiting for a reply, the door swung open and Hermione entered wearing what looked like a pretty pair of purple pyjamas.

'I know this is incredibly stupid and doesn't make any sense whatsoever,' she babbled very quickly, 'but I really would appreciate it if I could – if I could stay in here tonight.'

'As in stay in my bed?' Ron asked, leaning up on his elbow, 'with me in it?'

'Well obviously,' Hermione replied, sounding irritated and rolling her eyes. 'Why would I ask to stay in here, only to throw you out?'

'I dunno,' Ron admitted, 'why would you ask to stay in here _with me_?'

'Can I stay or can't I?' Hermione said, ignoring his question and wringing her hands anxiously.

'Yeah, you can stay,' Ron replied, watching as she made her way over to the bed. 'But if you kick, punch or try and stab me in your sleep you'll have to go.'

'No knives,' Hermione joked, holding her hands up to show him. 'Just my wand, but I'll put it on the bedside table and leave it there.'

She climbed into his comfy bed and sighed as she sank into the pillows. Ron continued to watch her, staying up on his elbow.

'What?' Hermione huffed when he continued to stare at her.

'You've just asked to get into my bed,' Ron replied, 'what do you think I'm staring at?'

'Look, it's not what you think,' Hermione said, also sitting up on her elbow and facing him. 'I'm not here for anything. I just want to stay here with you.'

'But why?' Ron asked; drinking in her pretty face and the amount of skin he could see due to her pyjama vest.

Hermione bit down on her lip and shrugged.

'There must be a reason,' Ron said gently, 'you don't normally ask to stay in here with me.'

'I don't know,' Hermione admitted, 'I just know that in seven days this will all be over and I want to make the most of my time with you.'

'You can have as much time with me as you want_ after_ the banquet,' Ron pointed out. 'You're acting as if you're not going to see me again.'

'I just want to stay here tonight,' Hermione muttered as she placed her head back down on the comfortable pillows.

'To sleep?' Ron clarified as he also laid back.

'To sleep,' Hermione repeated firmly. 'I don't want anything except your company.'

Ron laughed lightly, 'you'd enjoy my company a lot more if we –'

'– Sleep Ron,' Hermione replied. 'I don't want anything else.'

'Merlin, if this is a test,' Ron sighed, 'I fear I may fail.'

'Why would it be a test?' Hermione muttered with her eyes fixed to his.

'It was a joke.'

'Not a very funny one.'

They fell silent. Ron could hear his heart beating wildly and hoped Hermione couldn't. He really didn't know how he was going to survive with Hermione actually in his bed. Ron could barely keep his hands off her as it was, without sharing a bloody bed with her. Fearing for his sanity, Ron turned away from her delectable body and tried to think of something else.

'Ron?' Hermione whispered into the darkness, clearly not aware of the struggle currently waging through his body.

'Yeah?'

'Why would I enjoy your company more if we – you know?'

Ron sat up in shock to stare at her. 'Are you seriously asking me that question?'

'Well, obviously I know that it's supposed to be nice,' Hermione blushed.

'_Nice_,' Ron repeated in disbelieve, 'fucking _nice_?'

'Well it's nice when you're by yourself,' she muttered, flushing furiously.

'Hermione, believe me,' Ron replied empathically touching her arm. 'It's a million times better with someone else. Nice doesn't even begin to cover it.'

'Doesn't it hurt?' Hermione whispered, watching him closely.

'The first time does,' Ron admitted, 'for women. But after that it gets better and if you're with someone that really cares about you they'll make sure it's good for you.'

'When I was in training I used to hear women screaming,' she said quietly. 'They never enjoyed it.'

'Rape isn't the same thing,' Ron replied gently, sensing that this would have something to do with Hermione's fear of human contact. 'Forcefully having sex with a woman will always hurt them.'

'I've seen men do awful things to women,' Hermione muttered with shiver. 'I haven't seen anything good come from sex, yet people talk about it as if it's amazing.'

'Have you ever been –'

'– No, I was protected by Jugson for years,' Hermione replied, 'by the time I was out of favour, I'd already learnt how to defend and hide myself.'

'But you're scared of people touching you?'

'I don't want to be hurt,' she admitted with a sigh.

'Not everyone is out to hurt you,' Ron countered softly.

'I know that,' Hermione said, gazing up at him with a small smile. 'You've witnessed me at my weakest and have never tried to hurt me. Instead you've helped me and given me more confidence. I don't feel fear when I'm with you and I'm able to do things that I wouldn't normally have been able to do.'

'Like dance!' Ron said with a smile of his own.

Hermione nodded, 'like dance.'

Ron leaned back on his pillow but continued to stare at the heavenly woman beside him. He could quite willingly spend the rest of his life keeping her safe.

'So, back to my earlier question,' Hermione whispered. 'Why would I enjoy your company more if we had –?'

Ron cleared his throat and felt his ears heat up. 'In light of what you've just said, I probably wouldn't make anything more enjoyable. However, I would try and show you how fucking amazing it can be.'

She shyly grazed her fingers over his arm. 'I wouldn't let anyone else.'

'Hermione,' he breathed, feeling a mix of conflicting emotions.

'It's true,' she muttered quietly, 'you make me feel safe even when you touch me. In fact, I feel safest when I'm closest to you.'

'Then maybe one day I will show you,' Ron replied lightly, 'but I would want to take you on proper dates and stuff first.'

'Really?' Hermione asked with widening eyes. 'You'd want to actually take me to dinner and things like that?'

Ron nodded as he rolled onto his back, 'wouldn't you want that?'

'I've never really considered it,' Hermione laughed, 'it's such a normal thing to do.'

'Well, hopefully in seven days you'll start to get a normal life.'

Hermione stopped smiling and sighed, 'maybe.'

She fell silent and left Ron to contemplate what the future really did hold for them. After a few minutes Hermione quietly moved to rest her head on Ron's chest. He smiled as his fingers instinctively released her hair from its ponytail and laced through her wild mane. She sighed contently against him and brought her leg up to rest beside his.

'You've looked after me so well,' Hermione mumbled into the night-time. 'I'm going to make sure I do the same for you.'

'We'll be alright once the Viper crap is cleared up,' Ron muttered sleepily, 'seven days and counting.'

Hugging his chest as if her life depended on it, Hermione stayed completely silent.

o0o


	18. Faith

o0o

**Chapter Eighteen: Faith**

Ron woke up the next morning to find Hermione turned towards him and staring intently.

'Alright?' He muttered in his usual deeper morning tone.

'Alright?' She whispered back with a small smile.

He grinned and pulled at a wild curl, 'I feel like I've picked you up from a club last night and this is the awkward morning after. I reckon I should be offering you breakfast or something.'

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes, 'you're intolerable.'

Laughing he stretched out his long body and watched as Hermione sat up and adjusted her vest top. She swept her messy hair from her face, pulling it to one side to reveal a strange mark imprinted on the skin below her neck. Ron sat up to inspect it as she continued talking.

'Besides, you always make me breakfast. Why would you offer when you know the answer is always yes?'

'True,' Ron muttered, causing her to jump slightly at his closeness and turn to see why he was so near to her shoulders.

'What are you doing?' She asked, attempting to scoot away from him but getting tangled in the bed covers.

'What's that mark on your back?'

Hermione stopped moving and placed a hand behind her in surprise. 'Nothing!'

'Well, it's obviously something 'cos I can see it,' Ron replied patiently. 'Is it a scar?'

She stopped trying to cover it and dropped her hand dejectedly, 'Yes.'

'How did you get it?' Ron asked, trying to get closer to her so he could see it again. 'I've never noticed it before.'

'I don't normally stay in your bed.'

Ron lightly ran a finger over the raised mark, tracing the very crude v shape. Hermione shivered slightly but didn't move away.

'V for Viper,' he muttered.

'It was done as a reminder,' Hermione admitted softly, 'to ensure I always knew my place.'

Without a further thought, Ron leaned in and gently kissed the cruel token of her past. She sat completely still and allowed him to place another caress on her back. Feeling slightly overwhelmed by her radiating warmth and pretty scent, he continued a light path of kisses along her back and up to her shoulders. Hermione let out a shaky sigh but didn't pull away.

'I thought you were going to make me breakfast?' She joked, as he continued to place his lips over her glorious skin.

'I will,' he mumbled against her shoulder, before pulling himself away. 'I am.'

Hermione gave him a timid smile, as he distanced himself from her beautiful back. Ron was certain that she was going to be his bloody undoing, if she carried on being so delectable.

'Do you want anything in particular?' He asked, once he'd calmed his racing body and the signs of his attraction had disappeared from his pyjama bottoms.

Hermione shook her head as she watched him get out of bed, 'anything from you.'

Ron smirked and opened his mouth to make a joke, but was stopped by the pillow Hermione threw at him.

'Don't even think about it,' she warned, jumping out of bed and grinning.

Laughing, they made their way to the kitchen and Ron quickly began cooking them a breakfast feast. He felt ridiculously cheerful and knew it had everything to do with the woman in front of him. She made him happy; really fucking happy.

'Do you know which part of Knockturn Alley you're surveying today,' Hermione asked innocently, as she buttered toast.

'Yeah, we're looking at the slum flats and the shops leading down to that fake Seer,' Ron replied, placing crispy bacon onto two plates. 'All of the robberies have been around there, although Merlin knows why. It's not like there's anything worthy to actually steal down there.'

'Are you going to the Seer?' Hermione said, holding the butter knife still.

'Dunno,' Ron admitted, putting the pan down and picking up the bowl of scrambled eggs. 'Depends on what we find down there.'

'Do I really have to stay here?' Hermione asked, watching him dish up the eggs. 'I think I could be useful.'

'Why?' Ron said, as he picked up the two plates and brought them over to the breakfast bar where Hermione was currently sat. 'Have you been nicking stuff?'

'Ha ha,' Hermione replied sarcastically. 'I just think Knockturn Alley is dangerous. An extra pair of eyes would be useful.'

'You really don't need to worry,' Ron smiled, handing Hermione her plate. 'I'm an Auror and it's my job.'

'You seem to forget that the Vipers are after you as well,' Hermione countered, taking her plate with a nod of thanks. 'You walk around giving them an easy target.'

'But I'll be in disguise,' Ron replied, beginning to attack his breakfast hungrily. 'We always transfigure when we're surveying stuff 'cos we're so bloody recognisable.'

'Then I can come and be transfigured too!' Hermione argued with a grin. 'If it works for you, then it works for me!'

'But it didn't work for you,' Ron reminded her calmly. 'Even in disguise they targeted you and managed to cause some damage. You nearly died from a virus which only affects muggle-borns who haven't had access to the preventative potion. Only someone who knows you would know to infect you.'

'I was fine in the end,' Hermione replied with a small shrug.

'You're not coming Hermione,' he said firmly. 'I'm perfectly capable on my own and Harry would kill me if I brought you along.'

Hermione huffed and pushed her plate away. 'You're being unreasonable.'

'_You're_ being unreasonable,' Ron said, shaking his head.

'You can't stop me going out.'

'But I can stop you from coming on Auror business,' Ron replied smugly, 'and this is Auror business.'

Hermione frowned at him, 'I hate having to walk around on eggshells.'

'Well, it won't be for much longer,' Ron sighed, finishing his meal and taking a sip of tea. 'You can do what you want soon.'

'They'll spot you in any type of transfigured disguise,' Hermione muttered with a frown.

'Stop worrying,' Ron replied firmly, 'it's gonna be fine.'

Hermione sat in sulky silence as she picked her way through breakfast. It was abundantly clear that she was not happy with the idea of staying behind whilst he went to work, but she said no more. Instead Hermione stayed out of his way whilst he got ready for work. Ron didn't bother attempting to make any further conversation with the moody witch and tried not to think about how dramatically the mood in the apartment had changed. He'd woken up blissfully happy and now felt as if a huge thunder storm was on its way.

Ron had a long shower and got ready for a day of undercover work, whilst trying unsuccessfully to block Hermione from his thoughts. He was starting to wonder whether or not she was becoming some sort of addiction.

After an hour or so, Ron was all set for his visit to Knockturn Alley.

'I'm going now,' he called, as he paused at his front door and looked for signs of his obsession. 'Do you want me to get you anything whilst I'm out?'

Hermione appeared from the lounge looking slightly pale, 'Can you do me one thing?'

'Of course,' Ron said, relieved that she wasn't too grumpy.

'Can you try and stay alive?'

Ron laughed and pulled her into a light hug, 'you're being silly. I'm really only going to have a look and chat to a few people. Just a bit of digging around; there isn't anything to worry about.'

'Stay away from the Seer,' Hermione mumbled into his chest. 'She's dangerous.'

Ron pulled away from her and glanced down with a raised eyebrow, 'how do you know that?'

'She's caught me by surprise more than once,' Hermione admitted, 'don't let her reel you in.'

'I'll be sure to keep an eye out for her,' Ron promised as he wondered what Hermione had been doing to be confronted by the old fraud. 'I'll see you tonight.'

As he left his apartment and Hermione behind, he felt a sense of dread. He knew for certain that Hermione wasn't going to stay in that flat. At some point she'd make an appearance in Knockturn Alley.

o0o

'What the fuck is that?' Harry asked, as Ron walked towards him. They had agreed to transfigure at the Ministry, then meet in Diagon Alley and make their way together to Knockturn Alley.

'What?' Ron asked, joining his transfigured blonde best friend and grinning happily.

'That thing on your face,' Harry replied, shaking his head.

'It's a beard!'

'Yeah, but it's massive,' Harry said, trying to come to terms with the sight of such a large amount of hair.

'Alright lads?' Neville greeted, as he made his way over to them. 'Merlin, that's some serious face hair!'

'Do you not think it's a bit much?' Harry asked as he glanced between the two men.

'No one will ever recognise me,' Ron said quietly.

'You look like a homeless Harry,' Neville laughed, 'with the black hair and everything. You're just missing the glasses.'

'I think he looks more like Hagrid's lovechild,' Harry admitted grudgingly, as they began to move down the street.

'Or what it would look like if you and Hagrid had a kid,' Neville mused, causing Ron to laugh and Harry to stick his middle finger up.

'Not that it's actually possible,' Harry muttered, 'but shall we move on? I wanna try and hit every shop that's been robbed and do a bit of talking.'

'Shall we split up and take a section each?' Ron asked, as they entered the darker and dirtier part of the Wizarding capital.

'Yeah, we'll do a handful of shops and meet in the old restaurant that Parkinson owns,' Harry said, as they passed a group of jabbering hags. 'Try to not draw attention to yourselves.'

They said their goodbyes and took off down the row of shops and gloomy alleyways. Ron remained watchful, taking in each of the passing shoppers and recognising a fair few of them. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary to the usual goings on; the place oozed its usual unlawfulness and misdemeanours.

Ron took his time wandering around each shop and observing the characters that entered them. No one seemed to be discussing the robberies and Ron got the impression that no one was actually worried about them. Shopkeepers were trading as usual and there were no signs of extra protection around their businesses.

Ron slowly made his way to the last shop to report a robbery and had a look around. It was nothing more than an old second-hand book shop; with a specialty in banned books. Ron walked along the isles pretending to take an interest in the magical creatures section. There were only two other people in the store and one of them was the old owner. He was speaking in a low and extremely gruff voice to an ugly looking man, making it difficult to hear anything.

Ron had already spoken to all of the shopkeepers to gather evidence about the robberies, however there really wasn't much to go on. No one had seen or heard anything. All Ron, Harry and Neville knew was that the thefts had taken place at night and had involved a handful of seemingly unimportant items. Nothing had been damaged and the thief/thieves hadn't left anything behind.

The doorbell rang as another person entered the shop. All three men watched as a pretty redhead confidently walked over to the counter. She looked to be in her early thirties and wore a dark cloak, which contrasted brilliantly with her pale skin. As she began speaking, Ron detected a French accent.

'I wonder if you could 'elp me?' She purred, glancing around her and spotting Ron. She gave him an impish smile before turning back towards the shopkeeper. 'I 'ave 'eard that there es a robber around these parts and I am worried about the defences in my flat. Do you 'ave anything about safety charms?'

'I got plenty gorgeous,' the shopkeeper replied appreciatively. 'But you don't need to be worrying about robbers. They ain't gonna come stealing from you.'

'I don't want to take chances,' the woman replied, 'I 'ave heard stories of daily robberies and an old 'ag running loose.'

The two men chuckled and the old shopkeeper shook his head. 'You've been listening to the wrong people Sweetheart. Ain't been no robberies and no hag. It's all a hoax.'

'A 'oax?' The pretty French woman repeated, sounding confused. 'But it 'as been reported by so many!'

'Cos so many has been asked to report robbers,' the shopkeeper laughed. 'Someone wants those scummy Aurors distracted and I ain't gonna turn down a few tasty galleons!'

'So I do not need to worry?' The woman asked sounding unconvinced. 'I do not need charms?'

'Up to you, but the robbers ain't gonna rob you 'cos they don't exist!'

The woman nodded, 'you 'ave eased my mind. I will come back if I 'ear anymore talk of et.'

'You do that,' the old man laughed, 'I ain't going nowhere!'

The woman turned and swept through the shop and out the door, giving Ron a cheeky wink. Ron stood in shock for a few seconds, staring after her and digesting the conversation.

'Oi Beardy, you gonna stand there all day?' The shopkeeper asked, causing Ron to jump. He shook his head and shoved the book he was holding back on the shelf. He said a curt goodbye and quickly ran after the woman.

She had made quick work of the street because he couldn't see her tell-tale red hair anywhere. Ron marched past the shops he had already visited and checked each alley for signs of her. She couldn't have gone too far.

As Ron rounded the corner, he came face to face with Madam Mary's _Devilry Divines _and paused. He gazed at the tiny shop with intrigue. It looked dark and dingy like the rest of Knockturn Alley; with a broken sign and old posters hanging in the window. Hermione had warned him of the Seer that resided here, yet all he could see from the shop front was an old fraud housed in a crappy part of the city.

'Are you planning on entering?' A female voice sounded from behind him. Ron turned to gaze at the speaker and found himself staring at a raven haired woman clad in luxurious emerald robes.

'Why would I?' Ron replied, eyeing her carefully.

'Come Mr Weasley, let's not play this game,' she breathed, walking passed him and opening the door to the gloomy shop, 'you wish to meet me.'

Ron stared at her in surprise. How did she know it was him? Had he not transfigured himself enough?

'I have been expecting your visit for a long time,' Madam Mary continued, 'do not look so shocked. I am a Seer after all.'

'A fraud,' Ron replied with a frown. 'You see nothing.'

'I'll admit that making prophesies and such are not my talent,' she said with a nod. 'My talents reside with the cards and crystals. I can see plenty through those.'

'I've been warned about you,' Ron admitted, taking a step forwards. 'You're dangerous.'

'Only to those who wish to keep their secrets hidden,' she replied, gesturing for him to enter the shop. 'I am sure plenty of people would like to keep me quiet.'

Ron hesitated for only a second longer before following the Seer inside. Hermione did have secrets and maybe Madam Mary knew too much. Besides, he was a bloody Auror. If he couldn't defend himself against one witch, what good was he?

He followed her into the shop and noted the locking charm she used on the door.

'We do not want eavesdroppers,' she clarified when he raised an eyebrow. 'Take a seat and put your galleons on the table.'

'You want paying?' Ron laughed, looking around the shop and noting how bare it was. The only hints of Divination were on the table in the middle of the room. He could make out a set of tarot cards and a few crystal balls. 'I don't even want to be here.'

'Then go,' she sat, taking her seat and pulling the cards towards her. 'But we both know you do want to be here and I require payment for my service.'

Ron rolled his eyes and dug into his pocket to retrieve a handful of galleons and threw them onto the table. 'I did Divination at school so I know it's a load of bollocks.'

Madam Mary laughed and began shuffling the deck. 'You obviously didn't have much success. Little Viper is the same, she struggles to believe. I would have thought after everything that has happened to you, you would be a believer!'

'You know of the Vipers?' Ron choked in shock.

Madam Mary nodded, eyeing him closely. 'Your one is in a lot of trouble.'

'How do you know about her?' Ron asked, feeling himself begin to sweat.

'Many years ago I was a Viper,' she said, beginning to deal the cards. 'I suppose I still am. No one ever truly leaves the job. I was asked to go for having a relationship with one of the leaders and was never invited back. I still receive visits from individuals from time to time asking for my help with seeing matters.'

Ron listened intently, feeling his stomach twist in knots.

'To be perfectly honest, I was a rubbish Viper and had a tendency to rely on my gifts instead of what was happening around me. As you know, destiny can be changed and I made the wrong decisions on a number of big cases.'

'So how do you know of my Viper?' Ron asked restlessly.

Madam Mary smiled, 'she came to me a few days after the Battle of Hogwarts. I recognised her as a Viper straight away but she hadn't come about a job. She was extremely distressed and worried. I calmed her down and we had a conversation which I will never forget.'

'So you've known her awhile,' Ron noted, leaning closer.

She nodded and continued, 'She had been ordered to wait during the battle and only fight once a clear winner had been found. Swarms of Vipers laid in wait at Hogsmeade and around the castle grounds, however she did not. Upon seeing the battle, Little Viper ran into the fray and picked Harry Potter's side. Her superiors were furious but could do nothing about it.'

'She fought at Hogwarts?' Ron muttered, 'but she has said she'd love to look around the castle. I thought she'd never seen it.'

'I'm sure she would want to take a look,' Madam Mary smiled, 'she barely had time to take in her surrounds whilst fighting.'

'So, she came to you because of the battle?'

'Keep listening,' Madam Mary replied, placing her deck of cards down. 'Eventually the other Vipers joined in and Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort. Little Viper wanted to stay and help with the clear up but her superiors refused. They were already angered at her failure to follow their instructions. Little Viper began to make her way down the grand stairs of Hogwarts when she came across a woman sobbing. She placed her hand on the woman's shoulder and was shocked when the woman started speaking in a very deep voice. The woman told Little Viper that a powerful wizarding family would change the Wizarding World when the missing piece was found. It would bring about the end of a great power and signal the start of a new generation of magic which would right the wrongs of this world. This magic would be pure and indestructible. All that was needed was the missing piece.'

'Another bloody prophecy,' Ron muttered with a frown, 'the woman was Professor Trelawney.'

'Indeed,' Madam Mary nodded, 'and Little Viper was confused. At first she thought it was all rubbish and the woman had been trying to scare her. But once she had left the castle and gone back to the Viper headquarters she began mulling it over. She began to panic and so decided to pay me a visit. She told me everything and I tried to see for her, but nothing came up. This soothed her and she took to visiting every few months to make sure nothing ever came up on my cards or in the crystals.'

'So you think Trelawney was lying?' Ron asked, rubbing his face and trying to process everything.

'No,' Madam Mary replied, 'I don't.'

'But you just said nothing came up!'

'Nothing did come up,' she said softly, 'until sixteen months ago. Little Viper had been given an important research task which would last into the unforeseeable future. She was asked to follow, document and learn everything about a powerful wizarding family. She was told that the Vipers had been given information that one of the family members was going to cause them problems, but they didn't know which one. She was to find out who it would be. A few days after receiving the job, Little Viper came to me for her usual visit. When I dealt the cards and looked into the crystals I saw something very different to what I usually see.'

'What did you see?'

Madam Mary gazed at him intently, 'I saw you.'

'Me?'

She nodded, 'Of course I recognised you instantly. You're face has been everywhere since the battle. When I told Little Viper that I could see a Weasley in the crystals she assumed it was because of the task she had been given. It didn't worry her. That was until I dealt the cards and they shared great danger.'

'I'm not dangerous,' Ron said, sitting back and running his hands through his hair. 'I've looked after her and kept her alive.'

'I am only telling you what the cards foretold,' Madam Mary replied. 'Little Viper thought that perhaps the Weasleys were a danger and so, she decided to work hard to help the agency. I didn't hear from her for over a year.'

'But you have since?'

'She came to my door a few months ago in an awful state. She explained that she had found nothing remotely bad about the Weasleys and didn't know what to do next. The agency wanted the information she had gathered but she knew she could never give it to them. She described how she had saved your life on the evening of your birthday and knew there to be no turning back. Little Viper now knew which wizarding family the prophecy spoke of and she desperately wanted to keep you all safe.'

'But she left the Vipers and came under my protection,' Ron said, recalling the past few months. 'She's the one in trouble and I'm helping her. It's got nothing to do with a prophecy. '

'She wants a life in which you are safe,' Madam Mary said knowingly. 'She is going to try and get that at all costs. Before she left me, she spoke of a deal with another Viper. She gave no details, except that if everything went to plan you would be saved.'

'She's made a deal?' Ron muttered, feeling slightly sick.

'I've had no contact with her since that evening. I've been watching and waiting but have seen nothing, until a few days ago when I saw your disguised arrival. I knew this was a sign for me to tell you everything and so I asked a few shopkeepers to pretend they had been robbed. It was the only way to speak to you discreetly. I made sure the shopkeepers spoke to Longbottom so that it would reach your desk. '

'She warned me against you,' Ron replied angrily. 'You've tricked me into coming here and you expect me to believe what you're telling me. How do I know you're not feeding me crap?'

'Why would I do that?' Madam Mary asked calmly. 'I have no reason to. I am merely warning you of the dangers ahead. I like the Little Viper and I do not want to see her in trouble. You can save her.'

'How?' Ron asked, 'if she is trying to save me?'

'Don't turn your back on her,' Madam Mary replied, turning the first card over and holding it up. 'Whatever she does, try to remember that it is for you. She will do whatever it takes to protect you and your family. Be there for her when the time comes.'

Ron nodded, staring at the first upturned card with a frown.

'These two cards represent your past,' Madam Mary explained. 'The first shows The Wheel of fortune. 'Destiny has provided a turning point with many possibilities.'

She turned the second card over. 'Temperance provides a balance. She heals, gives security and brings harmony to you.'

Moving towards the three cards closest to him, Madam Mary began to turn them over. 'These represent the present and what is currently happening. 'The Empress shows fertility and sexuality, pleasure, comfort and power, desire and satisfaction. She is life itself and mother of all things. She gives life and takes it away.

Ron listened carefully, as Madam Mary turned over the next card.

'The Hanged Man is the one who desires. He is sacrifice, acceptance and patience.'

Madam Mary smiled at the final card. 'The Lovers show a union, passion and a connection. There is a bond which cannot be broken. You not only desire her, you have fallen in love.'

Ron began to protest, but Madam Mary cut him off. 'I am just reading the cards Mr Weasley. Take what you will from them. The final two cards are the future. They focus on what might be.'

They both stared as she turned the sixth card over.

'Death shows us the end,' Madam Mary said softly, not needing to elaborate and moving to the final card. She looked happier as she observed it. 'Judgement; it hints towards rebirth, forgiveness and new beginnings. It provides hope.'

Ron stared down at the seven cards in silence. The Wheel of Fortune, Temperance, The Empress, The Hanged Man, The Lovers, Death and Judgement; if he didn't know any better, he would say he was truly fucked.

'Do not look so glum, this is a promising spread.'

'Really?' Ron asked sceptically.

'Really,' she laughed. 'The cards show us that you will both face trials, but if you are successful together you will begin a new chapter in your lives. You will be reborn together.'

'So we'll die?' Ron replied with a frown.

'No one can predict death. The card doesn't actually mean you'll die. It symbolises the end of something. This could mean the end of anything. The other cards suggest you will see a new beginning but only if you stay together; you a stronger that way.'

'I'm not planning on leaving her,' Ron admitted, after a few minutes.

Madam Mary smiled happily, 'I am glad. Just try to keep your faith in her.'

Ron nodded, feeling drained and slightly emotional.

'I have seen great things and terrible things in the crystals,' she sighed, collecting her cards from the table. 'This journey could go either way.'

'That's why destiny and fate is a load of crap most of the time,' Ron noted as he stood up. 'It's our choices which determine everything.'

'Choices are important,' Madam Mary chuckled, 'but we all have a written path. It might change or differ slightly, but eventually what is supposed to happen will happen.'

Ron shrugged, 'maybe.'

'You were always meant to meet Little Viper and I suspect you were always meant to fall in love with her.'

'I'm not in love,' Ron replied with a shake of his head. 'I like her but I'm not in love.'

Madam Mary just smiled indulgently, walking him to the door and unlocking it. 'Take care of yourself Mr Weasley and remember what we have discussed today. I am sorry that I had to waste Auror time to get you here, but I hope you understand why it was necessary. Keep your faith in her. It will protect you both.'

Ron muttered his agreement and made his way back onto the dirty street.

'Feel free to pop back in any time,' she called, before waving once and swiftly shutting the door.

Ron paused as he took a few steps away from Madam Mary's. Standing directly in front of him, with a look of absolute horror, was the redhead from the bookshop. He knew that it was Hermione. In fact, he'd known from the minute she had walked into the store and started asking questions.

'I have to meet the others,' Ron muttered, avoiding her gaze and side stepping around her. She watched him move past her and walk back down the street, but said nothing. Guilt ate at his stomach, but he wasn't ready to have this conversation with her. Ron needed to focus on his job and to do that he had to distance himself from what he'd just discovered. He didn't even know how to process what he'd just learnt, let alone discuss what it meant with Hermione.

Speeding towards Parkinson's restaurant, Ron flung open the door and scanned the place for his undercover friends. Finding them in the furthest corner, he raced towards them and sank into a dirty leather chair.

'Where the fuck have you been?' Harry asked with raised eyebrows. 'We've been waiting here for ages.'

'Was about to head out to look for you,' Neville said, eyeing Ron up and down. 'Are you alright? You look really pale.'

'Fine,' Ron lied as he looked around the room. It was pretty much empty besides them, Parkinson and six shifty looking wizards playing Dragon poker.

'Did you find anything?' Harry sighed, leaning forward. 'Everyone's being tight lipped about it all.'

'No one seems to care either,' Neville noted as he took a sip of a nasty looking black drink. 'It's weird. I thought they were all panicking over it but they obviously aren't.'

'That's 'cos it's made up,' Ron whispered, leaning in even closer. 'It's a sham to hook me in.'

'How do you know that?' Harry asked, sounding impressed.

'Had a little help,' Ron muttered wearily. 'Apparently they were all paid to report robberies so that I would be available for a chat with Madam Mary. It's all a load of crap.'

'Brilliant,' Harry replied with a frown, 'fucking time wasters.'

As Harry lifted his own foul looking drink to his lips, Ron caught a movement out off the corner of his eye. Instinctively, Ron jumped across the table to push Harry and Neville down as a Stunner zoomed across the room and smashed into the wall behind them.

'Shit,' Harry seethed, as they crawled behind the toppled table and took their positions. Pieces of rubble and dust flew everywhere as a couple more curses missed their targets. 'I'm guessing this is Viper related.'

They threw their own spells at the attacking wizards, causing Parkinson to scream and hide under her bar. Flashes of colourful light filled the air as the men duelled. One of the restaurant windows was blasted out of its frame and furniture became dust. Ron lifted himself off the ground and aimed a fully body bind at the closest wizard, before diving behind another overturned table.

'Nice!' Neville shouted appreciatively, before throwing his own.

The attacking wizards were fast and it took all of Neville, Harry and Ron's training to keep up with them. They ducked and dived, cursed and charmed, kicked and punched, to little success. After twenty minutes of full on attack, they had only managed to knock out one.

'What the fuck are they on?' Neville panted, as he brushed blood from his head and ducked out of the way of another stunner.

Suddenly the restaurant went completely silent, except for Parkinson's whimpering sobs from behind the now battered bar. Ron poked his head out from behind an alcove to see the redhead he knew to be Hermione holding her wand behind the five men.

'I suggest you put your weapons down,' she whispered, turning her wand and causing all five of the wizards to grab their heads in pain and drop their wands with a clatter. They fell to their knees as she muttered something indecipherable.

Harry and Neville quickly appeared from their hiding places and held their wands defensively against the intruder.

'What are you doing?' Harry asked, summoning the five wands and pocketing them.

'What does it look like?' Hermione replied, kicking the largest man so that he rolled over. 'I'm helping you.'

'This is Auror business,' Neville said, walking slowly towards her. 'You have no place to be here.'

'Please,' Hermione laughed, not taking her eyes or wand off the five men. 'You were getting your arses kicked.'

'Thanks for the help,' Ron said abruptly, 'we've got it from here. Go home before someone catches you.'

'No way!' Hermione exclaimed with a frown. 'I've helped you so I'm staying until you've finished here.'

'Why do you have to be so bloody headstrong?' Ron snapped, forgetting about Harry, Neville and the wizards that had just attacked them. 'After everything that's happened, you still don't try to help yourself.'

'I'm not the one in need of help,' Hermione replied evenly.

'Seriously?' Ron said as he moved closer to her. 'You're going to play that game?'

'I'm not playing any game!'

'Do you know her?' Neville asked, looking between each of them.

'Of course he does,' Harry replied, rubbing his face.

'You should have told me everything,' Ron snapped, ignoring everyone and focusing on her. 'How do you expect us to get through this if you're not helping yourself? Hiding stuff will only cause more problems.'

'I have to hide things,' Hermione retorted, finally losing her patience, 'if you had just listened to what I did say, this wouldn't have happened. Instead you come here and get yourself nearly killed _again_. I told you it was too dangerous.'

'Did you know they would be here?' Ron asked pointing to the men crumbled on the floor. Hermione's wand was still trained on them and giving off a faint yellow glow.

'Of course not,' Hermione sighed, 'but I knew that Knockturn Alley would be the worst place to come. Vipers are always sweeping the streets. It makes sense that they'd all be on orders to attack if they see you vulnerable.'

'I'm not vulnerable,' Ron frowned as Neville and Harry came to stand beside him.

'With just two men as back up,' Hermione replied, eyeing them shrewdly, 'yes you are.'

'We're in disguise,' Neville said softly.

'Which can easily be picked up on with the right equipment,' Hermione said evenly, swooping down and going through the pockets of the biggest wizard. She pulled out a wheezing sneakoscope unlike anything Ron had ever seen before. Throwing it to him, Hermione smiled dispassionately. 'That sounds out even the best transfigured wizards. It's been manipulated and redesigned to hunt out disguising charms.'

'Another thing you could've told me but haven't,' Ron muttered as he observed the magical ball in his outstretched hand.

'If I listed every spell, object and potion ever invented by the Vipers,' Hermione huffed, 'we'd be here all day. I told you the disguises wouldn't work.'

'You also told me not to visit –'

A bang erupted around the room and heat stung his shoulder. Before Ron knew what was happening, he'd been knocked to the floor. He looked up to see the two wizards who'd just entered the restaurant and opened fire. Ron could feel ropes wrapped tightly around his body, holding him to the floor, glancing to his left and right he could see Harry and Neville in exactly the same position.

'Fucking excellent,' Harry muttered, wiggling against the rope.

Ron looked back towards Hermione to see that she had been knocked to the floor and her wand had rolled under a table and out of the way. She tried to duck out of the way as a brute of a wizard effortlessly pulled her up by the collar of her robes.

'What do we have here?' He grunted in Hermione's face, causing her to look away in disgust. 'Got ourselves a little redhead!'

'I really don't think you should be making things difficult,' she sighed, as he leered over her.

'Don't worry you're not the ginger we want,' the man laughed, looking over at Ron and chuckling. 'Although you seem to have hurt a number of my men and I'm afraid I can't let you get away with that.'

'Too bad,' Hermione replied, 'because I can't let you get away either.'

Before the bloke had a chance to react, Hermione kicked him hard and fast in the privates. He let go of her with a grunt and she proceed to elbow him in the back with such force that he fell to the ground. The other wizard fired a stunner which missed. Hermione jumped over a table and pushed it towards him. He dodged out of its path as Hermione used his distraction to kick him in the stomach. She grabbed hold of his wand hand and bent it back, causing him to cry out and let go of the wand. Hermione caught it and aimed another kick to his upper torso, before spinning around and stunning the first wizard. She hit him squarely on the chest, causing him to tumble backwards onto the floor. Without hesitation she turned to body bind and rope the winded wizard.

It happened in seconds and Ron was taken aback by her speed and accuracy. He'd seen her in action before, but never like this. Hermione was fierce and he could see why the Vipers would want to keep her.

'Are you okay?' She asked, rushing to magically untie them.

'You've done that before,' Harry noted as they stood up. Neville quickly began binding the rest of the motionless wizards.

Hermione shrugged and said no more. She glanced at Ron and he looked away. What did she want him to say?

Ron pushed passed her and sent his Jack Russell Patronus to the Ministry. The place needed cleaning up and the wizards needed escorting back to the Ministry cells for questioning. Once the message had been sent, Ron turned back towards her.

'You need to go home.'

'But –'

'– No buts,' Ron sighed, 'go home and I'll see you after this has been sorted out.'

Hermione gazed up at him sadly, but nodded in agreement. She said no more and Disapparated with a small pop.

'I'm guessing Red was Rose,' Neville said quietly, as other Aurors began to Apparate onto the scene.

'Yep,' Ron replied softly.

'She's good!' Neville said with an appreciative nod.

'Or bad,' Harry replied from behind them, 'depending on how you look at it.'

Ron ignored him and moved towards the closest Auror. The good and bad of Hermione would have to wait. He needed to clear this shit up first.

o0o

When Ron walked into his warm flat five hours later, he wasn't surprised to see Hermione up waiting for him. She raced out of the lounge to meet him. Ron took one look at her and began to walk towards his bedroom. He really wasn't in the mood for an argument, his body ached and his shoulder stung. All Ron wanted was some sleep.

'So, you're just going to walk away?' Hermione asked, with hurt evident in her voice.

'I'm tired,' Ron replied as she followed him into the bedroom.

'But don't you think we should talk?' She asked, watching him peel his cloak, jumper and t-shirt off with a faint blush on her cheeks.

'It can wait till the morning,' Ron muttered as the cool evening air stabbed at the burn on his shoulder and made him wince. He moved past a worried looking Hermione and into his bathroom. She followed him without hesitation.

'You spoke to the Seer!' She cried, as Ron pulled potion bottles out of his bathroom cabinet.

'Yeah I did,' he agreed, sighing when he couldn't find anything for burns. 'I spoke to her and she told me the things that _you_ should have told me.'

'I always planned to,' Hermione admitted, pulling herself up onto the counter beside him and pulling a small blue bottle from her jeans pocket. 'I just didn't know how.'

'The Seer had no problems filling me in,' Ron replied, crossing his arms and standing in front of her.

'But it's easy for her,' Hermione muttered, opening the small bottle and dipping her finger into it. 'She doesn't know you and your family.'

'You didn't when we first met,' Ron argued, before pausing as her finger began to lightly trace the burn mark on his sore shoulder. He instantly felt a soothing sensation as she applied an electric blue gel onto him.

'I'd been following you for months,' Hermione said, softly working the gel into the burn. 'I knew plenty. I didn't want to burden you with something like this. Besides it's probably a load of rubbish.'

'But I would have liked to know,' Ron sighed, leaning towards her as his aching body rejoiced in her healing touch. 'Rubbish or not, prophecies can cause a lot of damage. Look at Harry and Voldemort.'

'I don't think the Vipers know everything detailed in the prophecy,' Hermione replied, staring intently at her fingers as they moved over his shoulder. 'They certainly don't know what the missing piece is and which of the Weasleys has it. I was sent to research and gather the evidence for them.'

'Did you find it?' Ron asked, watching her closely.

'Nope,' Hermione said truthfully. 'I can't find a single object which would give your family more power. It doesn't really make sense. The prophecy speaks of a new generation of magic, so maybe Fleur and Bill have something to do with it. They're the first of your siblings to be having a baby. I just haven't found anything yet to suggest they have something to fight the Vipers with. The only Weasley I think is capable of that is you.'

'Really?' Ron asked sceptically.

'Of course,' Hermione smiled confidently, 'you've already achieved so much. You helped bring down Voldemort, you've captured and stopped countless criminals and you're an extremely talented Auror. The Vipers also think you're the one with the power to destroy them, which is why they have targeted you.'

'The prophecy doesn't name the Vipers as the great power though,' Ron mused, 'so why have they got it into their heads that it is them?'

'There has been foretelling of this happening for many years through countless sources,' Hermione replied, placing the stopper back on her potion bottle and putting it on the counter. 'The prophecy I heard at Hogwarts was also overheard by Gibbon. He believed that this was the final warning and that their downfall was coming. He started looking into powerful magical families and was constantly drawn to yours. By the time I was sent to you, they were already convinced it was your family.'

'But it's obviously not,' Ron said with a frown. 'We hadn't even heard of the Vipers and we have nothing to stop them with.'

'That doesn't matter now,' Hermione replied sadly. 'They have chosen you and will pursue you until you're no longer a threat.'

'You've made a deal with another Viper,' Ron said, thinking back to his conversation with Madam Mary. 'What is that all about?'

'I can't tell you,' Hermione sighed, placing a finger over his mouth when he started to protest. 'Not because I don't want to, but because I can't. They've placed a tongue tie hex on me so that I can't tell anyone. If I tell you I'll lose my voice forever.'

'Merlin,' Ron breathed as she pulled her hand away from his face. 'This is so fucked up.'

Hermione nodded, 'I'll tell you everything once the hex is lifted. They only did it as a precaution. I had to prove I was serious and they needed the security of you not knowing too much too soon.'

'But why?' Ron asked feeling frustrated. 'Why must everything be in secret?'

'Because we're dealing with a secret agency,' Hermione joked, 'and you need to look completely innocent for this to work.'

'That doesn't bode well at all Hermione,' Ron said, shaking his head.

'You just have to trust me,' she smiled, 'you and your family will be nice and safe once this is over. The banquet raid will put an end to all this rubbish and then I'll tell you everything.'

Ron nodded, feeling drained. 'Should I be moving my family into hiding?'

'I've placed every protection spell I can think of on each of them and the other Viper is guarding against any unwanted visitors. All of your family seem to be good at that kind of thing though. The Burrow is pretty much untouchable!'

'I think I'll have a chat with each of them tomorrow though,' Ron replied, 'just in case.'

'Just don't tell them too much,' Hermione sighed, 'the more people who know, the harder it is to keep under control.'

'I won't,' Ron promised as he inspected his fully healed shoulder. 'You've done a pretty good job!'

'I'm used to home-healing remember?' Hermione smiled. 'The agency Medi-Wizard was an awful man. I never went if I could help it.'

'Which is why you were in such a bad state when I met you,' Ron replied, 'home-healing can only do so much. That gel stuff is amazing though!'

'It's a simple potion,' Hermione admitted with a shrug, 'I'll give you the instructions.'

Ron smiled, placing his large hands on the tops of her slender legs. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome,' Hermione muttered bashfully.

'You kicked arse in Parkinson's restaurant,' he continued, feeling calmer about the entire day and less worried about everything he'd learned.

'I told you I was trained,' she said softly.

'I'm glad you're on my side 'cos I don't think I'd stand a chance if you weren't.'

Hermione gave him a pretty smile and moved to get off the counter. Ron gripped her tighter as she came closer to him. Pausing, Hermione raised an eyebrow. Ron answered her with a light kiss on her cheek.

'Thank you,' he repeated earnestly, 'for everything you've done and are about to do for me and my family.'

'I can't make any promises,' Hermione whispered with her eyes focused on his, 'but I'm going to do everything I possibly can to stop them from hurting you.'

Ron answered her with another kiss, this time on her lips, and smiled when she sighed against him.

'You really need to stop doing that,' she said softly, 'I'm enjoying it far too much.'

Ron chuckled and pulled her completely against his torso. Hermione yelped and latched her legs around his waist, as Ron effortlessly picked her up and began walking them back to his bedroom.

'I know,' he laughed, 'that's why I do it!'

'You're an idiot,' Hermione huffed as she placed her arms around his neck. 'Was this really necessary?'

'I think so,' Ron grinned, stopping next the bed and raising his eyebrows. 'I'm showing my appreciation of you by chauffeuring you around. You did help me with your redheaded alter-ego today so I thought I'd return the favour.'

'Thanks,' Hermione replied sarcastically, 'but I can walk perfectly fine.'

'Why the red hooker with a French accent?' Ron asked, lifting her slightly higher on his waist.

'Why the homeless Potter?' She retorted, giving him a small kick in the back.

'I liked the idea of a beard,' Ron shrugged.

'Well, I liked the idea of a redhead,' Hermione replied.

'If you wanted a redhead,' Ron laughed, 'you only had to ask!'

'You are such a prat,' Hermione sniffed with another swift kick. Ron wobbled slightly as he tried to keep his balance. He failed and quickly tumbled them both onto the bed. Hermione wiggled away from him as Ron laughed harder.

'I disprove of the kicking,' Ron grinned, rolling onto his back and watching as Hermione followed suit next to him.

'Don't be such a dirty –'

'– Bastard?' Ron interrupted, 'can't help it. I think it's a Weasley trait.'

Hermione snorted but said no more. They laid in silence for a few minutes as the bed around them eased their sore muscles and aching heads. It had been an eventful day, to say the least. Ron would never have imagined he'd be part of a prophecy. That shit only ever happened to Harry.

'Do you think this missing piece is a weapon?' Hermione asked quietly.

Ron turned his head towards her, 'maybe.'

'I've been looking for it since I was assigned to your family,' she admitted, 'but I've seen nothing remotely powerful enough to give you the power to destroy the Vipers and change the wizarding world.'

'Maybe it's not an object,' Ron replied as the clogs started to turn in his head.

'What do you mean?' Hermione asked, sitting up and staring back at him.

Ron quickly sat up too. 'Maybe it's a person!'

'A person?' Hermione replied with a frown.

'Or more specifically a _baby_!' Ron exclaimed, with shining eyes. 'You said so yourself, the prophecy talked of the next generation. Fleur and Bill are about to give birth to the next generation of Weasley's!'

'It can't be,' Hermione said shaking her head, 'the missing piece needs to be found and then a new generation of magic will start. Although I do think the baby is that new magic.'

'So whatever is missing needs to be found before the baby is born?' Ron asked with a grimace. 'That's only a few weeks away.'

'Whatever it is,' Hermione sighed, 'it'll show up eventually. We might already have it and not even realise.'

'I wish we bloody knew what it was,' Ron sighed, falling back onto his bed. 'I'd feel a lot more confident raiding Gibbon's banquet if I knew I had a weapon to take him down with.'

Hermione nodded and leaned back onto the bed. 'Stupid prophecies, if everyone ignored them they wouldn't ever come to be.'

'Madam Mary said that we all have a written path. It might change, but eventually what is supposed to happen will happen.'

Hermione laughed and turned to face him completely. 'We may have a path but that doesn't mean we stick to it.'

'So you don't believe in all that fate and destiny crap?' Ron asked with a yawn.

'We make our own way in this world,' Hermione said simply, 'we make the decisions and we decide what we want to do.'

'You like astronomy though,' Ron muttered closing his eyes.

'Do I?'

'Yeah, I've seen the star charts and things you have upstairs.'

'That's just to help me figure out the prophecy,' Hermione replied, moving to rest her head against his chest. 'I've looked at every branch of magic possible.'

'We'll figure it all out eventually,' Ron muttered sleepily.

Hermione nodded, 'I suppose I should have some faith.'

Ron nodded as Hermione snuggled closer to him. He allowed his arm to wrap around her back and sighed happily.

He could quite easily finish every day like this.

o0o

A/N: I spent a few hours researching Tarot cards on the internet and then interpreted them to suit the story. If you're interested, just type Tarot into a search engine and you'll find lots of interesting information.

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!

xxxxxxxxx


	19. Little Princess

**Chapter Fifteen: Little Princess**

Ron and Hermione spent the day contemplating what the prophecy could mean. With the banquet so close, Ron couldn't help but feel it would be vital to solve the prophecy riddle before they started the raid. They both felt as if they had hit a dead end however, and had nothing to really go on.

All thoughts of prophecies quickly left Ron's head when he arrived at work a couple of days after the Diagon Alley trip, and found that Harry had finally managed to ask Ginny to marry him. The entire Weasley family were ecstatic and spent the entire day sending Owls back and forward with joyful messages. He had rushed home that evening to tell Hermione the good news when a chorus of large banging noises erupted on his front door.

'Ron, open the bloody door!'

'Come on Knobhead, we haven't got all day.'

Hermione quickly stood up from her place on the sofa with a weak smile and raced towards her room. Ron sighed as he made his way back to the front door and gave her a small smile, as she hid herself way, before opening the door to his mouthy siblings.

'What are you doing here?' He asked, eyeing George and Charlie with trepidation. 'If you're looking for a Keeper, you can fuck off. You still owe me a new pair of gloves and I'm not doing anything with you, until I get em.'

'Alright, keep your hair on,' George muttered, slapping an expensive looking pair of Keeper gloves against Ron's chest and pushing past him. 'I told you I'd get you another pair. Although, I don't see why I had to fork out for them. It's not my fault you're shite.'

'You set the fucking Quaffle on fire,' Ron said indignantly, shutting the door as Charlie crossed the threshold. 'It burnt my gloves to a crisp.'

'You should have let go quicker,' George said wisely, walking into the sitting room and glancing around. 'Ball hogging is a serious offence.'

'So is being a Wanker,' Ron replied with a frown. 'What are you both doing here?'

'Come to warn you,' George smirked, 'Ginny is on her way over with Mum, Fleur and Bill to celebrate the good news. Which means in about an hour you're gonna have everyone here expecting drink and some sort of hospitality. She reckons you've been too unsociable lately, so is bringing the party to you.'

'Well, that's a brilliant idea,' Ron scowled. 'Did you try to stop them, considering my current situation?'

'Course I did, but no one was interested. They're coming whether you like it or not.'

'What current situation?' Charlie asked with interest.

'Just work stuff,' Ron replied, rubbing his face. 'So will Harry, Percy and Dad be over as well?'

'Once they've finished work,' George grinned, enjoying the look of horror on Ron's face. 'So do you want me to get some beers and food sorted?'

'I suppose you'd better, seeing as I don't have a fucking choice,' Ron snapped, standing up. 'I need to go and sort my work stuff out. Charlie will you go and get the drink?'

The older brother nodded and stood back up. 'I'll be back soon.'

Ron waited for Charlie to leave before he rounded on George. 'Seriously? When you know what's going on over here?'

'That's why I'm here,' George chuckled, 'pre-warning you so that little Rosie isn't found out. You should be thanking me, not scowling at me. Charlie just happened to be around and I couldn't get rid of him.'

'So what do you expect me to do with Rose when the entire family comes over?' Ron snapped. 'She can't exactly go out for the evening, but if she stays here someone is bound to see her and that will lead to more bloody questions.'

'She can stay in my flat and come back once everyone's gone,' George said simply. 'No one will ever know and you can keep your little secrets for another day.'

Ron contemplated his brother carefully. 'Are you sure she'll be alright there?'

'Of course,' George said confidently, clapping his hands together. 'Now let's get her out of here before anyone arrives.'

Ron nodded, not particularly liking the idea but unable to think of anything else. 'Fine, I'll go and talk to her. Get your arse into the kitchen and start making something for the bastards to eat. I can't fucking believe I'm having to host a party without actually being asked.'

'That's what you get for being weird and unsociable for weeks,' George laughed, heading for the kitchen. 'You've gone from having us over all the time, to avoiding any sort of get together unless it's at the Burrow.'

'I wonder why,' Ron muttered sarcastically, following George and standing in the doorway of the kitchen. 'I wonder what is making me not want people over.'

'Yeah, yeah I know,' George replied, brushing him off. 'But only Harry, Fleur and I know what's going on. The rest haven't got a clue. They just think there's something wrong with you.'

'The three of you should have persuaded them to celebrate at the Burrow,' Ron sighed, feeling stressed by the impending arrival of his loud family. 'I have a bad feeling about all of this.'

'You know what Mum and Ginny are like when they get an idea,' George grinned, 'just relax and take Rose to mine.'

'Fine,' Ron muttered, leaving George to put limited snacks into a bowl and heading down the hallway to Hermione's room. He knocked quickly and was surprised to find her open the door instantly.

'We're in shit,' Ron said, staring down at her apologetically. 'My family are coming over to celebrate Harry and Ginny's engagement. George has come to pre-warn us and has offered to let you stay at his apartment so that no one sees you.'

'What?' Hermione gasped, 'why would they invite themselves over like that?'

'Cos they're my family,' Ron said, rolling his eyes. 'They don't understand boundaries and think nothing of inviting themselves round for a party, even if I'm not bloody aware of it.'

'Well, I'm not going to George's,' Hermione said, folding her arms and staring determinedly at him. 'I'll go and stay upstairs, away from everyone.'

'What happens when you need a piss or want to go to bed?' Ron said sceptically. 'You can't stay in that office all night.'

'Well, my last job did involve moving around buildings without being seen,' Hermione said with a smug grin. 'I think I can handle a few Weasleys.'

'You obviously haven't met my mother,' Ron retorted, shaking his head. 'She'll spot you within minutes.'

'I highly doubt that,' she laughed, moving back into her room to collect her bag. 'I'll be absolutely fine. Anyway, this isn't open for debate. I'm not going to George's, I'm staying right here and nothing you say will change my mind.'

'You're too stubborn,' Ron sighed, as she came back to the doorway. 'It would be far easier if you did go to George's.'

'Easier doesn't always mean it's the right thing to do,' Hermione smiled, giving him a gentle push away from the door and shutting it. 'Come and get me when they have all left.'

Ron reluctantly nodded and joined her as she walked towards his bedroom. 'Just make sure you keep yourself hidden. I really don't think we need anyone else finding out about you.'

'Don't worry,' Hermione chuckled, 'I'll be tucked away upstairs and no one will ever find me.'

As they reached the staircase to the little room that Hermione used as an office, the pretty witch span around with a cheeky grin. 'Besides, you'll have forgotten all about me once those brothers of yours fill you with alcohol, and I doubt anyone would notice _me_ once the drinks start flowing.'

'I haven't had a woman stay here in years,' Ron admitted, 'of course they would fucking notice you. It would take more than a few drinks to make them not see a beautiful girl walking around my flat.'

Hermione's smile faltered, as she took in his comment and stared at him with a look of disbelieve. 'You think I'm beautiful?'

'Well, obviously,' Ron said, rolling his eyes, 'and I highly doubt you'll go unnoticed around my mainly male family.'

Hermione continued to stare at him as if he had two heads.

'Do you need anything?' Ron asked, staring down at her rosy cheeks and glittering eyes with appreciation. 'I can bring you something to drink and some snacks before they arrive?'

'I'm okay for now,' Hermione said softy, not taking her eyes off him and causing goose bumps to run up his scarred arms.

'I'll come and see you later,' Ron promised, feeling suddenly awful for asking her to hide away in his attic room. It felt wrong to not be able to show her off to his family. She was a gem and he knew they would love her; hiding such a woman away felt unnatural and unfair. Hermione deserved so much more, and as he looked down at her delicate features, Ron couldn't help but wish he could give her more.

'What?' She asked, as he continued to gaze at her sadly.

'I wish you didn't have to do this,' Ron muttered, lifting his hand to cup her face. 'This isn't the life you should be living.'

'But it's the one I've got,' Hermione said, standing very still as he brushed a thumb across her soft skin. 'Besides I'd rather be hidden in your office than working at the agency and it won't be long before I'll be able to do things again.'

'I'm going to make sure of that,' Ron promised, dropping his hand and giving her a gentle smile. 'I'll introduce you to everyone and we'll celebrate all night long.'

'I'd like that,' Hermione said truthfully.

They stared at each other in silence. Each contemplating what life would be like once Hermione had been introduced to the wizarding world. It wouldn't be long before she could start rebuilding her life and Ron just hoped he would feature in it somewhere.

Loud banging, on the front door, brought the pair out of their thoughts and crashing back down to Earth. Ron noticed Hermione's pink cheeks and couldn't help but smile.

'I'll see you later,' she muttered, clearly embarrassed.

Ron continued to smile, as she made her way up the stairs and out of sight. He gave his head a small shake and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Squaring his shoulders and preparing himself for the avalanche of Weasleys about to enter his home, Ron spun around and headed for the front door. He could already feel it; tonight was going to be eventful.

o0o

'Are you going to tell us why you've been invisible for the last few weeks?' Ginny asked, as she swirled an exotic looking drink in her left hand and looked down at the engagement ring sparkling on her finger.

'I've been working,' Ron said, sipping a Butterbeer and glancing around his sitting room. It was full of happy family members; all intent on celebrating Harry and Ginny's engagement. George and Charlie had made sure everyone had plentiful food and drink; to which Ron was grateful. Normally he would have been fine organising an impromptu party, but the fear of Hermione being found out had left Ron nervous and out of sorts.

'Normally when you're busy Harry is also busy,' Ginny mused, 'but he's been spending more time with me than I can ever remember.'

'Probably cos he's been trying to give you_ that_ ring,' Ron said, raising an eyebrow. 'Besides, I can take on extra work without Harry. We're not joined at the hip.'

'I know,' Ginny said, giving him a piercing gaze, 'but I still think it's more than that.'

'Well, you can think what you want,' Ron shrugged, 'I'm just doing a few extra projects at work. It's not like I've got anything else to do and I've been bored.'

'You need a woman,' Bill said, coming to stand next to the youngest Weasley siblings. 'You've become a bloody recluse and it's not healthy. I bet you can't even remember the last time you were with a girl.'

'I went out with Susan Bones a few weeks ago,' Ron argued, 'so that's a load of bollocks.'

'You went on one date and it resulted in nothing,' Harry said, joining the conversation. 'You haven't had a proper relationship with anyone since Hogwarts and that was hardly serious.'

'Thanks for that,' Ron grimaced, thinking back to Lavender Brown and how badly he had handled the entire situation. After months of snogging and fucking around, Ron had realised that he didn't really feel anything for the girl and had then spent further months trying to dump her. She eventually had enough of him and did the deed at Dumbledore's funeral of all places. It had been a dreadful year, what with dating her, Dumbledore dying and Ron being poisoned. He had felt extremely relieved, at the end of that day, to not head back to Hogwarts for his seventh year.

'What was wrong with Susan?' Ginny asked, as Harry refilled her drink.

'I dunno,' Ron admitted, 'she was nice but I didn't really feel anything for her.'

'Did you even try?' Bill asked with a smirk.

'Of course he didn't,' Harry said, slapping Ron on the back. 'He went on one double date and hasn't Owled her since. Neville reckons she was gutted.'

'She was?' Ron asked in shock.

'Yeah, she really liked you,' Harry replied, taking a swig of Firewhisky.

'Why don't you try asking her on another date?' Ginny said, her face gleaming with hopefulness. 'If she does like you, I'm sure she would say yes.'

'I don't want to go on another date with Susan,' Ron said, rolling his eyes. 'I'm perfectly happy as I am. I don't need to go out with some random woman to make my life complete.'

'We're just worried about you,' Bill said gently. 'You're a young bloke. You should be out dating and having fun, not working yourself into an early grave.'

'Will you lot leave him alone,' George laughed, barrelling into the conversation. 'The poor bloke has allowed you into his home to get pissed and all you're doing is hounding him about the women he is or isn't shagging. Ronnie will find someone when he's good and ready; just like Charlie.

'Yeah, I don't see you having a go at Charlie for being single!' Ron said, thankful for once for George's interruption. 'He's loads older than me, so maybe you should be on at him!'

Bill laughed and gave a shrug, 'He tells me pretty much everything, so I'm not really worried about him working too much and not finding time to play.'

'Eurgh, I think I'm done with this conversation,' Ginny said, pulling a face. 'The thought of any of you _playing_ is enough to give me nightmares. See ya later.'

They laughed as Ginny headed towards the sofa, where Fleur currently sat by herself.

'Are you going to tell us who _you're_ playing with?' Bill asked George with interest. 'You've been keeping this woman a secret for way too long and I think it's time you let the witch out of the bag.'

'Nope,' George said with a smile, 'she's staying in the bag for now. I doubt you'll approve of her anyway.'

'Why, you haven't made her have you?' Ron asked with a frown, contemplating George's experiments into wizarding sex toys.

'No, I haven't _made_ her,' George said thoughtfully, 'although those Magi-dolls would have earned me a fortune if I had found a way to stop them blowing up after contact with spunk.'

'That is disgusting,' Harry muttered, before taking a long drink.

'The lawsuits would have been even more disgusting,' George replied, shaking his head. 'But my witch is definitely a real one. She's just not someone you would probably want to see me with.'

'Why?' Bill asked; concern evident on his scarred face.

'I can't really explain,' George admitted.

'Well, that's encouraging,' Bill said dryly.

George laughed, 'It's all good, so don't worry about it. I'm happier than I've been in ages and it's because of her.'

'So why wouldn't we approve?' Ron asked feeling confused. Anyone who made George happy was surely good?

George shrugged and downed his drink, before grinning and leaving the three men to get another drink from the kitchen.

'Should we be worried?' Harry asked, eyeing George as he disappeared from the room.

'Nah,' Ron replied truthfully, 'I'm sure he knows what he's doing. Do you want a game of Dragon Poker?'

And so, the party continued into the night. They drank copious amounts of alcohol, gambled ridiculously, ate way too much and made countless speeches to Harry and Ginny. Everyone was in full spirits, as they danced and sang the night away, celebrating the couple's engagement. Ron allowed himself to relax and join in with his family. They were the most enjoyable group of people to be around and Ron couldn't help but be part of it.

At a spirited one in the morning and after George's painful rendition of _Love is an exploding wand_, his Mum and Dad said their good-byes. Ron promised to visit them more often and hugged them both, before quickly dispatching from the group to check on Hermione. Whilst the others were busy, he could slip away without detection. Ron knew Fleur had been up to see her at the beginning of the evening; much to his chagrin.

When he reached the upstairs office, Ron found Hermione fast asleep at her wooden desk again. She seemed to like falling asleep there. Her head was rested on a huge book, as she hunched over the table in a very uncomfortable looking sleeping position. Ron chuckled and quietly moved to stand beside her. He made a quick decision to take her down to his room, so that she could sleep comfortably, and effortlessly picked her up. He glanced down at her sleeping form, to check he hadn't woke her up, and slowly walked her downstairs.

Hermione barely stirred as he placed her onto his soft bed and untangled his arms from around her body. Ron couldn't help sweeping his hand across her forehead and down her cheek; causing her eyelids to flutter but not open. She looked beautiful and Ron felt an urge to kiss her plump, pink lips. He resisted, and pulled a cover over her instead. As Ron began to leave, Hermione sighed softly but didn't wake up.

As he closed his bedroom door and placed a secure locking charm on it, Ron felt happier. Having Hermione in his bed instead of stuck in the office seemed like a far better place for her to be. He was sure no one would try to enter his room. In fact, except for Fleur, his guests had stuck to the sitting room, kitchen and bathroom all night. Ron had worried more than was necessary, by asking Hermione to stay in the upstairs room.

'Where did you go?' Charlie asked, as Ron entered the sitting room to find everyone chatting merrily and eating a large pizza.

'I went for a slash. Where did you get that?' Ron asked, ignoring his brother's eyes and grabbing a piece.

'I got it delivered,' George said, stuffing his face with an entire slice, 'fom a uggle lace hat I ose all the time.'

'In English?' Ron laughed, sitting on the sofa and accepting a drink from Fleur with a grin.

'From a muggle place that I use all the time,' George repeated, without the food. 'Any time of the day or night, they deliver these sexy little pizzas. Fucking amazing!'

'A sexy pizza?' Ginny laughed.

'A fucking amazing, sexy pizza,' Harry grinned. 'It's the only type you really want.'

'You know it!' George agreed; taking another slice as Bill shook his head. 'Now who is up for a little drinking game?'

'No thanks,' Bill chuckled, 'I think it's time Fleur and I headed off.'

'That es true,' Fleur smiled indulgently, 'I am exhausted but et 'as been a lovely evening!'

'Yeah, I reckon I should be heading off as well,' Charlie agreed. 'I'm back in Romania tomorrow, so I'll be getting up early.'

'When are you back?' Ron asked, as they stood.

'Two weeks,' Charlie replied, putting his cloak on and helping Fleur with hers.

'We'll meet up for a Quidditch game if you want?'

'Do you reckon you'll be able to pull yourself away from your work?' Charlie teased.

'Of course I fucking can,' Ron replied, rolling his eyes. 'I haven't been that bad.'

'Actually you've been worse,' Bill laughed, pulling Ron into a hug. 'I thought you had forgotten who we were, except for Fleur of course. She's been visiting a lot lately.'

'Oh, shut up!' Ron scoffed, hugging him back. 'You're just over-exaggerating.'

'I 'ave been checking up on 'im,' Fleur chuckled, 'to make sure 'e is alright.'

'Which I am,' Ron replied sternly, 'so you can all stop worrying.'

Bill continued to laugh as head headed out of the apartment with Fleur and Charlie. 'See you soon!'

'We'll see,' Ron replied with a small smile, before shutting the apartment door and rounding on his last guests. 'Right, seeing as you lot decided to throw a party here without my knowing, you can clean up.'

'It wasn't my idea,' George replied, opening another Butterbeer and downing it. 'Besides I pre-warned you and helped get everything ready.'

'I just thought it would be nice to do it here, so that everyone could see you again,' Ginny said with a shrug. 'Besides, as the best man and my brother, you're supposed to throw us a nice party. Which, you now have!'

'You can still clean everything up,' Ron muttered, as Harry grinned at him.

Ginny poked her tongue out at him, but pulled her wand from her pocket and began tidying the room. 'I'm only doing this because tonight really was great.'

'Thanks for letting us have everyone here,' Harry said cheerfully, also pulling out his wand and righting the room.

'Did _you_ have anything to do with the decision to bring everyone here?' Ron asked with a slight frown.

'Nope, I had no choice in the matter,' Harry replied truthfully. 'I did suggest the Burrow, but Ginny really wanted everyone here because she was worried you wouldn't drag yourself there.'

'Besides, it doesn't really matter now!' George said, shoving a random sausage roll in his mouth. 'O wone saw Wose.'

'What?' Ginny said, spinning round to stare at George. 'What's _Wose_?'

'O wone,' George grimaced, as he swallowed with difficulty. Ron glared at him as Ginny glanced between the three men suspiciously. They stood in silence as George's mistake hung in the air.

'Well, someone needs to say something,' Ginny said after a few seconds. 'What's going on?'

Ron shook his head as Harry opened his mouth and closed it again.

'So, something _is_ going on over here!' Ginny exclaimed, folding her arms. 'I knew it. Every time I've suggested coming over, you've made an excuse not to. You've barely been spending any time together, and that has never happened before. I thought maybe you'd had an argument, but you've been fine together at work.'

'It is work related,' Harry admitted grudgingly.

'Which is why we can't talk about it,' Ron said, giving Harry a warning look.

'Why does George know about it?' Ginny said suspiciously. 'If it is work related, surely you can't tell him either.'

'I didn't,' Harry replied, looking pointedly between Ron and George.

'I'm helping,' George said casually.

'And that's all we're gonna tell you,' Ron said, as Ginny opened her mouth to ask more. 'You know we have to keep some things private. It's part of the job.'

'But I don't understand what George would be doing to help you,' Ginny argued, 'and why you would have something here. Wouldn't you keep it at the Ministry if it's that important?'

'Or a prison cell,' Harry muttered.

'Harry!' Ron fumed, as Ginny's eyes went wide.

'You're keeping a _person_ here!' Ginny yelled in surprise. 'Surely that's not part of the job?'

'I can't believe you,' Ron said, placing his full attention on Harry and ignoring his sister. 'You know how important it is to keep her safe!'

'Her?' Ginny said with interest, 'as in a woman?'

'I'm not gonna say anything else,' Harry said, 'besides, don't you think it's important to have a couple of people in the loop in case she turns out to be dangerous?'

'Dangerous?'

'Why would Rose be dangerous?'

'Rose?'

'For fucks sake George!' Ron snapped, rounding on his brother. 'Can't you keep anything to yourself?'

'I've kept quiet for weeks,' George countered, 'I didn't mean to slip up. But I don't understand; why would Rose be dangerous? She's a kitten whenever I pop over.'

'Wait, let me get this straight,' Ginny said, rubbing her forehead. 'You're keeping a woman here called Rose, who needs to be kept safe, however Harry would prefer her to be in a prison cell because she's dangerous?'

'Yeah, that pretty much sums it up,' Harry nodded

'No it doesn't,' Ron huffed, 'she's not dangerous.'

'She's been a cutie whenever I've met her,' George shrugged. 'I really can't see her doing anything dodgy.'

'Exactly,' Ron agreed, 'she just needs our help.'

'So where is she tonight?' Ginny asked, looking around as if to see Rose jump out from behind the sofa. 'Can I meet her?'

'No you bloody can't!' Ron said irritably. 'I've had to keep her hidden and I'm not about to show her off. She's here for her own protection, not to make friends. I can't believe I've got you to worry about as well now. I knew you'd blab to someone George.'

'Stop stressing, Ginny's not gonna tell anyone,' George said, with a nod to his sister. 'Anyway, I think Ginny would do Rose some good. She's stuck in here all day, bored out of her mind. Ginny could come over and keep her company sometimes.'

'I really don't see that happening,' Ron said disbelievingly. 'Besides, she has someone popping over all the bloody time.'

'Yeah, but Fleur is gonna have the baby soon and she won't be over as much,' George countered.

'Fleur knows!' Ginny exclaimed indignantly.

'Brilliant,' Ron snarled at George.

'I didn't know that,' Harry muttered, looking between the brothers.

'You are fucking unbelievable,' Ron snapped.

George shrugged sheepishly, 'I'm right though, Gin could keep her company.

'She's not,' Ron replied firmly.

'Why not?' Ginny asked thoughtfully. 'I wouldn't mind.'

'I don't think that's a good idea,' Harry admitted.

'Only because you don't trust Rose,' Ron muttered, 'but it doesn't matter because you're not coming to keep her company Gin. Once we've sorted everything out, you can do whatever you want with her.'

'Fine,' Ginny said reluctantly. 'But if you change your mind, let me know.'

'I doubt I will,' Ron replied, to which Harry agreed. 'Although, you now know why I can't have everyone over all the time, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't arrange another party here.'

Ginny laughed, 'I won't.'

Ron nodded, feeling less annoyed by Ginny knowing about Hermione. It did pose some problems, but he could rely on his sister to be discrete if it was necessary. Ron just needed to get his arse in gear and shut down the agency before anyone else discovered _Rose_.

'Right, now that you've sorted out the kinks,' George said cheerfully.

'Your fucking kinks,' Ron said sarcastically, 'cos you can't shut your mouth.'

'We're fine,' George replied, waving off Ron's concerns. 'Your little princess is safe with us.'

'_Little princess_?' Harry scoffed, raising an eyebrow at Ron.

Ron shrugged, feeling his ears heat up. George laughed and gave him a nudge.

'Please tell me you're being sensible about all this,' Harry begged, looking between Ron and George sceptically.

'Of course I am,' Ron snapped, 'George just thinks he can see things that aren't there.'

'Really?' Ginny asked keenly, gazing at George with a glint in her eyes.

George continued to chuckle, 'Yeah, yeah it's in my head. I'm sure it will continue to only be in my head.'

'Yes it will,' Ron grumbled, 'now go home and leave me alone. You've pissed me off enough tonight; I don't think I can handle any more.'

'Aw little bro, you love me really!' George grinned, swishing his wand and banishing the rubbish in the room. 'And I love you too.'

'Go home,' Ron said, rolling his eyes.

'Thank you for having us,' Ginny said, hugging Ron tight. 'I really do appreciate it, especially now that I know about Rose being here. Tonight was great.'

'Well, you know I'm chuffed for the pair of you,' Ron replied truthfully. 'I couldn't be happier.'

'It's amazing,' George agreed, as they reached the front door, 'although it took you long enough. That ring has been burning a hole in –'

'– Goodnight George,' Ron interrupted, much to Harry's relief.

They said their goodbyes; with Harry giving Ron a look which said they would talk more tomorrow. As Ron shut the door, he knew that George's comments had landed him in shit with his best mate. It probably didn't help that Harry was really worried about the situation with Hermione. He could kill his brother for saying stupid things.

Ron sighed and rubbed his face, feeling suddenly very tired. His life just seemed to be getting more and more complicated. Walking back towards his room, Ron knew Harry would be like a dog with a bone. He doubted Ginny would let it go either. His family were far too nosey for their own good.

After unlocking his bedroom door, Ron quietly entered and carefully walked towards his dresser. Trying to be as quiet as possible, Ron found a pair of pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt to change into. He placed his wand on his bedside table and took his shoes off. He effortlessly pulled his shirt off and paused as someone gasped softly behind him. He slowly turned around to find Hermione stood beside the bed; staring intently at him. She drank him in, gazing up and down his body with obvious curiosity, making Ron feel as if he were one of her books being studied intently. Even in the darkness he could make out her flushed face and darkened eyes. She seemed entranced and took slow steps towards him, until they were stood directly in front of each other.

'Hi,' Ron whispered, not sure of what to do or say to the intriguing brunette.

'Hi,' Hermione whispered back, lifting her hand to his chest and pausing before contact was made. She stared up at him in timid shyness, as if asking permission to place her hand on his bare chest. Ron gave a small nod, as an exhilarating feeling of wanting to be explored by her overtook him.

Hermione took a shaky breathe and grazed her soft, small hand along his stomach and up towards his nipples; causing Ron to shiver slightly and close his eyes. Hermione took this as encouragement and traced the same path with her other hand; applying gently pressure as her fingers contracted with hard muscles.

Ron sighed in contentment, opening his eyes to stare down at Hermione. She gazed back but didn't stop her hands as they moved up and down his upper torso. They stood in absolute silence as Hermione allowed herself to study his body in complete awe. Ron recognised her expression as one of innocence and felt intensely lucky to be the first man she had ever looked at in this way.

'I tried not to wake you,' He said softly, as Hermione rested her hands against his chest.

'You put me in bed?' She asked, as her fingers twitched.

'I found you asleep at your desk, so I thought you'd be more comfortable here,' Ron admitted quietly.

'That's very thoughtful of you,' Hermione mused, as she gazed at his torso admiringly.

'I'm a thoughtful person.'

'Did you have fun with your family?'

'Yeah, but George and Harry managed to tell Ginny about you,' Ron sighed, 'so now we've got someone else to worry about.'

'I've placed a gagging charm on him so that he can only tell family members. I'll gag your sister as well,' Hermione shrugged.

Ron rolled his eyes, 'is that really necessary?'

'Well, obviously it is,' Hermione said, dropping her hands and looking up at him.

'I really don't feel comfortable with you gagging my family,' Ron said with a shake of his head. 'Can't you try to trust them?'

'I can't make any promises,' Hermione said, taking a step back from him and sighing. 'Trust is something that has to be earned.'

'But you have to at least give them a chance,' Ron argued, as Hermione folded her arms around herself. 'You trust me.'

'I spent months getting to know you and learning to trust you,' Hermione admitted. 'It didn't just happen overnight and I've never been able to trust anyone else like I do you. Everything that concerns you is new to me.'

'That's a big thing to say,' Ron breathed, feeling his pulse increase as he gazed at her.

'It's true though,' she muttered, holding his eye contact and blushing. 'You make me think, say and do things like no one else. It's very strange, the power you seem to have over me.'

'I'm sorry,' Ron replied lightly, unsure of what to say to her.

'Don't be,' Hermione smiled, 'it's just a bit scary sometimes. Like right now, all I can think about is the fact that you're standing next to me topless. It shouldn't matter but it does, and I don't know why.'

'Do you want me to put my t-shirt on?'

'No, I want to continue to look at you and I know that's a really stupid thing to want.'

'You can look at me,' Ron muttered, pushing away the voice inside his head that kept telling him that this was dangerous and a bad idea. 'I don't mind.'

Hermione let out a shuddering sigh and unfolded her arms. 'I've never done this before.'

'Just do what you did earlier,' Ron replied gently, 'don't think about it and just do what you want. It's always scary at first, but we can stop whenever you want.'

'How drunk are you?' Hermione hesitated.

'Drunk enough to have the confidence to do this, but not so drunk that I don't realise what we're doing. I haven't had much, so you don't need to worry about this being a result of me drinking too much. I'm in complete control; I'm just feeling a bit of extra confidence that I wouldn't normally have.'

Hermione nodded and placed her hands back on his stomach, closing her eyes. 'You promise that we can stop at any point?'

'I promise,' Ron said firmly, sensing they were about to cross some sort of line without actually realising it. They both knew that Hermione wasn't going to just look at him. The air in the room had become clouded with an unmistakeable sexual tension, which Ron hadn't experienced for a very long time. He felt as though they were two school kids about to take part in their first sexual encounter; which this_ would_ be for Hermione.

All thoughts of whether this was a good or bad idea quickly disappeared as Hermione opened her eyes and stared up at him with a look of absolute faith and adoration. He wanted to do this with her, whatever _this_ was.

Hermione stood frozen for a moment, before biting down on her lip and allowing her hands to continue the path they had started earlier. Ron kept perfectly still as she swept her hands over the contours of his torso. He watched as she timidly touched the scars along his arms and was surprised when she brought them up to her lips; placing hot, wet kisses along his healed injuries.

'I have lots of scars too,' she whispered against his skin.

'Show me?' Ron asked lightly.

Hermione paused, contemplating what he was asking, before shyly pulling her own top off and standing before him in a delicate purple bra.

'I thought you always wore black and blue?'

'Only because I had to wear it at the agency,' Hermione laughed bashfully, 'I actually love colourful things.'

'Well purple looks fucking amazing on you,' Ron said truthfully, stepping closer and gazing at her slender shoulders hungrily. He leaned down, pausing as she took a deep breath, and waited for her to give him permission. She nodded quickly and closed her eyes.

Ron could feel her nerves and resolved to be as gentle and considerate as possible. He placed a hand on the curve of her left shoulder and part of her neck, as he kissed her pink cheeks lightly. Hermione placed a hand around his arm, as he peppered the right side of her face and neck with soft, insistent kisses. She sighed as he moved along her shoulder and down her chest, following the marks carved into her skin by unknown spells and injuries. He felt himself drop to his knees as he travelled down her stomach and paused as he reached her trousers. Hermione laced her fingers through his hair and opened her eyes to look down at him.

'Try to be careful,' she mumbled, using her free hand to shakily undo the buttons and push the trousers down her legs. Ron helped, feeling slightly dizzy, as Hermione stepped quickly out of them and stood before him in her bra and knickers. He sucked in the air around him as if he were drowning.

'You're gorgeous,' He said huskily, pulling her gently back towards him and trailing his lips down each leg in turn and bringing shaky hands up to cradle her arse. Her skin felt unbelievably soft and Ron knew instantly that she would always be his favourite smell. He breathed her in, slowly losing any self control he had over her.

Hermione began to pull at his arms, making Ron stand obediently. He could see her self control evidently slipping too. They were both in the same position; they both felt exactly the same way. Hermione slowly placed her hands along the waistline of his jeans, giving them a hesitant tug in indication of what he should do next. Without waiting for further instruction, Ron pulled the jeans off and kicked them away; along with his socks.

They stood facing each other, panting heavily and contemplating their next move. Ron took a step forward, intent on tasting her skin again, but Hermione seemed to have over ideas. She placed her hands around his neck and closed the gap between their bodies. Ron let out a low moan as their skin met for the first time; igniting a fire that ran up the length of his body. He brought his head down to her level and kissed her lips softly. It wasn't enough, however. So he did it again, and again and again, until Hermione opened her mouth and allowed Ron access with his tongue. They both moaned as the sensation of duelling so intimately overtook them. Without breaking contact, Ron began to walk them towards the bed. They paused as Hermione's legs gave way and she fell onto the bed, pulling him with her.

'Should we stop?' Ron panted; gazing into Hermione's flushed face in concern. He didn't want to do anything to make her feel uncomfortable, or push her too far.

Hermione shook her head and pulled him towards her. 'Show me what we should do next.'

Ron smiled down at the pretty witch and leaned in to kiss her again. He place his hands on her toned body; exploring the curves of her hips with relish. He pulled away to trail a path of wet kisses down her neck and along the arc of her mouth-watering breasts. Hermione placed a hand into his hair again, and arched her back slightly, in obvious enjoyment. Ron chuckled and pulled at her bra strap. She took the hint by sitting up slightly and undoing the offending garment. Ron helped to pull the thing off and threw it onto the floor. He gulped as he stared down at Hermione's now naked upper body in awe. She was breathtaking.

'You're not saying or doing anything,' Hermione said in a worried voice, sitting up on her elbows.

'I don't know what to say,' Ron admitted, 'you're a stunner.'

The look of fear left Hermione's face and was replaced with a shy smile. 'You think so?'

'Fuck, yes!' Ron exclaimed, leaning over her again to place a kiss on her lips. She continued to smile against him.

'So, what do you normally do once you've got the breasts out?' Hermione whispered against his lips.

Ron grinned and swooped down to claim a pert nipple with his mouth. Hermione gasped and then moaned in delight. He continued to lick and suck each delightful breast, as Hermione filled the room with delectable little noises. The tension began to build as arousal overtook them. Ron paused as his erection strained against his boxers. Hermione gazed up at him questioningly.

'I think we should stop for a minute,' Ron clarified, brushing her fringe away from her forehead and placing a gentle kiss there instead. 'I'm finding it hard to concentrate on being a gentleman.'

'Why?' Hermione asked, fidgeting beneath him and causing his eyes to close as her leg brushed against his rock hard dick.

'Cos all I can think about doing,' Ron breathed, opening his eyes to gaze at her, 'is making you cum. And that's not the gentlemanly thing to do.'

Hermione stilled her movements to look up at him. 'Aren't you more interested in making yourself do that?'

'Making myself cum?' Ron said, raising an eyebrow at her question. 'Well, obviously I want to. But all I can really think about is you cumming because of me.'

'I don't think I'm ready to have sex with you,' Hermione flushed, 'although this feels amazing.'

'Hence, me taking a few minutes to calm down,' Ron smiled. 'Anyway, I'd at least want to take you on a proper date before doing that. You deserve to be wined and dined.'

Hermione laughed lightly, 'that _is_ very gentlemanly of you, but I don't need to be wined and dined. I like you a lot. I wouldn't have given up everything if I hadn't felt so strongly about you.'

'If you gave up everything for me, I should be able to give you everything in return,' Ron countered, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

'You are,' Hermione sighed happily, as Ron continued to trail her shoulder and neck with his lips. 'You're very good at this.'

Ron smiled against her, 'you're so lush.'

'Can I still stay here with you tonight?'

'Merlin, yes,' Ron muttered against her neck. He briefly contemplated what Harry or George would say if they knew what he was doing. He knew George would gloat and say _I told you so_, whilst Harry would blow a fuse at his unprofessional behaviour and recklessness. Ron was well aware of the implications of what they were doing, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He wanted her, and he'd spent weeks trying to deny it. Clearly, Hermione wanted him too. What was the point in tip toeing around the situation?

'You know this is a stupid thing for us to do, don't you?' Hermione said, obviously thinking along a similar path to him. 'It complicates things with the agency.'

'I can handle that if you can?' Ron replied, sitting up on his left elbow. 'I mean, we could wait until everything is sorted if you really wanted to? Or we could do this and try to keep things as professional as possible?'

'I can be professional,' Hermione said thoughtfully, 'but, if you want to do this, you need to be aware that you don't know everything about me and things might come up in the future that could change your mind.'

'Well, why don't we take things slow and hold off anything serious, at least until later on?' Ron asked, 'that way, we'll both be able to keep our heads clear for the agency.'

Hermione nodded, 'slowly sounds like a responsible thing to do. Besides, this is all so new to me. I wouldn't want to rush it all.'

'Then we're agreed?' Ron said, holding out a hand for her to shake. 'We take it slowly and responsibly, so that we don't affect the case.'

'Agreed,' Hermione said, accepting his hand and laughing softly. 'I can't believe I'm doing this!'

Ron chuckled and leaned down to seal the deal with a deep kiss. It took all of his willpower to break away from her, as the knowledge of being allowed to do this with Hermione sunk in. She was actually going to let him kiss her like this on a regular basis. The thought made him feel slightly breathless.

'Good night Ron,' she whispered, as they broke apart.

Ron smiled happily at her use his first name. 'Goodnight princess!'

Hermione giggled and pushed him away. He flew back onto his pillow and sighed contently when she turned to hug him.

'You make everything feel so easy,' she mumbled against his arm. 'I've struggled with human contact for years and now look at me; I'm semi naked in your bed, having just kissed and touched you!'

'Well it is easy when you're with someone you trust,' Ron said, running a hand through her curls. 'It'll get even better once you're used to it.'

'I just can't believe we're doing this,' Hermione said happily, closing her eyes and relaxing against him.

'Neither can I.' Ron admitted truthfully. This morning he would never have betted on this being the outcome of his day. Here he was, cuddled up to the gorgeous witch that had burst into his life and completely turned it upside down. He still knew hardly anything about her, and yet Ron felt willing to risk everything for her. It was insane, but he really didn't want it any other way. Hermione had entered his life and changed it for the better.

George had been absolutely right; Hermione was his little princess, and Ron hadn't even realised it until now. Whatever she wanted and needed Ron would do it; even if it meant breaking a few rules. She was truly worth it.

Ron just hoped he'd still feel that way in four days time.

o0o

**A/N:** This has been an awful month and the loss of a computer is now the least of my worries. I apologise to all who have missed my updates, written reviews or sent me messages. My Mum has been very poorly and will be in and out of hospital for a while yet. The shock of her illness has rocked my family and I've felt no desire to write anything. This chapter had been nearly finished when I had posted the last one, but I have struggled to complete it until today. I can't make any promises about when the next chapter will be written and I hope you understand that I'm not being lazy. I would never want to post something that I wasn't completely satisfied with and I'm unable to write anything of any worth at the moment. Thank you to everyone who has shown kindness and support for my stories. I haven't abandoned them; I just need to focus all of my energy on my family. xxxx


	20. Fire

A/N: Thank you for all your support during this horrible time. My Mum is still in and out of hospital and I'm not writing much. I can't promise anything but I'm still working on both stories and hope you can continue to give such lovely support. I've only had a couple of moans so I'm really thankful to you for not giving up on me.

I hope you enjoy and have a lovely Christmas.

o0o

**Chapter 20: Fire**

Ron woke to the feeling of something extremely warm against his back. It took him a few moments to piece together the events from the night before, but as consciousness dawned he couldn't help the grin forming across his face. He had kissed Hermione, he had seen her semi knackered and she had stayed snuggled against him the entire night. Ron's body instantly reacted and his entire back tingled from the realisation that the warm pressure he felt was actually Hermione's delectable breasts. This was really happening and he was the luckiest man alive.

Hermione seemed to sense his thoughts because she sighed happily against him and turned slowly in her sleep. Ron eagerly followed her and marvelled at the sight of her creamy nakedness. He couldn't resist her and gently sat up on his left elbow to gaze blissfully down at the pretty brunette. He used his free hand to lightly stroke the wild curls from her face. Hermione smiled in her sleep and Ron couldn't stop himself from leaning down to kiss her perfect lips. He moaned as his chest made contact with hers and felt his entire body ache for her.

Feeling adventurous, Ron continued to place soft kisses across Hermione's face and down her neck. She mumbled delightfully against him and arched her back in pleasure. Ron felt his grin widen and continued his assault down her body; sucking tenderly as he reached her plump breasts and pert nipples. Hermione moaned louder and her eyes fluttered open dreamily. Ron moved up to catch her lips again and she smiled against him.

'Morning,' she whispered joyfully, lifting her hand to sweep his fringe from his eyes affectionately.

'Good morning,' Ron sighed back, closing his eyes blissfully as Hermione ran her fingers through his hair. 'Did you sleep alright?'

'Perfectly,' Hermione laughed, wiggling against him and causing Ron's eyes to snap open. 'I would like to sleep like this more often.'

'That can most certainly be arranged,' Ron chuckled, moving to lay firmly between her legs, and placing more kisses along her shoulders and up her neck.

'Good,' Hermione breathed as she moved experimentally against him.

Ron placed a hand against her leg to stop any further movement. 'I really wouldn't do that!'

'Why not?' Hermione asked curiously gazing up at him.

'I'm not sure how much longer I could last,' Ron admitted with a slight glance downwards. 'It's been a while.'

Hermione smiled affectionately up at him, 'this really isn't my area of expertise.'

Ron laughed and grudgingly pulled himself away from her glorious body, to sit up. 'Well, I wouldn't want to make a complete arse out of myself by spurting my load.'

Hermione wriggled her nose and followed him into a sitting position. 'I wouldn't know anything about_ loads_.'

Ron shrugged and began to climb over her, when her toned leg halted his plan. He raised an eyebrow and she smiled bashfully. He watched as she trapped him between both legs and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Don't go,' she whispered, pulling him towards her.

'I think I should,' Ron muttered, enticed by her warm breath and dark brown eyes, 'before I do something stupid.'

'You won't,' Hermione mumbled as his lips found hers.

They moaned in unison as their mouths opened and their tongues met. Ron felt any self control he had slip away, as they grazed against each other and their bodies crashed together. He wrapped his arms around her and tangled his hands into her curls. Hermione pressed herself firmly against him and gripped his shoulders eagerly. Ron felt himself growl against her as they fell backwards.

A fire filled him, unlike anything Ron had ever felt before. This was new territory for them both. Never had anyone made him feel so alive. Heat burned his insides and spurred him on. Something had broken inside him and the only person who could fix him was Hermione. Ron pushed into her and grasped her hand as it fell from his shoulder and landed above her head. He pulled away from her lips to catch a breath and opened his eyes to find dark ones gazing back. Panting, they gazed at each other hungrily.

'Fucking amazing,' Ron muttered, causing Hermione to giggle and pull him towards her for another intense snog. They moved against each other as the need to fulfil each other overtook them. For the first time in his life, Ron felt conflicted as to what to do next. He wanted her, really fucking wanted her, but was now the right time for all this? When just yesterday they had agreed to take everything slowly; was now really the time to fuck each other's brains out? A battle raged in his mind as the animalist instinct to take her plagued his body. He wanted her to cum. He wanted to be the one to make her do it.

'What's wrong?' Hermione whispered against him, obviously sensing the war taking place in his mind.

Ron shook his head and nestled closer to her beautiful body. His body hummed as his cock brushed against her most private place and caused Hermione to gasp. Ron paused and tried to calm his racing heart; gripping her raised hand harder. Hermione said nothing and watched him curiously.

'You want me?' She asked uncertainly, biting down on her lip nervously.

Ron raised his eyes to meet hers and whispered huskily, 'I want you.'

Neither said another word and instead studied each other intently. Hermione continued to bite her bottom lip before coming to some sort of decision. She let out a shaky breath, nodded her head and quickly squeezed her eyes shut. Ron felt her body instantly stiffen and it made his head clear. Hermione was willing to do this for him. She clearly wasn't ready for such a monumental thing and yet she was willing to give him what he wanted. Her actions spoke volumes and took his breath away.

'Darling,' he whispered with adoration, 'I can carry on wanting you. We said we would take it slow and we will.'

Hermione's eyes snapped open, 'but I didn't stop when you said we should. I made you all...'

Ron laughed affectionately as her cheeks blazed. 'I've enjoyed every minute of it, but that doesn't mean you have to do anything you don't want to do!'

'I want to,' Hermione admitted quietly, 'but I don't think I'm ready.'

'I don't think you are either,' Ron agreed, letting go of her hand and rubbing her cheek, 'so we should wait until you are. We'll both enjoy it a lot more. Besides we have all the time in the world!'

Hermione smiled sadly and lifted her hand to cup his face, 'thank you.'

Ron smiled and moved to kiss each wrist. He paused as he noticed a large cut running up the inside of her right arm. 'How'd you do that?'

'I caught it last night,' Hermione replied, sitting up abruptly and moving away from him. 'I completely forgot about it actually. I'd better put some dittany on it.'

'Let me,' Ron said, rolling towards his beside cabinet and pulling a small bottle from one of the drawers. 'How'd you manage to cut yourself?'

'I was moving some of the boxes and caught it,' Hermione muttered vaguely, watching as Ron applied liberal amounts of the healing lotion.

Ron knew she wasn't telling him everything but didn't push the matter. Instead he focused on the long cut and frowned when nothing seemed to happen straight away. It took a further minute for the dittany to do anything, and even then, it didn't do much.

'It's not healing properly,' Ron said, continuing to frown, 'do you know what it was that cut you?'

Hermione shook her head and pulled the bed sheet up and over her naked chest.

'Maybe I should go and have a look,' Ron mused, gazing towards the ceiling and back down to her arm.

'No, it's fine,' Hermione replied, pulling her injury away from him and smiling nervously. 'It'll heal eventually and you need to get yourself ready for work.'

Ron raised an eyebrow, 'I can't believe I didn't spot it straight away.'

'You were preoccupied,' Hermione said, moving to get off the bed and letting the sheet slip slightly.

Ron laughed and moved to join her. 'Well, it's not my fault you look like that. Any bloke would be preoccupied!'

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'I'm going to get dressed.'

With that she marched out of his room, taking the bed sheet with her. Ron sighed as he watched her go and shivered as the morning air assaulted his semi naked body.

Someone was obviously hiding something.

o0o

After an extremely hot shower, a pleasurable wank, a wash and a quick change into some clothes; Ron was ready to face the day. He grinned as he waltzed down the hall and towards the sweet smell of cooking bacon and stopped in the doorway of the kitchen to find Hermione messily making breakfast. The sight made his body instantly react and sent a warm feeling to his chest.

'What have I done to deserve this?' Ron smiled, as Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice.

'You didn't push it,' Hermione replied with a knowing smile.

Ron nodded and moved into the room to help. 'What can I do?'

'Nothing!' Hermione said, pushing him out of the way and towards the dining room. 'Go and sit down and I'll bring it in.'

'Since when do we eat breakfast in there?' Ron asked bemused.

'Since today,' Hermione smiled, giving him another push and turning back the food hissing and bubbling away.

Ron chuckled and followed her instructions. When he got to the room, he felt his mouth open. Hermione had laid the table and placed a pretty little bunch of wild flowers into an old jug. She'd placed a selection of juices on the table and warm rolls next to his plate. It was a small gesture but it meant a lot. Hermione hated cooking and never bothered with anything as trivial as laying a table, yet she had this morning.

The witch in question quickly appeared in the doorway, laden with bacon, eggs, mushrooms, beans and hash browns.

'I thought you'd be hungry,' she said, placing them haphazardly on the table and blushing slightly.

'You didn't have to –'

'– But I wanted to!' Hermione smiled, sitting down and pushing the bacon towards him. 'Shut up and accept it because I won't be doing it again soon.'

Ron laughed and happily began to load his plate with food. 'Thanks!'

They tucked into the breakfast and merrily chatted about the previous evenings antics of his family. Hermione speculated about what Ginny would be like now she knew about her and Ron pondered ways to avoid any sticky situations. He couldn't see how they would keep Ginny away, but limiting her visits could definitely help them.

As they finished their meal and Hermione began to tidy up, Ron glanced around for the Daily Prophet. It would normally arrive by now.

'Has the paper already been?' Ron asked, helping Hermione with the plates and heading towards the kitchen.

'I don't think so,' Hermione replied, as she busied herself with cleaning the plates.

'That's about the tenth time they've forgotten to send us one,' Ron frowned.

'Aren't you going to be late for work?' Hermione replied, checking her watch. 'Forget about the paper for now. You haven't got time to be reading it!'

Ron nodded as he also checked his pocket watch. 'I suppose I had better go,' he admitted grudgingly.

Hermione smiled and lightly began to pull him towards the front door, 'I suppose you had.'

Ron lingered at the door, feeling at a loss. If he was honest, he didn't really want to leave Hermione. The thought of going to work made him feel a bit miserable, which had never happened before.

Hermione laughed at his obvious lack of enthusiasm. 'The sooner you go, the sooner you can come back!'

'I think I'd rather pull a sickie,' Ron admitted, as Hermione stopped in front of him and delicately placed her hands around his neck. He swooped down to give her a firm kiss on the lips. She grinned against him and didn't hesitate when his tongue demanded entry again.

They stood in the hallway, snogging as if they were teenagers. Ron laughed when he pulled away and Hermione pouted.

'Don't do that!' Ron begged, 'I really will stay.'

'Then stay!' Hermione grinned, moving to kiss him again.

'I better not,' Ron mumbled a few minutes later. They were both panting and Ron could feel the fire igniting inside him again. 'Harry would probably come looking.'

'Wonderful,' she muttered sarcastically, pushing him away with a disgusted look.

Ron laughed and gave her one final peck, before saying his goodbyes and leaving the flat.

Merlin, he was gonna miss her.

o0o

The entire morning passed incredibly slowly. Ron found himself clock watching from the minute he sat down at his desk. Nothing anyone said or did could keep his mind from wandering back to the gorgeous brunette currently spending her day in his flat. He wondered what she was doing and whether or not she was thinking about him. He relived last night and this morning over and over in his mind, and thanked his lucky stars that she wanted to do such things with someone like him. It was very little wonder that he got nothing done.

'What the fuck is wrong with you today?' Harry asked for the eighth time, throwing a file on his desk and bringing Ron out of his daydream. 'It's like you've been drugged or something.'

'Well, I haven't!' Ron replied with a frown. 'Maybe I'm tired from that bloody party I didn't know I was throwing last night.'

'I've said sorry about that,' Harry said with a sigh, 'but I know tired Ron and this isn't it.'

'Don't be ridiculous,' Ron retorted, 'I'm tired!'

'Go home if you want,' Harry muttered, flipping through the folders on his own desk with interest. 'I'm sure we'll be fine here.'

Ron was very tempted to say yes and march out of the ministry as fast as possible, but he knew it wasn't the right thing to do. He wasn't really tired and he already felt like an arse for lying to Harry, but he couldn't tell Harry what was actually going on. Besides, what would he say?

'Forget it,' Ron said, rubbing his face, 'I'll sort myself out in a minute. Really, I'm alright.'

Harry eyed him for a few seconds before sighing again and dropping the folders. 'Look we've been best mates since we were eleven. I know things have been a bit weird between us lately and I know that's partly been my fault, but I am here for you mate. I feel like we're drifting apart over the stuff with Rose.'

'Where's that come from?' Ron asked, feeling his ears redden.

'Come on,' Harry said with a shake of his head. 'I know you. I've grown up with you. I know something's changed and I know it has a lot to do with the woman living in your flat.'

Ron opened his mouth to disagree, but closed his mouth when Harry shook his head.

'I'm not an idiot. You can deny it to me all you want, but surely you've noticed a difference in yourself?' Harry muttered, running his hands through his hair. 'I've had a bad feeling about all this stuff with Rose, but that doesn't mean you can't tell me stuff.'

'It's complicated,' Ron admitted quietly. 'I know you'd be even more worried if you knew everything.'

'I'm always going to worry about you,' Harry said softly, 'you're like a brother to me.'

'Rose isn't bad,' Ron sighed, 'she's just been involved in a lot of shit.'

'She's changing you though,' Harry said lightly. 'I've never seen you like this and I dunno what to do.'

'I'm not fucking sick,' Ron said with a roll of his eyes. 'I'm just a bit preoccupied with everything. I want the raid to go alright and I want her to start having the life she should have had. The closer the raid gets, the more nervous I'm getting.'

'You're falling for her,' Harry mused.

'Can we not talk about this now?'

'You didn't disagree.'

'Like you said,' Ron replied rubbing his neck, 'we've been best mates for a very long time. I don't want to keep going on about this and I know if we do, we'll probably end up saying things we shouldn't.'

'So you are,' Harry pushed, looking deeply concerned.

'Please drop it,' Ron said, giving his friend a firm look.

'I can't,' Harry said sadly, picking up his folders and moving across the room to hand them to Ron. 'Kingsley has just given me this.'

Ron frowned as he took the folder and began to examine it in confusion.

'Last night someone broke into the Department of Mysteries and pretty much destroyed the Hall of Prophecies. The Unspeakables can't find anything except some blood which is linked to some dead witch that no one has ever heard of, and the knowledge that whoever it was used a random wand which had been sitting in lost and found for weeks. They destroyed hundreds of shelves containing prophecies and there seems to be no rhyme or reason to it.'

'What has this got to do with me and Rose?' Ron asked, feeling a sense of dread as he scanned the crime report.

'It was an inside job,' Harry said bracingly. 'Whoever did it had watched and learned. They had studied this place inside out and knew who would be on duty, where to go and what to do.'

'That still doesn't explain why you're worrying about my feelings towards Rose,' Ron said with a raised eyebrow.

'I don't want to see you get hurt and I really don't want you to start falling for her and think she's completely innocent. Something doesn't add up and I think it's Rose.'

'You think she was involved?'

'The blood was from a witch called Hermione Granger and she died years ago.'

Ron felt his stomach flip and the blood drain from his body as the knowledge of what had happened last night sunk in. Of course it was Hermione. Of course she hadn't cut herself in the office. She had been doing what she did best; hiding, lying and covering herself up.

'It was Rose wasn't it,' Harry said softly.

Ron shut his eyes and nodded.

'Ron, I know I've said it a million times but she's dangerous. You need to start seeing that.'

'I do see that,' Ron argued, 'I see it. Merlin, every time I learn a little bit more about her I see it. But you need to start seeing the reasons for why she's the way she is.'

'I'm trying,' Harry said truthfully, 'I'm really trying. I'm just not seeing what you see and I think the reason for that is because I haven't got the feelings that you seem to have.'

'My feelings for Hermione have nothing to do with it,' Ron said with a shake of his head. 'I know her past and I know what needs to be done to ensure the agency is shut down.'

'Why the prophecies?'

'One has been made about all this crap,' Ron replied truthfully, 'but I'm not sure why she'd want to destroy that room. I thought they already knew what was in it.'

'I think we need to bring her in for questioning.'

'I think we need to wait until the raid is over and then start investigating,' Ron said with a firm look towards Harry. 'We need her and can't start broadcasting anything yet. The papers will be all over it.'

'They already are,' Harry replied. 'Didn't you see the paper this morning? They were already hinting at a break in. The Unspeakables didn't want us touching it until it was absolutely necessary so we've been hanging around all morning.'

'Why didn't you say anything?' Ron said in shock.

'I mentioned the break in this morning, but you weren't listening. I said we'd be looking into it later and you just nodded and carried on in a world of your own!'

'You didn't mention anything about the Department of Ministries though,' Ron flushed.

'I thought you'd have seen the paper!'

'Well I hadn't!' Ron exclaimed, 'you should have bloody said something.'

'That's not the point here,' Harry replied. 'What do we do?'

'We wait until after the raid.'

'Are you sure?' Harry sighed in defeat.

'Yes, I'm sure. I promise we'll sort everything out, but we need to stop this Viper shite first.'

'I'll always support you,' Harry muttered, as Neville came into the office. 'I don't mind sitting on it for a few days, but then we have to investigate.'

'Thank you,' Ron said, relieved.

'Boys, do you fancy having a poke around the Hall of Prophecies?' Neville asked innocently. 'The Unspeakables are opening the doors.'

Ron glanced at Harry and nodded,' go on then. But we need to sort out that cauldron robbery this afternoon, so we need to be quick.'

'Yeah,' Harry agreed, 'let's have a quick look.'

Ron smiled in gratitude and followed his best friend towards the lift.

He would be having serious words with Hermione when he got home. What the fuck was she up to and why hadn't she said anything to him?

o0o


	21. Loved

A/N: Happy New Year!

May every single one of you be healthy, happy and loved in 2013.

**Chapter Twenty-One: Loved**

Ron paused at his front door and exhaled slowly. This was not going to be easy. He'd been dreading coming home since the chat with Harry. When the front door opened, Ron would have to confront Hermione over her role in last night's destruction of the Hall of Prophecies. It was not going to be pretty.

Slowly, Ron opened the door and slipped inside. The flat was bathed in a warm glow and Ron could sense a magical energy as he walked slowly along the hallway. Dropping his bag and cloak, he made his way to the kitchen and paused miserably. Hermione was wearing a pretty pink dress and had swept her hair into a messy bun, creating an alluring image. She was also carefully serving a delicious smelling chicken korma onto two plates. She glanced up sensing his presence and smiled happily.

'I haven't made this,' she confessed lightly, 'George gave me the numbers of all his muggle take away places and he said this was one of the nicest!'

'You didn't need to do that,' Ron muttered, not moving from his spot in the doorway.

'I thought it was about time I started doing nice things for you,' Hermione grinned, 'but I can't cook so this is the closest your ever get to me making you dinner.'

'I don't know what to say,' Ron admitted truthfully. Did he thank her or scream at her for making this all so confusing and bloody complicated. She was supposed to be a dangerous member of the Vipers and a woman who had destroyed valuable wizarding treasures, yet here she was giving the impression of being a completely innocent domestic goddess.

'I've managed to get the backlog of products made for George,' Hermione continued, completely oblivious to Ron's pensive mood. 'He was so pleased and has been over to collect everything. It's just in time too, when you consider how busy we are with the raid. I'm glad you let me help out. I feel like I've at least done something since I started living with you. Plus, George has been amazing towards me too. I feel far happier knowing I've helped just a little bit.'

Hermione halted when Ron continued to stand as still and silent as a statue. Slowly she placed the cutlery she had just been holding onto the counter and gazed up at him for a few seconds. Ron gazed back as he attempted to say what needed to be said. Thankfully Hermione seemed to understand his unusual silence and she cut straight to the point.

'You're angry,' she whispered carefully.

'I'm confused,' he whispered back.

'I knew I should have been more careful,' Hermione sighed with a glance towards the cut on her arm.

'What the fuck were you doing?' Ron frowned, folding his arms.

'I think that's pretty obvious,' Hermione muttered, pushing the plates of food away from her and turning to face him fully. 'I was trying to protect us.'

'How could destroying all of those prophesies protect _us_?' Ron replied, watching her closely.

'I'm worried that the Vipers will start researching previous prophesies,' Hermione said, looking away from him. 'I need to ensure that I've left nothing unturned and too easy for them. That room held thousands of years of Seer history. I had to make sure it was out of their hands.'

'So, you've destroyed that entire room on the off chance that someone might go looking there for something that we don't even know exists!' Ron fumed, taking a step towards her and running his hands through his hair in frustration.

'We know one exists and they aren't aware of it in its entirety,' Hermione replied calmly. 'I'm just making sure they don't ever get their hands on anything else.'

'You've destroyed valuable artefacts for the sake of something that may never happen,' Ron argued, as Hermione rubbed her arms awkwardly. 'You've given yourself up by leaving traces of your blood in the Ministry, of all places, and jeopardised our raid. What the fuck were you thinking?'

'I was thinking I'd try and keep you safe,' Hermione snapped, pushing past him and heading into the hallway.

'You said _us _earlier,' Ron noted, following her towards her room.

'Us or you,' Hermione muttered, opening her bedroom door.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'It means we're both involved in this and I'm not going to let a stupid prophecy ruin everything!' Hermione sniffed, trying to close her bedroom door but failing as Ron stood in the way.

'We could have got rid of it discretely,' Ron replied with an edge to his voice. 'You didn't need to destroy the entire hall.'

'They would have realised that we'd done that and put extra weight behind their beliefs,' Hermione argued. 'At least this way no one has a clue as to what was lost or stolen.'

'You stole one?' Ron grimaced. 'How is that even possible?'

'I haven't done anything that wasn't necessary Weasley!'

'Back to that are we?' Ron said, shaking his head. 'I thought we were way past all this shit?'

'Obviously not,' Hermione frowned, 'now leave me alone.'

'Fine,' Ron snapped, 'but don't come crying to me when the Ministry asks for an investigation into all this. Hermione Granger is supposed to be dead, yet she somehow managed to destroy an entire department. Harry now knows you're Hermione and I won't be able to hold him off for long. It's all starting to unravel girl and you don't seem to give a shit.'

'Leave me alone,' Hermione repeated, pushing the door lightly. 'You don't understand.'

'I've tried,' Ron muttered, taking a step back, 'but you haven't exactly helped me understand. Shite keeps happening and I'm left in the dark. I think I've been extremely patient with you.'

Hermione answered him by slamming her door. Ron sighed and leaned his head against it. He knew this would end badly. How could it not?

'I won't disturb you again,' Ron said softly, 'but I would appreciate it if you at least give me a heads up the next time you do something so fucking ridiculous.'

He was greeted with silence, which pretty much summed up the last few months. She'd never bothered to tell him the full details of what was going on. He had blindly followed, trusted and helped the illusive witch and this was how he was being repaid; more silence.

Ron gave one last sigh as he lightly placed his hand on the door, before dropping it to walk away. He would not disturb her anymore.

o0o

They spent the next couple of days keeping a wary distance from each other. Hermione kept to her room and Ron didn't attempt to get her out. They barely saw each other and Ron's mood quickly took a turn for the worst. He felt she was being unreasonable and this feeling continued to grow. Ron had tried to help her for months, yet she didn't seem to acknowledge it. Instead she hid herself from him and kept a stony silence.

It was only on the eve of the raid that they finally spoke to each other. This only occurred because they needed to go over the plans for the next day for one final time. Hermione sat and listened to Ron, Neville and Harry discuss each step. She looked extremely pale and refused to keep eye contact with any of them.

'Is there anything you wanna add?' Harry asked her swiftly, as they began to pack up. He had spoken with an edge to his voice all night, making it clear that he was less than impressed with the brunette.

'No,' Hermione mumbled, glancing to catch Ron's eyes. 'Just try to stay safe.'

Ron nodded and saw the two Aurors out. When he returned, Hermione had moved to the hallway. She watched him as he paused in front of her and bit down on her lower lip.

'Are you going to continue to not speak to me?' Ron said gently, putting his hands in his pockets.

Hermione continued to stare with her alluring brown eyes and shook her head. Ron nodded and noted Hermione's hesitant manner. She slowly raised a hand and rested it on his chest.

'I don't want to spend tonight arguing with you,' she breathed.

'I still think we need to talk about all the crap that's been going on,' Ron muttered, 'before tomorrow.'

Hermione rested her head against him in a very delicate hug. Ron felt his eyes close of their own accord. He hadn't been this close to her for days and Merlin it felt good.

'I know I've not been entirely helpful,' Hermione whispered against him, 'but it'll all be clear soon. I won't keep things from you forever.'

'Hermione –'

'– I know that's not what you want to hear,' Hermione said, moving to look up at him again, 'but I need to ensure tomorrow goes well and I think knowing everything will cloud your decisions.'

'My decisions are already clouded,' Ron admitted, trying and failing to resist cupping her cheek.

Hermione's eyes fluttered shut. 'I don't want to think about prophesies, the agency, the raid or keeping secrets tonight.'

'Then what do you wanna do?' Ron asked, gliding his hands into her hair and pulling gently on her bun. Curls tumbled down and caused Hermione to open her eyes. She smiled timidly and bit down on her lip again.

'Can I stay with you tonight?'

Ron raised an eyebrow, causing Hermione to blush and mumble, 'I don't want to alone.'

'You can stay with me,' Ron replied slowly. He still felt annoyed for the shit she'd caused with the destruction of the Hall of Prophecies and he wasn't done talking about it, but he also knew tonight wasn't the night to do it. They had a big day tomorrow and if he were honest, he knew he craved her.

'Thank you,' Hermione whispered with a small smile. 'I'll go and get myself ready for bed.'

With that, she disappeared to her bedroom and left Ron to turn out the apartment lights and head to his own room. He leisurely got changed and into bed, feeling an odd sense of calm as he settled into his pillows and closed his eyes. Perhaps it was the knowledge that Hermione would be sleeping beside him again. Ron had certainly missed her presence in his bed over the past few days. In fact, he'd hardly slept at all since their argument.

As warmth spread around his body and the feeling of sleep began to assault him, Ron felt a slight pressure beside his arm and knew it to be Hermione. Sighing contently, Ron moved towards her and kept his eyes closed. He could feel the drugging sensation of sleep overtaking him and he welcomed it. Before he dipped into total unconsciousness however, Ron felt a light caress on his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and connected with the beautiful brown ones staring back.

'You're falling asleep already,' Hermione noted with a slight shake of her head.

'It's been a long week,' Ron replied with a yawn.

Hermione continued to touch his cheek with her warm hand. She drank in his features as she began to map out his face with delicate caresses. Ron smiled as she looked at him with a thoughtful expression across her pretty face.

'I feel like a bloody book,' he chuckled, shutting his eyes again and turning so that he could be on his back. He raised a hand above his head and relaxed. Hermione moved beside him and Ron was shocked to feel her fingers continue to touch him. She gripped his raised arm and smiled down at him angelically, as all thoughts of sleep left his mind.

'What are you doing?' Ron asked, taking in her pretty pyjama vest and expanses of exposed skin.

'Memorising you,' Hermione replied casually, as her hand travelled down his arm and onto his chest.

'Why?' Ron laughed, 'are you planning on cloning me or something.'

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes, 'no, I just want to remember everything.'

Ron felt his own smile disappear as her words sunk in and he sat up on his elbows. 'Does that mean I won't be seeing you around as much?'

Hermione swept his fringe away from his eyes and continued to stare at him with an adoring expression. She didn't answer him with words. Instead, Ron watched as she delicately began to place light kisses across his face. He felt an overwhelming need to hold her and never let go.

Hermione hesitated as she reached his lips, only to surprise him by demanding entry and cause all level of thinking to shut down. Ron only wanted one thing: her.

'Hermione,' he moaned against her lips, as he turned them so that her back was to the bed.

She responded by deepening the kiss again and parting her legs slightly. Ron pushed further into her and gripped her exposed leg. He paused to look down and smirked at the tiny knickers she was wearing.

'You're wearing very enticing pyjamas,' he noted, as Hermione smiled bashfully.

'I was trying to make an effort,' she whispered, lightly pulling at his t-shirt.

Ron helped to take it off and continued to smile, 'you didn't need to make an effort.'

Hermione shrugged and leaned up to kiss him again. 'I've missed you,' she breathed against him.

'I've missed _you_,' Ron replied truthfully, giving her a kiss of his own.

'Will you promise me something?' Hermione asked quietly, as Ron began to trail kisses down her neck and across her shoulders. He nodded against her and gently pulled the pretty vest off her gorgeous body. 'Will you promise to never change?'

Ron chuckled, gently nipping and sucking at the newly exposed skin. 'Why would I change?' He asked, breathing her in.

'I don't know,' Hermione admitted, arching into him. 'I just don't want you to ever stop being you. Regardless of what happens, you need to stay the kind and passionate man you are now.'

'Regardless of what?' Ron asked, taking a nipple into his mouth and causing Hermione to moan.

'Yes,' Hermione mumbled as she gripped the pillow above her head. 'Regardless, please stay you. I couldn't bear the thought of you changing because of me.'

'I already have changed because of you,' Ron replied as he took her other nipple. He didn't know why he was admitting it to her. He'd spent a long time denying it.

'Y-you have?' Hermione stammered, arching into him again and closing her eyes.

'Yeah,' he muttered, rubbing his face against her perfect breasts, 'you've given me a reason to keep going. I feel stronger somehow.'

'I have?' Hermione breathed, watching as Ron sat up slightly and ran a hand along her stomach.

'I'm also happier than I've been for years,' he continued dazedly touching the top of her knickers.

'I'm happy too,' Hermione whispered, pulling Ron's hand away from her lower region and up to her lips. She kissed each finger tenderly and gazed at him with watery eyes.

'Why are you crying?' Ron asked, feeling worried he'd gone too far.

Hermione shook her head and smiled as a tear began to fall down her cheek. She pulled him towards her and began to kiss him as if her life depended on it. Ron reciprocated and followed her as she fell back onto the bed again. He felt himself moan as his body covered hers and muttered incoherently as she spread her legs to adjust to him.

'Fuck, you're gorgeous,' he mumbled, pushing into her warmth and losing all ability to function. Heat filled the room and an excited energy began to build. An energy Ron was powerless to stop with so much of Hermione's skin touching his own. He rubbed his nose against hers and claimed her lips again.

'Can you,' Hermione whispered, when Ron moved down her neck again. 'Can you fuck?'

'Can I fuck?' Ron asked, pausing at her left nipple to stare at her in confusion.

'Me?' Hermione clarified softly, running her hand across his fringe again.

'Fuck you?' Ron gulped as all of his remaining blood rushed to his dick.

'Please?' Hermione replied just as lightly.

'Fuck you,' Ron repeated, closing his eyes and pushing deeper into her. 'Is that what you want?'

'Yes,' she whispered, moving against him in a heavenly manner.

'You're not ready?' He muttered, feeling confused, conflicted and excited all at the same time.

'I am,' Hermione breathed. She gazed up at him with the darkest brown eyes he'd ever seen. Her tears had dissolved into desire. 'I want to be a normal girl for once in my life. I want to feel like a normal girl without any cares or worries. I want to spend the night with you like any normal girl would, if you invited them into your bed.'

Ron nodded as her words sunk in and smiled gently at the beautiful witch beneath him, 'I don't think fucking is in order then.'

'Y-you don't?' Hermione frowned, watching as Ron began to move down her body.

'Of course not,' Ron said kindly, 'if you want to feel like a normal girl without any cares or worries, you don't want to be fucked.'

'I don't?'

'No,' Ron replied, as he tugged lightly at her knickers.

'Then what?' Hermione asked, looking even more confused.

'You want to be loved,' he said simply.

Hermione stared at him in shock, as he pulled at her knickers again. She unconsciously helped by lifting her bum slightly so he could pull them off completely. Ron dropped them and glanced over her body transfixed.

'You really are beautiful,' he sighed happily, moving to kiss her slowly. Every single part of him wanted to be buried in her, but he knew that tonight needed to be about her. Hermione cautiously followed his lead and Ron could literally feel her nerves as he pulled away.

'Trust me?' He asked quietly, moving down to part her legs.

Hermione nodded and watched as he lightly caressed her hip and moved to settle between her legs. The last thing he saw was Hermione's eyes flutter shut as he began to taste her.

'Ron,' she moaned, gripping the bed sheets and pushing against his tongue.

He couldn't help but smile, as he successfully loved her with every fibre of his being.

o0o


	22. The Banquet Raid

A/N: See end of chapter.

o0o

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Raid**

A dizzying heat surrounded him as Hermione moved against him. She snuggled closer to his back and hummed slightly as skin contacted skin. Ron had never woken to such a pleasurable feeling and the events of the night replayed happily in his mind. He had made her cum. She'd moaned his name and muttered soft words of endearment; as he'd tasted her for the first time. Nothing would ever compare. He had tried to give her everything in that moment, all the while making sure she felt safe as he'd explored her.

Ron had continued to touch and kiss her delectable body for hours after she'd cum. He had mapped every scar and freckle, every mark and curve. Hermione had laughed and asked if he was now memorising her. In a way he supposed he was. Locking every piece of her into his brain and claiming her skin as his own. She had responded in kind and gracefully touched him as if to brand him for herself.

As the hours rolled by and the sweat glistened from their bodies, their touches became more desperate. Ron needed her and Hermione needed him. An unspoken agreement hung in the room as their tongues duelled excitedly. Ron felt Hermione's hands push the band of his pyjama bottoms down and smiled deliriously against her lips. He wiggled to help relieve himself of the unwanted garment and paused when Hermione gave a slight gasp.

'Big,' she whispered with a blush, causing Ron to laugh and kiss her soundly on the lips. She was utterly perfect and made his heart skip a beat.

'I love you,' he mumbled, shutting his eyes as she touched him extremely carefully. This time it was Hermione who paused, causing Ron's eyes to snap open. Had he really just said that? Well obviously, based on the surprised look across the brunette's face. Did he really mean it? Or was he just confusing the crazy emotions whizzing around his body as love instead of lust?

Hermione beamed up at him and cupped his face, before pulling him into a mind blowing kiss of feverish perfection.

No, he definitely loved her.

Maybe this was what everyone went on about, when they spoke of soul mates and true love. He could certainly see why humans had spent hundreds of years drawing, singing and writing about love, if this was it. He never wanted to be apart from her again.

Hermione shyly moved her legs to accommodate him more comfortably. Ron gave her an affectionate nibble along her shoulder and discretely moved his hand to find his wand from his cluttered side table. Hermione gave a shakily sigh as he performed a contraception charm and hastily threw his wand back in the direction of the table. It hit something which fell to the floor and caused him to swear and Hermione to raise her eyebrow.

'You're nervous too,' she noted warmly, running a hand up his arm.

'Been a long time,' he smiled, 'plus I really want you to enjoy it.'

Hermione smiled and pulled him closer. 'I have enjoyed every single moment with you, Ron Weasley.'

Ron nodded and positioned himself next to her. 'This might hurt a bit.'

She shut her eyes and bit down on her lip as Ron began to softly reassure her and guide himself into her most private place. He slowly entered and had to grip the bed post to stop himself from thrusting deep inside her. He stilled his movements to allow Hermione time to adjust and had to squeeze his eyes closed when she began to wiggle experimentally.

'Is that okay?' He asked, opening his eyes to gaze down at her. She nodded, placing her hands on his back.

Ron slowly began to move, feeling himself begin to unravel. She felt amazingly hot and tight, like nothing he'd ever experienced before. She fit as if made for him. Ron moaned at the thought and let go of the bed post to lay more heavily on her. He gripped her cheek and buried himself into her glorious curly hair, before letting go completely and pushing deeper inside her.

Hermione gave her first moan and began to move with him. Ron knew he wouldn't last long and whispered his apologies into her ear.

'Y-you feel too good,' he panted, as their bodies fell into the same dance of centuries old magic.

'Back at y-you,' Hermione breathed, gripping his shoulders and kissing him slowly.

The delightful feeling of coming undone flooded his body and Ron happily let go. As he came inside her, Hermione clenched and moaned his name to signal her own undoing. Ron couldn't help grinning as they came together and opened his eyes to watch her let go. She glowed slightly as the orgasm rocked her. She was the most beautiful creature on this Earth and Ron was the luckiest man alive.

He carefully pulled out of her and they both moaned at the loss of each other.

'That was fucking amazing,' Ron laughed as they huddled together, trying to stay as close as possible.

Hermione nodded against him and mumbled a soft thank you.

'Thank you,' Ron replied, kissing the top of her head as she hugged him tightly.

Hermione fell asleep quickly, allowing Ron to listen to her slow breathing and replay everything that happened again. He eventually fell into a content sleep; thanking his lucky stars that he had met Hermione Granger.

As he slowly came back to his current situation, Ron chuckled. He tried to turn so that he was facing his lovely witch, but she was having none of it. Gripping him harder, Hermione mumbled her displeasure at his attempts to move.

'I only wanna give you a kiss,' Ron laughed, moving his hand to grip her naked leg.

'If we move,' Hermione muttered, rubbing her face against his back, 'we have to get up.'

'Not necessarily,' Ron smiled, nudging her gently with his bum. 'I'm sure we can stay in bed for a little bit longer.'

Hermione sighed and rolled away from him and onto her back. Ron happily followed, peppering her with large, wet kisses along her face and down her cheat. She arched into him and gave another sigh.

'You're too good at this,' Hermione muttered, keeping her eyes closed, raising her hands above her head and allowing him full access to her body.

'It's very easy when the person you're doing this with is as hot as you,' Ron admitted, blowing a raspberry on her flat stomach and causing her to giggle.

'Can we stay here forever?' Hermione whispered, grazing her leg along his. 'I don't want to leave this bed.'

'Agreed,' Ron laughed, taking a nipple and sucking hard. She jerked in surprise but didn't open her eyes.

'Let's stay here and do this,' Hermione sighed again, pushing her pelvis up to meet his.

'Yes,' Ron replied, settling happily between her legs and gently stroking her with his long fingers. 'Please.'

Hermione moaned and stretched seductively beneath him. 'Please,' she mirrored.

Ron didn't need asking twice and replaced his fingers with his cock. He carefully entered her again; aware that she was probably a bit sore from the last time. Hermione rewarded him by opening her bright eyes and smiling affectionately. The feeling of being in love with her hit him all over again. His breath caught in his throat and he paused in his movements to kiss her thoroughly. Hermione received his tongue gladly.

They slowly worshipped each other's bodies. Ron took his time and tried to show her what she meant to him with careful, long thrusts. He kissed every piece of exposed skin available to him and mumbled words of adoration into the air around them. When he was sure that Hermione was reaching her orgasm, Ron also let go and they came together again. She called his name as if it was a valuable treasure and placed shaky fingers on his lips as their love making subsided. Ron tenderly kissed them and closed his eyes.

'I really don't want to leave this room,' she mumbled, dropping her hand.

'We can come back here tonight,' Ron promised as he moved to sit up. 'It'll fly by.'

Hermione nodded sadly, before sitting up and crossing her arms over her naked body.

'Don't look so glum,' Ron laughed, pulling her into a light hug. 'Let's get up and get going. The quicker we get today over with, the quicker we can come back here.'

Hermione gave a sad nod and pulled her pyjamas back on. 'Fine, I'll go and get ready.'

'I said we'd meet Harry and Neville at the Ministry at eleven so that we can get everything ready,' Ron said, as Hermione made her way across the room. 'Then we'll come back here to get changed before making our way to the banquet. We'll meet them there. If all goes to plan we should be out and wrapped up by midnight.'

Hermione paused at the door, giving him another weak smile.

'You're worrying about tonight far too much,' Ron noted, slipping on a pair of boxers and standing to join her. 'You've told us everything we need to know, haven't you?'

'Everything _you _need to know,' Hermione whispered, resting against his chest.

'If we stick to the plan we'll be okay,' Ron muttered, trying to swallow the uneasy feeling that had settled inside his gut.

'Stick to the plan,' Hermione repeated, keeping her head pressed against him and avoiding his eyes.

'Then we'll come home,' he said softly, running a hand through her curls.

They stood together, in silence, for a very long time.

o0o

'Do you need help with those robes?' Hermione called from the doorway. Ron stood in the bathroom, trying desperately to attach the stupid cravat that Neville had insisted he wore. He glanced towards Hermione and felt his mouth open in awe.

She stood in a stunning black evening gown, which expertly hugged the top half of her body before fanning out to create an alluring image. The entire bodice had been covered in thousands of shiny, little stones. Her hair had been carefully rolled to create classy curls and her make-up looked flawless. She glittered beautifully and made his entire throat dry up.

'Wow!' Ron breathed, taking all of her in and feeling slightly faint. 'You look amazing!'

'Thanks,' Hermione blushed prettily, holding a small bag and gazing shyly up at him. 'Fleur got it for me last week. I feel a little strange in it. I've never worn anything so girly in my life. I'm even wearing sparkly shoes! '

She gave him a peep of her sexy little shoes and giggled.

'You look like a princess,' Ron remarked truthfully. A princess he would happy take right now in this bloody bathroom.

Hermione moved into the room and began working on his cravat. 'You look like a prince.'

'Ha ha,' Ron muttered, watching her effortlessly see to his outfit. 'I hate wearing this sort of stuff. I look like a right dick.'

'You look gorgeous,' Hermione said, placing a soft kiss upon his lips.

Ron shut his eyes and responded to her touch, running his hands down her back to cup her pert arse. They snogged until they had to come up for air. Ron could feel his arousal stirring uncomfortably.

'I should probably put my glamour charms back on now,' Hermione sighed, turning to gaze at herself in the mirror. Ron nodded regretfully and watched as she began to make the changes to her face. Within minutes, Hermione was replaced with blonde Rose from his office.

'I can still see you under there a little bit,' Ron said with a sigh. 'At least you'll be able to walk around as you after all this.'

The doorbell rang to signal George and his date; Jayne Harvey, the Auror who had been awarded a medal for her services to the French Minister of Magic. Both had already been briefed by Harry and had been very enthusiastic about the entire raid. They would each be helpful allies over the next few hours.

Ron gave Hermione one final smile and a firm peck on the cheek, before heading towards the door. Hermione followed silently and held her hand against the door to stop him opening it.

'I just want to say thank you,' she whispered, gazing unblinkingly up at him, 'for everything over the past few months. You've made me so happy and I feel so blessed to have met you.'

'You sound as if you're expecting the worst to happen tonight,' Ron replied, just as quietly.

'I just want you to know that I'm thankful,' she continued with glistening eyes.

'Hermione,' Ron breathed, as his stomach knotted.

A loud bang against the door made them both jump. Hermione took a step away from him and he opened the door to let his brother and Jayne inside.

'Merlin, that took you long enough!' George exclaimed, glancing at Hermione approvingly. 'Rose, you look divine.'

Hermione smiled weakly and Ron continued to eye her cautiously.

'What's up with you two?' George continued, instantly sensing unease as the all stood silently in the hallway. 'You had an argument?'

'Of course not,' Hermione replied lightly.

'Just going over tonight,' Ron muttered, pulling his gaze away from her and giving his brother and Jayne a nod. 'Let's get on with it then.'

George pulled a Portkey from his pocket and they each placed their hand on it. Ron kept his eyes trained on Hermione as they counted down and felt a sickening feeling as they began to move through time and space. He knew it had absolutely nothing to do with the way they were travelling.

o0o

Gibbon had gone all out to impress his guests. The Sussex mansion had been lavished with money and a host of famous wizards and witches were enjoying the fine foods and music on offer. The theme of the evening seemed to be excessive decadence in the pretence of charity. The men and women dancing, talking, eating and drinking around him all believed they were here to raise money for notable causes, but really this was an act for Gibbon and his people to appear in society as good citizens.

Ron had to hand it to the Vipers; they knew how to play the game and they were playing it well. The most powerful magical people in the country currently resided in this hall. Each and every one of them was being seduced by a charade of niceties. They merrily drunk the free wine and chatted to each other as equals. It was ego rubbing at its best.

'I can't seem to get rid of all these people,' Harry whispered, as he waved off another group of elderly wizards. 'I'm being ambushed left, right and centre.'

'Well you are the chosen one,' Ron noted with a smirk, 'what did you expect?'

'Maybe we should have glamoured as well,' Harry sighed, steering Ron away from a cheerful looking woman with a large hat. 'We've been here an hour and can't get anywhere near Gibbon. He's surrounded and so are we.'

'He keeps looking over though,' Ron replied, just as he caught the Viper's eyes for the fifth time that evening. 'He knows we're here and I reckon he's itching to get over here.'

'The woman has clocked Hermione-Rose,' Harry muttered, with a jerk towards an elegant blonde woman Ron recognised from the photos Hermione had showed him of the five ringleaders. She was staring at Hermione, who was currently chatting with George and avoiding eye contact with anyone around her.

'Laura Jugson,' Ron sighed, 'I guess it was stupid to think no one would be able to recognise her under that glamour.'

'She's keeping her distance for now,' Harry replied, turning them both away from another happy looking witch and towards George and Hermione. 'We'll just have to stick together a bit more.'

'Everything alright?' George asked, as they reached them. 'I'm getting right hooty cooties from all the bloody staring going on. There are about thirty of 'em circling us.'

'They've spotted me,' Hermione mused quietly. 'Maybe we should split up so that Gibbon is more inclined to approach.'

'No, we need to stay together,' Harry frowned, 'we're stronger as a group.'

'Then how do we get near enough to him to take him out?' Hermione asked with a quick glance around her. She smiled weakly as Neville and Jayne approached them. 'We can't march over there in a pack.'

'Well – ' Harry began, as a large man with dark hair pushed past him and stood directly in front of Ron. Hermione immediately bristled beside him.

'Ronald Weasley,' the man sneered, holding his hand out to shake it. Hermione knocked it away with a slight growl. The man seemed to enjoy her reaction because he laughed coldly and looked between the pair with distaste.

'Found yourself a little alley cat,' he mocked, eyeing Hermione up and down. 'A bad idea Ronald; they always scratch.'

'Only if you're a rat,' Hermione seethed, squaring up to the imposing man as if she would attack. 'What do you want?'

'Dropping your act already,' he replied, shaking his head. 'A poor show. You were doing so well in that lovely dress.'

He eyed her appreciatively, and then glanced round at the rest of the group with mild interest. 'So, what brings three Aurors, an owner of a joke shop and an alley cat to our charity ball?'

'We're _really _interested in your friends,' Ron replied with a frown, 'especially your boss.'

'Is that so,' the man said, gazing at Hermione with another sneer. 'I wonder why? It wouldn't have anything to do with an agent going missing on a job involving Weasleys, would it?'

'Funny you should mention that,' Harry replied, gripping his wand carefully under his robes.

'Well, I'm sure I can introduce you to the right people,' the man smirked, quickly grabbing hold of Hermione's wrist and pulling hard, causing her to stubble. 'Come.'

The man began to march quickly through the crowd, dragging Hermione away from the large hall and towards a magnificent staircase. The group had no choice but to follow and had to jog to catch up. Hermione and the imposing man were already up the first flight of stairs when Ron caught up with them.

'Get your hands off her,' he snapped, pulling at the arsehole's elbow. 'She's perfectly capable of walking by herself.'

The man laughed and shrugged causally. 'Suit yourself.'

He pushed Hermione hard so that she fell to the floor with a yelp.

Ron pointed his wand at the brute in anger, only to see him bend over in pain.

'Still can't comprehend that I can hurt you far more than you can hurt me,' Hermione raged from her current position on the carpeted floor. She had her wand pointed at the bulking man with intent.

'Come on,' Harry muttered, helping the witch to her feet.

'Go and get Laura,' Hermione continued, holding her wand aloft and giving the crippled man a push of her own. 'No more games.'

The man scowled at her, but didn't hesitate to continue up another flight of stairs and along a glamorous hallway. Once Hermione had lifted the spell, he sent a Patronus of an ugly looking vulture back the way they had came.

'You're a fool if you think they will let you out of here alive,' he mocked, opening the door and allowing them to enter. 'You signed your own death warrant by betraying them.'

'Big words for a man who can't use a wand,' Hermione replied, taking in her surroundings with ease. The room was completely dark, except for four large paned windows which allowed moonlight to stream across the walls and floor. 'You haven't introduced yourself to the _real_ wizards.'

She smirked and signalled for him to speak. His face glowed in embarrassment and he gave Hermione a look of pure hate. Ron knew that she had won this round and gave Harry a glance to signal his admiration at her handy tip. It would serve them well to know he was squib when the fighting began, as it surely would.

'I will enjoy watching you die,' he hissed, as the door opened and the handsome Laura Jugson entered the large room, followed by nine other wizards and Edward Gibbon.

'Ah,' Jugson smiled, 'Mr Stone, thank you for informing us of 4461's return. You have been sorely missed, my dear.'

Hermione gave a small nod towards the commanding woman and took a step forward. 'I have brought the targets to you.'

Ron stood completely still as he watched the exchange. He could feel his pulse racing as the words sank in. This was not part of the plan. What the fuck was she playing at? The others seemed to be thinking the same thing because they all turned to stare at him. He gave a slight shrug and tried to prepare himself for whatever was about to happen.

Stone seemed to also be puzzled by the exchange and looked between the two women as if they had gone mad.

'What's going on?' He snapped, staring at Gibbon for answers. 'She left us to protect Weasley. She was on the radar as a rogue agent. Why are you not punishing her?'

'Not everything is so black and white,' Gibbon puffed in a whispery voice. 'Without the girls' help we would never have obtained Weasley. He has too many allies and protection charms for us to contend with. 4461 spent months trying to kill him, to no avail. He is too strong for us, as we knew he would be. Our only chance of securing him was setting a trap such as this.'

'Surely you noticed the decline in attacks?' Jugson laughed. 'We were throwing away resources and good men. Our little Viper came up with the idea of containing him here. Everything slotted perfectly into place and here we are.'

Harry jerked beside him, pulling out his wand and aiming it at Hermione. She sensed his movement and flitted away from him; into the shadows of the room. Eleven wands rose to halt Harry. They stood in shock, unable to comprehend what was happening. Ron could feel a pain running through his chest, unlike anything he'd ever experienced.

'Don't make this difficult Mr Potter,' Jugson sighed, moving around the outside of the room and away from the other men. 'We wouldn't want to kill you as well. It's just your lovely Weasley that we need.'

'You'll have to go through me first,' Harry growled, gripping his wand and preparing for battle.

Ron saw George, Neville and Jayne position themselves into fighting mode as well. He slowly followed them, feeling light-headed.

'That's very brave of you,' Jugson laughed, standing beside Neville.

'I'm loyal,' Harry snapped, with a glance towards the shadows.

Jugson continued to chuckle, placing a hand on Neville's shoulder. It triggered a reaction from the entire room. Neville aimed his wand at her and shot a stunner, which she deflected towards one of the men across the room. They, in turn, began to fire a string of curses. Hermione ran out from her hiding place to fire spells at the advancing Vipers. Harry threw an explosion of jinxes towards Hermione, missing her completely and taking out two of the advancing men. Jayne and George joined the fray, firing at anyone they could reach across the hall.

The room lit up in a rainbow of colours and trembled as explosions rocked the entire house. Ron only snapped into action when he saw Stone grab at Hermione from behind and wrestle for her wand. The hulk of a man succeeded and sent the magical tool across the room. Hermione managed to kick Stone hard in the nuts and take a run across the room. She skidded to the floor and hastily clutched at her wand, as Ron sent a powerful stunner at Stone. It hit him squarely on the back and knocked him onto Hermione. Ron dived across the room, dodging a few curses and a body spread out on the floor. He could tell by the dark clothes that it was a Viper and quickly glanced around the room to see that Harry, George, Neville and Jayne were doing okay.

Hermione scrambled out from under Stone and paused as Ron reached her. She gave him the saddest look he'd ever seen.

'It was the only way I could save you,' she whispered, gazing up at him with tearful eyes.

'I don't understand,' he whispered back, kneeling to be at eye level with her.

An almighty bang echoed around the room as the ceiling began to cave in. A whispery shout bounced off the walls and Jugson started barking orders.

'I love you so much,' Hermione said softly, gripping his robes. 'I love you so very much.'

She leaned in and placed a perfect kiss upon his lips. He closed his eyes and felt tears fall down his cheeks. Shouts and bangs continued to reverberate around them and Hermione slowly pulled away. She gave a heart breaking sob as her own tears fell.

'It was the only way,' she repeated, as Jugson pulled her away from him and into a standing position.

'Think yourself lucky Mr Weasley,' the blonde said curtly. 'I have no use for silly prophecies and I needed a way of getting rid of Edward. 4461 persuaded me into using this ridiculous situation to my advantage. We are of no threat to you anymore. My organisation will leave you in peace, as you should do to us. Edward was the one preoccupied with the nonsense of you destroying him. Silly fool should have looked closer to home.'

She dragged Hermione away from him and back down the hallway. 'Stay away from us and I will keep the Vipers away from you and your family.'

With that she Disapparated with Hermione held tightly beside her. As they disappeared, Kingsley ran up the stairs with twenty armed Aurors.

'We couldn't get through the barrier they'd created on the staircase,' he boomed, pulling Ron into a standing position. 'Have you got him?'

'_They_ got him,' Harry panted from behind them. 'Jugson killed Gibbon but made it look like Neville had. She sent most of the ceiling down on her own men and a killing curse which looked as if Neville had cast it. The entire thing was a set up to kill the leader.'

'Are they all dead?' Kingsley asked, gazing into the room and surveying the damage.

'Six dead, four secured,' Harry replied, with a quick glance at Ron, 'and two Disapparated.'

'No loses on our side?' Kingsley continued, sounding impressed.

'None,' Harry reported.

'Well, that's something,' Kingsley said, patting both Harry and Ron on the shoulder. 'Have Jones and his team escort the four secured back to the Ministry. I'll send for the bodies to be collected and you need to get your team to St Mungo's for check-ups. '

'I don't need to be checked over,' Ron muttered, finally finding his voice. He needed to get back to the Ministry and start unpicking everything that had happened tonight.

'Ron,' Kingsley replied in a kindly manner, 'you look like absolute shit. Come back to the Ministry once you've been given the all clear by the Medi-Wizards.'

'Come on mate,' Harry said, nodding towards Kingsley and leading Ron towards George, Neville and Jayne. They all seemed to be okay, except for a few scratches and bruises.

'I've got the Portkey we had made earlier,' Neville said as they reached them. 'Should I activate it?'

'Yeah, Kingsley wants us all to head to St Mungo's,' Harry muttered, gripping Ron's arm as if he were about to bolt. 'Then we'll start the questioning.'

They watched as Neville performed the necessary spell. They each placed their hand on the pen residing as a Portkey and waited. Ron glanced around the room a final time as the strange sensation of being squeezed through a tube began to overtake his body. Numbness filled him and for a few seconds he felt relieve. Then they touched down on the hard surface of the hospital waiting area and it all flooded back. The stabbing feeling in his chest, the dizziness and nausea all clutched at his insides as if trying to pull him under.

He said nothing as he was led to the Auror Medi-Wizard they usually dealt with after dangerous cases. Harry pushed him towards the kindly looking man and started chatting in a low voice that Ron couldn't decipher. The Medi-Wizard quickly began poking and prodding him, as Ron was placed onto a nearby bed. He sat in absolute silence as the usual tests were carried out. He was vaguely aware of the others pitiful stares, but didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter anymore.

Ron was handed potions for pain relief, shock and another; which looked suspiciously like a sleeping potion his mum used to favour when he was a kid. He didn't question any of them and downed each as if he were a thirsty man. He felt the effects instantly and his eyes began to close. He wobbled and was lowered onto the bed by a set of strong hands.

The last thought Ron had, as everything went dark, was that he had lost everything in the space of a few hours.

His heart ached.

o0o

A/N: Well, this is the halfway point of the story. It's also the chapter I've been dreading in terms of reactions. I hope you all enjoyed it and I realise that it will be hard reading for some of you. I was extremely tearful writing it and I desperately want to race ahead to give you happier chapters. Before I get flamed, please also note that this is a R/H story and always will be.

This will also be the last post for a while as my mum is heading back to hospital for the next stages of treatment. I obviously will be devoting my time towards her and the rest of my family. I write whenever I feel in the right frame of mind and am trying my hardest to produce something adequate. Some days I write absolute rubbish and other days I get on a good roll. I have a new computer now and that helps, but I do have sad days were I need to stay away from writing.

I have had so much support from readers and that has really lifted my spirits. The Harry Potter community has been very kind to me and I would like to thank you all. Particular internet hugs need to go to those of you who have shared your experiences of long term illnesses. I'm not sure whether I'm allowed to name you so I won't in case I offend anyone. I want you to know that I've been moved by your accounts and have found great strength from your honesty. Thank you so much.

For those of you wondering when my other story (Moments) will be updated, I have to be honest and say I'm not sure. I lost a fair few chapters when my old computer died and I haven't had much heart to rewrite them. I love the story dearly and will eventually get it finished, but for now I'm dipping in and out. Please don't give up on it!

Thanks for reading xxxx


	23. Victoire and Hope

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and messages. You are all such a lovely bunch. I had a wonderful surprise last week, when hptk commented on this story over at Tumblr. It's the first time I've seen anything nice about the story on another site and it gave me massive motivation to get this chapter finished.

I hope you enjoy it. Emotions are all over the place in this one!

o0o

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Victoire and Hope**

Ron woke up to find Harry snoring softly in a chair beside his hospital bed. It took Ron a few moments to remember why he was actually in a hospital bed and not curled up in his own with a pretty brunette. When the memories of the previous night did surface, Ron resisted the urge to throw up and slowly released a breath he'd unconsciously been holding.

A numbing sensation began to work its way around his body and Ron welcomed it. He gazed up at the hospital ceiling and contemplated what was next. Where did he go from here? He had no clue.

'You alright?' Harry grunted, after knocking against the chair and jerkily waking himself up. He glanced sleepily over at his best friend, sat up straighter in the chair and clicked his neck.

'Have you been here all night?' Ron asked in a voice which sounded alien to his ears.

'No,' Harry admitted with a yawn. 'I went back to the Ministry after you'd had the sleeping potion and tried to tidy stuff up with Neville. We've done the best we can, but Kingsley wants a full debriefing this afternoon. I came back here a couple of hours ago.'

'Debriefing,' Ron nodded, with the same hallow voice.

'Do you think you'll be up for it?' Harry asked quietly. 'Cos if you're not, I can try and postpone it.'

'I'm fine,' Ron replied as he tried to make his voice sound somewhat normal and failed. Harry raised his eyebrow in a look which clearly said he thought otherwise and Ron waved him off. 'Let's just get out of here.'

He quickly got off the hospital bed and noticed for the first time that he was dressed in hospital robes. Harry discreetly stood up and pulled the curtain around his bed as Ron began to get changed into his dusty Auror uniform. Once dressed, a grumpy looking Medi-wizard gave him discharge papers to sign and curtly nodded at the pair of friends as they left the ward. It didn't take them long to negotiate their way out of the hospital and Disapparate down the alley next to Ron's apartment.

Ron slowly took the six flights of stairs up to his apartment and felt a horrible sick feeling as they got closer to his home. He had to pause at the front door, shut his eyes and swallow hard as bile rose to his throat.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Harry asked, sounding extremely concerned. He placed a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder.

'I just need a minute,' Ron muttered, feeling like a huge twat. It was just his bloody home. Why was he being so stupid about going inside?

'Do you want me to go in first?' Harry asked, keeping his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

'No, I'm alright,' Ron breathed, shaking his head and standing a little taller. He quickly unlocked the door and pushed it open. Hastily he entered and was instantly hit with her scent.

This was the reason he'd not wanted to enter. She was everywhere and Ron had no way of escaping.

'I really don't wanna be here,' Ron admitted, walking towards his room.

'Stay at mine for a few days,' Harry offered, following him down the hallway.

'I think I need to,' Ron agreed, entering his room and taking in the perfectly made bed. He'd loved her in that bed. He'd tried to give her everything in that bed, but it had been for nothing.

Ron quickly grabbed a rucksack from his wardrobe and began throwing clothes into it. He collected toiletries and everything he needed for a few days at Harry's. He paused when he opened his bedside cabinet and saw a small metal object with the initials HG. Without faltering, Ron hastily picked it up and put it in his pocket. When he turned around, Harry was carefully looking the other way. Ron felt a rush of affection for his best mate.

'I think I've got everything,' he said, throwing his rucksack over his shoulder and surveying the room sadly.

Harry nodded and turned to follow him out of the room. Ron halted at Hermione's bedroom door and pushed it open to look inside. He was not surprised to find it completely empty of all her belongings.

'She must have had an extendable on the bag she took to the banquet,' Ron noted with a sigh.

Harry nodded but didn't reply. Instead he continued towards the door and beckoned for Ron to follow him. Once they had shut and locked the flat with a few extra security spells, Harry continued to lead Ron away from his home and back down the stairs. They Disapparated to Grimmauld Place and Ron felt relieve as they touched down on the doorstep of Harry's crazy house. They entered to find Kreacher happily preparing lunch in the completely refurbished kitchen and Ginny chatting to the old elf about wedding invitations.

'You're back early,' Ginny smiled, as her future husband entered the room with Ron following closely behind.

'Ron's gonna stay here for a few days,' Harry replied, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. 'We've got a lot of work to do and it'll be easier if we stick together to sort everything out.'

Ginny accepted Harry's excuse without discussion and moved to give Ron a cuddle. 'It'll be nice to have you around. We rarely get visits from you these days.'

Ron nodded, but didn't say a word.

Ginny glanced between the two men quizzically, 'Everything is okay, isn't it?'

'We've just got a lot of work to do,' Harry repeated, sitting down at the table and accepting a hearty looking soup from Kreacher.

'Would Master Weasley like a bowl?' Kreacher asked in his gravelly voice. 'Plenty for all.'

'Yeah, if that's alright,' Ron replied, dodging away from his sister and sitting down opposite Harry. He gratefully took the soup offered to him, as well as a few slices of homemade bread. Ginny eyed her brother as he carefully pulled the bread into small pieces and dipped it into the soup.

'Is this about the raid?' She asked, taking a chair beside Harry. 'I know you said there were a few problems but I've had George at the fireplace every half hour asking after the pair of you. He seems to think you might want his help and I know you spent the night in St Mungo's Ron, 'cos George told me you had been hurt.'

'I wasn't hurt,' Ron said with a roll of his eyes, 'George is over exaggerating as bloody usual. I just needed some pain relief and the Medi-Wizard thought it best I stay the night. I feel fine now.'

'Does this have anything to do with the girl you were looking after?' Ginny continued, watching him spooning his soup and bread lumps around the bowl.

'No, that is all finished now,' Ron muttered, keeping his eyes on his food and feeling slightly nauseous again.

'So she's gone?' Ginny asked, ignoring Harry's warning looks.

'Yep,' Ron replied, pushing the soup around the bowl with less vigour.

'Oh,' Ginny said, sounding disappointed. 'I didn't get to meet her.'

'Lucky you,' Ron muttered, lifting the spoon to his lips for the first time since sitting down and blowing the warm liquid it held.

'I guess I should go and Floo George to let him know you're okay then,' Ginny sighed, still sounding disappointed. 'He was really worried.'

'Tell him we'll talk later,' Harry said, as Ginny left the kitchen.

Ron put the spoon back into the bowl without tasting anything. He pushed it away and gave Harry a look of displeasure. 'You have told her too much.'

'What was I supposed to say?' Harry asked, swallowing his own food easily. 'I have to tell her something.'

Ron nodded and said no more. He wasn't really annoyed with Harry. He just didn't want everyone knowing he'd been betrayed by some woman he'd stupidly fallen for.

'Look,' Harry said with slight hesitation, putting his finished bowl next to Ron's full one. 'Kingsley's not stupid and he knows there is more to this case than Gibbon. He's turned a blind eye up until now, but I think we need to tell him about her.'

Her. The woman who had lied to him and played him for a fool. The woman who had made a stupid deal with a crazy bitch to spare him his life. The fucking woman who had deceived and lied from the start, making him think that she really did want to leave her organisation and start a new life with him. Merlin knew what the truth was and what had been lies. She'd certainly planned to leave after the raid.

'I think we need to tell him everything,' Ron replied, feeling anger begin to simmer in his stomach. 'Every single fucking thing we know, or at least what we think we know.'

'Are you sure?' Harry said, staring hard at Ron. 'There will be no turning back once Kingsley knows what has happened. He'll want to find every single one of them.'

'Then so be it,' Ron said firmly. The numbing sensation was subsiding and being replaced with an anger he'd only experienced a handful of times. 'We'll bring them all in and make them stand trial.'

'We've got four in holding cells for interrogation, so we should start there.'

'I want Jugson,' Ron admitted, 'I want to know why she made the deal and why she didn't care about killing me. None of it makes sense. She knows about the prophecy but doesn't want to do anything about it.'

'What does the prophecy say?' Harry asked, as Kreacher cleared the bowls and began tidying up.

'A powerful wizarding family will change the world when some sort of missing piece is found,' Ron replied slowly, turning the words over in his head. 'It will bring the end to a great power and signal the start of a new generation of magic. This magic is supposed to right the wrongs of the world and be pure and indestructible.'

Harry stared at him, trying to process this new information. 'So, the Vipers think the powerful family is yours and they want to stop you from ending their organisation?'

'Exactly,' Ron sighed, 'and they think I've got a big part to play in it.'

'What about the new generation of magic?' Harry asked with a frown. 'That sounds more like a baby or something.'

'Yeah,' Ron agreed. 'We thought it was something to do with Bill and Fleur's baby, but weren't sure. It doesn't really make any sense.'

'And the missing piece?'

Ron shrugged, 'haven't got a clue.'

'Do we tell Kingsley?' Harry asked thoughtfully.

'We kinda have to,' Ron muttered, 'she destroyed the Hall of Prophecies and left her blood there. We'll have to sort that out too.'

'He's gonna go mad,' Harry said bracingly. 'I think this could be a disciplinary.'

'Or suspension,' Ron nodded, 'but I want to make it clear it was all me. I'm not having you in trouble because of my stupidity.'

'I've helped you and so has Neville.'

'But we make it clear to Kingsley that you didn't know everything,' Ron said firmly. 'I mean it Harry, you and Neville aren't going to get shit for this. You both need to stay in the Ministry and work on getting every fucking Viper out there.'

'What will you do?'

'I'm gonna help,' Ron replied simply. 'If I'm suspended this afternoon it'll make things trickier, but regardless, I'm finding them and putting a stop to their organisation.'

'So, you're going to fulfil the prophecy,' Harry muttered, running a hand through his already messy hair.

'It has to be me,' Ron agreed. 'It doesn't matter if I don't want to. I'm too involved and I need to put an end to all this.'

'I completely understand, Harry said softly, 'it was the same for me.'

Ron nodded sadly.

'What about Hermione?' Harry continued.

'Depends on what we find,' Ron said slowly, trying not to wince at the use of her name.

'If it helps,' Harry said, glancing carefully at him, 'I think she was trying to save you.'

'What kind of person makes a deal like that?' Ron groaned.

'A desperate person,' Harry said gently.

'I could have helped her,' Ron mumbled, placing his hands over his face. 'If she had told me everything, I could have helped her.'

'But she didn't,' Harry noted, 'and now we have four people to interrogate and a promise from Jugson to leave you alone, if you leave her alone.'

'Which is a promise I'm not planning on keeping,' Ron frowned.

'We'll start with the four we've got in the cells,' Harry mused, 'Jones' team found another one under all the rubble, but he's been carted off to St. Mungo's with some serious head damage. We won't be able to talk to him for a while yet.'

'Five Vipers,' Ron nodded, 'it's a good start. Surely one of them will have some information on what Jugson has been doing and is planning on doing next. Is Stone one of them?'

Harry nodded, 'he's not a squib though.'

'He cast a Patronus,' Ron noted, thinking back to last night. 'I wonder why she goaded him about not being a real wizard though.'

'We can ask him later.'

'I reckon we'll be able to find some sort of answer off 'em all,' Ron sighed.

'I wanna know why Jugson made it look like Neville had killed Gibbon,' Harry replied, scratching his chin. 'It makes no sense.'

'None of it does,' Ron agreed, as Ginny entered the kitchen looking puzzled.

'George and Fleur want to come over this evening for dinner,' she said, sitting back down. 'Apparently they both need to talk to you about something.'

'I can hardly wait,' Ron replied sarcastically. The last thing he wanted was a conversation with them about what had happened.

'Should we get ourselves prepared for the meeting with Kingsley?' Harry asked, as a knock sounded at the front door. 'That'll be Neville; he said he'd pop over around midday so we could sort ourselves out.'

Ron nodded and Ginny went to answer the door.

The next few hours were going to be fucking horrible.

o0o

Ron kept his word and told Kingsley everything. From his first meeting with Hermione, the nightclub raid, the visits to his apartment, the agreement to help her with the Vipers, the prophecy, the lead up to the banquet and what then transpired. Ron slowly and carefully relayed every piece of information he had.

Kingsley sat in absolute silence as Ron said what needed to be heard. Harry and Neville chipped in where they could, but Ron did most of the talking. He made it very clear that his co-workers and friends knew only basic details and he had kept them in the dark. Ron was the one at fault here, not them.

'So,' Kingsley sighed in his deep and soothing voice, 'she had full access to the Ministry and was able to break into the Hall of Prophecies. She lived with you for months and convinced you to help her. She tricked you into believing she wanted to leave the Vipers and fed you a prophecy.'

'Yes,' Ron muttered, feeling numb.

'Do you have evidence to prove the prophecy is real?'

'No,' Ron admitted, 'there is nothing in the Hall of Prophecies. I have spoken to Madam Mary though. She seems to believe it's true.'

'Until we have any real evidence,' Kingsley said, rubbing his eyes, 'I think we put that to one side. Our main priority is to ensure the Ministry is safe, you are safe and these people are stopped.'

'The entire organisation needs to be shut down,' Harry agreed, 'and we thought that was what the banquet would have done. We all had faith in Hermione.'

'But I should have told you everything,' Ron said, seeing what Harry was trying to do and knowing there was no time for excuses now.'

'Why were you so intent on helping the girl and keeping things from your closest friends?' Kingsley asked softly. 'That is really not the Ron Weasley I know.'

Ron hesitated, looking between Harry, Neville and Kingsley, before gazing down and shaking his head. 'I fell in love with her.'

'You fell in love with her?' Kingsley repeated, letting the statement hang in the air around them.

'I thought she loved me too,' Ron continued quietly.

'She seemed to think that making a deal with Jugson would keep Ron safe,' Harry said, clearing his throat when no one spoke. I honestly believe she thought she was doing the right thing.'

'Right or not,' Kingsley replied, 'the banquet has left us in a real sticky situation. We have a respected wizard dead, an agency no one has ever heard of, a dangerous woman with far too much knowledge about you and the Ministry, and reporters sniffing around us.'

'Gibbon was a nasty piece of work,' Ron said, pushing the folder Hermione had made them about the Vipers to Kingsley.

'They all seem to be nasty pieces of work,' Kingsley said, taking the folder and looking through it.

'Hermione isn't,' Neville said firmly, 'she's just caught up in all this.'

Kingsley pushed the folder back to Ron and rubbed his face again. 'I can see that you have spent a great deal of time on this.'

'We want to stop the Vipers completely,' Ron said with a nod. 'Jugson used us to get rid of Gibbon and I think she'll be more dangerous than him. I think we need to shut the agency down completely before she starts causing serious problems.'

'I agree with you,' Kingsley replied, 'but I don't think you should be doing it. You're all too involved with the girl and I think it's clouded your judgements so far.'

'It's clouded my judgement,' Ron argued, 'Not Harry and Neville's.'

'The three of you are the best Aurors in this country,' Kingsley said slowly, 'I have never doubted your decisions or actions. You've proven your talents again and again. I don't want anyone else heading this case, but my head is telling me that you're not going to be able to do this one. There is too much attachment and emotion surrounding it.'

'The same could have been said for me and Voldemort,' Harry shrugged, 'sometimes the emotional ones are the cases we fight hardest for. We have to stop the Vipers and we can if you let us.'

'And the girl?' Kingsley said, looking Ron directly in the eye. 'What happens with her?'

'We'll treat her like all the others,' Ron replied, 'we bring her in for questioning and have her stand trial if need be. I won't let myself make the same mistake twice.'

Kingsley nodded, 'I still have to suspend you for a minimum of two weeks over all this.'

Ron nodded, 'I failed to relay all of the information I had, which jeopardised the team.'

'Take the two weeks to sort yourself out,' Kingsley said softly, 'then come back and help Harry and Neville sort _this_ mess out. You will all need to report every single detail to me. I want a meeting each week and I want to see everything you have. Start again and scrap what you've been told. Use only what you know for definite and work from that. I want to see all areas covered because you'll need to build an extremely tight case if we're to go to court. Nothing should be left unturned.'

'Thank you,' Ron breathed, feeling immensely grateful.

'We won't let you down,' Harry said as Neville nodded.

'I know you won't,' Kingsley admitted as a knock sounded at his office door. 'Treat everything as confidential. I do not want the press getting wind of any of this until we have something to actually show for it.'

The men murmured their agreements and stood as Kingsley went to open the door.

'Start with the four men in the holding cells,' he said, before opening the door to his old assistant Marge.

'Sorry to bother you Sir,' Marge wheezed quickly, 'but I've been hounded with messages for Weasley and Potter all afternoon. Apparently their sister-in-law is in labour.'

'Fleur's gone into labour?' Harry asked, looking shocked.

'Your family has said they'll be at Shell Cottage when you can get free,' Marge continued, with an amused smile at the bemused looks on both Ron and Harry's faces. 'So I imagine you'll want to be going there now.'

'The first Weasley grandchild,' Kingsley grinned, giving Ron and Harry a small clap on the back. 'Send them my good wishes!'

Harry nodded, still looking slightly confused. 'When would you like to meet next?'

'Same time next week,' Kingsley replied, as he thanked Marge and walked the three men down the corridor and towards the lifts. 'Ron, try to stay away for two weeks and I'll meet with you when you get back.'

'I'll keep my head down,' Ron agreed.

'I'll make a start on everything we do know,' Neville said, beginning to head back to their own office. 'Send my love to your family.'

With that, the men said their goodbyes and departed for their chosen destinations. Harry and Ron both grinned in relief as they headed towards Shell Cottage.

'Could have been much worse,' Ron admitted, as they took the lift towards the Ministry entrance and exit.

'Two weeks isn't too bad and we get to work on the case together,' Harry said. The doors quickly sprung open and they darted towards the Floo fireplaces.

'Way better outcome than what I'd pictured in my head,' Ron agreed, pulling Floo powder from his Auror robes.

'I'll keep you updated,' Harry said, accepting a small handful of fine particles off Ron. 'I reckon you should stay at Grimmauld for the entire two weeks so that we can work together during the evenings.'

'Gin will love me,' Ron said with a smirk.

'There's plenty of room, she'll be fine!' Harry laughed, throwing the powder into the nearest fireplace. He said his destination and was gone with a grin. Ron followed, shaking his head and feeling very thankful to his best mate.

o0o

Shell Cottage was filled with an eerie silence when Ron touched down upon its fireplace. He looked around the pretty lounge for signs of his family and found only Harry.

'Where are they all?' Harry asked, pushing the door open and heading towards the hallway and stairs.

A strange mumbling could be heard in one of the bedrooms, so Harry and Ron decided to take a look. As they got closer to the room, Ron realised it was the sound of people whispering softly to each other. Harry knocked gently when they reached the room.

'Come in,' Bill said, opening the door to them and beckoning them inside, 'took you long enough. We've been Owling you for hours.'

'Our meeting took a while and we only got your messages once it had finished,' Harry said apologetically as they entered.

They found George, Percy, Ginny, his mum and dad all sat around a master bed, with Fleur wrapped up inside it holding the loveliest little baby Ron had ever seen.

'You've already given birth!' Harry smiled, moving to sit beside Ginny.

Fleur smiled serenely at him, holding her bundle of joy with pleasure. 'I 'ave indeed,' she whispered.

Ron stood at the entrance of the room and gazed at the gorgeous witch. She looked tired but unbelievably happy. Bill lightly sat down on the bed beside her, looking like the proudest man he'd ever seen. The baby gave a small murmur of acknowledgement, as if knowing her daddy was close by. She gave off a gentle glow and her strawberry blonde hair looked striking against pale skin and bright blue eyes. Everything about the baby was perfect.

'So, are we looking at a little boy or a little girl?' Harry asked the happy couple.

'A little girl,' Ron said without thinking, 'she's a girl.'

Fleur continued to smile at Ron, 'yes, 'er name is Victoire.'

'Victoire Weasley,' Ron repeated, staring at the baby and feeling the name instantly fit.

'Isn't she beautiful!' His mum sighed happily.

'Like there was any doubt,' George laughed, 'a part Veela and a Weasley were always going to make a stunner!'

They laughed, as Fleur rolled her eyes. She did it in such a manner that reminded Ron of Hermione and he instantly felt the need to leave.

'Are you alright?' Fleur asked, gazing up at Ron with concern in her eyes. He hadn't moved from his spot beside the door.

'I'm fine,' Ron lied, 'I think I just need a glass of water.'

He excused himself and quickly darted from the room, ignoring the puzzled and worried looks on his family's faces. Taking the stairs, Ron sped to the kitchen and poured himself a drink with shaky hands. Ron downed it in one and placed his glass onto the counter. His stomach flipped as sadness and lose overcame him. Someone rolling their eyes was not supposed to make him feel like this.

Feeling hot and unable to stand being in the cottage any longer, Ron pulled himself away from the kitchen unit and headed for the door. The cool sea air hit his face as he ventured outside and made him breathe deeply. Closing his eyes, Ron tried to calm his heaving stomach and beating heart.

The door opened and closed, causing Ron to wrench his eyes open and glance at the intruder. George moved towards him, with a face full of questions. Ron instinctively turned and began to walk away from his brother. The last thing he needed was this.

'Why are you walking away?' George asked, his voice carrying along the sea air.

'I can't do this,' Ron snapped, 'not right now.'

'I didn't come down here to interrogate you,' George replied, following Ron as he walked towards the beach.

'Then why are you here?' Ron said, turning to look at him with a frown.

'I wanted to see that you were alright,' George said, halting a few feet behind Ron.

'Well, I am.'

'You've worried everyone,' George muttered, his voice still carrying clearly.

'I just needed some air,' Ron said, folding his arms as a wind whipped at them both. 'I just needed a minute.'

'The baby scared you?' George asked seriously, without a hint of teasing.

'Of course not,' Ron scoffed, 'Why would a bloody baby scare me?'

'You know,' George shrugged, 'the massive commitment of it all and the knowledge that eventually you'll have to do all that.'

'Again, why would that scare me?' Ron frowned.

'It fucking scares me!' George admitted. 'Our brother now has a kid. We're uncles and sooner or later we'll be dads.'

'_You'll _be a dad,' Ron said shaking his head and feeling his eyes burn with unwanted tears. 'You'll find someone to love you and not betray you. You'll find someone who will want to be with you and want to do all that stuff with you. You won't be left alone.'

'You're not going to be alone,' George said softly, taking a few steps towards him.

'It doesn't matter,' Ron muttered, wiping his eyes angrily, 'this isn't even about that.'

'When Fred left,' George said quietly, 'I was so angry at him. At first I thought he'd done it on purpose.'

Ron stared at his brother in shock. They had never really discussed what George had been through after Fred's death. George had never volunteered anything to any of his family and they had never pressured him to do so.

'It was stupid, I know. I saw him get hit by that spell and he had no chance,' George said, putting his hands in his pockets. 'And then everything started reminding me of him, and made me think about him. I couldn't walk into a room and not have something shoved down my throat as a reminder that he'd gone. It drove me insane and I constantly found myself walking away from the places and people I loved most because of it.'

'She didn't die,' Ron sighed, staring down at the ground in front of him.

'But she has left you,' George noted lightly, 'and I know it's not the same thing, but it evokes similar feelings. To this day, I still can't stand the smell of my own bloody fireworks. I don't make 'em if I can't help it.'

'Fleur rolled her eyes,' Ron whispered, 'she rolled her eyes and I thought I was gonna throw up. Hermione always rolled her eyes.'

'It'll ease up,' George replied wisely, 'that feeling you get when you're reminded of her.'

'I want to see her,' Ron admitted for the first time since waking up in St. Mungo's that morning, 'I really wanna see her.'

'Can you?'

'I dunno,' Ron said, unfolding his arms and looking out towards the sea. 'I've been suspended from work for two weeks and then I have to open up a new case against the agency she worked for. Eventually I'll have to question her and she'll most likely go on trial.'

'So, there is some hope!' George said with a small smile.

'I'm not sure whether I want to throttle her or snog her to be honest.'

George laughed, 'see how the mood takes you.'

'I'm in a right mess aren't I,' Ron said lightly.

'Most blokes in love are,' George said, motioning for Ron to walk back towards the house. 'Look at Harry moping over Ginny, Bill going soft in the head over Fleur, and dad having a million kids with mum. Part of the package I think.'

'They haven't managed to get caught up with a dangerous witch who works for a crazy fucking organisation though,' Ron muttered, following his brother.

'She was trying to save you last night,' George said, as they reached the back door. 'Have heart in that.'

Ron shook his head, 'I just feel sick thinking about it. I should have been saving her.'

'It's not over yet,' George said, pausing before they entered the house, 'you could still do that.'

'I'm not sure it's possible,' Ron replied sadly. 'I think she's picked her path and I've picked mine.'

George pulled him into a one armed hug, 'Don't lose hope. Like you said; she isn't dead.'

Ron gripped his brother gratefully and nodded at the door. 'I can't go back there tonight, can you tell 'em I've gone back to Grimmauld and that I'm sorry for being a twat.'

George nodded, letting him go with a final pat. 'Pop into the shop if you're bored over the next couple of weeks. I've got plenty of shit that needs sorting.'

'I'll make some fireworks if you want,' Ron offered, pulling his wand out of his robes.

'That would be diamond!' George smiled, waving and heading back into the warm cottage.

Ron stood gazing at the beautiful shells covering the wall of the building for a few seconds. He knew he was bloody lucky to have such an amazing family.

A tingling sensation ran up his spine and he turned to look across the garden. Ron could see nothing but grass and coastal flowers moving in the wind. Then, out of nowhere he felt her. It was a passing feeling, but as clear as day to him. She was nearby and sending him a message.

_Don't lose hope._

o0o


	24. Protect

A/N: Apologises for the delay. As you are aware things have been very difficult over the past few months. My wonderful mum is back home now and beginning her road to recovery. Thank you to the countless messages of support and I'm really sorry to not be able to reply to everyone. Time has been extremely precious and I've struggled to fit everything in. Hopefully things will improve over the next couple of months. I have truly appreciated every single comment. The Harry Potter community is the best!

o0o

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Protect **

Ron kept himself relatively hidden over the next couple of days. He stayed in the confines of the completely refurbished Grimmauld Place and tried to avoid seeing or talking to anyone other than Harry and Ginny. Both were being very accommodating and seemed to understand his need for privacy. Ron wasn't sure exactly what George had told them about his disappearance at Shell Cottage and he didn't want to know. He was just grateful for some peace.

On the third day of Ron's suspension, Harry came home in a foul mood and promptly explained that the four imprisoned Vipers had been extremely difficult during questioning. All had refused to talk and this left them at a huge lose.

'Nothing we've said has made them budge,' Harry sighed, coming to sit on the sofa beside Ron. 'They won't talk and aren't interested in anything we have to say.'

'So, what are you gonna do now?' Ron asked, thinking about the options they had.

'I'm gonna charge them all with attempting to kill an Auror, failure to co-operate, and duelling dangerously.' Harry sighed. 'It's enough to keep them in Azkaban for a few more weeks and will result in a sentence at court. We need to look at another route for the organisation though.'

'Have you started researching each of the members we know about?' Ron said with a frown. This was not the news he'd wanted to hear.

'Yeah, we've started with Gibbon, the four we've got in cells and the bloke still in a coma at St. Mungo's. I'm hoping it'll help to tighten the charges.'

'That's good,' Ron nodded, 'maybe widen it to include identification of those that got away.'

'Neville's looking into that as we speak,' Harry replied, 'but I've said not to touch anything to do with Hermione yet.'

'Why?' Ron asked, feeling shocked that his best friend wasn't beginning with the most obvious candidate.

'She's _yours_,' Harry said simply. 'You need to be the one to look into her past, not us. I would never take that away from you.'

Ron smiled weakly, 'thank you.'

'I reckon you could probably start looking now,' Harry said carefully. 'Obviously you can't come to the Ministry at the moment, but maybe you could look into what she told you.'

'I've made a list of everything she told me about her life and another one for the Vipers,' Ron admitted. 'I was gonna start by looking into her parents death.'

'Sounds logically,' Harry agreed. 'Just be careful about it all and keep your head down.'

'Why are you okay with all this?' Ron asked, feeling confused by the nudge Harry was giving him.

'I want to help you,' Harry said softly, 'and I know sitting here all day is not helping. You've barely eaten and you've kept to your room like a recluse. The only way you'll be okay with all this is if we find out the truth and do something about it. Hermione was either using us or saving you and my gut is telling me it's the latter. I saw how heartbroken she was to say goodbye and I don't think anyone could act that. If we can prove that everything she told us was true, we'll at least have the confidence to protect her when the time comes.'

'You think she'll need protecting?'

'Either from Jugson or the Ministry,' Harry nodded. 'Either way, she'll need us.'

They sat in silence as Ron thought about what Harry had said. Whichever way he looked at it, Ron couldn't possibly see a happy ending with all this.

'I dunno how we can save someone who doesn't want to be saved,' he muttered.

'We can at least try.'

Ron nodded, running his hands through his hair. 'You must think I'm a right tit.'

Harry laughed, 'You've always been a tit, but I wouldn't change you!'

'I am trying to snap myself out of it,' Ron said truthfully. 'I'm trying to get myself back to normal. I just can't stop bloody thinking about her.'

'Maybe that's the problem,' Harry shrugged. 'You might feel better being proactive about it all, which is why I think you should get out there and poke around Hermione's past. You haven't really got anything to lose.'

'My sanity?' Ron joked.

'That went the minute you decided to be friends with me,' Harry grinned, giving Ron an affectionate punch on the arm.

Ron agreed, punching Harry back. This resulted in an extremely loud and somewhat ridiculous play fight, which was only halted when Ginny came home from Quidditch practise with a bag full of tasty Chinese food. Ron suddenly seemed to feel hungry again and ate the meal with gusto. Ginny gave him a beaming smile as he wolfed down food as if he were starving, which Ron supposed he was. He hadn't actually eaten properly since Hermione had left.

o0o

He began with the basics; first by finding her on the muggle birth and death records. This turned out to be particularly easy as muggles held a huge register and he just had to pay to see it. Ron felt quite proud of himself for getting the muggle money and venturing into their world for a few hours. He sat in one of their libraries and poured over the information he'd been handed.

Her name was Hermione Jean Granger, born on the 19th of September to dentist parents; Hugo and Jean Granger. Ron wasn't sure what dentist meant but he guessed it was some kind of job. Her year of birth showed that she was only a few months older than him. If Hermione had gone to Hogwarts, they would have been in the same year. Ron couldn't help but wonder what house she would have been sorted into and whether they would have been friends. He liked to think they would have.

She'd been brought up in a leafy suburb of London and her parents had been killed by a fire when Hermione had only just turned fourteen. The records suggested that she died in a car accident two months later. This had obviously been the Vipers covering her tracks and making her disappear, so that she could be trained to join them. At just fourteen fucking years old and so soon after the death of her parents; it made Ron ache for her.

Feeling even more determined Ron spent the next few days finding every scrap of information he could about the Granger family. Old newspaper cuttings of the fire detailed no other living relatives and a general consensus that they were a lovely, quiet family who were respected amongst their muggle neighbourhood. Ron also found the location of their home within the various cuttings and made to visit the next day. The house was also the location of the fire, so Ron wasn't quite sure what to expect.

He decided to take a look as soon as possible and quickly disapparated to a wizarding pub he knew, which happened to be a few streets away from the Granger's house. After a brisk walk, Ron found himself on Hermione's childhood street. He walked up and down the road looking for number 56 and was surprised to find it no longer existed. All that stood between numbers 54 and 58 was a small piece of overgrown land.

Ron surveyed the land carefully, looking for signs of magical interference. He felt a strange urge to go home and check his post, which Ron resisted. This was a sure sign that some sort of spell work was taking place here. Trying to clear his head, Ron pulled his wand discreetly from his pocket and mumbled every spell he knew to reveal a location. Nothing seemed to work and although he spent a good two hours trying to break the enchantments on the place, he had to eventually admit defeat and go home.

He headed to Hogwarts the next day, but had no luck with Professor Trelawney. She was madder than ever and insisted on clearing his aura, which was apparently murky. He knew it was a long shot to think the old bat would know anything about Hermione, but he felt he should at least try.

Sighing in defeat, Ron made his excuses and said his goodbyes to the woman. She followed him to the door, offering to look into the crystal ball for him but stopped suddenly. Ron turned to see what the problem was and noticed she had gone strangely rigid.

'_Danger is following her_,' Professor Trelawney murmured in a strangely deep voice. '_No matter what she does, it won't be enough. They wish to destroy her and her love.'_

'What?' Ron said, pulling at the woman's arms to steady her as she went limp. 'Who do they wish to destroy?'

'What are you on about?' Professor Trelawney asked, looking extremely bewildered and shaking him off.

'You don't know what just happened,' Ron muttered, trying to pull himself together. 'I've gotta go!'

He rushed from the room and barrelled down the halls, trying desperately to process what had just been said and what he should do next. He could only think of one person; Madam Mary.

Leaving Hogwarts and Apparating into Diagon Alley, Ron ran down the cobbled street towards the dark alleyways of Knockturn where Madam Mary's shop was nestled in. Passing various shady figures and feeling nervous, Ron pushed the old shop door open.

'It's Ron Weasley,' he announced, looking around the shadows of the shop. 'Please, I need your help!'

The locks magically snapped shut against the door and the little light that was filtering into the shop window was quickly dispelled by a set of ancient blinds. Madam Mary appeared from the darkness and ushered him into a small chair. She sat opposite him looking very pale.

'You came at the right time,' Madam Mary said softly. 'I sense danger all over you.'

'She's left me,' Ron breathed, 'gone back to them. I dunno what to do. I've just been to Hogwarts and Trelawney has just had one of her moments. She said they are going to destroy her.'

'Of course they will try,' Madam Mary nodded, 'but it is still _you _that I am sensing is in the most danger.'

'I don't care about me,' Ron said dismissively, 'I need to try and get her away from them.'

'Laura Jugson has played you all perfectly to get what she wanted,' Madam Mary replied, pulling at her crystal ball and looking closely. 'She knew exactly what she was doing, making a deal with Little Viper and keeping her away from you.'

'You could have warned me,' Ron muttered. 'A little heads up would have been nice.'

'I cannot meddle in these things too much. I gave you what I could. I don't see everything as clearly as you would think and I have to interpret many things. I would never want to give incorrect information and I certainly wouldn't want to stand in the way of destiny.'

'_Destiny_,' Ron scoffed, 'you think this is destiny?'

'You were destined to meet Little Viper and fall in love with her,' Madam Mary whispered. 'You were destined to do great things together.'

'I have to get her away from them,' Ron replied. 'Jugson isn't going to keep her word.'

'She wants little Viper as close as possible,' Madam Mary nodded, 'she wants to ensure the prophecy hasn't been fulfilled.'

'What do you mean?' Ron asked, frowning. 'Obviously it isn't fulfilled, otherwise they would be dead. There is no end to a great power and no start of a new generation of magic.'

'Yet,' Madam Mary nodded. 'Laura Judson is sitting and waiting for a sign, a sign which she thinks will come from Little Viper.'

'I need to find her,' Ron said with a shaky sigh. 'Can't you find her in that bloody ball?'

The Seer shook her head, 'it is not that simple.'

'Then what do I do?' Ron asked, feeling suddenly very desperate.

'She is going to come to you,' Madam Mary said with a small smile, as she looked closely at the swirling, white mist within her magical orb. 'I can see her waiting for her chance. She is going to find her way back to you within the month. Being separated from you is harder than she imagined.'

'I can't wait a month,' Ron replied, 'I need to find her now.'

'You don't have any other choice,' Madam Mary sighed, 'you can't possibly find her. She's cloaked in a vast amount of magic. You need to wait and she will come.'

o0o

Ron spent the next three weeks in a strange sort of limbo. He waited and he waited. He looked for signs and ensured he left Grimmauld Place every day in the chance that Hermione would appear. Madam Mary had urged him to not give up hope, but as the days passed by, Ron found it extremely difficult.

He continued to collect information about both Hermione and the Vipers. Every passing mention of them was logged and stored, ready to be used in the future. This task had been made somewhat easier by the fact that he was now back at the Ministry and had access to old case files.

The Vipers they had were now locked up in Azkaban, having been given a minimum of three years in prison. They were continuing to be unhelpful with everything to do with the Vipers, but Ron felt extremely happy that they were at least behind bars.

Ron had also taken to visiting Hermione's childhood house after every shift at the Ministry. It became a sort of ritual, which felt extremely important somehow. He never actually saw the house because it was so well protected by whatever spells and enchantments Hermione had placed on it, but he stood and surveyed the area calmly.

However, this all changed on the twenty ninth day of Hermione's absence. Ron had made his well walked route to the empty space on the pretty street he now knew so well. Rain poured heavily, reflecting Ron's foul mood brilliantly as he halted at the magically concealed house.

It took a few seconds for him to notice something was out of place. There was certainly no house, but Ron could see a definite shadowy outline of a door. Ron glanced about him to make sure no one was around, before pulling out his wand and walking across the messy lawn. He paused with another glance about him, before pushing the shadowy outline with excitement.

His jaw dropped as an entrance hall twinkled at him invitingly. Ron charged inside and quickly shutting the door. He was actually inside Hermione's home. Somehow he'd been able to get into the house without a single spell or charm. Someone obviously wanted him to enter.

'Hermione?' He called, gazing around the smartly decorated house hopefully.

There was no reply.

Taking a shaky breath, Ron wandered down the hallway and took in each beautiful room. Hermione's parents had definitely had good taste and a bit of money. Every room was immaculately preserved. Not a speck of dust could be found and this was clearly down to some very nifty wand work.

Ron spent a long time looking around the large building. He couldn't help smiling at the number of muggle photos on display of a very young Hermione. She had been a mass of hair and energy as a kid. Her brown eyes giggled at him from every picture. His favourite was found in what was Hermione's old room, judging by the small wooden sign on the door. The picture showed Hermione at round thirteen with her arms around her smiling mum and dad. It was taken somewhere sunny and conveyed a loving family. Ron carefully picked it up from the small white table it rested on. They looked like such a happy group, unaware of the tragedy about to befall them.

'Hi.'

Ron paused at the sound of her voice and put the picture back onto the table. He slowly turned around, unsure what to expect.

'Hi,' he whispered, facing her and drinking in the sight of the brunette hurriedly. It was really her.

She was dressed in her Viper uniform; black, unforgiving and dangerous. Her hair was pulled into a tight plait and her face showed signs of fatigue. Tiredness seemed to cloud her beautiful brown eyes and was mixed with a sadness he'd seen on the night of the banquet. A large bruise covered her right cheek and her lips were broken and blooded. She looked thinner and utterly miserable.

'You have to stop coming here,' she whispered, staying a few feet away from him.

'Why?' Ron breathed, holding himself up straighter. 'I can't leave you with them. I _won't _leave you with them.'

'They will kill you,' Hermione said pleadingly. 'I can't protect you from Jugson. I can't stop them if they decide to attack. I've tried everything to keep you safe. I tried fighting back but it was no use. The only option was this. Jugson wanted Gibbon gone and she needed to make it look as if it wasn't an inside job. She needed the full support of the rest of the Vipers and now she has it. They all think Neville killed him.'

'But he didn't,' Ron replied, 'and they'll know that when it goes to court.'

'It's not going to go to court,' Hermione muttered, 'she'll put a stop to it.'

'I'm going to stop her,' Ron said with conviction.

'You're signing your own death wish,' Hermione cried, taking a step closer to him. 'If you keep this up, she'll go back on her word. At the moment you're not a threat and she has no interest in you. If you keep enquiring and investigating the agency, she'll have no choice but to take an interest in you!'

'I can't sit by,' Ron replied, moving towards her. 'I have to end them. I am going to fulfil that fucking prophecy. I'm going to destroy them.'

'Why?' Hermione fumed, stamping her foot in a strangely endearing way. 'You are safe and happy with your family. Why throw all that away?'

'I haven't got you!' Ron exclaimed sadly, standing in front of her. 'I have to wake up every morning and go to bed every night without you, and I can't do it.'

'Ron,' Hermione breathed with tears in her eyes.

'It sounds stupid,' Ron sighed, 'I've known you a few months and most of that time you were bloody lying to me, but it was enough. I am not going to lose you to them.'

'I wasn't lying to you,' Hermione whispered, folding her arms in the protective manner that she used to do, when Ron had first met her. 'I just wasn't giving you all the information. You would never have gone through with it if you had known what the outcome would be.'

'Obviously,' Ron replied, rolling his eyes. 'That really wasn't your decision to make though. We could have found another solution together.'

'One where we both died,' Hermione said quietly. 'I did what needed to be done to protect you.'

'And are you happy?'

Hermione frowned up at him, 'of course I'm not happy. I hate it. I'm being retrained and I'm utterly useless. I don't have the heart or fight to bother with any of it. I've been miserable without you!'

'Then how do you expect me to walk away?' Ron said softly. 'How can I leave you with these monsters, knowing you're unhappy?'

'I chose to go back,' Hermione replied, hugging herself. 'You were supposed to hate me and never want to see me again. I betrayed you and used you.'

'I was angry,' Ron admitted, placing a hand on her cheek and examining the bruise on the other. 'I was hurt and angry, but I couldn't hate you. I get why you did it and I'd have probably done the same thing if our roles were reversed.'

Hermione's eyes fluttered shut at his gentle touch.

'You can't be mad at me for wanting to save _you _now,' Ron whispered, pulling a small bottle of Dittany from his Auror belt.

'I don't think I can be saved,' Hermione admitted, keeping her eyes closed as he tended to her cuts and bruises.

'That's bollocks,' Ron sighed, putting the bottle away. 'I'm going to prove it to you.'

'I want you to stay away,' Hermione replied, opening her eyes and frowning. 'I don't want anything proving.'

'Tough,' Ron said, placing his hands on her shoulders. 'That isn't up to you.'

She poked her tongue out, causing him to laugh. Fuck he'd missed her.

'I'm sorry you were suspended,' she said, fiddling with her charmed bag.

'How'd you know that?' Ron asked in surprise.

Hermione blushed, 'I'm still keeping tabs on you, just to make sure you're alright.'

'You're still spying on me!'

'Not exactly spying,' Hermione said, looking very embarrassed, 'just checking in, when I can. It's a bit trickier now, as I'm retraining and being followed all over the place, but I needed to know you were okay.'

'So I did feel you at Shell cottage a few weeks ago,' Ron said, feeling slightly put out that he couldn't spy on her.'

'I was putting up a few extra protective spells,' Hermione admitted, 'just in case.'

'Jugson does care about the prophecy then,' Ron replied, 'Madam Mary believes she's keeping you close by until she sees the signs it's happening.'

'Better to be cautious,' Hermione shrugged, 'you can't ever truly trust a Viper.'

'Evidently,' Ron replied, raising his eyebrow.

'Why aren't you staying at home?' Hermione asked, ignoring is comment but continuing to blush.

Ron shrugged, knowing full well why he didn't want to stay at the flat they had lived in.

'I can't find wherever you are now,' Hermione said slowly, 'so you're somewhere very well protected.'

Ron nodded, but said no more.

'I really have missed you,' Hermione muttered as she crossed her arms again.

'Same here,' Ron agreed.

'You've lost weight,' she noted, eyeing him up and down.

'So have you.'

'I feel too sick to eat anything,' Hermione said, catching his eye and holding his gaze. ''What's the point eating when I can't be with you?'

'What's the point in anything if I can't be with _you_?' Ron smiled sadly.

They moved as one to close the gap between them. Ron's mouth found hers and they were instantly kissing; hard, insistent, desperate kisses. She clung to him and demanded more. Ron gladly accepted by gripping her arse and pulling her up. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and he staggered to her childhood chest of drawers, knocking objects flying as they fought for dominance. Ron roughly placed her on the drawers, unable and unwilling to break contact from her as their tongues reacquainted themselves. All at once they were in a battle of need and desire. Merlin, he'd missed her.

Somewhere in the back of his head Ron knew this wasn't what an Auror would do, but he couldn't fight the tidal wave of emotions as he tasted her perfect mouth after so long apart. Twenty nine painful days they had been separated and he needed her to cure him of the ache that had developed inside him.

'Please,' she whimpered, pulling at his wet cloak.

Ron moaned against her lips and gladly pushed it off, along with his soggy t-shirt. Hermione kicked her boots off as Ron began to pull at her Viper robes. They clumsily fumbled with the buttons and let it fall messily to the floor. Ron began to attack her neck and shoulders as soon as they came into view, causing Hermione to giggle.

'You need a shave,' she said, lifting her vest over her head and revealing the purple bra he loved so much.

'Do you want me to stop and go have one?' Ron mumbled against her neck.

'No!' Hermione exclaimed, gripping his shoulders. 'Don't you dare!'

Ron chuckled, running his large hands over her bruised body. 'Shut up moaning then.'

'I wasn't moaning,' Hermione muttered, carefully pulling his belt off and undoing the buttons of his jeans. 'I was merely stating that you needed a shave.'

He silenced her with his mouth, hungrily pushing against her tongue and pulling her closer to his body. Hermione knocked more objects off the chest of drawers as she flung her arms around his neck. They mumbled and moaned against each other; both relishing being so close again.

Ron ran his hands up Hermione's back and swiftly unhooked her bra. She moved away from him to release it from her arms and Ron stood in awe. Beautiful, bouncy breasts greeted him.

'I fucking love these,' Ron breathed, bringing his hands up to cup them.

Hermione smiled happily and blushed deeply, 'they are all yours.'

Ron growled, replacing his hands with his mouth. He was rewarded with a glorious moan from Hermione. Enough was enough; he needed to have her. Deftly, Ron picked her back up and carried her to the small bed in the middle of the room. They landed with a soft thump and quickly took their remaining clothes off in a flurry of arms and legs. Ron grabbed at his wand and cast a hasty contraception charm before entering her.

They both cried out pleasurably as the feeling of being completely connected overtook them. It had been too long. They were supposed to do this and it was criminal to not be able to.

'You're amazing,' Hermione panted, as she gripped at his shoulders and tightened her hold around him.

Ron laughed, kissing her soundly on the lips before plunging deeper into her and moaning happily.

'I never wanna stop doing this,' he admitted lovingly.

They continued to worship each other until both reached the dizzying heights of orgasm. Mumbled words of love filled the room and left them spent. It took a few minutes for Ron to catch his breath and Hermione protested when he rolled off of her.

'I wish you didn't have to leave,' she mumbled lazily.

'I can't very well stay there forever,' Ron chuckled, kissing her sweaty forehead and pulling her into a cuddle.

'It would be lovely if you could,' Hermione sighed, snuggling into him.

'Lovely,' Ron agreed, 'but slightly awkward.'

Hermione laughed, kissing his chest lazily.

'I really think you should come home with me,' Ron muttered, running his hand down her back.

Hermione shook her head, 'you know that isn't going to happen. I have to go back to my prison.'

'I'm going to continue working on ending the agency,' Ron said softly.

'I know you are,' Hermione sighed, 'which will ruin everything I've tried to do for you.'

'Then come back with me!'

Hermione shook her head again, 'someone needs to keep an eye on what is happening from the inside.'

'That is extremely risky,' Ron frowned. 'They are going to pounce on you as soon as they think the prophecy is being fulfilled. I can't let you walk back into it!'

'It's the only option we have,' Hermione said, 'if you're not going to take the truce you've been given, you'll be hunted down. I need to keep close so as to warn you.'

'So, either way you have to stay with the Vipers?'

'Exactly,' Hermione muttered, pulling him closer.

'Hermione, you can't do this,' Ron replied, sitting up on his elbow to look at her. 'Jugson isn't going to keep her word and regardless of what you do, they won't ignore everything that has happened.'

'What do you want me to do?' Hermione sighed, sitting up on her own elbow. 'I can't stay with you because that puts you and your entire family in danger. I have to go back!'

'Let Jugson attack,' Ron said with a frown, 'I want to go up against her and end this shit.'

'I'm going back,' Hermione said firmly, 'nothing you can say is going to stop me.'

'I love you,' Ron replied with a gentle caress upon her cheek. 'Let me look after you and bloody protect you.'

'Ron,' Hermione whispered, pulling him into a soft kiss.

'Please come home with me,' he mumbled against her lips.

'I love you,' she said sadly, 'that's why I must go back.'

'Does that mean I don't get to see you for months on end?'

'It means I will go back and try to keep regular updates with you,' Hermione said softly. 'Whenever I can, I'll come and find you.'

'I have to see you regularly,' Ron said firmly, kissing along her cheeks and down her elegant throat.

'You will,' Hermione muttered, as she stretched against him.

'We need to at least try to work together,' Ron said gently, 'no more secrecy and stuff.'

'I'll tell you my every move,' Hermione breathed, allowing Ron to roll her onto her back. He nodded against her warm skin. He felt a familiar drugging sensation as her heavenly scent took over him.

'We could just stay here and do this all day long,' Ron muttered, placing hot, wet kisses down her torso. She giggled as he reached her small belly and Ron couldn't resist rubbing his cheek against her as well.

'That would be preferable,' Hermione laughed.

Ron sat up and grinned at his beautiful witch. 'Come home and we'll do this all the time. Fuck everything else.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled him towards her again. 'That isn't going to happen today.'

Ron grin turned to a frown, 'I dunno how I'm gonna be able to stay sane.'

Hermione wrapped her legs around him again and wiggled at his now erect cock. 'Just know that I will always try to come back to you.'

'Always?' Ron muttered as he entered her again and shutting his eyes in bliss.

'Always,' Hermione mumbled as he began to move slowly inside her. 'Keeping away from you is just too difficult. I need you.'

'I need you,' Ron moaned as pleasure began to build inside him.

They spent the next hour showing each other exactly how much they needed the other. It was the most enjoyable hour of Ron's life and he didn't have a single thought for the Ministry, Jugson, Madam Mary or Vipers.

All he cared about was Hermione.

Everything else could wait.

o0o


End file.
